Three Hundred And Sixty Five
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: So I keep seeing other writers do this and it seems like a good idea. Its 365 Glee One-Shots (So one per day) So this is my first Glee Fanfiction, Most of the one-shots will be Puckleberry, but there will be some other Multi-Pairing One-Shots, Please Read And Review :) And PM me any ideas if you like :) Change of Rating due to Language ;)
1. Blurred Lines

_**A/N: This is my first Glee fanfiction! So please be nice.**_

_**This one-shot came to me while coming home from work today and I heard Robin Thicke's "Blurred Lines" ! I love this song and I loving Glee at the moment and my favourite pairing is Rachel and Puck :) x x x**_

* * *

I was Noah Puckerman, the stud of McKinley High.

Plain and simple it's the way it always had been I was the badass of this school.

Here I was sitting in a Glee rehearsal wondering how I even got here?

Why did I join Glee?

And then I remembered I did it to try impress a girl.

A girl I hated yet at the same time, I wanted her so much.

_**Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey**_

I couldn't help but stare at her, dark brown hair, falling over her shoulder, as she started to sway her hips when the music started up, I knew the song very well and it kinda summed it up, there was blurred lines between me and her.

Friendship.

Hate.

Guilt.

Sex.

_**If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind**_

The said girl was getting up to sing a duet with a guy who she clearly still had feelings for, but what I didn't understand why was why did I care?

I could have any girl in this school I wanted.

Hot Or Not.

Any Shape.

Any Size.

Any time.

_**now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
**_

I don't understand why she kept going back to him, I mean he had a girlfriend, the newly appointed head cheerleader (again, yawn) and she was a Glee Geek at the end of the day.

But then why did I like her?

I mean I didn't like her, she was just another girl.

She was a freak.

Or maybe she wasn't, she was a good kisser.

_**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**_

In fairness, she was cute, she was talented, determined, motivated, she was going to get out of this cow crap town, and I like that about her.

I meant what I admired about her, I am proud of her.

Oh god I needed to get out of here.

I felt the walls closing in on me.

**_What do they make dreams for_**  
**_When you got them jeans on_**  
**_What do we need steam for_**  
**_You the hottest bitch in this place_**  
**_I feel so lucky_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey_**

It was only in that moment, I moved my gaze away from her eyes and noticed she was wearing a shorter skirt than normal, and her typical knee high socks, they were red my favouite colour.

Why did it bother me that she wanted Finn and not me?

It wasn't like we'd go anywhere, would we?

I mean yes, we were both smokin' hot (even though I'd deny saying that if anyone asked me, about her obviously) but I didn't do relationships, yet I wanted her to be my girl, not his.

It wasn't fair, he had his chance with her, now it was mine turn.

_**You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey  
**_

I watched aswell as the other people in this room, and I swear her eyes were locked on mine as she sang, Damn it, why did she have a hold over me? I couldn't tear my gaze away, her beautiful brown eyes drew me in every time.

_**OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey  
**_

Rachel Berry was a good girl alright, but I'm sure my alter ego Puck could change than in her.

Puck and Rachel...

Good girl gone bad.

I can picture it now and how good that would be.

_**And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
**_

I need to get rid of these blurred lines.

I need to make her mine, even if it is just once.

Is that what I really want?

_**I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**_

Did I want to feel this way about her?

No.

So why did I?

Because it felt natural.

Why?

Because she was honest and true, the opposite of me, maybe that is what I needed, right?

Totally.

And it couldn't be a one time thing.

How I hated Rachel Berry for doing this to me.

**_One thing I ask of you_**  
**_Let me be the one you back that ass to_**  
**_Yo, from Malibu, to Paribu_**  
**_Yeah, had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you_**  
**_So hit me up when you passing through_**  
**_I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two_**  
**_Swag on, even when you dress casual_**  
**_I mean it's not almost unbearable_**  
**_Then, honey you're not there when I'm_**  
**_With my foresight bitch you pay me by_**  
**_Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you_**  
**_He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that_**  
**_So I just watch and wait for you to salute_**  
**_But you didn't pick_**  
**_Not many women can refuse this pimpin'_**  
**_But I'm a nice guy, but you get it if you get with me_**

I couldn't help but watch as her body moved in delicious ways, her body was smoking hot, I wish she'd let me get to second base with her when we made out before and after her relationship with my ex best friend._**  
**__**  
Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you doing like word**_

**_Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica_**  
**_It always works for me Dakota to Decatur, uh huh_**  
**_No more pretending_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey_**  
**_Cause now you winning_**  
**_Hey, hey, hey_**  
**_Here's our beginning_**

I mean yes me and Finn were friends but it's not the way it used to be, I mean I knocked up one of his girlfriends, made out with the other, and now he lost the better one.

I can relive my ragged breath on her smooth skin after a make out session, how I never wanted that feeling to end.

Pulse raising.

Heat Rising.

Painfully Torturous.

But worth it.

_**I always wanted a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me**_

I can't keep pushing down this feeling.

I can't fight this feeling any more.

I needed strength to get through telling her.

What had happened to me?

I mean I am Noah Puckerman, the school stud.

I'm Noah Puckerman, the guy in love with Rachel Berry.

Truly in love with her, it meant I couldn't slushie her again.

Damn, how good it looked when she wore a white shirt though.

I sigh and then smirk at the image in my mind, which makes Santana look at me, she smiles at me as she nudges me and then mouths, _"Go for it"_

Did she know?

I look confused, which she can tell, and mouths back _"Rachel"_

I shake my head.

Even Santana could see it, the girl I used to have casual sex with.

God I am ruined.

Rachel Berry will be the death of me, i'm sure she just winked at me.

_**Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey **_

"_Berry, I mean Rachel, can we talk?"_

I ask her at the end of the Glee rehearsal, she looked up at me with her big doe eyes, I was about to melt, Santana was walking past us as I held Santana's gaze, she mouthed _"Just do it" _but it was Rachel who spoke next not me, _"Puck if you have something better to do, then go"_She sounded hurt, did she think I wanted Santana, I heard she played for the other team now anyway, hot, but no, I wanted her, _"God Rachel, why do you have to be so annoying? I mean I ask to talk to you and then you go all mega bitch on me because I look at someone"_

She recalled, she looked shocked, I shook my head, _"No I'm sorry rachel, I mean, the only thing I want to do is be with you, and only you ok?" _I'd finally admitted it out loud and to her.

"_Puck what are you saying?" _She looks at me curiously.

"_Noah is asking you out officially,so what do you say?"_I felt nervous as the words came out of my mouth.

"_Yes" _One word has never sound so good.

From one smokin' hot Jew to another, the blurred lines of friendship and relationships with Rachel Berry were inevitable.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review and if you want any one-shots to be written PM me with your ideas :) Thanks in advance guysx x x**_


	2. Hit Me Baby One More Time

_**A/N: I absolutely loved the Britney Spears inspired episode :)**_

_**I've changed it slightly because I didn't like Finn in this episode he was kind of a hypocrite, because Rachel looks lovely in whatever she wears but in that school girl outfit she looked amazing like she could be in the cheerios (and Finn definitely likes them lol) x x x**_

* * *

Since we'd been discussing Britney Spears in Glee rehearsals well Mr Schuester dismissing the whole idea anyway, that was a normal Glee rehearsal to be honest, I was excited about my dentist appointment, to have my own Britney Spears fantasy, and in mere minutes, it would be happening, as I was called into the dentists room.

We made small talk in the room and it put me at ease to say I was scared of being put under, anything could happen, but he had a nice smile, brilliant white teeth, just like mine, and he then said it was time, would my nerves kick in?

What if I didn't have a Britney Spears fantasy like the other girls?

As soon as the dentist had put me under the antithetic started to take over, and that is when it happened, it has started, the beat began, and I was dressed as a sexy school girl, every guys fantasy, if I say so myself, parading my way around our school, in these skimpy outfits, if only I could actually dress like this is in real life.

_**Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That somethin' wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're right out of site yeah**_

As soon as I left the dentist's I decided it was time to make a change, I was going to become my fantasy.

McKinley High School watch out, Rachel Berry was about to make a change.

Ready or not, here I come.

_**Show me**_  
_**How you want it to be**_  
_**Tell me baby**_  
_**'Cause I need to know now**_  
_**Oh because**_

I, Rachel Berry has just participated in yet another infamous Rachel Berry storm out, it had only been witnessed by my so called boyfriend or so I had thought.

He told me to cover up, that this wasn't me?

Did he not think I looked nice?

I tried to impress him and yet again he rejects me.

_**My loneliness**_  
_**Is killing me (and I)**_  
_**I must confess**_  
_**I still believe (still believe)**_  
_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_  
_**Give me a sign**_  
_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

I hear a wolf whistle as I shove my books into my locker, I turn to see standing behind me, Noah Puckerman, my ex-tormenter, my boyfriends ex-best friend, _"What do you want Puck?" _I say in a not to friendly tone.

_"Berry, I came to say I wasn't wrong, when I said we were smoking hot Jews" _He smirks at me, why can Puck notice me but Finn want me to cover up so badly.

I laugh bitterly, _"What?" _I heard Puck ask me as he moved closer to me.

_"Even you the guy who hates me can still find time to compliment me, but my own boyfriend told me I need to cover up, I mean what it wrong with me?" _I feel like I am about to cry and couldn't cry in front of him, anyone but him, I was not weak, nor did I want him to think or know I was.

_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**A reason I breathe is you**_  
_**Boy you've got me blinded**_  
_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**_  
_**That's not the way I planned it**_

Then it was his turn to laugh at me, but his laugh was more genuine than mine was, it didn't have any trace of bitterness in it, _"There is nothing wrong with you, I mean I think you're a smoking hot Jew, and I wouldn't just call any girl smoking hot, and I don't hate you... I just find you weirdly annoying and talented" _He said and paused for a minute before _"Plus Finn probably told you to cover up before you give anyone a heart attack... or before he loses you to me" _And with that he walked away.

And for the first time that day I smiled, not because I wanted to cheat on Finn, but just because another football team member who wouldn't spend their time of day normally looking at me, told me I was smoking hot, mission achieved, even if I wanted it to be Finn who said that to me.

_**Show me**_  
_**How you want it to be**_  
_**Tell me baby**_  
_**'Cause I need to know now**_  
_**Oh because**_

_"So what were you and Puck talking about?" _I heard my boyfriends voice near me.

_"Me being smoking hot" _I answer matter-of-factly.

_"What? That son-of-a.." _Finn was outraged, so now he cared did he? He couldn't have it both ways.

_"Well least he acknowledged my look as a good thing unlike you who wants to keep me hidden in the dark, you just hate the fact someone else hot called me smoking hot, because you know it's true, just because I'm not on the Cheerios doesn't mean I can't be hot" _I say truthfully I was hurt by his actions, he was supposed to be my boyfriend, but he turned out to be just another hypocrite, he was allowed to have football and the Cheerios but I wasn't allowed to show that I was just as sexy as them.

_"Hot? You think Puck is hot?" _My boyfriend was once again outraged, and I just felt annoyed.

_"That's all you got from that conversation? Typical!" _Another Rachel Berry storm out was about to happen.

_**My loneliness**_  
_**Is killing me (and I)**_  
_**I must confess**_  
_**I still believe (still believe)**_  
_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_  
_**Give me a sign**_  
_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

I spend the most of the day walking around in a daze, my boyfriend hated me and I hated him to be honest, who did he think he was?

Yes I was Rachel Berry, Queen of the Gleeks, but I was just as hot as his ex-girlfriend the head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, I was actually really upset when he put his jacket around me to cover me up, like I was someone that was making a fool of themselves.

_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**(A ooooooooo)**_  
_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**(A yeah yeah)**_

It was Glee rehearsals in less than thirty minutes, when I entered the Auditorium there was no one around, and I wanted to feel liberated again, I started belting out my new favourite song at the moment, Hit Me Baby One More Time.

Well how was I supposed to know anyone else was around when I bent over to retrieve my fallen bracelet.

_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**How was I supposed to know**_  
_**Oh baby baby**_  
_**I shouldn't have let you go**_

Another wolf whistle, it was from the same person as it was before outside of my locker, and there he was smirking at me again, as I stood up and straightened my skirt, almost feeling self-conscious the way he was looking at me, well the way he was checking me out, his eyes raked over my body, and then our gaze met.

_**I must confess**_  
_**That my loneliness**_  
_**Is killing me now-**_  
_**Don't you know I still believe**_  
_**That you will be here**_  
_**And give me a sign**_  
_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

_"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" _I heard him speak finally, after a few seconds of his leering lust gaze,

_"Well if you weren't such a pervert we'd be ok?" _I say annoyed, I wasn't annoyed at him just embarrassed.

_"I didn't expect to see you in that position when I came in here" _He smirks and it's a typical Puck smirk, he was thinking something dirty in that mind of his, _"Plus I didn't expect anyone to be here yet" _He says softly.

_"Then why did you come here?" _I ask confused.

_"To sing, to forget" _He says simply.

_"Forget what?" _I ask I was confused again.

Noah Puckerman was a confusing boy.

_**My loneliness**_  
_**Is killing me (and I)**_  
_**I must confess**_  
_**I still believe (still believe)**_  
_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_  
_**Give me a sign**_  
_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

_"To forget we all have an endgame Berry" _He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"An endgame?" _I ask, I'd heard the phrase but never knew what it meant.

_"You know the person you are meant to end up with, as much as you try and fight your feelings for them, you know you're going to end up with them anyway" _This was the real Noah, he wasn't being Puck now, this was him being genuine and sincere, not an total ass.

_"Oh"_ I say after a few seconds and then my curiosity got the better of me, I had to ask him, "_Why would you want to forget that?" _

_"Because I'm not good enough for them" _

_"Don't put yourself down Noah, she's a lucky girl" _I say honestly, if this girl could bring out this version of him, I liked her, this version of Noah Puckerman was the reason I once thought we could have had something, a year ago before the whole Puck-Quinn-Finn baby drama.

_**I must confess**_  
_**(My loneliness)**_  
_**That my loneliness**_  
_**(Is killing me)**_  
_**Is killing me now**_  
_**(I must confess)**_  
_**Don't you know I still believe**_  
_**(I still believe)**_  
_**That you will be here**_  
_**When I'm not with you I lose my mind**_  
_**And give me a sign**_  
_**Hit me baby one more time.**_

_"You are Rachel Berry, you are" _I heard him whisper as I walked to take my place near Finn as everybody gathered in the Auditorium and I smiled across at him, as he took his seat near Santana and Brittany and then he flashed a brilliant grin of his.

Noah and Rachel...

Endgame?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review :) x x x**_


	3. Sweet Caroline

**A/N:**_** I absolutely loved Puck's first solo, "Sweet Caroline" based on S1E8 "Mash-Up" it's my spin on things :)**_

_**And I love it even more because Rachel helped him :) love love love Puckleberry... I want more of it! X x x**_

* * *

I asked her for help, I mean I don't need anyone in my life, but I chose to let her in, and then she rejected me, basically told me I wasn't good enough for her, maybe she was right?

I didn't understand what was coming over me, I was the badass, the guy all the girls wanted, or so I thought?

Except for Rachel Berry it seemed.

We made out and it was good, like really good until she cut the puckerone express off, she dinted my ego, she told me I wasn't strong enough, brave enough, because I wouldn't sing a solo in that stupid Glee club, she was challenging my manhood and I would not stand for it.

As much as I wanted Rachel she had pissed me off now.

* * *

_"My ears hurt can we take a break?"_ I say as I put down my guitar beside me, watching the brunette girl turn and face me, she looked disappointed.

_"Wanna make out?" _I asked her, I was used to going round to girl's houses for that reason.

_"Sure" _I was shocked she agreed.

Next thing I know, we are on her bed, lips touching, bodies so close.

_"You ok baby?" _I say as she pulls away from our kiss.

_"I can't do this" _She blurts out.

_"Why?"_ I ask as she moves away from me and I sit up on the bed.

_"We are a couple of good looking jews, it's only natural .." _I say indicating to us and our chemistry.

_"I, I can't give myself to someone... who isn't brave enough to sing a solo" _She says holding my gaze before carrying on, _"If you don't have the guts to do that, then how are you going to deal with the ups and downs of dating an admittedly high matinence girl like me?" _She questions me.

_"Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" _I start to say as I sit up, eyes wide and flexing my muscles

_"Noah, I'm sorry but, you're arms are lovely but I just don't see us working out" _She says nervously.

* * *

I could do a solo.

I would prove it to her as well, as the rest of that Glee club, most of the already had a preconception of me already, I was a criminal, but least I was a smooth criminal.

I don't know how I came up with singing Sweet Caroline, but sometimes your faith can get you through, I'm Jewish, He is Jewish and She is Jewish.

_"I've been working on something, it's my dedication to a Jewish musical icon..." _I tell Mr Schuester as my eyes lock with hers over the classroom floor.

I took a deep breath, I was nervous but I wasn't going to let anybody else know, as I started to sing in front of them all, their eyes all were on me, and her were definitely on mine just where I wanted them to be.

I would prove them all wrong...

_**Where it began,  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.**_

Finn looked unimpressed because I could actually sing, I was good, just like Santana but I didn't care, I carried on as I saw _her_ smiling, urging me on.

_**Hands, touchin' hands**_  
_**Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you**_  
_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**I've been inclined**_  
_**To believe they never would**_  
_**But now I, look at the night**_  
_**And it don't seem so lonely**_  
_**We fill it up with only two.**_

_She_ was singing along with me, as I started to really get into the song.

I noticed the girls swoon, especially her and Quinn I noticed, but I didn't dwell too much on that fact.

Rachel was happy that's what I wanted.

_**And when I hurt,**_  
_**Hurtin' runs off my shoulders**_  
_**How can I hurt when I'm with you**_  
_**Warm, touchin' warm**_  
_**Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you**_  
_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**I've been inclined,**_  
_**To believe they never would**_  
_**Oh, no, no**_

I'd proved them all wrong, even Mr Schuester was surprised I could tell by his reaction he was impressed.

_**Sweet Caroline**_  
_**Good times never seemed so good**_  
_**Sweet Caroline,**_  
_**I believe they never could**_  
_**Sweet Caroline...**_

Mission achieved they are all cheering and clapping.

It was nice to know you are worthy of respect.

Especially _hers_.

* * *

For the first time in my life, the great Noah Puckerman, school bad ass, stud, had been slushied, and I was in shock, I mean I was standing with Rachel Berry the Queen of Gleeks, and yet they targeted me, and not her.

_"You're pretty good at this" _I say to her as she washes the ice cold slushie from my skin.

_"I've had a lot of practice, you're a lot luckier than me and Quinn, your head is shaved" _She tries to joke.

_"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you" _I say genuinely.

_"It's ok" _She tries to be nice.

_"No it isn't, no one deserves this feeling... you know what the worse thing is it's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way to your underpants, it's the humiliation, I feel I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel I'm sorry but when the clock turns 3.30..." _I say honestly, before she cuts me off, _"Your picking football over Glee which means we probably can't be together anymore..." _I can see her eyes welling up, but those tears aren't shed in front of me.

_"Yes, damn I feel like such a bad Jew" _I confess.

Now I know how all the losers I slushied feel, and the one person I used to do it to the most is the person helping me clean up, Rachel Berry, her dark brown eyes sparkled as she looked at me, and I wondered if she was actually seeing me or thinking about that damn Finn Hudson, yeah we were friends, but it's like every girl wants him, Quinn, Rachel really what? He wasn't even good looking.

Unlike me, I was a total stud.

When I walk into the choir room later on that day around 3.30 she makes her way over to me,I stared into her eyes, trying to understand why I felt a connection, why our chemistry was strong.

_"Are you sure about this Noah? I mean you choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in your face every day"_

_"Bring it" _And then she pulls me in for a hug.

I had chosen Rachel over popularity, the football team, my life.

And she was worth it, like Sweet Caroline.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please read and review and don't forget to let me know if you guys want any one-shots written :) x x x**_


	4. Treasure

_**A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY people :) **_

_**So here is my next one-shot instalment for all you lovely people, thank you to the people who have put this on their follow list :)**_

_**This One-Shot is once again Puckleberry, with Santana/Brittany and Quinn/OC with mentions of Finn/Quinn, Finn/Rachel Finn/OC x x x**_

* * *

He had promised his best friend after leaving High school he'd never step foot in New York, there was far too many memories for them both there, it was yet another promise he couldn't keep, but this one wasn't his fault unlike the rest, he had not chosen this fate, they had.

After leaving High School, they both moved out to Los Angeles, and left everybody from McKinley High and Lima far behind, he wasn't going to be another Lima Loser as everyone in that town was dubbed, the only people he said goodbye to were his mother and sister, they were the only people who mattered, even if it was a lie he told himself everyday since leaving Lima, to keep the feelings he'd carried around since he was seventeen, he was now twenty five, it had been eight years they'd been surviving together by themselves and he hadn't plucked up the courage to tell his best friend Finn Hudson, that the reason he hadn't had a serious, meaningful or functional relationship with any girl since he had moved to LA with him, was because he was in fact still in love with a girl he started Glee club for in the first place, the same girl who Finn had proposed to all those years ago but she'd said no, the same girl who now lived in the city his work had now transferred him too.

Noah Puckerman ran his hand over his shaved head as he looked at the clock, tick tock, he had been sitting there for a whole ten minutes before he heard a tall, well built man's deep voice speak,_"So you must be the new guy?" _He was smirking at him, reminding him of himself in a weird way.

"_Yeah Names Noah Puckerman" _He offered his hand to the man who stood in front of him as he rose from the chair he had been sitting on, the other male accepted it briefly shaking it before returning it to it's previous position, by his side.

"_Puckerman, welcome on board, I'm Tom Jenkins.. but most people call me Tank, you know because of my build" _The guy sounded just as self-assured as he did, a real smooth operator, _"From what the guys in LA said you were their best, so it's a good steal for us" _

There was a few minutes of silence, as he didn't know what to say, was it a good thing he was here?

"_So how you settling in to the big apple?" _The man asked in a friendly tone, unlike his cooler tone from moments ago when they met.

"_I only got here a few hours ago, moved all my stuff into my apartment they gave me and then came straight here-" _He trailed off before being cut off by the older man, _"Dedication, I like it Puckerman, well our office is over there, the bigger desk is obviously mine, but if you need anything, our PA Clare will get you whatever you need" _And with that, he wondered off to leave Noah to settle in to his new office.

Sometimes he did hate his job.

Sometimes he wondered what life would have been like if he'd stayed in Lima, if Quinn hadn't left Finn for Sam, if Rachel had said yes to Finn's marriage proposal...

Would he be here now?

He sighed as he sat down in the large comfy black leather chair, he touched his phone screen to see a message from Finn;

_**Good Luck. Call me when you've settled in, Finn.**_

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking how delusional he was, New York was a big city, maybe he would never run into her, how did he even know she still lived here in New York, he laughed bitterly inward, obviously she still did, Rachel Berry, loved the bright lights of New York's Broadway, nothing could tear her away, not even Finn's love.

_**Hey man, just in the new office, everything's good. I'll call you tonight, fill you in. **_

_**Say hi to Molly and the kids for me. I'll be back before you know it, no one can tie The Puckerman down. **_

His first day at the office wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he had filled in all the paperwork to make his job official, it was 9.30 when he eventually managed to get to leave, "_See you tomorrow Tank" _He said as he walked past his new friend, _"Puckerman wait up, what are you doing tonight?" _He heard Tom speak after he had taken three steps away from him.

"_Um, moving into my new place, why?" _He hadn't turned around to face him.

"_Well I wanted you to meet the other guys, it's my girlfriends birthday party I've invited the others and I'd feel bad if I didn't invite you" _Tom carried on.

"_I.. I don't know, I mean-" _Turning around to face him, he didn't really have the energy for this, today had already been a long day, flying in this morning and being here first thing.

"_My girlfriend if your age, so there will be people your age there, even though I am only Thirty dude, plus there will be some hot chicks there" _Tom said smirking, reading my mind.

"_Ok why not?" _What was the worse thing that could happen?

"_I knew the hot chicks would be the deal maker" _He joked before carrying on _"Listen girls out here dig guys in suits, so come on, the party will be in full swing by the time we get there" _What girl in their right mind didn't like a guy in suits?

What had he let himself in for? He wondered to himself as he followed Tom into his apartment, there were people everywhere, a blonde girl came running up to Tom literally the second he walked in, _"Puckerman this lil hottie is my girl, so hands off, Quinn Fabray, this is Noah Puckerman, my new partner" _our eyes met the second he'd said both our names, this was too weird. _"Nice to meet you" _I said, I didn't want Tom to think it was awkward even if it was, _"You too, Noah" _We briefly shaked hands, things were awkward, I knew it would be if I ever saw anyone from High School.

"_Noah this is CJ and Michael, they are Forensics and Chang over there is Technology" _Tom did the introductions before whispering, _"Now it's time to watch a real guy please his woman, I forgot to say Quinn and all her friends are into Music" _That did not surprise Noah one bit.

Tom appeared on what looked like a self made stage, reminding Noah of a impromptu party they had at Rachel's house where they got her drunk for the first time.

Why did everything have to remind him of her?

"_Well normally on someone's birthday you're supposed to embarrass them, well if your one of the guys" _ That was met by cheers from the guys, _"But tonight Quinn, I have got you the best birthday present ever, So happy 25th Birthday babe" _He clicked his fingers and the lights dimmed, Quinn had a bemused look on her face, whispering in Tom's ear as Tom had returned with her to stand next to Noah.

The music started, and the crowd went wild, as Tom said to Quinn he loved her, and then the singing started, Noah looked at Quinn, and her smile said it all, Rachel Berry was definitely in New York.

_**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady  
But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**_

_**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**_  
_**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_  
_**Honey you're my golden star**_  
_**And if you could make my wish come true**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling**_  
_**A girl like you should never look so blue**_  
_**You're everything I see in my dreams**_  
_**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**_

_**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine**_  
_**Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_  
_**Honey you're my golden star**_  
_**You know you can make my wish come true**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_

_**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_  
_**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_  
_**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**_  
_**You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are**_

_**Treasure, that is what you are**_  
_**Honey you're my golden star**_  
_**You know you can make my wish come true**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_  
_**If you let me treasure you**_

Rachel Berry was definitely in the room, as the house lights came back to normal, there she was, she looked the same as she did in High School, Brunette shoulder length hair, Deep dark brown eyes, the sexiest legs he had ever seen, it took him a moment, to register, she had Santana and Brittany with her and they were wearing matching outfits, that resembled the old Cheerios uniforms.

"_Omg, Tom, How?" _Quinn looked genuinely surprised to see her friends there, where as Noah was still in awe, Rachel could still make his heart skip a beat with her singing.

" _I love you, and I knew you'd love having your best friends here" _Tom said and kissed her gently before she rang off towards the stage.

"_Ahhh guys, when did you get back?" _She practically screamed as she enveloped them into a hug.

"_This morning, we wanted to surprise you" _Noah heard Rachel speak, her voice still so natural and sweet.

"_You sure did" _Quinn smiled at them.

"_Can't believe Tom said quiet so long about this" _He heard Santana's trademark bitchy voice, how he'd missed that.

"_How long did you have this planned?" _Quinn asked.

"_Since we left to visit our families back in Lima" _Brittany's sweet voice sang.

"_Happy Birthday Quinn" _The three girls said at the same time.

He watched as the four girls he used to know disappear into the other part of the apartment, he wondered whether Quinn would tell the other three girls that she had seen him, that he was here.

He made his excuses to CJ, Michael, Chang and even Tom, he said he was going in search of the bathroom, he was now obsessed with finding her, seeing her close up once more, he knew it wasn't a lost cause, he felt it deep down, she was the first person (besides his mother) to say she was proud of him.

He was weaving in and out the crowded room, until he saw her, she was standing outside on the balcony of this New York apartment, staring out into the moonlight, it bouncing off her curves.

* * *

"_You were amazing up there" _She heard him say from behind, it was a voice that could still cause tingles up her spine.

"_Noah?" _She span around so fast, she nearly knocked herself out.

"_Hey Berry, long time no see, right?" _He smirked, and she practically ran into him, and he placed his arms around her body, remembering how great she felt, _"Missed me huh?" _She looked up at him just in time to see him smirking again.

"_Shut up Noah, can't a girl hug her long lost friend?" _She hit his chest, god he had been working out.

"_Well I guess you'll be seeing more of me from now on" _She heard him say and she was curious, Noah Puckerman was here in the flesh in New York, last she heard off his mother he was in Los Angeles with him who shall not be named.

"_What? Why?" _She didn't want to sound too eager, even though she knew her heart was banging in her chest.

"_Work transferred me out here now" _Her eyes lit up at the mention of him staying in New York permanently.

She wondered about him all the time, he was partially the reason why she said no to her High School marriage proposal, she had feelings for him then but she denied them to herself and the world and pretended to be in love with Finn for so long, even if she lied and told Finn he was her first when he wasn't.

"_So maybe we could, um, go out for dinner one night?" _He looked nervous and she found that cute.

"_Sounds good"_ She says genuinely.

"_By the way, you look amazing" _He sounds sincere, but his smile slowly turns from just that to a smirk as he admires the view.

"_You would say that, didn't you get with every Cheerio in High School?" _She joked.

"_Well-" _He said, before she playfully hit his arm again, _"Puck" _She sounded shocked,

"_See I knew you'd believe it, and don't call me Puck, you always called me Noah, don't break a habit of a life time Berry" _He muttered into her hair.

"_So how is he?" _She said after a few moments of comfortable silence with him

"_Finn? He's good, married now with some kids.. got the whole package he wanted" _He answered straight away, only being aware of what he said as soon as Rachel pulled away swiftly from him, _"Shit, I didn't mean it in that way Rachel" _He reached out to pull her back towards him _"Noah-"_

She sounded remorseful.

"_I'm glad you didn't marry him" _His confession surprised her.

"_What?" _She questions what he said

"_You heard me" _He says confidently.

"_Why?" _She whispers.

"_You said you were proud of me" _He says softly, sounding more like Noah than Puck every time he spoke.

"_You're crazy Noah" _What she meant was it was ten years ago.

"_Crazy about you yeah, and I mean you chose me" _He looks her straight into the eye to show he still remembers what happened in Sophmore year at McKinley High.

"_Noah that was a long time ago" _She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_You trusted me all those years ago Rachel with the most valuable possession you had" _He carried on, as he pulled her closer to him.

"_I-" _Rachel Berry was tongue tied, something she rarely was.

"_I love you Rachel, I have since the moment you said you were proud of me, and then you chose me to be your first not Finn, even though you knew I was a womaniser, a heart breaker"_ She couldn't handle this any more, it was true he was her first and it was her choice, that's when she kissed him, _" You weren't always like that" _He pulled her in for another kiss, which left her gasping for air, _"I love you too, I have since I met you in the temple that day and you told that punk to leave me alone, when he teased me because I didn't have a mom, you have protected me all these years" _She confesses, she's never told anyone that before.

"_Rachel that was like when we were 12" _He sounds shocked by her admission, he remembers that Joe kid picking on, and he wanted to hit him, she was his friend and it was the first time he'd seen her cry and he hated that feeling, he never wanted to see her cry again.

"_And what that makes me pathetic? Because 15 years later we still aren't together?" _She sounds frustrated.

"_No, I just didn't think you liked me back then, and you've had five extra years on me.. since I joined Glee I lied, I told you I joined to keep Finn company but I wanted my real best friend back, the smokin' hot jewish girl who went to the temple with me every week after my dad left my mom to make sure I was ok and don't worry we can change that" _He ends the sentence excitedly.

"_Change what?" _She eyes him curiously.

"_Us being together" _He smiles at her.

"_What? Me and You?" _She smiles back at him.

"_How about you give it a shot?" _He challenges her

"_I'd love to" _Like it was even an option.

That's how Santana and Brittany found them, kissing on Quinn Fabray's balcony, both shouting, _"About time" _

They heard Quinn cough behind them, Rachel started to blush as they exchanged eye contact, _"Sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to spoil your party"_

"_You didn't, I knew what was going to happen the moment I heard your voice singing that beautiful song" _Quinn confessed, hugging both Rachel and Noah, _"You guys are like ten years late" _she whispers to them, which sends them all into fits of giggles.

"_Anyways this is supposed to be a party, I need a drink" _Santana said, dragging Rachel with her.

"_Best party ever" _Rachel whispered into her shaved boyfriends eye as CJ simply wondered how this new guy pulled Rachel Berry when he had been trying for years and got nowhere.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	5. Another Typical Friday Night

_**A/N: One-Shot Number 5 time :)**_

_**What starts out as a typical Friday night in New York, didn't end that way told by some of the Glee Club Members (Roughly about 5 years after Graduation)**_

_**Puck/Rachel, Mike/Tina, Santana/Brittany and Kurt/Blaine pairings, other Glee children mentioned :) x x x**_

* * *

Michael Chang, never became the dancer he always dreamed of being, the career he fighted with his dad over in senior year, he instead moved to New York, like most of his High school friends had, he stayed in contact with them, they went out once a week on Friday's, he had recently been joined out in New York by his amazingly talented girl friend Tina, he was so happy that they had managed to stay together even when times got hard and they lived in separate states.

Michael was now a full time NYPD officer and had been for the past three years, this was a career nobody understood, not even him himself at the time, he remembers arriving in New York on a frightfully sunny September afternoon, he'd caught the plane with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine and about half an hour later, he heard a familiar voice beckoning them over to join her, it was Santana Lopez, he assumed she would have stayed in Ohio and moved here when her girlfriend Brittany finally graduated, but just like him, her other half told her to go live her dream, but stay grounded and wait for them to come and join them the next school year.

He doesn't know when they all started to become real friends, but he has to thank Glee because he made some great friends along the way, he remembers feeling sad that day, Quinn went to Yale, Finn called off his engagement to Rachel (Very Publically btw) two days before we were due to move to New York and also because he missed his guys, Puck and Sam, it felt wrong starting a new chapter without all the members of the Glee club being there beside them to urge them on to succeed, to tell them they were proud of them.

He glanced at the clock, it was 8.46 on a Friday night, and he was at work, stuck writing up reports, it was the one night a week he properly got to see them all, it was a routine and Rachel Berry was definitely a routinal kinda girl, you have to accept that about our up and coming star, he missed it, even if this was the first and only Friday group gathering he had missed in four years.

He heard footsteps behind him, he was reminded he wasn't alone, there were other officers still around doing the night shift or the so-called "Graveyard Shift" and he hated it, yes he had made plenty of friends in the force but their friendship wasn't the same as the one he shares with the likes of, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and obviously last but not least Tina, the seven of them were like a family, they spoke everyday, they'd all had their ups and downs in the past four years since moving to The Big Apple, but it only made the connection they shared stronger.

* * *

Santana Lopez never expected to make it to New York, part of her wished it, and the other part dreaded it, but she was here in the bright lights of the big apple with her adopted family, the family she had created and wanted to be a part of, she never expect that to happen either, when she first joined Glee club it was to help Coach Sue tear it down from within, but something changed, she realised she had a potential, to be star, to actually have real friends, because lets face it, everyone knew the Cheerios were made up of fake blondes, bitches, and worse cheaters.

But Santana had changed now, for the better, she could still go from being happy as Larry to crazy and hell in about a minute flat, where she would start spouting off about how she would go all "Lima Heights on yo' broke ass, if you didn't get out her face" (yes she knew she was no longer in Lima, but she was still badass)

She sometimes wishes she could still be in Lima, still at McKinley High, back when the Glee club was fully together, she missed them all in their own individual ways, Puck, because he was the first person she really came out to about being a Lesbian and he supported her, people assumed because they'd slept together that's all they did, but he was a pretty decent friend to her all these years, Finn she still found irritating and after he dumped Rachel unceremoniously she decided she would tolerate him if she had to, they don't really speak, but she still remembers the guy who supported her when she came out at school, Mercedes she missed because she had a beautiful soul inside and out, Sam, becsuse he was just as messed up as her back then, the boy could do revenge dating better than most people, Artie he made her realise she loved Britt, so she was thankful for that, she truly meant that.

She wanted the Glee club back together, all of them should have been in New York, she was happy now and she hoped they all were too.

* * *

_"I miss Mike"_ Pouts Tina, as the rest of the gang settle into their usual booths, at Paddy's the Irish bar, this was their downtown local so to speak, it kept them grounded when they needed to be, they shared many secrets, smiles, tears and laughter in this small bar. it was like second home for all of them.

Tina loved the fact, she still had all her the best people in her life, even if meant leaving everything else she knew behind, but it was worth it, she had love, money and a great family supporting her through it all.

When Mike left for New York after he graduated, she remembers breaking up with mike for about four hours, a week after he left to come to New York, it was the worse four hours of her life, she remembers him calling her at 11.30 on that Friday night, he clearly had been drinking but he was professing his undying love for her, that he wouldn't be in New York if it wasn't for her,

She remembers the tattoo she got of his name after her left for New York, it hurt like a bitch, but it was worth it, she said she changed it, but she never did, it still reads _"Michael Chang Forever x" _On her hip line, her hand tracing over it as she spoke to her friends, about things that happened during the week, she wondered what Mike was doing? And if he was missing the gang as much as they seemed to miss him, as they all ordered another round of drinks.

* * *

_"Chang, are you married to this place?" _I said as I entered the third storey room, and saw my old friend sitting at his desk, _"I mean it's Friday night, should you be out, I don't know partying?" _Sam Evans spoke up next to me, as Mike turned to face us, _"Puck, Sam, what are you guys doing here?" _He's up on his face as quick as a flash giving me and Sam high fives. It's been about a year since we have seen him, since we moved officially to Los Angeles, the city of dreams.

_"We got let out for good behaviour, so we thought we'd swing by New York for the weekend, see what our favourite NYPD officer was up to since, you have two of LAPD's finest in your derestriction" _I smirked, Chang seemed happy to see us, and truth be told, when we saw him a year ago, he said he wanted the gang back together, and truth be told I missed being part of this group.

Glee was a big part of our lives, wasn't it?

Friends, laughter, fun times, the bad times, we went through a lot together.

_"Well I'm actually heading out to meet Tina, Kurt, Santana etc, if you want to come?" _I wanted to ask if his etc included the illusive Rachel Berry, who I hadn't seen in what felt like a life time, well five years give or take.

_"Course man, me and Puck are definitely down for that" _Sam always so enthusiastic, I wondered why I didn't want to kill him sometimes, I glanced at the clock on the wall it was 11.00 PM, I wondered where they hung out now?

If they were still the same?

* * *

We hailed a cab and Mike didn't say anything, it's like the taxi driver knew exactly Mikes destination, as it pulled up, I saw a dimly lit sign reading Irish bar, and wondering how on earth this place attracted business, _"Common boys, this is the place" _Mike said as we climbed out of the taxi and headed towards the entrance of this bar, I raised an eyebrow as I exchanged a look with Puck but he shrugged his shoulders and followed Mike in to the building.

I take all my previous statements back, this place is banging and in the middle of the room, almost as if they are in the spotlight like all those years ago in Glee Club I saw, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany and Tina doing shots.

_"Best Night Ever" _I mutter as we maneuverer around people to reach their destination.

* * *

_"So you're telling me, Finn Hudson wasn't you're first Rachel?!" _Santana practically squealed at me, we were currently playing drinking games, it started with _"Never have I ever" _and now Santana and me where playing truth or dare, so I had put myself in this position, _"So who the fuck was it? No pun intended there" _She looked me dead in the eye, _"And don't lie to me, I have ways of finding out" _Sometimes I used to dream about being friends with girls like Santana, Quinn and Brittany and now that it's true, it was better than I could have imagined, even if she sometimes scared me.

_"Ok, fine if I tell you, you can't tell anyone... pinky promise?" _I look her straight in the eye showing her I was serious.

_"Pinky promise" _She doesn't even hesitate, and I feel sick, nobody knows who I lost my V card to, obviously except the guy himself, and we were left scratching our heads wondering how we ended up in that position, but I didn't regret it not one bit, I just wasn't open about my sex life like everybody else.

_"Noah Puckerman" _I whisper in her ear and I saw her eyes widen at the thought of what I just said, _"Puck? No fucking way!" _She practically screamed his name.

_"Oh hey Santana, glad I still can get you excited" _We both heard an eerily familiar voice, there he stood, he still had his Mohawk, he had clearly been working out and he was wearing a suit, what was he doing in New York?

_"Sorry to talk and dash but me and Rachel are just going to use the lil girls room" _Santana jerked me by the wrist to the location of the nearest bathrooms.

_"When?" _She asked abruptly the second the door closed.

_"The night me and Finn broke up" _I confessed, feeling awful.

_"I- Wow Rachel, I'm impressed you got a hottie on your first strike out" _Santana seemed shocked.

_"I thought you'd be mad?" _I enquired quietly.

_"What? Why?" "Oh because me and him used to have sex too.. well hello Rachel kinda play for the other team now, plus we weren't in love" _She says matter-of-factly.

_"Me and him weren't either!" _I try to defend my I mean our actions.

_"If you say so" _She snaps back quickly, not harshly just in a knowing tone.

_"What do you mean?" _I ask curiously.

_"Rachel at High School you were the only virgin in our group and I remember you saying when you did give it up, it would be with someone you loved and it would be your choice who it was with, and you were going to marry Finn and you didn't let him get passed second base, yet you let Puck go all the way with you regardless of whether you were upset or not, and trust me I know Puck very well, if you would have said no, he would have stopped. Let me ask you a question, did he ask you if you were sure? Before you know you did the deed?" _I was shocked she remembered anything I said in High School, I remember blurting or rather ranting it out because the other girls mocked me for being one, and why was she asking about what Noah had said before we did the deed as she put it.

_"Yeah why?" _My concerns were rising by the second.

_"He was asking you whether you were sure he should have been the one doing it, and the way his and your eyes lit up when you saw each other again, says everything and you didn't even utter a word to one another" _I sighed, I was screwed, him being here, near me made the heat in the room rise, when people used to say his name like when Mike saw him a year ago, it got my full attention.

Did he ever think about me?

Did he ever think about that night?

* * *

_"We were about to call a search party out for you" _I said when I noticed my two dark haired friends were back from the bathroom._ "You two were in there forever, weren't they Blaine?" _I turn to face my boyfriend who just nodded in response, _"So what were you doing in there so long?"_ I venture_ "Girl stuff" _Rachel and Santana responded at the same time, it was creepy,_ "Ok" _I muttered slightly confused.

I watched as Puck appeared next to them in a blink of an eye I'm so sure he was getting himself a drink and next thing I know he was back handing the girls drinks, _"Thank you Noah" _I heard Rachel say, as she took hers, there hands met for a longer time than his and Santana's did, and nobody apart from his mother and sister called him Noah, yet Rachel always did, we all called him Puck.

The way they are looking at each other is like the way they do in a Romantic Comedy, when their eyes meet across a crowded room and they just know they are meant to be.

_"No Problem Berry" _He drawls out slowly.

_"What is this?" _She asks him, looking at her drink in bemusement, _"Sex on the beach, just how you like it" _He holds her gaze and I swear I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

And with that she storms off, I hadn't seen a Rachel Berry storm out in over three years, I was drunk so god knows what happened there.

All I know was Puck was storming off after Rachel, and me and Santana just stared at each other just to say what was that?

* * *

_"Rachel? I was joking, common" _I was practically shouting after her in the street as she tried in vain to flag down a taxi, she continued to ignore me as I called her name, I don't understand how she could out run me in those fuck me heels, her legs went on for days in them, I shook my head, I wanted her to talk to me.

_"What do you think you are doing?" _I ask her, standing behind her, _"getting as far away from you as possible" _What was this girls deal? It was a joke, a poor one I understand.

_"You weren't saying that, that night were you Rachel, you wanted me more than anything" _I tease her, moving closer to her, whispering it in her ear.

_"It was a mistake Noah, it meant nothing, it was sex" _There is no conviction in her voice as she says that, but it still stung me.

_"Don't lie to me Rachel, me and you both know you aren't that sort of girl" _She always knew how to get under my skin, my blood boiled when she said it was just sex, please.

_"What do you think you know about me now?" _She turns to face me, her eyes locked with mine, she was stunning, she was what you'd call a natural beauty to me.

_"I-" _My mind froze, why was she acting like this? It was a joke about a drink, ok I may have crossed a line. I was known as a screw up though, I thought I left that life behind me.

_"Leave me alone Puck" _She says, and I hate it, she never calls me Puck, it's always been Noah.

_"Don't call me Puck, Berry, don't break a habit of a life time" _I say, she is hitting my chest as my arms slide around her waist pulling her closer to me, _"Geez would you stop hitting me?" _She wasn't hurting me at all, I was more afraid of her hurting herself.

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" _I ask him still hitting his chest, knowing full well it wouldn't do anything.

_"Trying to apologise" _He says as he takes both my smaller hands in his larger one.

_"No I mean in New York?" _I say as I struggle against his strength, it was no used though.

_"I came to remember what it was like for one night" _He shouts, he's not shouting at me, he's merely raising his voice to stop me from doing any damage.

_"Remember what?" _I ask curiously.

_"What it was like to have you in my life" _He confesses dejectedly dropping my hands, moving away from me, leaving me to feel the cold night air once more.

_"Noah-" _I didn't like the way his name came out of my lips, but my body subconsciously moved towards him.

_"Yes Rachel I know i screwed , I should have never let that night happen between us five years ago, but it was the best night of my life! I honestly thought you'd ask me to come to New York with you guys but you just sailed off and left me, to pick up the pieces of my Lima loser life, and I decided once I got my life sorted I would come to New York and tell you this..." _I hated when he called himself a loser, because I knew he wasn't, I wanted him to come to New York, obviously I did, but i couldn't ask him to choose between his best friend and just a girl who was in love with him.

_"I L-" _His sentence died on his lips, as I kiss him and it takes no longer than a heartbeat for him to respond.

_"Noah, I love you, I always have, and I always will, you are not a loser ok? And I wanted you so badly to come to New York with me, but Finn was hurting too, I couldn't make you choose between me and him, it wasn't fair" _

_"Rachel I'd go anywhere for you, Finn and me haven't spoke since the day you and him broke up, he hurt you so badly, I hated him for that, the way he made you feel and then I screw everything up when we-"_

_"Oh Noah, you didn't screw anything up, you woke me up from my bleak life and made me realise what I needed in my life"_

* * *

_" I love you baby, I am so sorry, I put you through this" _We heard the taller, muscular man say as he leant in and kiss the love of his life.

_"See I told you san, Pucky loves our Rachie" _I squealed, causing the two lovebirds to break up their embrace.

_"Brit what have I told you about calling me Pucky" _I heard him ask me as he looked in our direction.

_"Pucky is not a badass name?" _I question him.

_"Exactly" _He confirms, and I smile, I got this one right.

_"Welcome back Puck, don't break our girls heart or I will break your face" _My sexy girlfriend says menacingly to him, and he looks slightly scared, and just nods, i love it when Santana gets protective over our family, Lord Tubbington also approved.

* * *

So what started off as a typical Friday night ended up being anything but typical, Mike was happy he finally got what he wanted, his boys where they belonged.

Rachel got her man.

Noah got his princess.

Kurt and Blaine had a mega hangover the next day.

Brittany proved Santana right for once.

Santana loved having everybody who mattered to her back again.

They were all Home.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	6. Happy Father's Day

_**A/N: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY GUYS :) Thank you to everyone who is following and has put this on their favourites list, and thank you to GleekVisitor(Guest) and Future-Mrs-Malik-Styles love you guys a lot! x x x**_

* * *

He could feel his anger rising, he janked his tie off and threw it on the seat next to him in the taxi as it ploughed into the crowded streets of a busy, bustling New York Night.

He remembers the last time he was in New York, it was about three months ago, he got told he would only be away four weeks to deal with this assignment, that's why he agreed, he knew he couldn't really stand to be away from her for that long, then a month turned into two and then three, he knew she was annoyed at him, he could tell by her exasperated tones when she called him, her voice sounded like she had been crying and then the night he flew back home, to her, he got a phone call.

His heart sank when he got that phone call when his plane landed.

* * *

"_Hello" He said exasperatedly when he finally found his phone in his bad, he expected it to be her his girl, but it was an unknown number._

"_Hi my names Katherine is this My Noah Puckerman?" The woman greeted him politely._

"_Err Yeah, who are you and what do you want?" His voice sounded rough due to the lack of sleep he'd been having, he didn't sleep well with out his girl by his side and he didn't know a Katherine, how did some random woman get his number._

"_Sorry Mr Puckerman, I work at NYC Central Hospital, and you are down as the next of Kin for one Miss Rachel Berry, she was brought into our A and E room about an hour ago, it's just a courtesy call to let you know that she wants you here..." His heart sank, his girl was in hospital and she wanted him there, he swears he could feel his eyes about to water, he did not cry, he was a man damn it and men didn't cry._

"_What?" He shakes his head, it can't be true "Is she ok? What happened?" He can feel his voice coming out in a whisper, almost inaudible, he didn't want it to be true._

"_Mr Puckerman I can't give that information out over the phone, but all I can tell you is she is in a stable condition now" She tries to make a light of this situation, and I can feel my heart about to break hearing that she's in a stable condition now, she was in pain before and I wasn't here to protect her from it._

"_Ok I'll be right there" It's all I can muster at the time, before I throw myself in front of a taxi in an effort for it to stop so I can reach Rachel in time._

* * *

"_Mr Puckerman we are here" _The taxi drivers friendly voice brings me out of my nightmare, _"Oh right, thanks" _I say as I hand over a bundle of bills and step outside of the taxi, I take a deep breath, what was I going to do? What if she was really hurt, how would I cope?

I snaked a hand over my face, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, as I walked through the hospitals automatic doors, I looked around wondering where I would find her, I walked shakily over to the reception desk, this was totally uncharacteristic for me, I heard someone say my name, literally three seconds later.

"_Puck" _And then they were in my arms, all I saw was a mop of blonde hair, Brittany, I looked back to where she had come running from, I saw Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Quinn, where was Santana, if Brittany was here I thought she would be too.

"_How is she?" _I managed to make the words out and I really didn't know how, _"I don't know sorry Puck, they only really let Santana in since Rachel was crying her eyes out, she didn't want to be alone and you weren't here" _I know Brittany didn't realise how much her words hurt me, but they did.

"_It's ok Brittany, I'm here now" _I said reassuring her, as she leads me back towards where all the others, all I heard was a sea of 'Sorry Puck', 'I'm sure Rachel's going to be ok' and my heart was breaking, my eyes once again feel like they are welling up.

As I walked to the door, I saw Santana smiling and Rachel laughing, and it made my blood boil, I didn't know who I was more annoyed at myself, or Rachel?

I took another deep breath I had to reign in my emotions, as I took a step into Rachel's room, I love how we don't need to say anything to each other to know that I'm the only person she wanted to see walk through that door.

"_I'll leave you too alone" _I heard Santana say, but my eyes were still locked with Rachel's, _"Ok, thanks San" _I say, as she puts a hand on my shoulder, _"Go easy on her Puck, or I swear to god, I will hurt you, it took me twenty minutes to convince her you didn't hate her because she was in here" _I heard her whisper as I share a brief look with her, my eyes shining with the tears of regret that wouldn't fall not in front of her or my girl.

She actually thought I hated her?

I could never hate her.

I hated myself for not being there.

* * *

His beautiful eyes never left mine after Santana had left us alone, he sat down on the chair next to me, and it's the first time I haven't seen him in three months, this is not what I had planned for his first night back. He looks tired, I guess he was having the same problems as me, I could never sleep without him properly, that's what made me end up her, the lack of sleep, eating and drinking.

And then the doctor told me some great news.

"_I have a present for you" _I say to break the tension, and the look on his face right now, I couldn't figure out what it was, _"Rachel, what the fuck is wrong with you? Look around us, we are in hospital, and you're telling me you have a present for me. Jesus Rachel!" _He sounded so angry, he was stood pacing next to my bed.

I looked down playing with my hands, I could feel the tears about to fall, I'd been here about two hours and the whole time I was here I wanted him here by my side, and now he was here, he didn't even want to be here.

Then all that was left my silence and his erratic pacing, and then that dies down.

"_Rachel" _His voice dead pans through my thoughts, he reaches out to take one of my hands in his larger one, "_I'm sorry ok? I just Rachel I got the phone call and I felt everything I loved slipping away" _And I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him hearing it from a stranger.

"_You don't just have me Noah" _It's the first time I've said his name since he has been in the room with me, _"Rachel stop! I don't care about anyone else right now just you" _His reactions say everything, he looks so broken, scared, so out of character for him.

"_Well then can I give you your present now" _I say hopefully.

"_Sure babe" _He says defeated finally sitting down as I pull out a singular white envelope out of my handbag and hand it to him.

"_What is this Rachel?" _His voice sounds curious rather than angry like before, as he opens the envelope carefully, unlike every other letter he gets where he rips them open.

And there it is, my ultrasound.

The first picture of our baby.

"_Happy Father's Day Noah, this time next year we will have a little Berry-Puckerman Junior running around" _I can't help the smile that makes it way to my lips as I say that.

"_No Rachel we won't" _I look confused, his words weren't said harshly, he looks up at me, and says _"We'll have a little Puckerman junior running around" _He is smiling at me now.

"_What?" _I say pushing myself up on the bed to a sitting position once more feeling scared.

"_I've had this in my bag for about six months, I was waiting for the right time to do it, I wanted to do it before I went away but I didn't want to pressure you into it, if you didn't want to but now... Rachel you're having my baby, you're giving me everything I have ever wanted" _He looks like he's about to cry and that's one sight I have never seen Noah Puckerman do, he carries on before those tears come I think_ "My Ma was right, you are the girl for me and we are going to have some good looking Jewish children" _I love how over a decade later he realises how right his mother had been about us, she clearly saw it before we had.

"_Rachel Berry and Puckerman Junior" _He stops to run his hand gently over my still flat stomach, _"Will you do me the greatest honour and be my family forever? Rachel babe, will you marry me?" _He pulls the ring out of the box and puts it on my finger well before I give him my answer, because he knows as well as me, there was no was the answer wouldn't be anything but _ "Yes Noah, Yes" _As I reach over to pull him towards me so I could kiss him.

* * *

I can see out friends watching us from outside the hospital doorway to her room, watching me, Noah Puckerman, the self proclaimed bad ass ask his goody two shoes girlfriend of the past three years marry him.

"_I told she was pregnant" _Kurt says, and we all throw him a dirty look.

"_And I told all of you six months ago he was going to marry her!" _Santana says.

"_I don't know what took them so long" _Mike says as everyone nods.

It wasn't long until they were all in the room congratulating us and aww-ing over the Ultrasound scan I had only just recently seen myself.

And I love how there is no words needed for me to love my fiancée so profoundly.

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	7. Hero

_**A/N: Thanks to Future-Mrs-Malik-Styles for your reviews, it means a lot to me, so thank you so much! So here is my next one-shot, sorry if it's short :) x x x**_

* * *

He had gone to that club late Saturday night with Mike Chang, he was the only person he still spoke to since he left High School, when he practically ran away from Lima, he never wanted to be a Lima Loser, like everyone said, well someone never said it.

He always thought Mike would become a fancy dancer bur instead when Puck left for Los Angeles he became a Police Officer, and a few years later he was transferred to New York he had actually requested the transfer, he had to move away from Finn, they were drifting apart for ages, because of _Her _and _His _feelings for _Her._ And low and behold he came face to face with a blast from the past Mike Chang, they were new partners, both having joined the force at the same time. In some ways Noah Puckerman liked he was partners with someone he trusted, someone who trusted with him, and knew how much he had been through, and how much he had grown but in other ways he hated it, Mike Chang would remind him of his best days, the days when he had _Her _in his life.

* * *

_**Let me be your hero**_

_**Would you dance**_  
_**If I asked you to dance?**_  
_**Would you run**_  
_**And never look back?**_  
_**Would you cry**_  
_**If you saw me crying?**_  
_**And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

* * *

_"Well you know I have Tina" _I say laughing when the guys talk about a bunch of girls checking us out, it is only when I turn to take a look at the girls who are apparently checking me and Puck out, that I realised I knew one of them, Santana Lopez, the hot Latino girl that used to high school with us and joined Glee club with us, I nudge Puck to show him, and he smiles at me before turning to face the guys,_ "She plays for the other team trust me" _He says as we exchange a knowing glance and his eyes sparkled and he had a soft smile on his face and my gaze followed his as it landed on her, the one and only Rachel Berry.

I had a terrible feeling about this.

_**Would you tremble**_  
_**If I touched your lips?**_  
_**Would you laugh?**_  
_**Oh please tell me this.**_  
_**Now would you die**_  
_**For the one you loved?**_  
_**Hold me in your arms, tonight.**_

_**I can be your hero, baby.**_  
_**I can kiss away the pain.**_  
_**I will stand by you forever.**_  
_**You can take my breath away.**_

I watched Puck and I swear I saw his eyes light up when he saw Rachel, Rachel Berry the girl who got away, he has never spoke about her not once in all these years, but I hear him mutter her name in his sleep, telling her to choose him, and that he loves her and he always has.

We never talk about it, but I'm sure he knows I know.

I was happy I had Tina, whereas Puck had no one but me, because no one else believed in him except her, but then she disappeared to New York, he left for Los Angeles to escape the pain anyone can see that, I spoke to him on the phone and his voice always sounded broken even when he tried to be confident, the same old Puck from High School, except we weren't at High School anymore and I could see through the walls he'd built up over time.

One night he rang up and said he was being transferred to NYPD and I said I had a place he could crash at, and he sounded so happy, and I know deep down it had something to do with her, he didn't know I was in the force, so when he came to New York he was in for a shock, we were partners, but I think he was happy we were.

* * *

_**Would you swear**_  
_**That you'll always be mine?**_  
_**Or would you lie?**_  
_**Would you run and hide?**_  
_**Am I in too deep?**_  
_**Have I lost my mind?**_  
_**I don't care...**_  
_**You're here tonight.**_

* * *

_"I just need to use the little girls room, be right back" _I say, as I get down from my seat looking over at a group of guys across the bar from us, one of them who wasn't facing us has a Mohawk, just like _he _used to and one of them was Mike Chang, who I had seen a few times since moving to New York, I was just shocked he never followed his dream, but then again, some of us didn't get to.

Dreams don't always come true.

Like finding true love, or marrying your best friend.

Like letting the one person you love know how you feel about them.

_"Ok" _I heard my two friends beside me say, as I turned to go to the bathroom, and in the back of my mind, I swore I heard Noah Puckerman's laugh, I shook away the thought, just my mind playing tricks on me again.

There was no way he would be in New York City and not be on my radar, or at least Santana or Kurt's perspective radar's.

* * *

_**I can be your hero, baby.**_  
_**I can kiss away the pain.**_  
_**I will stand by you forever.**_  
_**You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, it was upstairs away from the hustle and bustle of the busy crowd downstairs, it was down a dimly hit hallway, I made out two figures right at the other end of the hallway.

"_Get off me you jerk, no means no" _I heard a voice shout, it sounded familiar, a bit like a voice I knew I shook my head, probably another domestic, he had enough of that at work, it's practically what he spent his first year in the force dealing with.

"_Oh common baby, you know you want me" _The man snarled, pushing the woman towards the wall.

"_As if I would ever go anywhere near you, you pig" _the voice once again sounded familiar, it spoke volumes, something he'd once heard somewhere a long time ago, not to him obviously, but to that Jesse St Dickface dude, why did he think of him now?

"_Oh Miss Berry how your words offend me" _Miss Berry? It couldn't be Rachel, no way, she was a smart girl, or at least he thought.

"_Ow" _I could see the larger more dominant figure push the smaller elegant figure up against the wall.

It didn't take me long to get over to where they were with my large strides, I was beyond furious.

* * *

_**Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well, I don't care...  
You're here tonight.  
**_

* * *

"_The lady said no, so back off bro" _I said pulling him off her, glancing over at her briefly to make sure she was ok, she looked impeccable as always, so damn beautiful.

"_Bro, this has nothing to do with you" _The man snarled, pushing me away from him, it's within that second he realises he actually knows me and he stands in a fighting stance, as if he could take me, I wanted to laugh.

"_I think it does" _And I couldn't help what happened next, my fist connected with his jaw and he stumbled back, and then fleeing the incriminating scene, leaving me and her alone in this dimly lit hallway.

"_Noah?" _Her voice sounded so broken, all I wanted to do was take her in my arms because it's where we both know she belongs.

"_Yeah Berry it's me baby" _I smirk as I reply, I couldn't help it, but given the situation, it was not appropriate, I knew that.

"_Baby? Really?" _She scoffed, still my Rachel.

"_Rachel... is that anyway to greet your hero?" _I asked her, and then before I knew it, she was in my arms, staring up into my eyes and if this was a movie she would be... and there it was she was kissing me, I didn't have a choice, I kissed her back, her lips reigniting some of the passion I had lost years before.

"_Thank you" _She said pulling away, slowly unravelling herself from me, _"Rachel you don't have to thank me for you kissing me" _And she hit me, deservedly I know, it didn't hurt at all, I caught her slender wrist in my larger hand, _"He didn't? You know?" _I couldn't make the words out the stung to much to ask, but she knew exactly what I was insinuating.

* * *

_**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

"_Puck! No!" _I was outraged at what he insinuated, his eyes looked down ashamed but flew to mine the second I finished talking.

"_What did you just say?" _He sounded a little bit upset, his eyes were burning holes through me.

" _I mean no Noah he didn't, you came just in time, thank you for being my hero again" _I say sincerely, I did mean it, he would always be my hero, he kind of always had been.

"_Any time Berry" _He says holding my gaze._  
_

Then we just stood in silence, if I didn't speak soon, I know what was going to happen...

"_So who you here with?" _I ask curiously, I knew he was in New York, but I hadn't seen him yet.

"_Mike you know Chang and a few of the guys from the station, you?" _He was an officer? Just like Mike, that explained, the suit, he did always look good in them, in fairness Noah Puckerman always looked good no matter what..

"_San and Kurt we are waiting to meet Blaine and Brittany when they finish work" _I feel like I am rambling as he shifts his position against the wall, _"Thank you, I better let you go back to them"_He pulls that face that tells me he is annoyed, and I hate myself for it, was I willing to go back there? Me and Noah Puckerman, should have been together, but we were afraid to admit that at High School, but we were no longer in High School were we?

* * *

_**I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.**_

* * *

"_Are you serious?" _I sounded angry and I didn't mean to, I really shouldn't have been, she had been through enough.

"_Noah" _She says breathlessly, my name coming from her lips never sounded so sexy, it only sounded sexier when she was writhing underneath me.

"_You think I'm letting you out of my sight again, I don't think so..."_I state matter of factly.

"_But-" _She tries to carry on, but I cut her off, _"But nothing" _I say, leaning in to kiss her and I can feel her moan into my lips as I push her body against mine.

"_Ok we need to stop this now before it goes to far" _I say as I pull away from her embrace.

"_But-" _She sounds sad, as I pull away from her.

"_But we can continue this later, at home, preferably without any clothes on, in your bedroom"_I smirk and the meaning is not lost on my girl.

"_Noah Puckerman!" _I feel her swat my guns, and her hand rest there.

"_What? Are you denying that's where this is going to end up?" _I ask jokingly.

"_Santana is going to kill me" _I look at her in confusion.

"_She'll have to go through me first" _I say as I gaze up into her eyes.

"_No I mean I've left her and Kurt alone for like half an hour" _I see her shake her head, but she doesn't move away from me.

"_Baby" _She scoffs which silences me for a nano second before I continue_ "Common.., I guess I can let you say bye before we go" _I say as I take her hand leading her towards the staircase.

"_Thank you" _She says quietly.

"_For what?" _I ask when we start walking down the stairs back to the bar area.

"_For being my hero" _She says shyly.

"_I always have been Rachel" _I say, my mouth goes dry, when she looks at me with all the love in the world in her eyes, it was true, I would do anything for her, since the day I met her, it had been that way.

_**I can be your hero.**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	8. Jealous Guy

**A/N: Just Because I think the Puckerman Brother's are HOT (especially Noah Puckerman Sighs) I'm hoping to see some Puckleberry Action in Season 5 ;) x x x**

* * *

Today was just you're average day at McKinley High, I went to my lessons like a good boy, even if it was only to get Mr Schuester and Marley off my back for one day, I needed to start being better, Puck keeps telling me not to become a screw up like him, but he's turned his life around now, he went to LA, lived the good life and is now back in Lima, he's a screen writer, he said he even surprised himself that he could do it, he said only one person really believed in him, but she's gone now, I didn't ask too many questions as Puck never gave straight replies, they were all cryptic about her.

Like I said today just your bob of the mill average day, until I got to Glee that was and Mr Schuester decided the New directions needed to be inspired they had started to lack passion, he said he was going to being in some old talent to show us, how it was meant to be done, but all he did was introduce us to a bunch of chicks, who must have been Puck's age, I remembered them from the photo Will had in his office of them winning Nationals and one of them was pretty I'd go as far as to say hot, she had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she was slender, not like the other girl who was with her, some Latino body rocking bitch, she clearly was a Cheerio when she was here you could just tell, the way her body exude that confidence, the other girl was sexy in her own way, almost innocent, her smile lit up a room, I could feel myself about to sigh, shit, Marley was staring at me but, this Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez chicks were hot, puck would definitely approve.

I couldn't wait to tell Puck later, we were hanging out tonight, to "bond" whatever that meant.

* * *

I never really thought after meeting Jake we would get along, I mean yeah we are half brothers, but it's not like we have the same kick ass mum, we have the same loser dad.

I didn't want him to end up like me, that's why I took Kitty to that stupid dance, I didn't want history to repeat itself, now she's stalking me.

The Puckerman charm never fails, what can I tell you?

"_So there was there was these chicks in Glee today, one of them was so ridiculously hot... and then the other one was just beautiful Shame she's old like you though Puck, she might like you though" _I heard Jake said as he took a sip of his soda and turned his attention away from the television set and onto me.

"_What are you on about?" _I had no interest in what Jake was talking about, when I was sixteen, I was banging chicks not talking about them plus I thought he was into that Marley whoever girl anyway.

"_She's your age" _He simply replies.

"_Hey man don't knock it until you've tried it" _I mock him.

"_What's her name anyway?" _I ask, showing a bit of interest as it is a woman after all.

"_Why you fancy a bit of the action?" _He teases me.

"_No, I just want to know who you are going to be stalking all summer" _I glare at him.

"_As if, she's only back in town for a week or so... Mr Schuester said in Glee today" _He had my full attention... Glee, she was an ex-Glee club member

"_She was ex-Glee club?" _I reply, not really meaning it to come out as a question but it does.

"_Yeah you probably know her" _He says his attention was now back on the Television set, who could it be? Quinn? I didn't have much time to dwell when he carried on.

"Santana something and _Rachel Berry" _Shit, It was worse than I thought.

Santana Lopez he could deal with but Rachel Berry was back In Lima was not good for either of them... He took a deep breath hoping Jake wouldn't notice.

* * *

The next day in Glee club rehearsal, Will asked me to perform with the girls, singing and dancing, Marley merely scowled at the thought of it, I loved her I did, but there was no harm in looking was there, and that's when it happened...

The music lights dimmed, and the second the music started up different coloured lights shone everywhere like a disco ball it bounced off the two girls tight black dresses.

A love song basically a regret song, and it summed up a lot of things in my life..

_**I was dreaming of the past  
and my heart was beating fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy**_

They join in singing with me, and I look to Marley for reassurance and she looks pissed at these two girls dancing around me seductively like it meant something to me.

_**I was feeling insecure  
You might not love me anymore  
I was shivering inside  
I was shivering inside  
Oh I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
**_

Rachel's hands are running down my chest and then move to my lips as she carries on singing for me, no wonder Puck loved Glee especially if this girl was in it.

The rest of the Glee club is wolf whistling except Marley that is...

_**I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy**_

The girls move around this stage as if they own it, and if truth be told, they do, the look like naturals up here. It's their stage presence that is amazing, I'm jealous of it, they way they have everyone's full attention, all eyes on them, and they have voices to match their equally impressive stage domain.

**_I was trying to catch your eyes_**  
**_I thought that you were trying to hide_**  
**_I was swallowing my pain_**  
**_I was swallowing my pain_**  
**_I didn't mean to hurt you_**  
**_I'm sorry that I made you cry_**

_**Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy  
watch out baby I'm just a jealous guy  
Look out baby I'm just a jealous guy **_

I start singing once more, holding Marley's gaze while singing, I can sense her blushing, I knew she'd be jealous of me up here with two girls, if it was the other way around, I'd be furious.

How I love Glee club, I think Puck was right when he said, _"Being part of something special makes you special" _just before I joined Glee club.

Claps, and wolf-whistles was all I heard once the music died down, now that was a hot performance even if I say so myself, _"See kids that's how passionate I want you to be about you're numbers, Good job Rachel, Santana and not forgetting Jake" __Mr Schuester sounded impressed._

It was in that moment, I looked up and in the doorway leaned Puck, I thought he might have come to see me perform in rehearsals, I told him I was doing a solo this week but I didn't know what day, it took me less than a second to see he wasn't looking at me and when I did follow his gaze it was placed on one Miss Rachel Berry, and it was a look I'd never seen before, especially not on his face... Jealousy as she leaned over and gave me a hug.

* * *

Seeing Rachel like this, I don't know, something just clicked in front of me, it was like I was in High School again, pretending I didn't like her when secretly I knew I wanted her more than anything.

She was dressed in a tight black dress draped all over my half brother, damn I was going to punch Will Schuester for doing this to me.

Our lust filled eyes met, and I could see a smirk on her face, it was totally a dirty girl smirk, a typical Puckerman style smirk, the girl was good.

She left the classroom about five minutes later, I was still lurking outside, I reached out for her arm, to pull her towards me, our lips in a battle for dominance as I backed her up against the wall, her lips never leaving mine.

* * *

I was leaving Glee walking hand in hand with Marley, I think she was over her jealousy of the performance now and we were both talking to Santana saying how good she was, and it was all laugh and jokes until I saw my brother and Rachel Berry in a full make out session against the wall outside my Glee choir room, _"Puckerman and Berry get a room, how many times do I need to tell you? You're gonna scar these kids for life" _I heard Santana shout from next to us. in a joking tone of voice.

I half expect him to stop, but the next thing I know is, they haven't stopped, he's just thrown a finger up in our directions and I couldn't help but laugh, Puck was totally a jealous guy even if he denied it, he so was when it came to one Miss Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**


	9. You Drive Me Crazy

_**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, put this on their favourites or following this collection of One-Shots. This one is one of my sexier One-shots, it is a bit rushed though (Sorry) this one is for** Future Mrs Malik-Styles __**hope you enjoy it! **__**x x x**_

* * *

Today had started out bad, well that was a lie, it was only in Glee when everything went from bad to worse, Mr Schuester said he was going to start giving other people solo's but I could still help out in the group numbers and the duets, I felt sick, did he not realise I was a star?

I was sat in the Glee choir room alone on Friday lunch, it was once my safe haven but now he was taking that from me too, I heard little footsteps behind me, _"Rachel... I need you're help" _I turned to face Brittany, she looked nervous as she spoke and I couldn't help but feel worried for her, I never thought any popular girls would ever be my friend like ever but Glee changed that, that's besides the point, getting back to Brittany's problem, _"What is it?" _I ask her standing up smiling maybe she needed help with a song?

_"Well Sue needs a new recruit for the Cheerio's and I recommended you, because you can dance and you'd look nice in a Cheerio's uniform like the rest of us, apart from you'd be like a baby kitten, cute and innocent!" _My smile dropped hearing what she said, me in the Cheerio's? Was she insane?

_"Brittany.. it's not-" _I start to say before she cuts me off almost instantly, _"Great come on, Sue's expecting us and she doesn't like it when she's kept waiting, apparently, it's what Quinn told me" _And for a skinny girl she has a lot of strength as she is literally dragging me out of our Glee Choir Room and towards Coach Sue Sylvester's office.

* * *

I felt violated, as I stood in front of the four people in this small office, _"M-Rachel you don't half pull off a Cheerio's uniform" _I heard Santana speak after they we wolf-whistling, _"I'm not sure.. I mean I feel exposed" _Which was met by laughter, _"Rachel, it's the same length as the skirts you normally wear to school..." _Quinn argued her point, and I sighed in defeat.

_"Enough gibber jabbering, you in or not Berry?" _Coach Sue was scary, I didn't know, did I want to become a Cheerio? Well who didn't? It meant I was popular, but what about Glee? It was like she could read my thoughts, _"Least we don't discriminate against talent here in the Cheerio's if you are good, you are good and we support that!" _She said, did she know that Mr Scheuster had been giving everybody else solos at the moment but me?

_"I'm in" _I said, which was met by squeals and something about a make over.

Was I crazy? The most logical answer was yes.

* * *

_**Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that Somthin, what can I do  
Baby, you stood me around  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground**_

When I joined Glee a few months ago, I thought it would be a great way of getting in chick's pants (or at least I did when I first joined I wanted to get into hers at least), as all girls like studs (which I was) and guys that could sing (and I could definitely do that) but I was getting bored of seeing the same girls every night, I found less and less time to go out on the pull as I was at damn Glee rehearsals most night with Crazy( my little pet name for her), I meant Berry and then some of the Cheerio's Q, San and Britt and then there was Mike, Matt, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes Tina and Artie, what was happening in his life? He was becoming the loser of this school for this lot, as much as he liked them, it pissed him off people didn't think he was a badass anymore because of Glee.

As he walked into Glee that night, I saw the usual faces and then I was drawn to a new Cheerio, a new Cheerio had joined Glee, she had the perfect ass, and long luscious legs and long brown hair, she looked so familiar, something I had been near before, yet she looked so different she was laughing with San, Q and Britt about something.

_"Ok guys... This weeks topic is about feelings and how we are feeling this week, so you can do solo's. duets or group performances"_ Mr Schuester stopped speaking for a minute as his eyes also rested on the New Cheerio and started speaking again_ "Hi, do we have a new member joining us this week?" _Mr Schuester asked, and then she turned around...

**_Every time you look at me_**  
**_My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see_**  
**_Lovin you means so much more_**  
**_More than anything I ever felt before_**

The 'New Cheerio' as I dubbed her was none other than crazy I mean Rachel Freakin Berry, She laughed, _"No Mr Shue, it's just me Rachel" _She said happily, my eyes moving up and down to take her all in, and it annoyed me that some of the other guys did too.

_"Rachel? When did you join the Cheerio's?" _He was more surprised than I was, at least I covered it up well after I picked my mouth up off the floor after seeing her.

_"Sue asked me this afternoon, and I couldn't say no, plus it helps me keep my performance levels up, you know dancing, I need something to keep my stamina at full capacity" _I swear she looked at me when she said that last part, I shook my head.

Damn Rachel Berry looked fine in a Cheerio's uniform.

I shook my head to drive away the crazy thoughts about her.

* * *

_"I don't think he's going to like me, just because I am a Cheerio now" _I say as Santana was applying mascara to my lashes, thinking about him.

_"Rachel he's like you since like forever ok? Trust me I know, I see him when you are singing and when he's singing, it's like you are the only one in the room" _She says genuinely, almost unlike Santana.

_"You are imaging things" _I laugh, thinking how she only knew half the story.

_"Isn't it worth a shot, I mean, if I liked a guy, and he liked me, I'd go for it" _She says as she moves back to admire he handy work.

_"You really think he likes me?"_ I ask curiously, until I remembered something, _"Wait,__ I thought you liked him?" _And I felt like a bad friend now because of everything I had done already.

_"I'm not into Puck Rachel we are just friends, like you and me are"_ Santana replies softly, _"D_o_ you really think he joined Glee on a whim, or chose Glee over football, that was all for you" _She says and it was a eye opener I didn't really want to see it that way, I didn't want to lead myself on.

_"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Is this a 'She's all that' kind of bet?" _I ask seriously.

_"No, I just, well I like you, I think we could be friends.. You always see the nice in people. even in me and I am a grade A bitch!" _She says and she was laughing slightly, and I could see she was being genuine, Santana could be a nice girl if you scratched beneath the surface and that made me feel bad, but she wasn't into him anymore.

_"Santana you are not a total bitch, I mean, you did say I looked nice in this, didn't you? That must of killed you" _And then we are both laughing _"Well it was true" _She said smiling _"And now you look sexy, just like the rest of the Cheerio's" _She says as she directs me towards the mirror in front of us.

I stare at myself in the mirror, I looked different, I mean I was still me just prettier, I'd even say normal and I knew he would love it, I saw his reaction in Glee it said everything I needed to know, I was driving him crazy.

_"You two we have got to go Mr Shue's gonna hurt someone if we aren't on the bus in 5 minutes" _Quinn interrupted us suddenly, but she was smiling at us, taking hold of my arm and leading us to bus where the rest of the Spanish class were waiting to go on our trip.

* * *

**_Tell Me, Your so into me_**  
**_That im the only one you will see_**  
**_Tell me, im not in the blue_**  
**_That i'm not wastin, my feelins on you_**

_"Oh there you are girls, thought you had forgotten about the trip!"_ I heard Mr Shue sound happy once more, as I looked up to see three Cheerio's come aboard the bus.

_"There is three places left girls two at the back and one up front here near me and Miss Pillsbury, so one of you will have to sit next to Mr Puckerman" _I heard him carry on, as Santana and Quinn practically push Rachel into the seat next to me.

_"Great" _I mutter and earn myself a eye roll off Mr Shue as he retakes his seat and then the bus takes off.

**_Lovin you means so much more_**  
**_More than anything I ever felt before_**

_"Hey Berry, fancy taking a ride on my disco stick?" _I almost instantly could feel myself getting angry at another football player as he was leering at her, I shot him a look which he held his hands up in a 'sorry man' gesture, "_Sorry Puck didn't realise Rachel was your girl" _I heard him speak a minute later, earning him another look, before I spoke, it came out like venom, _"So what if she is my girl or not? what are you going to do about it? And I'm sure if Berry was going to take a ride on a disco stick here and now, she'd be doing it with a real man like me, not a dickwad like you" _I say in a matter of fact kind of way, because we all know it's true.

She couldn't resist me, I knew that, I mean look at me.

_"You've got it bad" _He mutters, but I catch it, _"If you wanna ride a real man's disco stick Berry, call me" _ I was going to punch him, as I start to get up, she speaks softly directing her attention fully on me, _"Noah, just leave it, please" _I glance down to see her hand resting a little bit too near my junk, how did someone so beautiful, not realise the effect they had on people?

I sat back down fully on my chair, staring out of the window in vain to try and not respond to her touch, if I looked into her eyes she would get it one, for calling me Noah in front of people, only my mother and sister did that and two, was she trying to make a fool of me?

Whatever she was doing she was driving me crazy

* * *

**_You Drive me crazy_**  
_**I just cant sleep**_  
_**Im so excited, Im in to deep**_  
_**Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright**_  
_**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

_"Everything ok here?" _Mr Schuester is near us in a heartbeat, he must have heard the commotion between the two boys and I had to think fast, I place my bag between me and Noah before he could see, _"Yeah Mr Schuester, Noah was just getting my bag for me I dropped it, typical me" _I smile at Mr Schuester before he responds with a confused look on his face _"Ok..." _He clearly didn't believe me as he sat back down the row ahead of us staring at us.

* * *

_**Crazy, I just can't sleep**_  
_**I'm so excited, Im in to deep**_  
_**Crazy, But it feels alright**_  
_**Every Day and Every Night**_

I bend down to retrieve the so called bag I was supposed to be passing to her, her slender hand had made it's way up and down my leg, _"Berry" _I warn her quietly, as she's tracing patterns, going nearer and nearer to it, I can feel it rising, it was suddenly getting hot in here, _"What Noah?" _she asked so innocently, _"You know what? And Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury are watching us right now so stop unless you want us to get kicked off this bus" _I say as I try to ignore everything that she is doing, it was easier said than done.

* * *

_**You Drive me crazy**_  
_**I just cant sleep**_  
_**Im so excited, Im in to deep**_  
_**Ohh...Crazy, But it feels alright**_  
_**Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_

_"But being this close to you is driving me crazy" _I whisper in his ear, I could hear his breathing start to hitch, _"You have to stop" _He whispers, and I feel sad, but as I start retracing patterns across his area, I can feel it, it is growing against my hand, _"But why?" _I ask trying to be innocent, and his hazel lust filled eyes stare into mine, _"Because you are driving me fucking crazy here Berry"_

* * *

_**You Drive Me Crazy (You drive me crazy baby)**_  
_**Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright**_  
_**Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night**_  
_**Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night.**_

_"Two can play this game you know Berry" _I say, as I place my hand on her smooth skinned thigh, running it up and down, running up it under her non existent skirt, _"You wouldn't dare, not with Mr Shue being so close"_ She hisses at me,_ "Are you questioning my badassness? Because that sounded like a dare to me" _I whisper as I catch her lips, and I feel her pressing me closer to her, as my fingers dip into her, she's trying to gain some dominance with her lips, but I just wasn't going to give in that easy, just because she started this game, didn't mean I wasn't going to win it.

I hear her moan quietly against my lips as I feel her warm sticky lady juice spill over my hand, and I just smirk as I pull my fingers out, whereas she is looking around to see if anyone else had seen and lucky for us, everybody else was asleep, bored of the two hour bus journey.

* * *

_"Rachel are you coming?" _I heard Santana ask with a devious smirk on her face, the meaning not lost on me at all, I smile sweetly back at her, just saying _"I'll catch up with you in a minute" As I stand up my legs feel a bit shaky, __"You owe me on the way home for questioning my badassness babe" _I heard him whisper into my ear, with his arm around my waist to keep me up as I feel his hot breath against my skin.

_"Why wait until then?" _I turn around to face him with a smirk on my face after hearing Mr Shue say we had an hour to entertain ourselves at this museum.

He didn't need asking twice as he walked towards the nearest empty room, _"Are you ready to drive me crazy again?" _I smirk, as his eyes are checking me over in the dimly lit room.

_"You are already doing that with that outfit Rachel, why didn't you tell me you were joining The Cheerio's?" _He asks, as he moves closer to me.

_"Because I wanted to surprise you" _I admit, biting my lip shyly.

_"You definitely did that alright" _He smirks, _"You still owe me for what happened on the bus you know Berry" _He says as his arms slip around my waist pulling us together again.

_"I can't help that you are a jealous boyfriend" _I tease him_, _kissing him softly.

_"I can't help that you drive me crazy" _He says breathlessly.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	10. Foolish

**A/N: So thank you once again to everyone who has put this on their following and favourites list :) It means so much to me! And Guest (who reviewed 'Hero') This one is for you, hope you guys like it!**

**Just because every good girl secretly wants a bad boy to fall for her (in High School anyways)**** x x x**

* * *

_She stepped on to the platform that day, seeing all her Glee friends there, basically they all came to say goodbye, and she could feel the tears wanting to fall once she was in the train, waving goodbye to them, and they were all waving back and then something caught her eye, no it was not Finn Hudson her so called fiancée stopping the train telling her that he'd made a mistake, but it was Noah Puckerman, the guy I think I was love with from the moment I met him saying bye and he had his hands in a heart shape over his chest, saying I love you and it broke me more than I thought it would and that is when the tears came tumbling down..._

* * *

"_Rachel where's you're head at? I've been talking for the past ten minutes and you have said nothing, are you ok?" _My gaze rested upon the brunette Latino girl who sat across the table from me in the apartment as I broke out of my day dreams, she was talking to me and Kurt, I shook my head slowly, _"Sorry you were saying?" _She sighed, as if she didn't want to go through it again, she took a breath and said _"To cut a long story short, we are going out tomorrow night, it's the Glee reunion remember? It's annual tradition, even though this will be the first one, it has been a year since we all graduated, well the senior class anyway" _She says reilliterating what she had been telling me and Kurt moments before.

That meant it had been a year, since me and Finn broke up.

How times flies, and tomorrow I would be in the same room as _him_ again.

_"I don't know" _I say quietly, speaking to myself, but they both heard.

_"Why?" _They both gasp in shock, I loved Glee and everybody in it.

_"It might be awkward" _I suggest they smile they possibly think it is because of Finn, when I in reality knew it was not.

_"Don't worry Rach, we have you're back if shit goes down!"_ I couldn't help but laugh at a fiery Santana and agreed to go, I took a deep breath, here we go.

* * *

As we got into Kurt's car, I all of sudden felt tense, it was like I couldn't breathe, I could hear Santana's and Kurt's voices as I was drifting in and out of my own day dreams about _Him_...

There were days she hated Noah Puckerman, she was a fool to fall in love with him, he was once her friend, he used to go to temple with her and her dad's defended her when people told her that her family was weird that she was a freak...

_It was a cloudy day at the temple it was one of the first times she remembers going, but it was humid the heat was making me dizzy, me, my daddies, Noah and his mother used to come to the temple together frequently, me and Noah were playing outside in the temple's playground when someone came over to me, they pulled my hair and spoke horribly to me, "So where's your mummy Rachel Berry? Did she take one look at you and realise you were such a freak she had to leave?" A tall dark haired boy asked in a teasing tone, I could feel my eyes about to well up, after all I was only a ten year old girl._

_"Oh is the little freak going to cry?" He carried on teasing me, until I saw him take a stumble as someone had collided with him, __"How about you shut the hell up and leave her alone!" a voice roared out over the playground, it was Noah Puckerman, acting like my knight in shining armour defending my honor._

_"Whatever losers I'm out" The guy threw a mock wave and left._

_"Are you ok Berry?" He asked softly, putting his arms around me to pull me in for a hug._

_"Yeah, thanks Noah" I said holding back my tears, shrugging him off, I remember making an excuse up to my dad's so I could go home._

_It was the first time I cried because somebody called me a freak._

* * *

_****__See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you  
See my days are cold without you  
But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

_**Baby I don't know why ya treat me so bad**_  
_**You said you loved me, no one above me**_  
_**And I was all you had**_  
_**And though my heart is beating for ya**_  
_**I can't stop crying**_  
_**I don't know how**_  
_**I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay**_

Slowly but surely, it happened, her worse nightmare he got mixed up in the wrong crowd... The popular guys, the jerks.

_It was their first day at McKinley High, they were juniors, I was in the home room, apparently it's where you went to make friends, and I didn't have a lot to be honest that's why I was in there, I saw my best friend Kurt from across the room, I waved to him, and just like that I made a fool of myself, walking into someone tall, dark haired, muscular, I swoop down to gather my books that have fallen because of me walking into someone, "I'm so sorry" I say as I straighten up, and look into the hazel eyes of someone I used to know, his eyes no longer look happy and bright, they look dark and angry, "Watch where you are walking" he mutters harshly, his jaw clenched tight, "Yeah freak" it was the guy from the temple all those years ago, I could feel my heart being crushed._

_I could feel my eyes welling up, remembering that day, least then I had Noah to stand up for me, now he was one of those guys._

_"Hey Diva, you ok?" It was my best friend Kurt I couldn't lie to him._

_I shake my head sadly, and he leads me out of the Home Room to what I think must be their music room, "Listen here Diva, you can't be letting every mean boy in this school make you cry ok?" I nodded, crying on his shoulder, it was the first time Kurt hadn't complained I had ruined one of his many designer jackets, and I was grateful I had Kurt, he was like my only true friend, who never did anything to hurt me._

_"Remember what I said, you're a star Rachel Berry, and what will these jerks do? Play football and have some slutty girlfriends who are no where near as talented as amazing as you ok? So dry those tears Diva" I smiled at him through the tear, "You are the best friend I could ever ask for Kurt" I say softly._

_"Oh shit, Rachel I am going to be late for history, I'll see you at lunch ok?" He said looking at his watch, and I just nod, and he gives me a brief hug before leaving._

_As I watch Kurt leave the choir room, I straighten up my skirt, wipe away my tears and whispers, "Common Rachel, you can do this, you are stronger than this"_

_What I didn't realise that day was, Noah was outside listening the whole time..._

* * *

_**See my days are cold without you**_  
_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_  
_**And though my heart can't take no more**_  
_**I keep on running back to you**_  
_**See my days are cold without you**_

_****__But I'm hurtin while I'm with you  
And though my heart can't take no more  
I keep on running back to you_

He was sent to Juvie for a month, about four months later, for nearly beating a guy to a pulp no one knew why though... Even though the rumours around the school was that he stole an ATM Machine, his mother told me what really happened...

_I had just sang my first song, my audition for Glee, I was so happy, I ran out into the corridor not realising I was about to collide with someone, "Oh Mrs Puckerman I am so sorry I didn't see you" I offer my apology to her smiling, "It's ok Rachel dear, are you ok?" She asked offering me a smile back, "Oh Mrs Puckerman, today has been the best day ever, I auditioned for Glee Club and got in" She looked confused, "It's a musical/ singing club Mrs Puckerman, I have a dream of one day becoming a broadway star" And it was the first time I had told someone who wasn't my dad's or Kurt and they hadn't laughed, "Oh dear, least you have dreams, unlike my Noah" She sighed sadly._

_"But I heard Noah was the star Quarterback Mrs Puckerman, football scholarships are great" I try and put a good spin on things, "He's in juvie for a month my dear, he has the most appauling temper Rachel, he gets it off his dad" She looked heartbroken._

_"What happened Mrs Puckerman? Is he ok?" I asked, he was still my friend after all._

_"He beat this boy black and blue Rachel" She sobbed._

_"Oh Mrs Puckerman... Noah is a good boy normally, when did this happen?" I wanted to hug her, take away her pain._

_"Last Friday dear, I have to run say hi to your dad's from me" She said leaving before she cried._

_Last Friday? It couldn't be a coincidence that Nathan tried it on with me that night and I pushed him off, and on Monday morning rumours went flying round school say Nathan got into a raging fight with a nut job who left him for dead, could Noah have been that Nut job? _

_Why would he do it?_

_We hadn't spoken in three months since the freak incident._

_I tried so hard that night, not to cry myself to sleep._

_I wanted to know why he kept doing nice things then became a jerk afterwards?_

_ Why he was friends with that boy from the temple who called me a freak?_

_why I cared so much? When he clearly didn't._

* * *

_**Baby I don't know why ya wanna do me wrong**_  
_**See when I'm home, I'm all alone**_  
_**And you are always gone**_  
_**And boy, you know I really love you**_  
_**I can't deny**_  
_**I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears**_  
_**After all these years**_

* * *

When he came out, he was a 16 year old boy, who now rocked a Mohawk...

_Kurt was sitting in Spanish, he said he'd save me a seat because I went to go see the School Nurse, I was running a temperature, as I entered the class room, there was boy sitting across from Kurt, who had a Mohawk, why on earth would anyone do that to themselves? Especially at this age._

_"Oh Diva, you are alive, I was worried about you! Are you ok?" Kurt asked the second he saw me, I sat down next to him, "I'm fine, my aunts coming to pick me up after this" I explained, I looked across the table from me, the boy with the Mohawk was Noah Puckerman, he was out of Juvie then, and his mother was coming to pick me up, oh good lord, he looked angrier than I remembered. _

_I sighed, turning away from him to face Kurt._

_"Aren't your dad's back yet?" Kurt asked shocked, "I didn't want to worry them!" I said to him, "Or is it because you want to invite Nathan round?" Kurt winked._

_"Kurt, no! As if" I hated Nathan, after what he did a month ago._

_"I heard he asked you out on a date again" Kurt says suspiciously._

_"Yeah he did" I answer dryly, before seeing Kurt's eyebrow raise up, __"And what? The guy tried to mouth rape me" I say forgetting that Noah was still with us._

_I saw a look of anger flash on his face, through his eyes, his jaw clenched, yet he still looked beautiful, what was wrong with me?_

_"Be right back" Kurt said as he saw someone he wanted to talk to and wondered away from the table, leaving just me and him for a few minutes_

_"So you're out then?" I tried to make conversation nervously._

_"No shit Sherlock" He sounded so angry so unlike the boy I remembered._

_"Sorry, I just thought we could talk" I say softly._

_"Well don't think Berry, and don't talk it's annoying" He says rather abruptly, making me feel crushed. Why was he being so mean?_

_"Rachel, Mrs Puckerman is here to take you home" Mr Schuester, my Spanish and Glee Club teacher said smiling as he did so._

_"Why is my mom picking you up?" He snarled at me._

_"Because my dad's are out of town" I explained, I felt nervous once again._

_"This is just great, now the football team are gonna think I actually like a freak like you" He looked so annoyed at me right now._

_"Noah I-" I tried to say something, anything but he cut me off, __"Just don't Berry, from now on stay away from me... and I've told you before my name is not Noah it is Puck" He looked down at the table, picking at something, as his mother gazed in our direction._

_"Hi dear, are you feeling ok? Mr Schuester explained everything" Mrs Puckerman said as she made her way over to stand beside me._

_"Noah I hope you were being nice to Rachel, I've told her she can stay for dinner tonight" The look he shot me was one of pure evil and I shivered._

_Later that night, she sat next to him at the table while his mother served dinner, her phone went off when his mother left the room, she had a text it just said; _

_I know you want me, so just accept the date Rachel. I'll pick you up at 8, tomorrow._

_It was off Nathan, Noah read it over my shoulder, I swear I heard him growl._

_His mother asked me to stay the night, they had a spare room, but I said I wanted to go home, I couldn't stand Noah looking at me the way he did, like I was cheap, something he had stood in, someone he despised._

_He drove me home, it was a silent ten minute journey._

_When I was getting out the car, he simply said, "Don't go on that date Berry" his voice harsher and deeper than it had before he was staring straight ahead not even looking at me, "And what if I want to go?" I asked him curiously, not that I wanted to, but who did he think he was telling me what to do, "Did you not hear what I said? Don't go on that date" He said this time looking at me, his eyes narrowed as I stepped out of his truck, closing the door with that he sped off into the night, leaving me crying once more._

* * *

After that night he tormented her for a year, throwing slushies in her face, hurling insults at her_._

_She remembers the first slushie to her face by him, she had brought a new white jumper the weekend of her date with Nathan, not for that, because she never went, she didn't dare cross this 'Puck' kid, what had he done with her friend Noah? _

_She was walking down the hall way when she reached her locker, smiling at a note Kurt had left her about her performance of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' at Glee Club earlier and then she shut her locker and bang, the red ice cold liquid fell on her, she the eyes of her attacker for a brief second, every time she saw his hazel eyes they seemed different, these ones went angry, they were teasing her, she saw him high five his football friends all of them wearing Leatherman jackets, Kurt and Mercedes came to her aid helping her clean up, she didn't notice, how he looked back at her longingly the regret written in his eyes, closing them briefly the second he heard her sobs coming out of the girls bathroom and her friend Kurt saying "Shhh, everything's alright, I'm here now" in a soothing tone of voice._

_He was brought back to reality when one of guys said "Wow you got her good dude, I can't wait to do that" his eyes locked on his friends turning cold, "Berry is mine, only I get to do that ok?" He hated himself for it, only he got to play with her._

* * *

She stood outside Glee once again crying over something Noah Puckerman had done...

_ She decided one day that she was going to confront him about it, especially after she heard what he said about her after she abandoned Glee._

_She stood outside Glee crying because of him once again._

_"I make you want to set yourself on fire?!" I'd never seen innocent little Rachel Berry, the queen of the Gleeks, so angry in my life, how did she even know I'd said that? She didn't even come to Glee club any more. Which he hated, Glee wasn't the same without her. Did he really just say that?_

_"What?" I feign innocence as I close my locker, why did she have to look at me like that? Like I was breaking her heart. _

_"Don't play dumb with me Noah Puckerman! I heard what you said about me in Glee earlier" Oh god, she was a stalker, not that I minded, damn it, I had to stop this._

_"Well did you also hear me say that we couldn't win without you, damn I complimented you and you go physco" Why did I sound so angry with her?_

_"I- I don't understand" She sounds lost, almost hurt and I feel like a total jackass. Why did she have to do this to me?_

_"Understand what?" I ask in confusion, she had lost me somewhere along the way._

_"You" She says slowly, like she is uncertain._

_"What do you want to know? What you see is what you get Berry" I practically growl at her, she was getting on my nerves, I was having a bad day as it was._

_"Then tell me why you, just why me?" She wasn't normally a cryptic kind of girl, or was she?_

_"What?" I ask her, just wanting this to go away before anyone saw us together, he couldn't risk that today._

_"Why you slushied me everyday for a year" She really looks hurt, and so she should to be honest, I was a total jerk to her, I couldn't look at her any longer without breaking, and I was bad ass I couldn't falter in front of anyone._

_"Because least it wasn't a stranger Berry" I say and I can hear the 'duh' tone in my voice._

_"Is that the only reason you have?" Her eyes are welling up, I can't stand this feeling, the way she makes me feel._

_"Fine! If I do it then least you hate me and it makes this easier" I confess quietly, god I was losing it._

_"Make what easier?" She stomps her feet and has her hands on her hips, god she looks like a vixen._

_"Rachel your are really smart figure it out!" I say as I walk away leaving her alone by my locker**.**_

_"Figure it out" I whispered at his retreating back, I honestly hadn't been so mad ever, I actually thought I was going to cry again._

* * *

_"You fucking like me?" It came out as a shout, and there were people looking at us as he was about three steps away from me, oh god, damn, the look in his eyes when he turns to face me again, it is almost like he is going to kill me for making a scene, or just because I said he liked me in a public place, I didn't know._

_"No I don't fucking like you" His voice comes out harsher than I expected it to, as he backs me up against his locker, my hands locked above my head in one of his larger ones, " I care about you ok?" He whispers and kisses me gently, his other hand pushing me towards him by the waist as I respond to his kiss._

_Noah Puckerman is kissing me._

_Noah Puckerman cares about me?_

_"But..." I said, I really didn't get it, how could he do that to me if he cared about me?_

_"Rachel I'm not going to lie, I'm a jackass, a grade A one... but in my own twisted logic, I thought if I threw the slushies at you first, everybody else would leave you alone, because if someone else slushied you they'd find out my secret because I'd be beating up a lot of people for you Berry." He says sincerely, well as sincerely as he could muster._

_"You wanted me to deliberately hate you for a year?" I said exasperatedly._

_"No, Well yes, Rachel look at us, I'm a stud" He indicated to his muscular, toned body, which my eyes can't help but linger on his chest, "And you are a Gleek baby, I don't want to be another High School cliché! Where the Bad Boy falls for the good girl I mean we would have a bad romance" He says, it's almost like he's ranting, like he's annoyed at himself._

_"But that's what we are" I whisper, and he is smiling at me, intently like I am the only person he sees in this crowded High School hallway._

_"Plus, I just wanted to see what colour underwear you wore to school..." He smirks, and as I swat his arm, "Rachel you wear virginal white to school, do I need any more reason to want to get you out of your clothes" He carries on, as one of his hands snakes it's way under my white jumper._

_"You are really are a jackass" I say a bit on the louder side, as he closes the non-existent gap between us, so we are touching._

_"I know but I'm your jackass" He says as he matches my loudness, as I realise there is no one else with us, and with that he was gone._

* * *

They dated for a week...

_The week she dated Noah Puckerman, it was the best week of her life, she saw a glimpse of the old Noah, not this Puck character._

_He serenaded her with 'Sweet Caroline' and she was impressed._

_They made out, a lot that week..._

_They broke up because they thought they were into other people._

_She liked Finn._

_He liked Quinn._

_She stayed with Finn and he kind of went back to Quinn._

* * *

_The night she finds out about Finn's virginity and he loses it to, she seeks him out, for a revenge make out session, he doesn't care because he would do anything for her, and she hates herself for pulling him into her mess._

_He's the one that stops anything else happening, he says he can't hurt Finn again really what he's saying is, he can't risk loosing her._

_So he goes back to pretending that what they had meant nothing to him._

_She stayed with Finn, even though she only thought she loved him, when really she was secretly pining over a Mohawk rocking, smokin' hot Jew._

_Finn Proposes and she says Yes, when they tell Glee club, she can see the hurt in his eyes as he asks when the baby is due._

_She feels guilty._

_She wants to tell him, she loves him and only him, but she doesn't, she pretends she's happy with Finn._

* * *

_**See my days are cold without you**_  
_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_  
_**And though my heart can't take no more**_  
_**I keep on running back to you**_  
_**See my days are cold without you**_  
_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_  
_**And though my heart can't take no more**_  
_**I keep on running back to you**_  
_**Oohhhhh**_

___She stepped on to the platform that day, seeing all her Glee friends there, basically they all came to say goodbye, and she could feel the tears wanting to fall once she was in the train, waving goodbye to them, and they were all waving back and then something caught her eye, no it was not Finn Hudson her so called fiancée stopping the train telling her that he'd made a mistake, but it was Noah Puckerman, the guy I think I was love with from the moment I met him saying bye and he had his hands in a heart shape over his chest, saying I love you and it broke me more than I thought it would and that is when the tears came tumbling down..._

___She had to get out, she got off at the next stop, it was ten minutes away from Lima, she jumped in the nearest available taxi, she had to see him, when she pulled up at his house about fifteen minutes later, the doubts crept in her mind, what if he was playing her like every other time she had been there before, she paid the taxi driver and got out pounding on the door, as hard as her little hands could._

___"Jeeez, hang on, I'm coming alright? His voice sounded angry, he swing the door open at full stretch, "Berry?" He looked confused, "What are you doing here? You should be on your train to New York" I swear I saw a smile on his lips though because I was standing there._

___"Did you mean it?" I ask him looking him straight in his Hazel eyes that shone so brightly._

___"Mean what?" He says feigning innocence, he can tell I'm hurt so he carries on which is unlike him, ____"Rachel, in my life time I have been the most popular guy at school also the most feared guy in school after I went to juvie when I was sixteen for the beating the hell out of Nathan Smith for a girl I claimed I hated, you think I would have done that if I didn't love you? Do you really think I joined Glee for Quinn? Chose Glee instead of Football for her? Who did I sing my first solo to? The girl who questioned my badassness to get me to do it. Rachel Berry I've loved you for the longest time, yet our timing has never been right" He blurts out like it's been a long time coming and I feel dumbstruck, in awe of him._

___"I love you Noah" I say, almost wanting to cry, this time he would create happy tears._

___"And I love you B-Rachel" He says back pulling me inside closing the door behind us._

___I kissed him, I don't think I've ever kissed anyone with so much passion ripping his shirt from his muscular body, "Are you sure about this?" He asks staring deeply into my eyes, as he lays me down on his bed, placing kisses all over my body, moving his way down, "Oh" I said a lot of that and a lot of "Oh god" which he would chuckle and say "No baby, it's Noah not god" it hurt at first, and I could see him struggling to reign all his emotions in once he was inside of me, It was my first, most amazing orgasm of my life, afterwards he kissed my lips softly, laying down beside me, taking me into his arms._

___"I love you so much, I'm sorry I ever hurt you" He tipped my chin up towards his, so I could see the sincerity in his eyes and hear how genuine his voice was._

___The next morning, he went to New York with her, helped her settle in, they made love again, he said it was the only gift he could give her that truly meant something to both of them... _

_**I trusted you, I trusted you**_  
_**So sad, so sad**_  
_**What love will make you do**_  
_**All the things that we accept**_  
_**Be the things that we regret**_  
_**Too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me**_  
_**C'mon sing wit me**_  
_**See, when I get the strength to leave you**_  
_**Always tell me that you need me**_  
_**And I'm weak cause I believe you**_  
_**And I'm mad because I love you**_  
_**So I stop and think that may be**_  
_**You can learn to appreciate me**_  
_**Then it all remains the same that**_  
_**You ain't never gonna change**_  
_**(never gonna change, never gonna change)**_  
_**See my days are cold without you**_  
_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_  
_**And though my heart can't take no more**_  
_**I keep on running back to you**_  
_**See my days are cold without you**_  
_**But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you**_  
_**And though my heart can't take no more**_  
_**I keep on running back to you**_

_He rang me when he got home, saying he was going to Los Angeles with Finn, to find himself. to be a better man._

_He would always love her._

_And his heart was forever hers._

_She cried that night, all night long._

_She contemplating ringing Kurt and confessing everything, but she chose not to instead she sent him a text saying;_

_I'll love you forever, I will never forget how much you mean to me and what you have done for me._

_**Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me**_  
_**Boy I gave you all my heart**_  
_**And all you did was tear it up**_  
_**Looking out my window**_  
_**Knowing that I should go**_  
_**Even when I pack my bags**_  
_****__See something always hold me back_

* * *

___"We are here sleeping beauty"_ I heard Kurt say as he pulled up outside a large beautifully brightly coloured hotel.

I got out the car stretching out my legs.

It was all suddenly becoming real again.

_"Guys there is something I need to tell you" _I say as we stop outside the entrance to the ball room in the hotel the reunion is going to be held in.

_"What?" _Both their heads whip round at the same time, _"You know when I got on the train to come to New York last year.. well you guys all thought I was crying because I was leaving you guys which I was and because I was upset that me and Finn weren't going to work out, but there was another reason..." _My voice fades away as my friends look at me, shocked, confused.

_"What? Spill now Berry" _Santana looks her dead in the eye holding her gaze_._

_"Well... when I got on the train, I was waving bye to all of you and I could feel the tears about to fall but they didn't and then I caught sight of him telling me, he loved me and that's when the tears came tumbling down and I got off at the next stop because I had to see him, to tell him I felt the same way and that's the night I lost my V card as you so elegantly put it and he told me he loved me again..." _I feel like I am rambling on and I want the world to eat me whole right now.

_"Rachel, you aren't talking about Finn are you?" _Kurt asked quietly almost hurt because this was the first time he was hearing about this situation.

I simply shook my head slowly.

_"What?" _Santana screamed not out of anger just her general loud voice, _"Well who then? I thought you loved Finn all this time and that's why you didn't want to come tonight!" _She said, she was staring at me, almost intently, it unnerved me slightly.

_"It's Noah" _The both look confused, was I the only one who called him by his real name? I guess so, by their reactions..

_"Rachel who is Noah? Have you made him up" _Kurt replies quickly thinking this is a decoy plot not to go in that room to see Finn again.

_"No, he called Puck to you guys" _I confess quickly, and regretting it.

_"Omg! Are you telling me we might see some Puckleberry action here tonight?" _Santana asked with a devious smirk on her face, she once said in New York that she thought me and Puck would make a hot couple, I never corrected her that we had been more than that.

_"Santana"_ I hiss_ "No" _

_"Why not?" _Kurt asked me, his eyes said everything, he knew I loved Noah Puckerman, since like forever.

_"Because what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore? It has been a year since everything" _I ask them sadly.

_"Oh trust me, he is not going to know what hit him, when you walk in, I mean hello, you're hot, I bet he's still hot, probably still rocking his Mohawk,so it's a win-win here Rachel" _Santana says firmly before talking hold of my hand and walking in.

Looing around everybody was there except him, and I felt my heart break, Santana clearly saw my pain as she took me to the bar area.

* * *

_"Why is it every time I'm about to leave, you some how bring me back?" _I whispered to the night air as I stood outside alone waiting for Santana, hearing footsteps i brace myself, _"Ok, I'm sorry I couldn't do it, I was foolish to think I could do this..." _I said as I turned around coming face to face with his hazel eyes, twinkling in the moon light.

_"Rachel..." _I couldn't help it, I had to kiss him, he was there and I was there I needed him, I stood frozen to the spot, like I couldn't move, I was paralysed by his presence.

_"So, remember when we last saw each other, and I said the only present I could give you was.. you know" _He says seductively wriggling his eyebrow, _"well I've found a better way to make it a permanent reminder" _He says as he starts undoing his shirt, my heart is going a hundred miles for hour, he still had the Mohawk, and the most deliciously toned body she had ever seen and there on the left side of his chest near his heart, was a tattoo of a gold star and the words _Rachel Puckerman..._

_"That's my dream right there" _He says, _"And I'm sorry I was so foolish, I should have treated you better" _

_"Noah Puckerman, you are officially the worlds biggest cliché, but I love you, always and forever, I can't wait to become Mrs Rachel Puckerman"_

* * *

_"Rachel I was about to call out a Kurt Hummel search party for you" _A tipsy Santana says dancing over to me, _"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry didn't realise you had company" _She says as she sees Puck as he is buttoning up his shirt, _"What was that on your chest Puck?"_ She points at the tattoo, "_Oh this, the usual, a wedding proposal"_ She smiles so wide it is actually an amazing sight _ "OMG Puckleberry is back?" _ She looks from him to me and then says "Told_ you there would be Puckleberry action tonight Rachel" _She winks and flounces away, shouting _"Puckleberry is back bitches" _Probably to Kurt, I can't help but laugh.

_"Oh so you've been talking about me have you?" _He says with his typical Puckerman smirk on his face.

_"Shut up, you know you missed me" _I say attempting to hit his chest but he catches my arm, staring into my eyes, _"I've missed you so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together as man and wife" _When he says it, it makes me blush, it's all I've ever dreamed of and more.

* * *

**A/N 2: As always Please Read and Review :) x x x**


	11. I Knew You Were Trouble

_**A/N: Hiii guys :) Happy Friday once more! **_

_**I love a bit of Puckleberry to get me through the day :) x x x**_

* * *

She had come back from New York, a week ago, and she had been doing really well at avoiding him, until last night, She walked into The Lima Bean, she was supposed to be meeting up with Kurt and Santana who at that point were nowhere to be seen.

She saw a slender,pretty, blonde girl wearing a Cheerio's uniform, she sort of reminded her of Quinn even though Quinn was definitely prettier than her, the way she walked, she just oozed all the confidence in the world just like Quinn did as she walked the halls of McKinley High, she didn't know why she was so drawn to her, she watched her as she walked towards a table, the girl holding out an inviting hand to the guy sitting down in a booth close by, who took a minute to respond, but when he did take her hand and the second he stood up, the girls lips were on his, all over him like she was going to eat him whole.

It was only when he girl pulled away Rachel realised why this scene looked so familiar, the blonde, pretty, Cheerio was kissing Noah Puckerman.

She gasped and fled, before anyone could see.

_**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me**_

So she went to New York and he'd come back to Lima to seduce young girls, why was she getting so annoyed?

She remembered her favourite way of blowing off steam when she was angry was singing, that's how she found herself in McKinley High School's auditorium... On stage singing a Taylor Swift song... and yes it was all about him, now why was that not a surprise?

_**And he's long gone when he's next to me**_  
_**And I realize the blame is on me**_

I assumed I was alone until the final line of the song, when I had stopped singing a voice said, _"Mr Schuester wasn't wrong about you Berry" _I locked eyes with a young man, who must have been part of the new Glee club, _"Oh I'm sorry, didn't think anyone else would be here" _She could feel herself blush at the memory that the only person who really called her Berry was Puck, _"I'm Jake btw" _He says as she gets down off stage, he is staring at her in a familiar way and she just can't put her finger on it.

_"You looked like you were born to be up there, on the stage I mean" _He says, and she can feel her face flushing pink.

_"Thanks" _She says softly as she walks out of the auditorium.

She had to find a new way to get over her anger.

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

The next time she saw the blonde girl who had been kissing Puck, she was with the Jake boy she ran into at the Auditorium, and once again it was at The Lima Bean and it was as if this girl was going to kiss him until he spoke, _" Look Kitty that's the girl Mr Schuester always talks about, You know Rachel Berry" _She heard Jake say, as the blonde made eye contact with her before turning to Jake saying _"I assumed she would be prettier" _And it was like High School all over again.

* * *

_**No apologies, he'll never see you cry**_  
_**Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**_  
_**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_  
_**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**_  
_**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**_  
_**And now I see, now I see, now I see**_

_"You don't have to worry Puck, I think you're brother has gone off me" _I heard Kitty say as I walked into The Lima Bean to meet her, why was I even doing this, oh yeah so Jake didn't get with her, bro code and all, he didn't want history repeating itself, him and Quinn, Jake and Kitty.

_"What are you on about?" _I ask harshly as I sit down in a booth across from her.

_"He's like dumbstruck over this girl Mr Schuester droans on about, Rachel.. Berry I think her name is..." _And it's almost too heart breaking to hear her name.

So she is in back in Lima.

_**He was long gone when he met me**_  
_**And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**_

It was the night I found out Kitty had a fake I.D, so we went out drinking, she thought she'd finally get me in the sack and I was drinking away my pain.

Jake and Rachel... No, I shook my head.

That was not just going to happen, he would made sure of that.

And then I ran into Jake, he had been drinking, god he was becoming more like me than I wanted him too...

_"You are such a hypocrite Puck" _Was the last thing I heard him say before he disappeared into the crowd in the club

* * *

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_"Sorry" _I heard a voice mutter, it belonged to the person who has unceremoniously walked into her.

_"Jake? Are you ok?" _I ask curiously as he looks pissed and she meant the two meanings- angry and drunk.

_"Oh hey Berry, yeah I'm on top of the world! He's such a fucking hypocrite, don't go out with her, stick with Marley you'll be fine, only so he can get his mitts on her" _He spoke so like Puck, it was unreal.

_"I- Do you want to talk about it?" _I ask him, hoping he'd let someone in.

_"No, I've gotta go Berry, see you around" _Why did he have to sound so much like Puck, it drove her nuts.

_"Wait, I" _I don't know what possessed me to do it, I jumped into the car with him, passenger side, staring right at him.

_"Just talk to me, don't drive, you are drunk, let me in..." _I could feel myself pleading with him, as he sped off through the town.

_"Jake please?" _A minute later, I once again found myself pleading with him.

_"Oh am I scaring you Berry? You should know I'm trouble, just like my brother, my dad made us that way" _Oh god, it sounded too uncanny.

_"Jake!" _I screamed, as his phone bleared out.

_"Oh Shit... shit.."_ Was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

_**And the saddest fear comes creeping in**_  
_**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**_

My phone vibrated, it was two in the morning, I looked at the caller I.D, _"Ma? Are you alright?" _I ask my heart pounding loudly.

_"Noah... It's Jake... he's in the hospital, Tanya, wanted me to let you know, I'm sorry"_ I could hear the genuine emotion in her voice.

_"I'm on my way"_ I say immediately hanging up the phone asI looked around the room I was in, it was Kitty's and I was sober and fully clothed and I hated myself for lying to Jake about Kitty and now he was in hospital.

About ten minutes later I pulled up at the hospital, walking into the waiting room, I saw My Mother, Tanya, Mr Schuester and Miss Pillsbury all sitting near one another, _"How is he?" _

_"They are just cleaning him up now? He was lucky, his girlfriend on the other hand is still unconscious..." _Tanya says, _"She's not his girlfriend Tan, as his girlfriend is just walking towards us now" _I say indicating to Marley who was walking over towards us with tears in her eyes.

_"So who was it?" _I asked looking at Mr Schuester, trying to figure out what it was here, _"It was-" _

_"Omg How is she?" _Mr Schuester was cut off by Kurt, "What is this? A Glee club reunion?" I think.

_"Rachel is still unconscious but she should be coming round soon" _He says offering Kurt a comforting smile.

I sit down, trying to take it all in, Rachel Berry and Jake.

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_

It was now four in the morning, I was practically the only person still here, Jake had gone home, the police said Rachel told them she was driving, and he regrettably said yes she was.

I waited around to see if she was ok I had to, my heart dropped at the moment I heard it was her, and Jake apologised he didn't know who Rachel was to Puck.

I heard raised voices not to far away, turning to see two people I recognised very well.

_"Rachel, when did you become the kind of girl who lied to the police?" _I heard Finn say to her, as I get a drink from the coffee machine.

_"Finn-" _She tried to cut him off.

_"No Rachel! Here you are again... choosing Puck over me again? When are you going to stop lying to yourself and admit you love him, and no not in some friend way like you love Kurt I mean, madly, truly, deeply are in love with him. But the thing is, I guess the shame is on me now, for not realising it sooner and you for admitting it all these years" _He's ranting at her.

_"Finn stop" _She sounds like she's crying.

_"I wasn't finished Rachel, what makes this situation so much worse is, I know and you know Puck doesn't care about you at all, unlike me who does, who would do anything for you, I wouldn't ask you to lie to the police for me!" _Finn shouted at her.

Silence, I see Finn holding his face she had clearly slapped him, _"Noah doesn't even know I was in that damn car with Jake! So how did he ask me to lie? I chose to do it! There was no way I was letting Jake go to juvie, so if you excuse me I have places to be" _She says confidently turning away from him.

_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

I watched Finn walk away heartbroken, Rachel Berry flounced back into the hospital room, I assume she had been occupying.

Why was she protecting Jake? She didn't even know the boy, yes he was her half-brother but still.

And what was that Finn was saying, Rachel Berry was in love with me?

**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**  
**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**  
**_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**  
**_Trouble, trouble, trouble_**

To the untrained eye, Rachel Berry was asleep, Noah Puckerman on the other hand could tell by just her breathing that she was awake, _"I know Jake was driving the car, he told me" _I said, her eyes still remain closed, her breathing slightly hitched at the sound of my voice, _"Berry, I know you are awake, you could at least look at me" _I emplored her do so, _"So why'd you do it?" _I carry on, it was curiosity that killed the cat, but damn this cat was curious.

_"Noah" _She says, her eyes locked with mine, her voice soft, her eyes shone brightly like pools of brilliant brown.

_"When did you become the kind of girl who lied to the police Berry? Huh?" _I sounded a lot angrier than I felt, had she done this because of me? Yet another life ruined.

_"Noah, look" _She says as if she's going to ramble on.

_"Don't try and explain this using long and complicated words, use simple words" _I tease her.

_"Fine! I was gonna take the rap for Jake before I found out he was a Puckerman, when I found out he was I knew I had to, because there was no way you wanted him to go to juvie and I couldn't be the one who put him there, you'd hate me" _She blurts it out as if it is eating her alive.

_"I could never hate you Rachel... I love you" _I say genuinely.

_"How can you say that when I saw you with her?" _Now she's the one who is angry.

_"What are you talking about now Berry" _I say as I edge towards her bed where she lay.

_"That new Quinn of yours" _She practically snarls at me, as she sits up.

_"Oh god, your jealous, just admit it you are jealous" _I was laughing inside at this, she was jealous of Kitty. Kitty had nothing on Rachel Berry.

_"I was not!" _Her cheeks blush red, I still made her blush?

_"Oh baby, I love it when you get jealous" _I say softly, as I am now standing next to her with her looking up at me expectantly, _"Oh common Rachel you know I love you, I always have, I always will, especially now you've become bad ass" _He smirks, kissing her softly.

_"Plus I went on like three dates with her just to so she would leave Jake alone, she kissed me, I responded once, when I was drunk... And hell I felt guilty afterwards, I didn't want history repeating its self, I mean I lost you because of all of the bad things I did" _I say and it's been a long time coming, Rachel Berry was the only person besides my family to believe in me.

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked into my life Noah Puckerman, and I wouldn't have you any other way, I love you" _She says and I feel like I am in heaven.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read and Review :) x x x_**


	12. Get Lucky

_**A/N: Just Because I LOVE this song and I LOVE Puckleberry... as you can tell by now :) xxx**_

* * *

Saturday nights in New York, were known as one thing, or at least to all her friends it was, Blaine has said, Saturday nights were about getting LUCKY.

That was when she first met him, just over four years ago, when she moved to New York from Lima, she questioned what this getting lucky business was about, and then Noah Puckerman conveniently came back on to the scene, he had moved to New York, and was sharing an apartment with Santana Lopez, an old High school friend of Rachel Berry who was now her best friend, and it became harder to be around Santana and Noah was always there.

One night Rachel had gone round Santana had been in the shower, she was running late for a girly night out but she told Rachel to come in, the look in Noah's eyes already told her everything she needed to know, she was going to get lucky...

_**Like the legend of the phoenix  
All ends with beginnings  
What keeps the planet spinning (uh)  
The force of love beginning**_

* * *

The nightclub was massive, it was rammed to the rafters full of people, yet I could see one, and I cursed myself that I could manage to pick her out in any crowded room.

I watched as she made her way towards the bar as Brittany and Santana were entertaining themselves.

That was my moment to strike.

My moment to get lucky.

_**(Look)**_

_**We've come too far to give up who we are**_  
_**So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars**_

* * *

_"Common Berry, tell me what I have to do, to get lucky with you, tonight?" _I heard him purred into my ear, as my hands fell forward onto the bar in front of me, to steady myself, and I can't help but see that smirk of his, saying that he knows he can make me go weak at the knees and he wasn't even touching me... yet.

_"How about... You tell me how you feel about me? Or how about your friends, tell them that you-" _I start to say, as I feel his hot breath, against my skin, but he cuts me off as if he knows what I want to hear him say to me, _"Berry... Really? You want to do this now?" _He doesn't seem impressed that I had called him out on it_, __"Why not?" _I ask as I turn in his arms to face him,to look into his Hazel eyes, my hand now resting on his arm gently and he looks like he is about to give into it, until I heard him speak, _Why not? Ok Berry, I get your game, but it isn't happening..."_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get some**_  
_**She's up all night for good fun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**We're up all night to get some**_  
_**We're up all night for good fun**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

And with that I leave her standing alone by the bar, instantly mentally kicking myself, why did I just say it?

Because I know and she also knows she is right.

Damn it.

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

I can't believe he wouldn't say it, after this long? God Noah Puckerman infuritated me.

_"Heyy, Rachel" _I heard Blaine say cheerily from beside me, wondering where he reappeared from so suddenly, _"Where your fancy piece go?" _I question him, as he orders a beer, _"He.. went to go freshen up" _He says as he suggestively moves his eyebrow up and down.

_"Dance with me, before you disappear off into the sunset" _I smile Blaine, as he leads me towards the dance floor.

_"Rach?" _He asks me quietly.

_"Yeah?" _I respond quickly.

_"Ok I don't want to alarm you, but there is a tall, dark and handsome guy staring holes into us right now" _He says almost too quietly for anyone else to hear, but how I loved Blaine's over dramatics.

_"I know, it's Noah...But tonight he's being Puck" _I say rather pissed off.

_"Oh" _Is all Blaine can muster in response.

_"It's ok, it's fine he doesn't love me back" _I say trying to act cool, when I could feel my heart breaking at that thought.

_**The present has no ribbon**_  
_**Your gift keeps on giving,**_  
_**What is this I'm feeling?**_  
_**If you wanna leave I'm ready (ah)**_

* * *

_"Rachel" _I say to her as she looks up at me, I can see the moisture in her eyes, _"You love him?" _She holds my gaze, she responds instantly, _"Yes, but it doesn't matter, he doesn't feel the same" _I wonder how she doesn't see it, I've never seen a man more in love than this Noah Puckerman dude, and I didn't even know him that well, I think I'd seen him once or twice, I don't think he knew what who I was though, but every glance he threw in our direction, he got more jealous, _"We'll see about that Miss Berry are you ready to get lucky?"_ I ask her, as I pull her closer to me, Rachel and me had been best friends since she moved to New York four years ago.

_**We've come too far to give up who we are**_  
_**So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get some**_  
_**She's up all night for good fun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

I glance over at the dance floor where the petite brunette is dancing with another guy, and the way she will happily let him touch her, it is starting to annoy me, _"Puck, you ok?" _I heard one of the guys from the side of me say, _"Yeah, course"_

_"If you say so dude, but that brunette you've been staring at, has moves bro" _and I can feel my jealously boiling over, as I look back to the dance floor once more, not taking my eyes off her.

_**We're up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**We're up all night to get some**_  
_**We're up all night for good fun**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

Blaine is rocking his hips in rhythm with mine, and I laugh at him, _"I know what you are trying to do you know" _I say as he pulls me closer to him, _"And what is that?"_ He teases me, _"Make your fancy piece jealous"_ I whisper in his ear for me to find him shaking his head and laughing as I pull away, _"No, Rachel, tonight I'm making your man jealous.." _He whispers into my ear.

_"And you are welcome" _He says, as he kisses my cheek.

_**(We're up all night to get**_  
_**We're up all night to get**_  
_**We're up all night to get**_  
_**We're up all night to get)**_

It was all a blur, Blaine disappearing, and I could feel a familiar strong grip on my arm, spinning me to face them, his hazel eyes burning holes into my brown ones, he's never looked so pissed off.

He's never looked so damn hot right now.

_**(We're up all night to get (together)**_  
_**We're up all night to get (let's get funked again)**_  
_**We're up all night to get funky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**(We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**(We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky)**_

* * *

_"What the hell Rachel, what kind of stunt are you trying to pull on me here?" _He raises his voice as he pulls me into a quiet corner of this vast place.

_"You didn't want to be seen with me.." _I say bluntly.

_"What? Why would you think that?" _His voice comes out in a rough low growl, about to speak until I jump in.

_"Well if you did you would have told your girl how you actually felt about them, then you would get lucky, instead of being a coward!"_ His eyes widen at what I say, and I realised I've put my foot in it, by calling him a coward and I feel so guilty.

_**We've (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**Come too far (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**To give up (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**Who we are (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**So let's (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**Raise the bar (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**And our cups (we're up all night to get lucky)**_  
_**To the stars (we're up all night to get lucky)**_

_**She's up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get some**_  
_**She's up all night for good fun**_  
_**I'm up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

_"Did you really just call me a coward?" _I ask her as I close in on her, she has nowhere to go, she's up against the wall, I saw her eyes dart around, I wasn't sure if she was scared or if she was just making out where she couldn't move anymore, I was no coward, I would show her.

_"Puck, I'm just going to go.. before..." _Her voice trails off, as I take her hand in mine intertwined in mine to be exact, and walk slowly over towards the group of guys I came here with.

_"Ok guys here's the deal... This is Rachel and I'm not afraid to admit to you all that I love her" _I confess, staring her right in the eye as I say so.

_"No you're pussy whipped dude" _I heard Mike say, and I laugh, _"So what? Least I'm going to get lucky tonight" _I smirk.

_**We're up all night 'til the sun**_  
_**We're up all night to get some**_  
_**We're up all night for good fun**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

Noah Puckerman was definitely getting lucky tonight, I didn't expect him to tell his friends he loved me, I just thought he'd say he was seeing me.

I lean up and kiss him, my arms wrapping around his neck as his larger hands encircle my slender waist pulling me closer to him.

_"Wanna get out of here?" _I whisper in his ear as I bit his lobe gently as I pressed myself fully against him, and I could feel his growing erection and I smirk, knowing it's all for me.

I could see it in his eyes, I was going to get lucky tonight.

I was going to get lucky.

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

* * *

I don't know what made me do it really, something deep inside of me told me I had to do it, I had just admitted I was in love with Rachel Berry to my friends, and I couldn't have been happier, I heard her whisper in my ear, her hot breath against my skin turning me on, I can feel myself getting hotter by the second, I place my hand on the small of her back, guiding her out of the club.

The silence hit me as we walked outside of the club, she shivered, and I shrugged off my grey suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders, it swamped her slender figure, pulling her into my arms_, "So tell me Rachel, how do I get lucky with you tonight?" _I whisper into her ear, as I place kisses down her neck, sliding my suit jacket off one of her shoulders, giving me more access to her skin, how it felt so smooth against my lips.

_"Tell me you love me" _She moans as I suck on her neck, finding her sensitive spot clearly, _"Rachel Berry I have loved you and been in love with you for as long as I can remember" _I confess to her for the first time, and I can hear her sigh, she was happy.

I could make her happy.

* * *

_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_  
_**We're up all night to get lucky**_

_"You ready to get lucky superstar?" _I ask the dark haired man who was ravishing my body as he lay me down on my bed softly, _"I was born ready..." _He makes out and I can feel his smirk against my skin, as I let out a small moan.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	13. Sex You Up

_**A/N: Puck in The Acafella's was the best thing ever! I think that's where Puck and Rachel should have become Puckleberry! X x x**_

* * *

Rachel had originally gone to see **_The Acafella's_** while she was in High School, because she had found out Finn was going to perform, and back then Rachel Berry thought she was into him, and for a while she might have been until that day.

The lights had gone out, Rachel stood holding her breathe, as she stood at the back, expecting to see Finn in a whole new light, but when the house lights came back up, oh lord was she in for a surprise, yes Finn had been there, he looked like a dear in headlights but someone even better was on stage, Noah Puckerman... She didn't even know he could sing, but when the music started, and he started crooning, the crowd went wild and Rachel Berry now understood why this 'Puck' guy had ever girl in William McKinley High School captivated, he just oozed this utter most confident, he was easy on the eye... he had something about him, he was mesmerizing.

* * *

_**Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.**_  
_**Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.**_  
_**I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,**_  
_**'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me.**_

The first time I sang in front of a large crowd was with **_'The__ Acafella's'_,** I was nervous, and that coming from me, the residence badass at McKinley High, I wouldn't admit that to anyone else. When the lights came back on and the music started, it all felt natural, all the confidence I felt came to light.

As I started singing, I felt a shiver, my eyes connected with hers she stood at the back corner of the room, standing in awe of my stage presence, I originally joined The Acafella's group just so I could see what it like to be in her shoe's for once, The Queen Of Gleek's stood smiling watching me move around the stage singing, I wanted to surprise her and I could tell I had.

I smirked, I had her hook, line and sinker.

* * *

_**Girl you make me feel real good.**_  
_**We can do it 'til we both wake up.**_  
_**Girl, you know I'm hooked on you,**_  
_**And this is what I'll do...**_

They had grown closer over their time at High School, he joined Glee, left football all for her, even though he denied that when she asked, he would say they were friends, and that's because people liked to put labels on things, but he didn't.

He was proud of her when she actually made her dream happen, she was now in New York, studying at NYADA, when she left that was the day he decided he needed to turn his life around, he asked Mr Schuester for help with his college applications, which meant if he worked hard and impressed the music scout at The Acafella's gig next month, he could enrol at college for the following semester.

He didn't want to be just another Lima Loser.

She deserved better than that.

* * *

_**I wanna sex you up.**_  
_**All night.**_  
_**You make me feel real good.**_  
_**I wanna rub you down.**_  
_**I wanna sex you up.**_

She saw a poster when she came back from New York after her first semester at NYADA, it was a poster for The 'Acafella's' his Hazel eyes looking straight at hers as she read the times and dates, she checked the date in her calendar, 23rd June, 7.30 start, she smiled strolling through the town centre, in search for the perfect outfit for tonight.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, was it because she was going to finally tell him how she felt about him?

Yes ok she knows they've dated before (For a week, pathetic she knows) and they have made out (She wanted more)

How do you tell a guy like Noah Puckerman, that you love him, especially when the room is going to be full of girls throwing themselves at him?

_**Let me take off all your clothes.**_  
_**Disconnect the phone so nobody knows.**_  
_**Let me light a candle,**_  
_**So that we can make it better.**_  
_**Makin' love until we drown.**_

I'd seen Miss Pillsbury in the crowd, she was smiling watching Mr Schuester, she filled me in on a music scout from NYADA coming to see Noah, and I could have melted right there and then.

_**Girl, you know it feels real good.**_  
_**We can do it 'til we both wake up.**_  
_**Girl you know I'm hooked on you.**_  
_**And this is what I'll do.**_

* * *

_"What if I am not good enough? For this scout person?" _I was freaking out, we were going on stage in less than a minute.

_"Noah, common we have been working solidly on this for months, you know how good you are!" _Mr Schuester said confidently.

_"Thanks Mr Schuester for all of this, I appreciate your help" _I say thankfully.

_"So, I never asked you, why did you change your mind about going to college?" _Mr Schuester enquires.

_"Love, Mr Schue..." _I say as it is the most obvious thing in the world, peaking around the large red curtain, I spot her in the crowd_"And she's in the crowd tonight, gotta do her proud" _I say softly, I was gonna do my hot American Jewish Princess proud.

_**Make sweet lovin' all night long...**_  
_**(I wanna sex you up)**_  
_**Feels so right it can't be wrong...**_  
_**Don't be shy girl rescue me...**_  
_**(I wanna sex you up)**_  
_**Open up your heart and I'll set you free...**_

* * *

Mr Schuester looked around when he got on stage, looking into the crowd, wondering who Noah had been talking about, was it someone he knew? He then saw where the young man's gaze was resting on, Rachel Berry, and he sighed, the things you do for love.

Will had to admit, Noah blew the crowd out of the water with his rendition of 'Sec You Up', it was so much better than when The Acafella's first performed all those years ago.

And there Rachel Berry stood, in shock and awe, her heart about to burst with pride watching him on stage.

* * *

Their eyes locked, his hazel eyes locked on hers, never leaving hers as he steps off the stage,

_"Noah Puckerman, I have to say... You were Incredible, you will be getting your scholarship letter in the post, we will talk then" _I heard the taller gentleman speak to him, it's the first time his eyes have left mine, and his expression change, he was in shock, awe, acceptance.

_"Thank you sir, really" _He recovered brilliantly.

_"No thank you, for showing us some raw, undiscovered talent Mr Puckerman" _He shakes his hand before disappearing into the crowd.

_"Oh my, Noah this is amazing!" _I say, pulling him closer to me by his tie.

_"Take me home?" _I asked sweetly as I whisper into his ear.

_"Sure Rachel" _He responds as he reaches for my hand to lead me out of the building.

_"You do realise what you just called me?" _I turned to face him as we hit the cold night out.

_"Berry don't get all soft on me" _He teases me, before kissing me softly.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is happening..." _I say quietly, I didn't think she'd heard me.

_"What?" _She asks eyeing me curiously.

_"I'm going to New York, I'm not going to be another Lima Loser" _I say and I see her wince when I call myself a loser.

_"Baby, you never were I told you that a long time" _She says softly, taking my hand in hers.

_"Why did you believe in me back then? I was mean to you for so long" _I ask her.

_"Because I saw the real you, on that stage" _She says, before I cut her off, _"The sex god?" _I tease her.

_"Shut up Noah! I meant the you who isn't afraid to show emotions and go for the things you want" _I heard her say like she was proud of me.

_"Well I want you..." _My voice comes out in a low growl.

_"Course you do" _She bites he lip nervously as she says it.

_"I love you Rachel" _I say confidently.

_"I know, I love you too" _She says turning into my arms, to reach up and kiss me.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	14. Marry You

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has read these one-shots and put this series on their following and favourites lists :) **

**This is just because it's MOnday and I wanted some romance plus...Puckleberry will always be Endgame to me ;) x x x**

* * *

It was a magically beautiful moonlit night in New York, Rachel Berry chose to walk home that summer night instead of catching her normal night time taxi home from work, she took a minute to take in the scene in front of her, people rushing around her whereas she felt she was standing still, soon she heard her phone vibrating inside of her handbag pulling it out, it was a call, she swiped her phone's screen to reveal she had one missed call and one text,

**_I miss you baby, I'm so sorry I won't make it home tonight, I have to work late, sorry baby, Happy anniversary, love you more now than ever, Noah x_**

She sighed, she had a long day at work, she had been singing with Miranda all day, helping her nail her higher range, just the way Rachel could or should she say used to, she hadn't sang alone or for herself in what felt like for the longest time.

And now to top it all off, it was her first anniversary with Noah, Noah Puckerman that was and he wasn't going to be there to celebrate it, she was surprised he remembered to be honest. Where as everyone expected her to end up married to her high school sweetheart Finn Hudson instead of Noah Puckerman, but their relationship ended the day she left to go to New York, he didn't want to come and practically told her that she wasn't her dream anymore.

Finn headed to Los Angeles to find himself, and Rachel expected Noah to follow suit being best friends and all that 'Bro's before Ho's' crap, but it shocked her when he turned up on her doorstep eighteen months ago, saying he decided New York was where his heart was.

Noah said he didn't believe in anything soppy and in the whole time she knew him, it did shine true, the only person he was softer towards was her, everybody feared him, he still had his shaved head he still had his sexy Mohawk and chiselled good looks, he worked out more than most men could handle, his body was a work of art, and that was coming from Rachel Berry the girl who once questioned his badassness many moons ago.

Her art was Broadway, Music and now apparently, Noah Puckerman could be added to the list.

She walked slowly home, sending a reply to him, keeping it short and sweet trying to disguise her pain of him not being there;

**I miss you too. Happy Anniversary, Love you Always and Forever xx**

And her mind went back to that night, the night Noah Puckerman came to New York and into her life again.

* * *

_She walked home, she had been in New York for six months and it was the first time since she left Lima, Ohio that she was actually happy, she decided against going to NYADA in the end, it was painful it reminded her too much of back home, the people there were exactly like high school, they hated her, they picked on her, but that changed one day when she applied to become a vocal coach at NYADA it's self, she was shocked they let her, but they said she was an ideal candidate and that they could help her achieve this if it was what she wanted._

_Rachel Berry was going to help people become stars._

_She herself was already one._

_She walked into her apartment, looking around for signs of Kurt, he wasn't in, she picked up her mail, nothing of any interest, just junk. _

_As she started to drop her shirt to the floor, she heard a knock at the door, it was short and sharp, she looked at the time on her wall clock, "Doors open come in" it could only really be, Santana, Brittany or Blaine, "I'm just going for a quick shower, So make yourself at home"_

_Not bothering to turn around, she started walking towards her bathroom door, "Geez Berry, I could have been a serial rapist and you just let me in" she froze in her spot. _

_It wasn't who she expect it to be at all._

_She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it drove her crazy, it was those damn butterflies._

_"Noah?" She asked as she grabbed her shirt and put it back on as quick as she possible could, "It's nothing I haven't seen before Berry" He said in a teasing tone on voice. _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked him, as she turned, he stood in her doorway, his bag by his feet near her door. _

_"Nice to see you too" He sounded hurt._

_"You know what I mean" She said as she ran into his arms, "Wow Berry missed me much?" I heard him say, his mere voice could still run tingles down my spine. _

_"Noah" She hissed, "Stop it" She said swatting his arm, "Why are you here? Last I heard you were in Los Angeles with Finn?" It pained me to say his voice even now, in fairness it had only been six months._

_"I was but it just wasn't..." He falters as if he can't go on._

_"Wasn't what?" I whisper, wanting him to carry on._

_"My heart wasn't in Los Angeles, it's in New York" He confesses slowly._

_"Oh Noah, I had no idea your dream was to be in New York too" I say happily._

_"Course it is Rachel" he says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world._

_"I-" I didn't really know what to say, Me, Rachel Berry was tongue tied._

_"You're here so, my heart and my dreams are here..." He says matter of factly when he looks into my eyes._

_"Noah" I say his name softly, almost too quietly, I'm not sure he heard it._

_"You don't have to say anything Rachel, but I came to New York because I want you, I love you, so... Yeah there it is the reason I am here" I saw him run his hand through his Mohawk, it was still sexy, Noah Puckerman oozed sec appeal, just look at him "So Yeah, I wanted to tell you that, so you know that in a few months, we are going to be together, even if it wasn't in you plans" He held my hands in his larger one, here was the hottest guy I'd known my whole life confessing his love to me. _

_He kissed my lips and the second his lips locked with mine, I knew that's where they belonged, on mine, but it was only six months since mine and Finn's near miss proposal, "I know it's too soon for you, but I'll be waiting for you" He kisses my cheek softly, "Just let me know when you're ready Rachel" He says gently before he leaves me standing there stunned._

_She took one week to call him, just to 'hang out'._

_It took one month for her to accept a real date from him._

_It took two months for them to share a real kiss._

_It took three months for her to tell him what she really did at NYADA._

_It took him four months to find a real job but he didn't tell her that._

_It took five months for them to spend the night together._

_it took six months for her to say she loved him back and become an official couple even if in her head they always were.._

* * *

She swung open the door to their apartment, slinging her bag to the floor closing the front door loudly behind her, and that's the cue he needed, to start playing his guitar, her dark head of hair spun round to face him, as soon as she heard him strike a cord, her smile bigger than he had ever seen as he started to sing to her, his outer appearance came across as and being scary but he could feel the butterflies in his stomach as he started to sing to her, she was the only girl who ever gave him butterflies every time she stared into his eyes.

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**_  
_**No one will know oh oh oh,**_  
_**Oh, come on, girl.**_  
_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**_  
_**Shots of patron,**_  
_**And it's on, girl.**_

He dances around her, shrugging off his shirt jacket off and dropping it to the floor, as he got closer to her, singing in her ear, he could practically see her knees going week.

This was his desired affect on her.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_  
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_  
_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_  
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_  
_**Hey baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

He took her hand in his and placed it against his heart which he could feel was racing, she made him feel so damn good.

He loved her so much, he never lied to himself about his feelings towards her, he just hid them well back then, just not now.

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**_  
_**So what you wanna do?**_  
_**Let's just run girl.**_

I smile at her sweetly while I pause for a small breath before carrying on, but she doesn't seem to notice as our eyes never break eye contact.

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**_  
_**No, I won't blame you;**_  
_**It was fun, girl.**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**_  
_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**_  
_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**_  
_**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_  
_**Hey baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

I was so grateful when she let me back in her life eighteen months ago, and now I wanted to make Rachel Berry my wife as she was my life.

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

_**[x2:]**_  
_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_  
_**Tell me right now baby,**_  
_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

She looks like she is going to cry, but happy tears not sad tears like I used to make her shred at High School with my Neanderthal ways, this was much better.

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**_  
_**We're looking for something dumb to do.**_  
_**Hey baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_  
_**Or is it this dancing juice?**_  
_**Who cares baby,**_  
_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

I placed my guitar down beside me, and dropped to once knee in front of her, I could feel the most profound love when I looked at her.

* * *

_"Noah" _Her eyes started to well up, the second he put aside his guitar and got down on one knee.

_"Rachel Berry, you are my golden star, you are the only person that can push me to my limits and I happily let you do it because I love you, you are the only person I would do this for, and I want to be married once in my life, and I want it to be to you, I know we are only twenty one, but who cares? I love you, please take a chance on me again, Rachel Berry will you marry me?" _He looked up at her with the most profound love she had ever seen, and she knew there could only be one answer the most honest answer.

_"Yes"_ She says jumping on him to kiss his lips,_ "Noah I love you, but you said you didn't do soppy or romantic and babe this is both" _She teases, playing with the tie he still has on.

_"I'd only do it for you Rachel Berry Soon To Be Rachel Puckerman" _He places his hand over hers as he speaks.

_" I like the sound of that" _She smiles at him.

_"So do I" _He smirks back at her.

_"You lied to me" _She says suddenly, standing up.

_"What? When?" _He is up in a flash, was she about to reject his proposal? His heart felt like it could break into a million pieces at that thought.

_"The text you sent me an hour ago" _She turns around to face him, poking his chest.

_"I wanted to surprise you baby" _He pouts and it makes her relent, she throws her arms around his neck and he wraps his around her waist pulling her closer into his muscular chest.

_"I love you so much, when did I get this lucky?" _She says in a whisper, as she lays her head against his chest, _"I should be asking that question Rachel not you" _She looks up into his eyes and they were glistened with moisture, _"It's because we have such a strong connection" _She places soft kisses on his neck, _"And don't forget our chemistry.." _He lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, _"How could I ever forget that Mr Puckerman?" _She flutters her eyelashes innocently.

_"Happy Anniversary baby" _He whispers as he lays her gently places the white gold band on her finger.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	15. Twenty Two

_**A/N: Because Taylor Swift actually has some decent songs! I love Puckleberry as always x x x**_

* * *

_"Do you remember what it used to be like?" _I look across at the dark haired girl who was leaning against the doorway of my bedroom.

_"What?" _She asks me.

_"Before everything changed?" _I question her.

_"Rachel Berry are you going soft on me?" _She questions me jokingly.

_"No, I just.. I miss some things..." _I say quietly.

That was the conversation that decided we were going on a road trip, we were going back to Lima, before I made my Broadway debut as Fanny in Funny Girl.

* * *

_**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**_  
_**And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.**_  
_**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**_  
_**To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.**_

Walking into Breadstix's again, it felt strange even though we spent quite a few of our High School nights here doing Glee Club things, how I missed it.

I sighed, which caused Santana to smirk, _"What?" _I questioned her instantly, _"I saw you sigh when you saw him" _I looked bemused, _"What? I sighed because.. Wait who?" _I asked once I remembered what she had just said.

_"Noah Puckerman, obviously!" _She answers so obviously.

_"Santana Lopez.. I can't believe you just said that" _I say, almost dumbfounded, after all these years Santana still wanted to see a 'Puckleberry Reunion' and she wouldn't let it go until she made it happen.

* * *

**_Yeah,_**  
**_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_**  
**_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_**  
**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines_**  
**_It's time_**

_"Puckkk" _I heard a familiar voice say, as I sat next to Jake who clearly shot me 'who the hell is this' look, I turned to see Santana Lopez pulling an annoyed looking Rachel Berry behind her, _"San, Berry, what are you two doing in these parts?" _I ask, looking straight past Santana and at Rachel Berry, still a stunning, petite, brunette.

_"Celebrating Berry's last day of freedom" _Santana says happily.

_"You're getting married?" _I asked her directly.

_"Yeah... to my job for 6 months" _She confesses, _"My broadway debut" _She elaborates.

_"Oh, well done Berry" _I say pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

**_Uh oh!_**  
**_I don't know about you_**  
**_But I'm feeling 22_**  
**_Everything will be alright_**  
**_If you keep me next to you_**  
**_You don't know about me_**  
**_But I'll bet you want to_**  
**_Everything will be alright_**  
**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**  
**_22_**  
**_22_**

I heard a cough coming from behind us, my sight now filled with the boy Noah had been sititng with, _"Oh this is Jake, Jake this is Santana and Rachel, friends of mine from Glee Club, Jake's in that now" _Noah explains, introducing us to him.

_"Oh another Puckerman heartbreaker I see" _Santana says from beside me.

_"Something like that..." _The Jake boy mutters, sounding like Puck more than I thought when I first got told about him by Brittany.

* * *

**_It seems like one of those nights,_**  
**_This place is too crowded._**  
**_Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)_**  
**_It seems like one of those nights,_**  
**_We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming_**  
**_Instead of sleeping._**

_"I think I should head off" _I heard Rachel say, but Santana had already gone, she had just been hanging with me and Jake, but he had gone now too, it was just me and her.

_"No, wait, we could always hang out, catch up before you head back to the big city, maybe?" _I heard myself ask feeling slightly nervous.

_"Ok..." _She responds quietly.

* * *

**_Yeah,_**  
**_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way_**  
**_It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah_**  
**_Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks_**  
**_It's time_**

_"So... when did you get back to Lima?" _I ask Noah as he sits down again next to me.

_"About two months ago, Mr Schue called me to come and talk to Jake straighten him out" _He speaks warmly.

_"Oh I c" _I manage to say.

_"Yeah he's exactly like me, the way I was in High School" _He confesses in an indifferent voice, I couldn't put my finger on it.

**_Uh oh! (hey!)_**  
**_I don't know about you_**  
**_But I'm feeling 22_**  
**_Everything will be alright_**  
**_If you keep me next to you_**  
**_You don't know about me_**  
**_But I'll bet you want to_**  
**_Everything will be alright (alright)_**  
**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**  
**_22 (oh, oh, oh)_**  
**_22_**  
**_I don't know about you_**  
**_22_**  
**_22_**

_"You weren't that bad" _I laugh, remembering all the little things he did that made him Noah to me.

_"Berry did you hit your head or something?" _He scoffs, rolling his eyes in feigned annoyance.

_"You changed, so can Jake too, I know you don't want history to repeat itself with him" _I say, knowing that it is exactly what he wants to hear.

_"You're good Berry, you always knew me deep down" _He says in a quiet, in a voice I rarely heard, his true Noah Puckerman, good guy voice and it sounded beautiful to me.

He looked beautiful too, I signed inwardly.

* * *

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_We ditch the whole scene._**  
**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_We won't be sleeping._**  
**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_You look like bad news,_**  
**_I gotta have you,_**  
**_I gotta have you._**

It's the way he's staring into my eyes, it's like I have got to have him, I want to kiss him, just like that night all those years ago.

Oh why did I always have to go back down memory lane when I had been drinking?

Least he was here this time, I guess, was that a good or bad thing?

* * *

**_Oh oh yeah hey!_**  
**_I don't know about you_**  
**_But I'm feeling 22_**  
**_Everything will be alright_**  
**_If you keep me next to you_**  
**_You don't know about me (you don't know about me)_**  
**_But I'll bet you want to_**  
**_Everything will be alright_**  
**_If we just keep dancing like we're_**  
**_22_**  
**_22_**  
**_22, yeah, yeah_**  
**_22, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

_"So do you ever think about that night?" _She asks me out of the blue.

_"What night?" _I say looking at her.

_"The night we... Could have you know?" _I heard her stumble over her words and I internally laugh.

_"Oh that night? Course I do" _I say shortly.

_"It should have happened" _Her response shocks me.

_"What? Are you drunk?" _I nearly choke on the drink I forgot was drinking.

_"Maybe, but I know you wanted it too or you wouldn't have been such a pussy about it" _She scoffs.

_"Rachel Berry, did you just call the original badass a pussy?" _I mock her.

_"Oh I'm questioning you're badassness again? Remember what happened last time that happened?" _She laughs, remembering our Sweet Caroline episode.

_"Course I do, my defining moment in Glee club" _I say proudly, and she is speechless, _"Rachel Berry Speechless, I have waited for this day for so long!" _I say with a suggestive wink, the meaning not lost on her at all.

I had to have her.

**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_We ditch the whole scene_**  
**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_We won't be sleeping_**  
**_It feels like one of those nights,_**  
**_You look like bad news,_**  
**_I gotta have you,_**  
**_I gotta have you._**

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	16. Flowers

_**A/N: Ok guys you are officially awesome with all the reviews, follows and favouriting this fiction! So I love you all... a lot! (Just in case you didn't know lol)**_

_**Prompt from a friend... What if Puck wasn't the one to tell Rachel how he felt about her? But someone else close to Puck did using flowers... (Set After 'Mash-Up') x x x**_

* * *

She hadn't got changed since coming back from school that day which was very odd, as she had her routines and normally she stuck to them, so why was today any different?

She had come home from school that day and everything was a mess, her and Finn, and even worse (she didn't exactly know why this was worse) but her and Noah were also over, he didn't want or trust her anymore.

Oh god, she was doomed to be unloved forever, she just wasn't good enough for love, her mother abandoned her, her dad and daddy as much as she loved them always worked away these days, Finn wanted Quinn and so did Puck, most off all no one wanted or loved her.

It's like she lives in an alternative world from everyone else, one where only she gets singled out, humiliated day after day, time after time and there is nothing she can do about it.

The worse thing about this week was, she started off with a boyfriend, well two to be exact, both different in their own individual ways but she had lost them both now to the same girl, head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, the same girl who could have her killed she was pretty sure of it, every one loved her, they didn't even acknowledge Rachel Berry.

Finn was, good looking, a moral student, smart(ish) and a great singer.

Noah on the other hand, he was a gorgeous, bad ass (he calls himself that she doesn't), great singer, passionate, had things going on in all the right places.

Why on earth did she have to think about Noah Puckerman that way?

Yes, he was gorgeous.

Yes, he was Jewish just like her, which meant they had a strong connection.

Yes, he sang a solo to her.

But he didn't want her, end of story.

As she lay curled up on the sofa Rachel told her self, she would be ok, she was all set to ring the pizza place and order the biggest vegan pizza around at this point in time, she felt so low, so alone, so unloved and unwanted.

Then a surprise knock came at her door, she didn't want to get it, because she knew it wouldn't be either boy, but then she begrudgingly sat up and wondered who could be at her door at this time.

Who could it be?

And what did they want?

She opened the door and came face to face with the most beautiful pair of bright hazel eyes exactly like Noah Puckerman's except these didn't belong to him and that almost made her want to cry because they belonged to somebody else.

"_Sarah, are you ok? Do I need to call Noah to come and get you?" _I asked the twelve year old girl who stood outside my front door, but she just smiles at me, and then hands over the biggest bunch of flowers to me, how had I not seen these? They were hidden behind her back the whole time my mind says I can inwardly feel my mind rolling it's eyes at my stupidity.

They were so pretty, the prettiest flowers I had ever been given, there was a mix of Daisies, Roses, Pansies, and Lilies, all my favourite flowers rolled into one bouquet, they must have cost a fortune.

"_Rachel these are for you, because you are special to my brother, last week was the happiest I'd seen him since our dad, you know did a bunk, so thank you" _She says sadly, kissing my cheek, before turning to leave while I remained frozen to the spot I stood in, wondering if Noah knew she had come round here.

"_Don't forget to read the letter Rachel" _She says simply before disappearing down the street to go back home.

I shut the front door after what feels like ages, slowly placing the flowers down on my living room table gently and reached out for the letter, it was written in a unknown handwriting to me, it was small, girly...

It was Sarah's.

* * *

_So Rachel, this is a song (I know you love singing as Noah told me now he's joined Glee) that I feel represents my stupid brother's feelings for you, because he is too scared (I never said this) to tell you to your face._

_ Y ou are a good friend to him, this is the happiest I have ever seen in a long time._

_ So I'm guess I'm saying thank you Rachel._

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain  
Did you know living without you is driving me insane  
I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day  
The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_**From the day until the day we throw it all away**_  
_**Lets talk about it cause I can do without it**_  
_**Your love it means so much to me**_  
_**Can't you see right here I'll always be**_

_**Oh, by the way did I say that I am here to stay**_  
_**Right here beside you**_  
_**I will never deny you my love**_  
_**You're everything to me**_  
_**Can't you see I will give it to you unselfishly**_  
_**Because I need you so, baby**_  
_**And I will never ever let you go**_

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain**_  
_**Did you know living without you is driving me insane**_  
_**I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day**_  
_**The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_**And if one day you went away**_  
_**I'd feel so lonely inside**_  
_**I can't deny that I would break down and cry**_  
_**And all those flowers they would wilt in the rain**_  
_**And it would cause me misery and pain**_  
_**Because I need you so, baby**_  
_**And I will never ever let you go**_

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain  
Did you know living without you is driving me insane  
I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day  
The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain**_  
_**Did you know living without you is driving me insane**_  
_**I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day**_  
_**The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_**Oh, I'll bring you flowers**_

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain**_  
_**Did you know living without you is driving me insane**_  
_**I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day**_  
_**The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_**I'll bring you flowers in the pouring rain**_  
_**Did you know living without you is driving me insane**_  
_**I'll bring you flowers, I'll make your day**_  
_**The tears you cry, I'll dry them all away**_

_So what I'm trying to say is... _

_I think my stupid brother is in love with you and in a weird way, I hope you love him too because I know it would make mine and Ma's day (as well as his)_

_Sarah Puckerman x x x_

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm grabbing my car keys, driving two blocks away, I pull up outside his house, his black SUV is there, so I know he's home, his Mother's car is nowhere to be seen, so she must be working a late shift,which meant he was supposed to be baby sitting Sarah (even though she had been at my house fifteen minutes prior to this).

I shakily get out of the car, I can feel goosebumps, there was something in the air tonight.

As I walked up the steps of his front porch, I could hear his voice, "_Sarah, don't ever do that to me again, imagine if something had happened to you, Ma would have killed us both!" _He sounds so sad, like he could have actually lost her, so vulnerable, so unlike the Noah I see at school, there's no hatred in his voice, just love and relief.

"_I'm sorry Noah, I just went to go see a friend quickly" _She says almost regretfully.

I knocked on the door, hopefully to save her from getting into any more trouble from him, _"Did you also invite them over?" _He jokes, as I hear his footsteps coming closer to the door, his eyes widen when he sees me, _"Rachel what are you? D-" _I cut his sentence off by kissing him, it was an instinctive thing to do especially after reading Sarah's letter.

"_What was that for?" _He asks sounding shy almost, I want to laugh, Noah Puckerman was not a shy boy, _"Your sister made me realise I felt the same way about you as you did about me..." _I say feeling under scrutiny as his eyes watch me intensely, _"Sarah went to see you?" _He asks sounding impressed, _"Yeah, she gave me this..." _I say handing him her hand written letter that came with my flowers, watching him intently as he read it, his eyes widening at he read the last line.

"_How did she know?" _He mutters quietly as if he's forgotten I am still here.

"_Girls are a lot more perceptive with these things Noah" _I say, as I can feel myself self consciously moving closer to him.

"_So you aren't denying it?" _He sounds like he's teasing me, as he slides his arms gently around my slender waist pulling me towards him.

"_Why would I ever deny being in love with you Noah?" _I retort as I look up into his magnificent hazel eyes. _" Because I was a jerk to you Rachel, but I do love you" _And that was good enough for me, I think as he leans forward to kiss me gently, as my arms wound up round his neck.

"_Noah it's a school night, you can continue your make out sessions another time preferably away from my sight, it's getting late" _I froze, as I heard Maria Puckerman's strict voice behind me and he's smirking at me as I pull away from our embrace, _"Oh Mrs Puckerman... I am so sorry, I didn't expect you to be here" _I say as I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks making them flush pink the second I turn to face her.

"_Oh Rachel dear, I didn't realise it was you" _She says shocked, almost giving me a nod of approval, I already knew Mrs Puckerman liked me, she was a long time friend of my dad and daddy, and she supported their life decisions.

"_You have two minutes, Noah, then I expect to see you sitting down at the dinner table" _she says in a nicer, calmer voice than the one she used before she realised it was me.

"_Alright Ma" _He groans, giving me a long goodnight kiss, just as it starts to drizzle.

He smiles at me as he walks back into his house, and my heart is pounding so loudly right now.

"Y_es, see Noah I told you she felt the same way" _I heard his sister say the second he had gone back inside, I couldn't help but smile,_ "Thanks squirt" _He said back to her happily.

Rachel Berry was officially in love for real for the first time.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	17. Love Me Again

_**A/N: Another prompt, Noah returns from LA and seeks advice from Mr Schuester about a girl he can't forget and he has come with a song in hand that he has written for her (Love Me Again- obviously written by John Newman, but in my world Noah Puckerman wrote it for one Miss Rachel Berry) x x x**_

* * *

Sitting in the auditorium of my old High School, it felt weird, I was now coming to Mr Will Schuester for help again, I mean Glee turned my life around, helped me stop being a Lima Loser, gave me that chance to get out, but now I was back I was ready to repent for my previous sins.

I turned my head noticing the door open and Mr Schuester was walking in and heading straight in my direction, towards the sitting area.

_"So Noah, what can i do for you?" _He says looking slightly nervous, in fairness me and Mr Schuester have had our ups and downs, he always saw Finn as his golden boy in Glee, especially after my stint in Juvie, he never really wanted to give me the time of day, but in his own ways he tried.

_"So Mr Schue, I've helped you with the whole Jake issue, and now it's my turn to ask you for something" _I said as he sat down in a chair, it reminded me of our Glee days.

_"Noah... I" _He stumbles, scratching his head not knowing what to say.

_"I have a favour to ask, I have wrote a song and I need you're opinion about it, as you know a lot about music" _I say humbly.

_"Oh Noah, I didn't know you were into that, what it's about?" _He sounds impressed, almost shocked, I had it in me.

_"Love, heartbreak what else?" _I say wondering how he could have not got that.

_"Oh, anyone specific in mind?" _He asks curiously smiling at me in that knowing way.

_"Yeah" _I say bluntly.

_"Who?" _He says instantly.

_"That's for me to know and you to find out Mr Schue" _I say as I start strumming my guitar slowly.

* * *

After I had finished the last line of my song, I finally made eye contact with Mr Schuester to get his opinion on my song, whether it was good enough or more to the point was I good enough?

_"Wow, Noah that was incredible!" _He says enthusiastically standing up clapping.

_"You think so?" _I ask feeling nervous up here in the spot light on my own trying to rewrite my past.

_"Yeah, totally, I always knew there was some talent stashed away in there ready to be released" _He sounds so upbeat, so Mr Schue before my Juvie stint.

_"Thanks Mr Schue" _I say, happy to have someone else believe in me apart from her.

_"So are you going to tell me who it's for? I mean Noah, the girl has to be amazing if she can make you write a song like that" _He says as he walks on stage to greet me.

_"It's a long story Mr Schue" _I say looking down, not willing to meet his eyes about this or I'd crack and tell him and see his disapproval once more in my life.

_"So are you going to tell her how you feel?" _He questions me seriously, I can see his feet shuffling closer to me.

_"Well.."_ I stop myself taking a deep breath, _"Actually,__ that's where you come in, Jake said the Glee club had a little television time coming up and-" _I say before he cuts me off, finishing my sentence for me, _"You want to sing it on Live Television? Noah I don't think I've been more proud of you becoming a man right now!" _As he hugs me patting me on the back, _"Mr Schue, really? Don't you think that's going to far now?" _He pulls away from me, _"Ok.. fine I'm embarrassing you now aren't I?"_

_"Yes" _I answer immediately smiling.

* * *

_"So tonight is a special night for the Glee club as you have just seen them perform their regional winning song, we also have another Glee club star who would like to perform a song they have independently written... So Lima, Ohio, give it up for Noah Puckerman!" _I heard Mr Schuester say and I knew it was my time.

My time to shine, show her I could be relied on, I could be her man, the one she needs in her life again.

I strummed my guitar, smiling at the camera in front of me, _"So this is for the one who got away, you know who you are, here's to you my hot little Jewish Princess" _and with that little confession I burst into song.

_**I know I've done wrong, I left your heart torn  
Is that what devils do?  
I took you so low, where only fools go  
I shook the angel in you  
Now I'm rising from my crimes  
Rising up to you  
Feel with all the strength I found  
There's nothing I can't do!**_

* * *

___**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_

_"Mr Schue, I can't believe you have done this to me, you're letting Puck serenade Rachel on live Television, course she's going to go back to him now!" _Finn raised his voice as he paced around backstage with an oblivious Mr Schue watching him,_ "Look, Finn I really didn't know it was about Rachel when he sang it to me a few days ago"_

_"He sang it to you a few days ago? When were you going to tell me he had come back?!" _Finn was furious.

_"I thought you and Noah were friends" _Mr Schuester says almost confused, weren't they in Los Angeles together this whole time?

_"We were until he stole Rachel from me" _Finn explained to the confused older man who stood beside him.

_"Finn don't you think you are over reacting a bit? From what I heard she broke up with you after she found out about you and Santana was it?" _Mr Schuester tried to reason with the younger male.

_"Still Mr Schuester he has no right going after her this way, I can't believe you are helping him" _And with that Finn stormed off into the darkness outside.

* * *

___**It's unforgivable,**_  
_**I stole and burnt your soul**_  
_**Is that what demons do?**_  
_**They rule the worst of me**_  
_**Destroy everything,**_  
_**They bring down angels like you**_  
_**Now I'm rising from the ground**_  
_**Rising up to you**_  
_**Feel with all the strength I found**_  
_**There's nothing I can't do!**_

_"Jake, you never said your brother was this good!" _Marley says as she peers around the curtain to see Noah Puckerman strutting his stuff on stage in front of this live audience.

_"Oh Marley, all Puckerman's are that good" _Jake says with an typical Puckerman smirk plastered across is face.

_"Is that right?" _She asks mockingly.

_"Yeah Obviously" _He confirms.

_"So arrogant" _She states.

_"Is it arrogant if you that it's true?" _I say as she rolls her eyes and then she kisses him, to confirm that he's just won that argument.

* * *

_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_

Santana Lopez was in awe of what she was witnessing, the self-confessed man whore of her High School days was on live Television singing a song he had wrote, a song he had wrote for Rachel Berry, his Jewish Princess as she had been dubbed by him in High School.

In High School Santana hated her self for admitting this but she really didn't want to see Rachel and Puck together, but now seeing him on stage declaring his love for her and wanting her to love him back after all the stuff he had pulled over the years, it seemed so fitting, Santana now was a full fan of Puckleberry.

Talking of Puckleberry, the male counter part rang her a few days ago to make sure Rachel would be around on Friday night to watch this, as she didn't have the heart to say no, so that's where she was, watching Rachel watch Puck on Live Television.

* * *

_**I told you once again,**_  
_**I can't this again, do this again oh lord**_  
_**I told you once again,**_  
_**Do this again, do this again oh no**_

My eyes were glued to the screen in front of me, Noah Puckerman, my Noah, was serenading me live on national Television, my heart pounded against my chest, I couldn't believe A) Had wrote a song, B) It was about me C) It was for me, and D) He was singing it live on Television for me.

Santana placed a hand on my shoulder to pull her out of my daze of his hauntingly beautiful performance, _"I can't believe he did it" _She says, and my head instantly turns to face her, _"You knew he was going to do this?" _I ask her in shock, how could she keep something this big from me?

_"Rachel, why do you think we are in on a Friday night?" _She laughs and I hug her, _"What do I do now?" _I whisper, and I can hear her practically wanting to laugh again, but she doesn't, she looks me square in the eye and says, _"Go get your man..." _

* * *

_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_  
_**I need to know now, know now**_  
_**Can you love me again?**_

Once the crowd had died down, I wondered if I had done the right thing?

Whether Rachel would be watching?

Did she care?

Then my phone started to ring as I walked back stage, her name flashing on my screen.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	18. You Belong with Me

_**A/N:**** Because I think I actually like Taylor Swift's songs... when did that happen?**_

_**And it kind of suits Rachel/Puck :)**_

_**Puckleberry as always x x x**_

_**P.S It is on the short side, because FF is not my friend today... :( Hopefully it will be my friend tomorrow, so I will make up for it then! x**_

* * *

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,**_  
_**She's going off about something that you said**_  
_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

I found myself standing alone in the auditorium again, it's where I came to gather all my thoughts, you know the simple things, the dark secrets that I keep hidden inside but in the auditorium it all changes, all the feat vanishes and when I start to sing I know it's going to be alright.

High School was a long and tiring process, where did I fit in?

Would I ever fit in?

Would he ever see what was in front of him?

Did he even know I existed anymore?

My head was full of doubts, singing seemed to clear them, all the doubts fade as the spotlight shines on me.

_**I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.**_  
_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**_  
_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

I remember the days when we used to be friends, like real friends, we'd talk about big things such as his dad leaving to small things such as talking about new bands we had discovered and thought the other one would appreciate,

_**But she wears short skirts**_  
_**I wear t-shirts**_  
_**She's cheer captain**_  
_**And I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

I see him walking down our hall ways of McKinley High with her, she was a pretty blonde, head cheerleader, every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to be with her, all except me, I wanted to be me, I didn't want to conform to stereotypes like she clearly did.

He was a jock, he wore his Leatherman jacket everywhere he went, it had been accustom for me, to have my eyes linger after him, after seeing his red Leatherman jacket walk past me in the hallway, he never once looked back at me.

I would sit in the bleachers and cheer for the team, but everyone else knew it was for him.

_**If you could see**_  
_**That I'm the one**_  
_**Who understands you.**_  
_**Been here all along.**_  
_**So, why can't you see ‒**_  
_**You belong with me,**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

Why couldn't we just go back to the way things were, when we were friends hanging out doing cool things, not like now where he is popular and I'm the geek who everyone classed as "Social Suicide" if anyone talked to me that was.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_  
_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**_  
_**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**_  
_**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

I wonder whether we could ever be like a real couple, you know the types who hold hands while walking?

Or was I just letting my imagination run wild?

_**And you've got a smile**_  
_**That can light up this whole town.**_  
_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_  
_**Since she brought you down.**_

His smile, well his real smile, was brilliant, amazing even, it had slowly been replaced by a broken smile, a smirk if you will and I hated it.

I liked the old you.

But I still love you no less.

_**You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.**_  
_**Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

When did she become the kind of girl who fell in love this easy?

When was Quinn Fabray the type of girl Noah Puckerman loved?

_**She wears high heels,**_  
_**I wear sneakers.**_  
_**She's cheer captain,**_  
_**And I'm on the bleachers.**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

Course she is prettier than me, she wore shorter skirts than I have ever owned, she had friends, what did I technically have?

A great voice.

A nice body.

A dream.

_**If you could see**_  
_**That I'm the one**_  
_**Who understands you,**_  
_**Been here all along.**_  
_**So, why can't you see ‒**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

Why couldn't I shake this feeling off?

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_  
_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_  
_**You belong with me,**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

I wasn't a stalker, I really wasn't just because I drove past his house most nights to see if he was there didn't mean I was a stalker.

I just was interested.

Curious almost.

_**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**_  
_**In the middle of the night.**_  
_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_  
_**When you know you're 'bout to cry.**_  
_**I know your favorite songs,**_  
_**And you tell me about your dreams.**_  
_**Think I know where you belong,**_  
_**Think I know it's with me.**_

I remember the days when we would sing together in his room making beautiful music (no pun intended), he liked old school, I liked old school we were a match made in heaven, why couldn't he see that me and him were meant to be?

_**Can't you see**_  
_**That I'm the one**_  
_**Who understands you?**_  
_**Been here all along.**_  
_**So, why can't you see ‒**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

Why didn't I have the nerve to tell him myself?

Why could I stand in front of hundreds and sing at regionals, sectionals, yet I couldn't sing or tell him one thing.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.**_  
_**All this time how could you not know, baby ‒**_  
_**You belong with me,**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_  
_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

_"So not meaning to be presumptious here Berry, but was that song about me?" _He spoke to me in a softer tone than I had heard him speak in before, I didn't even know he was there, when did he get in here?

_"Course it was Noah, who else would it be about?" _My tone on the other hand was not so soft or friendly.

_"Good because you belong with me Rachel" _He says forcefully, pulling me by my slender waist towards him, to kiss me.

_"But-" _I pull back before he can kiss me.

_"But what?" _He asks pulling me back towards him again.

_"I thought you were with Quinn?" _I say looking up at him, wondering, when the doubt crept back in, was I dreaming?

_"No, we just hung out to make Finn jealous and she wanted some attention, whereas I just wanted you the whole time" _He confesses slowly.

_"Oh Noah..." _I sigh, and he engulfs me in his larger frame to pull me into a passionate embrace.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	19. You've Been Cheating And Telling Me Lies

_**Looks like the Prompts are flying in of recent, so here is the lastest one, Rachel finds out Finn cheated on her, so she deals with it the only way she knows how... She sings about it, I love this song ("You've Been Cheating And Telling Me Lies" Niche is the best version of it) **_

_**P.S Sorry it is on the short side, FF still hates me and I'm not feeling too good today :( x x x**_

* * *

_"Mr Schuester, I have something that I'd like to sing, it's something close to my heart" _I say as I entered the Glee Choir room, to see everybody already there before me for once.

_"Sure Rachel, the floor is all yours" _Mr Schuester said, as he sat down to watch my performance, was I really going to call Finn out using a song?

Well I am Rachel Berry after all singing is what I did best to capture me emotions.

I stand in front of the Glee club and prepare to do something I hadn't done before, in my whole life, break up with somebody.

_**T**__**ryna forget about it  
Ordinary things  
Typical  
Predictable  
Baby I knew the end before it started uh hmmm**_

I wasn't sure whether the Glee Club recognised the song straight away as some of them looked anywhere but at me and my star performance.

I couldn't believe Finn had cheated on me with Quinn and made no attempts to hide his attraction to her around school, I felt physically sick.

_**You got me feeling like I owe you something**_  
_**'Cos you were there in times when I had nothing**_  
_**But you threw it all away**_  
_**With the shady things you do**_

_**Baby please forgive me**_  
_**For what I'm 'bout to say**_  
_**And what I'm 'bout to do**_  
_**I can't take no more**_  
_**I know you ain't been true**_  
_**Got no love for you**_

As I launched into the chorus my eyes remained locked with Finn's the guilt, shame and regret shone in them, he had brought this on himself.

He was a liar.

He was a cheat.

He broke my heart.

_**You been cheating and telling me lies**_  
_**You been creeping while am sleeping at night**_  
_**You been chasing every girl in sight**_  
_**You been messing around and no am down it's over now**_  
_**You been cheating and telling me lies**_  
_**You been creeping while am sleeping at night**_  
_**You been chasing every girl in sight**_  
_**You been messing around and no am down it's over now**_

Tina and Mike looked shocked.

Mercedes and Kurt looked flabbergasted.

Noah Puckerman... was smirking as per usual.

Finn and Quinn looked ashamed (and so they should),

Brittany and Santana knew the song, as I saw them lip syncing along.

_**Tryna forget about it**_  
_**Ordinary things**_  
_**Typical**_  
_**Predictable**_  
_**Baby I knew the end before it started uh hmmm**_

Why do bad things happen to good people?

Why was I not good enough for Finn?

_**You got me feeling like I owe you something**_  
_**'Cos you were there in times when I had nothing**_  
_**But you threw it all away**_  
_**With the shady things you do**_

Why must I over invest in him?

_**Baby please forgive me**_  
_**For what I'm 'bout to say**_  
_**And what I'm 'bout to do**_  
_**I can't take no more**_  
_**I know you ain't been true**_  
_**Got no love for you**_

I'm sure he was having a good old laugh behind my back, wondering how I didn't notice his change in attitude and behaviour towards me.

_**You been cheating and telling me lies**_  
_**You been creeping while am sleeping at night**_  
_**You been chasing every girl in sight**_

I was starting to get more and more confident in the song as I made my way through the rows of chairs, sitting next to Finn, singing directly to him before wondering around taking seat at another free chair singing to the club now.

_**You been messing around and no am down it's over now  
You been cheating and telling me lies  
You been creeping while am sleeping at night  
You been chasing every girl in sight  
You been messing around and no am down it's over now**_

I wasn't going to be the sort of girl who was defined by who her boyfriend was.

I was Rachel Berry, the girl who dreamed big and was going to make it on her own.

_**I ain't owned by intuition**_  
_**And blessed heart failed our suspicion**_  
_**But you were just the one who was putting it in my face**_  
_**Can't deny I let you hurt me**_

_**Baby please forgive me**_  
_**For what I'm 'bout to say**_  
_**And what I'm 'bout to do**_  
_**I can't take no more**_  
_**I know you ain't been true**_  
_**Ain't got no love for you 'cos you've been**_

I could now tell that I had some supporters, such as Santana and Brittany which shocked me to be honest, as they joined in the chorus, throwing a loser sign up in Finn's direction and throwing me a small friendly smile.

_**You been cheating and telling me lies**_  
_**You been creeping while am sleeping at night**_  
_**You been chasing every girl in sight**_  
_**You been messing around and no am down it's over now**_  
_**You been cheating and telling me lies**_  
_**You been creeping while am sleeping at night**_  
_**You been chasing every girl in sight**_  
_**You been messing around and no am down it's over now**_

After I had finished the song, I couldn't stay there in the Glee room with him, I had to get out, I ran as far away as I could, which wasn't far before the tears fell, _"He's an idiot you know, for not realising what he had with you..." _I heard a voice coming from behind me as they place a hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Noah Puckerman, the only person I didn't expect to come after me, he had, and only he had.

_"Thanks Noah" _I said sadly as I kissed his cheek.

_"Anytime Princess..." _He says and he actually smiled at me, instead of having one of his trademark smirks on his face, maybe Noah Puckerman wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	20. Temperature

_**A/N: Just Because being ill sucks :( So this is something short and sweet :) x x x**_

* * *

Scattered around our bedroom were tissues and bottles of water, I had been on nights the past few days so Rachel was already at work by the time I came home, but today I was on earlies which meant I could spend some time with her, except she was ill.

There was nothing worse than an ill Rachel Puckerman as he had slowly found out over time.

"_Baby, just lie down, please" _I say almost pleading to the petite brunette who is still trying to fight against me to get off the bed.

"_But I have to go to work!" _She responds instantly sounding annoyed.

"_Rachel, do not argue with me, just lie down" _I say firmly looking her dead in the eye to let her know I was deadly serious, I wasn't letting her go anywhere today.

"_You're burning up" _I say as I kiss her forehead feeling her temperature, she moans at my touch.

"_I feel cold" _I noticed she shivered when she spoke.

"_Oh baby, it is worse than I thought, I'll call work and let them know you won't be in and I'll let Chang know I'll work from home today" _I whisper as I sit down next to her on the bed, searching the beside cabinet for my phone.

"_You can't do that, Noah, fine I'll stay at home if you want me to and you can go to work" _She turns to face me and speaks softly.

"_Rachel, remember when I was ill a few months ago and we had the same conversation, so I'm not leaving you alone, you are stuck with me" _I say kissing her forehead before getting off our bed to go ring both her work and Chang to let them know what was going on.

* * *

"_Noah, can we watch West Side Story?" _I enquire as Noah walks back into our bedroom, taking off his crisp white shirt to reveal his rock hard physique, my mouth went dry when it dropped to the floor, my throat tightened, I was feeling worse but having him here least I'd have a great view.

"_Yeah whatever you want baby" _He says as he lies back down on the bed, placing his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, allowing my head to rest upon his chest.

"

"_Noah, you don't want to be this close to me, I don't want to make you ill too" _I mummer against his chest, causing his breathing to slightly hitch, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"_I'm pretty sure I said in sickness and in health when I married you baby"_ He replies playing with my hair.

"_I'm so lucky to have you, you know" _I say sweetly, kissing his cheek, pressing play on our DVD recorder and on came West Side Story, _"Oh so you knew this was going to happen?" _He raises his eyebrow and I just smile at him, leaning back against him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	21. True Love

_**A/N: Another Prompt, which I'm starting to love them at the moment, this one is from that70sfinchelgleek – Puck and Rachel are dating, but he gets jealous when some other dude hits on her? What is going to happen? (Surprise ending.. that someone suggested to me too)**_

_** I heard this song earlier on the radio and instantly fell in love as Pink Is AWESOME! Lyrics from Pink "True Love" x x x**_

* * *

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you**_

As I walked down the hallway of McKinley High School, I was trying to spot my petite, brunette girlfriend in the crowded hallway, it was then I spotted her, she was near her locker putting her books away, she wasn't alone, Kurt was also there and then there was someone he didn't recognise, he wore a sweatshirt, he was a basketball player. SAWYER, 15, stitched in the back.

He was smiling and clearly flirting with my Rachel, this did not impress me, I wasn't normally a jealous guy, but when it came to Rachel Berry I was.

_"Hey baby" _I say kissing her neck, as I slipped my arms around her waist, and Rachel literally flinched at my touch, she never did that ever not even when we were sworn enemies back in like ninth grade, _"Noah" _She says as she turns around to face me, planting a sweet little kiss on my lips.

* * *

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_  
_**I wanna wrap my hands around your neck**_  
_**You're an asshole but I love you**_  
_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_  
_**Why I'm still here, or where could I go**_  
_**You're the only love I've ever known**_  
_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_  
_**So much, I think it must be**_

_"Can I borrow you're jacket babe, I'm freezing" _I asked my dark haired, Mohawk rocking sexy boyfriend, who happily obliged as he slipped his Leatherman jacket off his broad shoulders, down his amazing guns, he wore black today, how I loved Noah Puckerman when he wore black, I felt my cheeks blush, and I had to tear my gaze away from him, to see Noah glaring at the new-ish guy Scott Sawyer, I had English Literature with him and Kurt, but Noah looked like he was going to literally kill him

_"Oh Noah, this is Scott, Scott this is my boyfriend Noah" _I say introducing the two males.

_"Most people call me Puck" _I heard his say fiercely.

_"Sawyers" _He says calmly, even though in his eyes I could see the fear.

I loved Noah Puckerman more than anything, even if he annoyed me sometimes to the extent where I hated not him but his actions, he sometimes acts like we are in the olden days where he has to show people I belong to him and only him, but then I remember maybe that's not such a bad thing, that he loves me, like truly loves me, because only the things he does or doesn't so hurt me, like really hurt, not like everyone else.

* * *

**_True love, true love_**  
**_It must be true love_**  
**_Nothing else can break my heart like_**  
**_True love, true love,_**  
**_It must be true love_**  
**_No one else can break my heart like you_**

_"Finally some alone time" _I say slipping my arms around her waist from behind just like earlier, and it was deja vu, she flinched again, what was going on?

_"Noah! I have got to go, I'm going to be late for English literature, I'll see you for lunch" _She says skipping away.

I was going to find out the reason she kept flinching away from me, and when I look up watching her walk towards her English Literature class, and I see him, that Sawyer dude from before, he smiled as he followed Rachel in to the class room, and I could feel my fist clenching and unclenching at that sight, it unnerved me.

I was going to kill this Sawyer dude, seriously, who the hell was he?

* * *

**_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_**  
**_Just once please try not to be so mean_**  
**_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_**  
**_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_**  
**_You can do it baby_**

_"Oh there you are Babe, I was looking for you" _I say as Noah has finally appeared in the canteen area, I saw him acknowledge the fact that Scott was also present at the table, even though there were other guys there like Kurt, Finn and Mike, but he didn't seemed annoyed that they were here just Scott's presence annoyed him.

So badass studs do get jealous?

I bit down my smirk.

* * *

**_At the same time, I wanna hug you_**  
**_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_**  
**_You're an asshole but I love you_**  
**_And you make me so mad I ask myself_**  
**_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_**  
**_You're the only love I've ever known_**  
**_But I hate you, I really hate you,_**  
**_So much, I think it must be_**

The bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period, and I just wanted this nightmare to end, who hell was this Sawyer guy, he bade Rachel a goodbye and once again I found my fist clenching and unclenching under the table.

Rachel stood up and motioned for me to follow her, I accepted her hand as I stood up, I didn't want her to know anything was wrong, even though clearly it was evident, it was written on my face that something was wrong with me.

How I just hated guys, well any guy who hit on or flirted with Rachel.

She was mine.

She was all mine.

It was common knowledge by now, or so I thought?

* * *

**_True love, true love_**  
**_It must be true love_**  
**_Nothing else can break my heart like_**  
**_True love, true love,_**  
**_It must be true love_**  
**_No one else can break my heart like you_**

_"Noah are you ok baby? You look pretty tense!" _I say rubbing my hand up his arm, which immediately twitches under my touch.

_"Rachel stop" _He says quietly.

_"Why?" _I ask curiously.

_"Just Because ok?" _He seems exasperated, as he pulls away from my touch.

_"Because of what Noah?" _I ask walking back towards him, _"Noah, you can tell me anything I love you" _I say reaching up to kiss him, but he recoils and now I'm mad.

_"Noah? What the hell is going on?" _I ask angrily.

I saw his hypnotic hazel eyes that I loved so much turn dark, a scary dark not the lust dark I was used to seeing so often, I was now worried.

Oh god, he was really jealous of this Scott Sawyer and that was a major turn on right now.

**_I think it must be love_**

* * *

**_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_**

**____****Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete**

_"You know what's going on Rachel! But whatever Rachel, you want an out from us, go ahead go have sex with that Sawyer dude! I don't care" _I sounded furious, I couldn't handle being near her so I starts stomping away.

_"Noah, what are you on about?" _She ask indifferently.

_"Rachel, don't pretend, I've seen how you flinch away from me every time I try and touch you, except you will happily be around the likes of him" _I say in a matter of fact tone of voice.

_"Oh god...__Noah-" _She says, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the nearest girls toilets and locking the door.

* * *

_"Seducing me isn't going to help me you know?" _I heard him say.

_"I wasn't going to seduce you" _I deadpan his idea straight away, before carrying on, _"You know why I've been flinching away when you've been touching me" _I say with tears welling up in my eyes, _"Here, this is why" _I says as I lift up my shirt, his eyes instantly connect with something on my body, I know he's seen the tattoo.

_"Rachel, I'm so sure you told me, that tattoo are to brand the dumb or the sluts" _I heard him say, as he eye my tattoo, a heart with the initials NP and the number 20.

_"Well I wanted to brand me as yours" _I says softly moving closer to him.

_**I think it must be**_  
_**True love, true love**_  
_**It must be true love**_  
_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_  
_**True love, true love,**_  
_**It must be true love**_  
_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_  
_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_  
_**No one else can break my heart like you.**_

* * *

_"You already are mine, people see you with my Leatherman Jacket on and have done for the past 11 months" _ I state bluntly, not meaning to sound harsh, but everyone who walked the halls of McKinley High School knew that Rachel Berry was mine.

I run a finger over her tattoo, she flinches at the touch, _"When did you get it done?" _I am shocked to tell you the truth that Rachel Berry got a tattoo, let alone got one for me.

_"On Saturday when you were baby sitting Sarah, this is for you to know I'm yours forever" _She says smiling as she pulled me in for a kiss and how I love her, and I would do forever.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x xx**_


	22. Three Stages Of Hell

_**A/N: Just A random short idea that popped into my head... **_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

_**Three Stages Of Hell  
**_

_**Stage One Denial  
**_

She remembers her fiancé saying that their first night apart from each other in over a year since he proposed she would be fine, he was clearly in denial just like her as she had agreed as well.

She spent the morning in rehearsals and she was fine then because it was a distraction a welcomed one from what she would face later at night, it was when she came home, it was eight, she knew he would normally be back in thirty minutes, but tonight he wouldn't be and it made her feel like crying, but she wasn't going to, she was going to be alright.

Rachel Berry was in denial.

She made herself a nice vegan lasagne for one, she noted sadly, she knew he would have loved it if he was here with her, he always loved her home-made cooking, he said she could be the next Master chef, she didn't think her cooking skills were that good she could brag about them but he certainly did.

It was worse when she got into bed it was; Cold, Lonely, Dark and it looked much larger when it was only her slender petite frame in it, she missed him, she missed his presence and how it made her feel safe and secure, she missed him holding her and she felt warm and loved.

She wondered what he was doing?

Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

* * *

_**Stage Two Dreams  
**_

She had to be dreaming, everywhere she looked throughout the day she saw hazel eyes, not a single one had a scratch on his hypnotic hazel eyes, the one's she longed to be able to look into, or in his case allow his eyes to roam all over her body when he thought she wasn't watching him, like when she was cooking or when she was bending over to retrieve something out of the bottom shelf of the fridge, she knew he did it and she didn't mind one bit, as it was normally to tease him.

She allowed herself to daydream about him while she was in rehearsals, the amount of time her under study Marlene has to say her name to remember where she was it was unreal, she just wasn't coping well.

That night she had a sex dream about him, she was sure of it, she woke up drenched in sweat, her clothes all over the place and her hormones raging.

She remembers ragged breathing.

His rock hard physique pressed against hers.

Her body on fire with so much passion.

His lips and hands everywhere, just like she wished they could be now.

She was going to kill Noah Puckerman when he was back, not before he gave her what she needed first.

* * *

_**Stage Three Tears  
**_

It was official I, Rachel Berry, was pathetic, definitely pathetic.

She couldn't handle being away from him for three whole days!

What had got in to her?

He went away on Tuesday and all he said was _"See you Friday Berry" _And kissed her cheek and with that he was gone like it meant nothing, that he was coping fine and that killed her, that she cared more about this relationship that he did.

Yet here she was on Friday night, well technically early Saturday morning, three thirty AM, after going out with the girls, where she had only had two drinks because she was already high enough off the fact he would be home by the time she would get back from this night out, he would be there in their bed, even if he would be sleeping, he would be back where he belonged.

Yet here she was standing in their bedroom crying, he wasn't here, she was pathetic she really couldn't handle being away from him for three days, when did she become this dependant on him?

"_Baby, are you ok?" _I hadn't noticed his presence in the room, he must have been in the toilet his breath hot against my exposed skin as he stood a few steps behind me , I spun around, the tears still evident on my face, _"Who do I need to hurt now?" _He says pulling me into his chest I can hear him releasing a low laugh, _"You, you jerk!" _I spat out my face still buried in his shirt, hands fisted into his sides practically clinging to him, _"Baby, do I need to remind you that you were the one who told me that me doing these assignments would look good on for my repertoire?" _He teases me he enjoys rubbing it in that it was my idea, _"Just" _I look up from his chest for the first time, _"It's been hard ok? I've missed you" _I say between small cries, my voice sounded so unlike mine, broken.

"_Baby, did you think I didn't miss you?" _He asks eyeing me curiously.

I remained silent under his scrunity.

"_Rachel, you know I did! I think Mike was going to kill me after one hour of me being there, especially when I said, I could be at home in bed with Rachel right now-" _He says and I cut him off as I heard him say my name, _"You didn't say that" _I told him looking him dead in the eye, _"Oh I did, I just didn't tell him what I was thinking of doing to you" _He smirks, wiping away the tears on my cheek, with his soft large hand cupping my face gently.

"_Noah!" _I say partially in shock and in a daze from his touch.

"_Come on baby, you know you love it when I talk dirty" _He smirks at me in his usual way.

"_After three nights apart I hope you aren't just going to be talking dirty all night" _I smirk back at him before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him on to the bed on top of me.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	23. Thinking Of You

**A/N: So here is the latest edition.. Just another random idea, you know me lol!**

**So in this story there was never a Finn and Rachel and never a Quinn and Puck (So Quinn wasn't pregnant in High School) x x x**

* * *

She woke up that morning dazed, confused and hung over.

She was ring-less and then her mind started doing flashbacks of sorts, she remembers dialling someone last night but her phone shows no record of this, she remembers her kissing someone last night but she can't picture his face.

She is furious with herself.

She was in love with someone and she had allowed herself to get intoxicated, lose her engagement ring and kiss another man.

She wanted the world to swallow her whole.

Today was the day she was going to loose everything.

* * *

Finn looked over at Kurt who was watching Santana sit out of side of Rachel's door, practically pleading with her to come out, from what Finn has gathered Rachel Berry had been inside her room all day.

"_So is this a regular occurrence?" _Finn asks gesturing in the direction of the two girls.

It had been the first time Finn had come to visit Kurt since he had moved to New York, that was due to his college being in Los Angeles.

_"No, normally it's Puck sitting outside that door when he's done something wrong but as he's on night's I don't think he could have done anything" _Kurt explains and Finn isn't shocked in the slightest that Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry ended up together, they were on and off all the way through High School and he secretly liked that they were together.

They were an endgame a bit like him and Quinn were.

**If I told you, **

**that this couldn't get better baby**

**And your heartbeat,**

** it lets me know you feel the same.**

**I can hold you, **

**keep you safe until you fall asleep.**

_"Puck, finally" _Santana says, jumping up from her seated position.

_"What's up? I got like a zillion missed calls from you guys" _He says casually.

_"It's Rachel" _Santana says casually but his eyes instantly widen at his name.

_"Is she ok?" _His voice wavers slightly.

_"She's locked herself in your guy's room and won't come out" _Santana says as she gestures towards the door.

* * *

**Never worried,**

** cause I can give you what you need.**

**Now everything I do, is all for loving you.**

**Its not something that we're used to.**

**No other way to say, **

**I need you every day.**

**And now I'm gonna change my ways.**

**And it's a part of you, **

**I never wanna lose.**

She sat their on the floor of their bedroom thinking how she has gone and royally screwed up.

Yes, he used to be a jackass, but they weren't in High School anymore, she couldn't fix this with a kiss and a plan of seduction.

This was real life and her life was about to come crashing down around her.

She cried even harder when she heard his voice asking if she was ok.

Was she ok?

Like he would care if she told him the truth.

**I'll do anything you want me to.**

**Like any other day, **

**I know I'll find a way-aa-aay.**

**And if ever I'm alone you'll say.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

* * *

**In a moment, **

**I know that everything could change.**

**And I know that, **

**my life would never be the same.**

_"Baby, do you want to come out and talk about it?" _I ask her through the door softly.

_"Noah, you are going to hate me!" _She's crying I can tell.

_"Baby, as if, just come out" _I scoff rolling my eyes, _"Oh baby, what is it?" _I say when a dishevelled looking Rachel appeared in front of me.

* * *

**You're the only way that's making sense to me.**

**When I close my eyes, you're the one, I see.**

**There's no other way I could ever be ... Without you babe.**

**Now everything I do, **

**is all for loving you.**

**Its not something that we're used to.**

* * *

**No other way to say,**

** I need you everyday.**

**And now I'm gonna change my ways.**

**And it's a part of you,**

** I never wanna lose.**

_"I did some stupid things last night, two to be exact, I lost my engagement ring Noah and I kissed some random guy, I don't even remember doing it, I'm so sorry" _I confess and immediately started crying again.

_"Baby? Seriously?" _He says in a neutral tone, pulling me into his strong, muscular arms.

_"I-" _I didn't really have a response, because I didn't know how or where I lost it or why I'd want to kiss anyone other than him.

_"No, I mean do you not remember anything about last night?" _He says curiously.

**I'll do anything you want me to.**

**Like any other day, **

**I know I'll find a way-aa-aay.**

**And if ever I'm alone you'll say.**

* * *

_"No?" _I half question myself feeling embarrassed and angry at myself.

_"Oh baby look" _He says as he pulls my engagement ring put of his left top shirt pocket and my heart melted, after all my crying and thinking he'd call the wedding off, he had it.

_"Oh Noah, why do you have it?" _I said in-between kisses as he is sliding my ring back where it belongs.

_"Well after you drunk dialled me from Paddy's at three in the morning, I decided to come see if my girl was alright, and you must have dropped your ring about five times while you kept flinging your arms around, so I took it for safe keeping, because at least one of us was sober" _He says as he has a smirk on his face, as I replay flashbacks of random dance scenes in Paddy's with Santana and Brittany and a very slurred phone call to Noah saying I needed him and wanted him. Then a flashback of him bringing me home, lying me down on our bed and kissing me goodnight, saying he'd see me tomorrow when he got back from work.

_"Oh, you were thinking about me..." _I say softly almost welling up again, that he would leave work because I said I needed him, that he would leave work because I was an emotional drunk mess, that he would leave work to bring me home.

_"I always think about you, you're my princess" _He replies kissing me softly.

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

**I'll be thinking about you.**

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	24. Free

_**A/N: HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO MY AMERICAN FRIENDS :) x x x**_

* * *

This was not how she wanted to be spending her 4th of July, Rachel Berry normally would be at home having a musical marathon with her dad and daddy and they'd drink non-alcoholic champagne and have fireworks in the garden, it was her little piece of heaven. But instead, the Glee bus had to break down and the children plus Mr Schuester and Coach Sylvester had to take refuge in a motel about 17 and a half miles outside of Lima, they had been coming back from a that Mr Schuester had organised to celebrate them winning Sectionals to see a musical.

She groaned, how much longer would they be there?

"_Pick a name Rachel" _I heard Mr Schuester say as he placed a hat in front of her which had tiny pieces of white paper folded up in there, there was three names left, she rolled her eyes and picked the smallest piece (in her opinion) out of the hat, she unfolded it and looked at Mr Schuester, what is this for?

"_That's who you will be sharing a room with, apparently it was the only fair way to do it" _He explains, _"Who did you get?" _He asked a moment later, _"Puck..." _And I can see Noah Puckerman standing not to far away from us smirking.

* * *

"_So as it stood this was the running order for rooms; Me and Coach Sylvester, Mercedes and Kurt, Tina and Matt, Artie and Quinn, Finn and Santana, Mike and Brittany and then last but not least Rachel and Puck" _I say as I gather the group together to tell them the announcement.

This was bound to be a fun trip, as I looked at the last pairing, Rachel Berry stood in front of me scowling and Noah Puckerman was smirking at her, I'd heard from Emma that they had dated once and I honestly didn't know if it was true because Rachel was so all lovey dovey about the male lead of our New Directions but then again they were in High School and Cliché's happen, you know Bad Boy and Good Girl, opposites attract and everything.

He saw the look on his best friends face the second he heard the list me and Rachel, alone together that's why he was smirking, because since he and Rachel had dated Finn hated it, he could tell he was wondering why Rachel would ever choose to do anything with a guy like him.

* * *

The second I open the door as I walk into our room in front of Rachel, I start unbuttoning my shirt, _"What are you doing?" _The petite brunette asks her voice sounds nervous I think, turning to face her my unbuttoned shirt half exposing my chest, _"About to have a shower Berry what did you think?" _I ask her and I can see her blush, _"Feel free to join me any time" _I wink as I wonder off into the bathroom without attempting to close the door behind me.

I seriously was going to have to turn the water temperature to cold at this rate, Rachel Berry only being behind the door and me still not being able to touch her. When did I start feeling this way about her? Damn it.

* * *

His words were echoing in my mind, _"Feel free to join me any time"_and she remembers how her heart did a somersault inside her chest. Why could only Noah Puckerman cause these affects on her? Even when she was supposed to be in a relationship with Finn Hudson she pictured him, tried to think of his hands on her hips instead of Finn's. The relationship she had with Noah was different from the ones she had had before it was like he actually got her, he gave her what she needed, support, love, gratitude and it burned her to think about how it only lasted a week because it got to close for comfort.

There was a knock on the door which dragged her out of her dirty thoughts about him, as I opened door, _"Finn, hey" _And now I felt incredibly guilty now, _"Hey Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" _He looks down all shifty at his shoes, _"I'm sorry Finn I was just about to take a shower"_ I say and he obviously doesn't know Noah is in there and part of me is grateful for that, _"Oh ok, maybe later?" _I was about to answer when I heard something behind us.

* * *

"_Berry come on, I don't want the water to get cold" _I heard my best friends voice say from an open door across the room, I look over at Rachel who is now blushing furiously, looking down, _"Oh, I see" _I say just walking away from her.

Rachel Berry was going to have sex with Noah Puckerman.

Oh god, why did he get all the girls? First Quinn and now Rachel?

Why did every girl he liked like Puck instead.

* * *

I closed the door immediately storming into the bath room pulling the shower curtain open about to launch into a verbal assault on him, his muscular body takes my breath away, but I don't want to show him any weaknesses I may have, _"Noah Puckerman I swear I'm going to-" _I lose my train of thought the second my eyes meet his, his hazel eyes got me every time, especially when he looked at me like I was the only one, _"You're going to what babe?" _He asks innocently (and in my head I'm laughing Noah Puckerman is not innocent not by a long shot), _"Just shut up and help me celebrate the 4th of July Noah" _I say as I pull my jumper off and I can see his eyes roaming my body, trying to scratch every curve into his mind as I step into the shower with him.

* * *

"_I knew you'd change your mind..." (_In fairness, I didn't I just wanted her too) I mutter as I pull her in for a kiss, letting the water cascade over us as she wraps her legs around my waist, pulling me to her, inching ever closer to perfection...And then it happened, all I saw was fireworks, her kisses her touches.

* * *

And she knows that they aren't friends any more, they never really were he said, but she knows if they walk down this road they will be lovers for sure and that's all she really wants is fireworks and only he knows how to produce them.

"_Happy 4th of July Rachel" _I hear him say as he wraps a towel around me holding me close to him, and yet I've never felt so free.

Noah Puckerman made every day feel like the 4th of July to her, with him she could just be free...

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	25. Baggage

_**A/N: Just because someone mentioned Puckleberry family stories in a review, so here is a little something I conjured up in my mind, just a sbort Puckleberry future family fluff.**_

_**Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

Coming home was supposed to be a happy occasion, but when you originally lived in a small town in Lima, Ohio it was hard, everybody knew everybody and everyone had baggage, and Rachel Berry was no except, she shook her head she wasn't even called Rachel Berry any more.

* * *

"_Hey Rachel, long time no see!" _I looked up to see people from my so called past, Finn Hudson (the ex) and Quinn Fabray (head cheerleader at high school, ex-tormentor), but then again that was a long time ago, but the past sometimes still hurt, it had been a long seven years without seeing them, especially after I turned down Finn's marriage proposal after Regionals a long time ago.

"_Quinn, Finn Nice to see you" _I say almost genuinely, it felt nice to be in a town where people actually knew you and not just your name like they did in New York, they only knew Rachel Berry, Broadway star, not Rachel Berry, mother, wife and friend. And worst part of it was that she had returned home a couple of days ago without her husband, the father of her one and only daughter because he had work commitments, how she hated being away from him, he was her best friend, soul mate, her everything basically.

"_So what's new with you?" _I heard Finn ask he almost sounded like he was vaguely interested, and I honestly wondered how he could have been so blind or stupid? I had a five year old daughter with me, wait, where was she? I did a three sixty, she wasn't anywhere near me, _"Damn he's going to kill me..." _I muttered to no one in particular, which caused them to look confused at me, _"Rachel are you ok?" _Quinn asked concerned, she probably thought I was still crazy after all these years.

"_Yeah, I just-" _I tried to explain, and I was cut off by my phone ringing, looking down at the handset to see his name staring back at me, _"I just have to get this..." _I say wondering a few paces away from them, _"Hi baby" _I say as I answer the phone, _"Hey Berry, what are you wearing?" _I heard his voice teasingly come from the other side of the phone, rolling my eyes knowing he'd be smirking, _"I'm no longer a Berry you know that..." _I say casually ignoring his question, _"Oh I know, it just sounds better coming from you Mrs Puckerman" _He says warmly, _"So how's Evie?" _He ventures realising he's getting nothing else from me, and I freeze hearing her name, and turning around to see her talking to Quinn and Finn behind me, _"She's fine, I just have to go Noah, I'm paying" _I say quickly putting the phone down wondering how this would play out.

* * *

"_Mommy!" _I heard this dark haired brunette girl scream and I saw my eyes as well as Quinn's follow the girl run off towards, Rachel.

Rachel was a mother?

She had a daughter, how did I not see this coming?

Who was the father? And why did it bother me so much?

"_Mommy, look I got you a present!" _The girl lifts a blue jewellery box up into her mothers hands, which she gracefully accepts, pulling the box open carefully and her eyes widen at what was inside of it, _"Evelyn Marie" _She gasps, _"How did you afford this? You didn't? You really are you fathers daughter" _Rachel sounds furious, and my mind ticks over who was this girls father.

"_Mommy, don't be silly, daddy gave me the money to buy it" _She laughs and it sounds so angelic just like her mothers laugh.

* * *

I watch as the petites brunette's facial reaction, _"Evelyn Marie, baby I know you miss daddy, I miss him too, but he isn't here baby, I'm sorry..." _She hugs the girls immediately, _"Now you need to take this back, you know how I feel about stealing baby" _She carries on as she pulls away from the embrace with her daughter, _"But Mommy look" _The girl thrusts a piece of white paper into her mother's hand, and Rachel looks visible pale.

"_How?" _She asks looking up at her daughter confused.

"_I told you Mommy, Daddy gave me the money, he's over their with Grandma" _The girl smiles as she speaks skipping away and coming back with a bemused looking Noah Puckerman.

"_See Mommy told you Daddy was back" _I smiled watching the miniature Rachel Berry reuniting her parents.

* * *

"_Noah Puckerman I'm going to kill you" _I heard my wife say no hint of anger in her voice, it had been two weeks since I had seen her, she went home (to Lima) alone two nights ago and I hated myself for that, _"My presents not going to save me, not even a little bit?" _I tease her as I close the gap between me and her, _"I missed you" _I confessed slowly before kissing her gently.

"_Awww, Puck is actually a romantic who would have thought it" _My head spun around as I heard a familiar voice, Quinn Fabray standing less than four feet away from us, she was smiling at us, whereas Finn was half glaring at us, and this was part of the reason coming home was hard everyone had baggage and in front of us stood our past baggage and our new baggage, Evelyn Marie Puckerman.

"_Daddy look grandma brought me a new mini guitar" _Our daughter came running towards us waving a pink guitar in the air, _"She is so her father's daughter" _I heard my wife, the mother of my child say next to me and I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	26. Facebook Fun

**A/N: Just because everyone loves Social Media... :)**

**Prompt: Puckleberry become 'Facebook Official' or do they?**

**Hope you like it! x x x**

* * *

Some days I wish Myspace was still cool, it was like my safe little haven, you know a place that I could post videos of my singing just like when I first started High School, but slowly over time Myspace dissolved and became less and less popular and now it's all about Facebook and Twitter, all the ways to keep in touch with your friends, friends? Yeah because I had so many of them, I think the only people I have on these Social Media websites were literally the Glee club and most of them were actually by force.

Talking of force, he had to pop up didn't he? The one person I didn't want to think about when my dad's were out of town for the whole weekend and it was only Friday night, which meant she had two and a half days away from school, and away from him, even if she did love being able to spend time alone with him.

But she didn't understand why he would only private message her on Facebook or speak to her on Facebook chat, he would never acknowledge her where others could see it, that's why she hated Facebook it could be so secretive at times.

* * *

**Facebook Chat**

**Noah Puckerman To Rachel Berry**

_**Noah Puckerman:**__** Sup Berry ;)**_

_**Rachel Berry:**__** Hello Noah, how are you this fine evening?**_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__** Bored, wot ya wearin'? ;) **_

_**Rachel Berry:**__** Must you be so crude?**_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__** Can I come over?**_

_**Rachel Berry:**__** Why?**_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__** My Ma's doing my head in, I need an escape ok?**_

_**Rachel Berry:**__** Fine, but you have to buy me a present :)**_

_**Noah Puckerman:**__** Whatever Berry. See you in 10.**_

**Noah Puckerman has logged off Facebook Chat.**

What have I got myself into?

Why did I agree to this?

Could I handle being all alone in my bedroom with Noah Puckerman?

* * *

_**Quinn Fabray**__** Happy Friday Biatches, See you on the other side ;)**_

**Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce and 29 Others like this.**

* * *

_**Finn Hudson**__** Boys night; Halo and Pizza let this Partay commense with Matt Rutherford, Samuel Evans, Michael Chang, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.**_

_**Samuel Evans, Michael Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Matt Rutherford, Kurt **__**Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 10 Others like this.**_

* * *

Least everybody else had decent plans, why did she feel like the only one who had no plans on a Friday night?

Why wouldn't Noah being hanging out with the guys? Since I had just read Finn Hudson's status about it.

* * *

**Finn Hudson To Noah Puckerman**

**Where are you man? Why is your phone off? Halo?**

_**Michael Chang:**__** He's afraid to lose to me again.**_

_**Samuel Evans: **__**Rumour has it, he's got a hot date tonight ;)**_

_**Matt Rutherford:**__** Well he has 15 minutes until it's game time. Bro's before Hoe's.**_

Why was Noah not replying to them?

Noah loved Game Nights with the boys, I often heard their banter during Glee or in the hallways as I past them when I went to my locker.

* * *

"_Didn't think you liked Facebook Berry?" _I heard his familiar teasing voice coming from behind me, had he just climbed through my open bedroom window? I never said I didn't like Facebook, I just said sometimes it was too restrictive and he annoyed me, because I know there was girls practically getting wet just looking at some of his photos, I mean his profile picture is of him topless and Noah Puckerman topless was a damn good sight, I could picture it now, and it was kind of like heaven, I shook those thoughts away.

"_Noah I have a door you know?" _I say as I put my laptop down on the bed beside me looking up at him from across the room, _"Yeah but I didn't want your dad's to ask why I was coming round" _He shrugs as he places his jacket on the back of my desk chair and makes his way over to sit with me on my bed.

"_They aren't in Noah" _I say softly.

"_So me and you are all alone?" _He says raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"_Don't get any ideas" _I scold him before_ "And now where's my present?" _I asked him curiously.

"_Close your eyes" _He says simply, no emotions in his voice.

"_What? No" _I say, I remember last time he told me to close my eyes, he kissed me, not that it was bad or anything.

"_Do it otherwise no presents" _He says teasingly.

"_Presents? Ok fine, no funny buisness though ok?" _I say, I was impressed he actually got me anything.

"_Whatever you say Berry" _He is once again teasing me.

"_Ok, open your eyes Berry" _He says softly, on the bed there is a DVD, I pick it up, _"When Harry met Sally? This is old and I also thought you were bad ass?" _I joke and it is my turn to throw him a smirk as he always does me, _"Oh Berry I am bad ass, you know that" _He says, his voice lower than normal, as he moves closer to me, he smells so great up close and personal.

He leans in close to me, and for a split second I think he's going to kiss me, and then he's taking the laptop from beside my leg and looking on my Facebook home page, and he's typing something and then his phone makes a bleep noise and he clicks on something and smiles, Noah Puckerman knows how to smile I am impressed.

"_Noah, you said presents, this DVD is only one and please don't say the other one is you" _I say rolling my eyes which earns me a low chuckle from him, _"Here look" _He says as he hands me my laptop back.

* * *

**Noah Puckerman Is In A Relationship With Rachel Berry**

**Samuel Evans, Michael Chang, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce, Mercedes Jones and 8 Others like this.**

_**Santana Lopez:**__** PUCKLEBERRY IS BACK BIATCHES x**_

* * *

"_Noah" _I start to say, but he cuts me off using his thumb reaching up to touch my lips, _"Rachel you wanted me to tell people about us, and everyone finds this stuff out by Facebook these days" _He murmers before his lips replace his thumb on my lips.

We were now Facebook Official, two weeks after we started going out.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	27. Heat Wave

**A/N: Another Future Puckleberry Family Fluff, just because I want it for them! :)**

**Hope you like it guys x x x**

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, her mind begins to wonder back...

_**I still remembers the scares, the times I thought I was pregnant and Noah ran around the local shop trying to find A) Pregnancy Tests, B) Condoms and C) Alcoholic Beverages, and every time the tests came back as being Negative part of him and I felt relieved, as we knew we were not ready to be parents then.**_

_**Today, was different though, Noah was on the set (I called him to see where he was but didn't tell him why), and would be for a few hours so I had to do this by myself, so I picked up A and C, because I was still slightly embarrassed about buying B, and because normally Noah had them, plus I had a feeling this time round it would come back positive and then I would have no need so B as Noah would kill me and I'd never have sex again.**_

_**I slowly walked into the bath room, did what I had to do and then waited the three agonisingly slow three minutes of my life...**_

_**And that is when I felt it, a flood of tears bubbling to the surface, I had screwed up, and now he was going to hate me, especially now since he was doing well with work, his and mine, he probably didn't want this, as much as I did. **_

_**I sat down in the middle of our bathroom floor holding the white stick, it confirmed my worst fears, there was two pink sticks.**_

* * *

_**I don't know why but I instinctively picked up the phone to call one person, the only person apart from Noah that would have a opinion about this, "Hey girl" I heard the voice on the other side of the phone, she seemed happy, that made me smile briefly until I choked, "Rachel are you ok?" She asks concerned, "I'm pregnant San" I confessed quietly, which was met by her screams, "Oh my god, my first godchild!" Santana Lopez was my best friend and she was still crazy, "San, what if Noah doesn't want this? What do I do then?" I ask her wanting her honest opinion, "Rachel, you and him have been married for like ages now, and he loves you so much course he's going to want Puckleberry Junior, I take it you haven't told him yet?" she says and she sounds so genuine, it breaks my heart just in case she is wrong ."No" I reply simply, "Do it" She urges, "Your his dream Ra**__**chel" She says almost sweetly, so unlike Santana.**_

* * *

_**After putting the phone down, I honestly didn't know how long I had been sitting on the floor for, the floor wasn't cold any more it was warm from my body hear, and I hadn't noticed him leaning against the doorway watching me his eyes showing no emotion, he looked cold, almost as if he wasn't home.**_

_**I looked up at him through my lashes which set off another batch of tears, "Noah, I screwed up, I'm so sorry" and then he laughs gently before coming to sit down on the floor with me, "Baby, you haven't screwed up at all" He says simply nudging me.**_

"_**But this wasn't part of your plan, you have a great job now and you don't want a child" I say and it makes me cry again, god I was an emotional wreck, how I was such an ugly crier, we both knew it.**_

"_**Rachel, I want a baby with you" He says genuinely, pulling me towards his muscular chest "If it's what you want too babe" I was shocked, Noah Puckerman wanted this baby, he wanted our baby I don't really know why that came as a shock these days since we had been married over a year and a half now.**_

"_**Really?" I ask him just to double check I wasn't going crazy, I needed the confirmation that he wanted us to have this family.**_

"_**Yeah, I want us to have a girl just like you" He says rubbing our noses together, placing his hand on my stomach.**_

"_**And she will be a daddy's girl" I whispered, kissing the top of his shaven head.**_

* * *

It was the seventh year they had lived in New York all together, it was the fifth year they had lived together as a couple (they had been together for five and a half years altogether), it was the second year they had live together as man and wife, it was the first six months into her pregnancy with their first child, Rachel Berry couldn't be happier.

That was until tonight, it was practically a heat wave out tonight, it was so hot, like ridiculously hot just like when Noah comes out of the shower in nothing more than a non-existent white towel, and as much as she loved her extremely attractive husband he didn't half complain, _"How can anybody sleep when it is this hot baby?" _I heard my husband moan next to me as he tossed and turned, in our marital bed, which infuriated me more than the heat did right now, his voice sounded agitated and if Noah didn't get a good night sleep that meant she didn't either, she wasn't a light sleeper that wasn't the problem, it was just she felt safer knowing he was happily rested with her and tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights.

"_Well least you aren't this huge"_ I pointed to my ever expanding stomach _"And __still have to deal with this heat and an annoying husband" _I whine as I have to readjust my relaxing position because of him for the sixth time in the space of half an hour, _"Noah we are never having sex again" _I say in a threatening voice, _"Oh Come on Rachel, I said I was sorry" _He says placing his hand on my ever expanding stomach to feel our baby girl kicking at the same time his hand came into contact with my stomach, _"See, I don't think our baby thinks it is a good idea either!"_ He whispers in my ear, which makes me gasp as his breath hit my skin, which earns me a low growl from him.

He didn't seem so agitated any more, now he was more turned on than anything, tonight was going to be a long night.

"_Noah seriously, it is far too hot for that, please take your sexy body away from me before I hurt you" _I stay sternly I wasn't going to give in to him, which makes the baby kick again slightly harder this time, _"See baby, our girl doesn't like that idea either" _He smirks as his hand fumbles over my ever expanding stomach again.

_"She's such a daddy's girl" _I groan.

_"Can't exactly blame her babe, when her mom loves me more than anything why wouldn't she?" _He says and his eyes twinkle wildly.

* * *

_"Oh shut up Puckerman"_ I say rolling my eyes placing my hand over his on top of my stomach, _"I__ never asked you how you knew it was going to be a girl?" _I asked him, from day one he said he wanted a girl, and now he is getting his girl.

_"Because the world needs someone as great and beautiful as you in it again" _He says softly, nuzzling my neck, the warm breath on my neck feels amazing.

_"Noah Puckerman, when did you become such a romantic?" _I whisper smiling, loving the feel of his lips on my skin.

_"When you agreed to be mine and only mine" _He says as he carries on places kisses down my neck.

_"I've only ever been yours Noah you know that" _I say letting a small moan escape my lips.

God, this heat wave didn't help, first of all she wasn't going to get any sleep, and secondly, the feel of him so close to her made her feel extra hot.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	28. Dreams

_**A/N: Just Because I LOVE Puckleberry as you know by now! **_

_**And just because everybody has a dream they wish would come true! ;)**_

_**Mentions of Finn/Rachel Finn/Quinn and Puck/Quinn.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

It happened all of a sudden he was standing in front of me he didn't say anything, then the next thing I know I felt his fist connecting with my face, _"Woah"_ I say as I am forced to take a step back towards the lockers that were behind me, _"Jesus Finn, what the hell man?" _I say looking up at him wondering what the hell had got into him, last time he punched me it was a couple of years ago and that was because he'd found out about me and Quinn, but this time I hadn't actually done anything, well not that I could remember anyway.

"_Me and Rachel broke up" _He says sadly, he looked like a lost puppy.

"_And what has that got to do with me, exactly?" _I inquire, I was slightly confused and angry, I had just been punched you couldn't blame me.

"_She had a sex dream about you" _He blurted out, he looked really hurt.

"_I hate to break it to you man, but nearly every girl at this school does" _I say smirking knowing it was practically true, I was also smirking because I had more reason to tease Berry.

"_Yeah but you and Rachel went out and did stuff, which me and her haven't" _He says nervously he sounded like he was babbling.

"_Wait you think me and her?" _I raise my eyebrows not even finishing the sentence, yeah me and her had done things, like making out, getting to second base but that's it.

"_Don't deny it Puck, she told me you did" _He says firmly.

"_Oh" _I say and he walks off in a huff leaving me more confused than ever, why would Rachel Berry tell Finn we'd had sex?

* * *

"_Noah, oh my, what happened to your eye" _I say as I glance up at taller, muscular boy who stood next to me, his eye was bruising over forming a black eye.

"_Your ex-boyfriend hit me" _He says casually, as if it didn't matter.

"_What? Why?" _I ask him slightly concerned.

"_The sex dream you had about me, and also here's a new fact I found out today that it wasn't just a dream that me and you actually have done the deed" _His voice sounded dark and sarcastic, _"Berry if you wanted to break up with him, you could have at least been honest about it with him" _He says like he's trying to dumb it down for me.

"_Noah, how do you a tell a guy that you'd rather be with his best friend than him" _I say quietly.

"_Ok maybe you should have lied" _He replied after a minute, sounding amused.

"_Everything is so messed up, Finn hates me, you hate me..." _I say and part of me wants to cry, mostly because Noah had found out about the sex dream and also because I wanted him, I was embarrassed to say the least.

"_Berry, you had a sex dream about me, and you just said you'd rather be with me than Finn I could never hate you, but I do want to know about this sex dream of yours" _He says and I can see that smirk of his lighting up his face.

"_You are disgusting" _I say laughing.

"_They are your dreams Berry" _He says and I glare at him and he holds his hands up in a surrender motion, _"Just sayin'" _He mutters.

"_Whatever" _I say rolling my eyes, _"How about you come round after Glee and we can act some of those dreams out" _I say as I turn to walk away from him.

* * *

I raise my eyebrow did she just say dreams? Meaning more than one dream, _"Dreams? Wait Berry you're saying that their was more than one?" _I ask her, almost in shock and awe, _ "Come over and I guess you'll find out" _She walks off just after she throws a wink in my direction heading into the Glee class room.

I think I must have been dreaming, my smokin' hot American Jewish Princess wanted to have sex with me the local bad boy.

Then I knew it was a dream, as my mind was invaded by the sound of my alarm clock.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry Noah" _I heard her voice drift across the room, _"I thought I turned it off" _She says as she leans across me to turn the alarm clock off, as I am pulling myself up, letting the thin blanket drop to my lap, _"Forgive me?" _She pouts at me, rubbing my arm gently.

_"Rachel..."_ I start to say, but she cuts me off, turning to apply some body lotion, _"Anyway looks like I woke you up just in time, because I was getting worried about you, I mean you just kept saying my name over and over" _She winks in my direction.

_"Oh, it was a good dream Berry" _I say grinning like a Cheshire cat.

_"What was it about?" _She asked curiously, almost innocently which makes me chuckle.

_"Aren't you going to be late?" _I asked her, knowing she had set an early alarm for some reason.

_"I have time, tell me about it" _She says as she sits down next to me on the bed.

_"I had a dream within a dream" _I say looking her in the eye.

_"Noah, you are crazy" _She says swatting my chest laughing.

_"Well, I was dreaming about you having sex dreams about me when we were in High School" _I say and she blushes, _"Maybe that isn't a dream..." _She confesses, and I can feel myself going crazy, my girl was good, too good, _"Rachel Berry, you dirty dirty girl, I'm so proud of you" _I say pulling her back towards me, my hands in her perfect hair, slipping down her perfect curves and stopping on her perfect hips, at twenty five, she was his idea of perfection, _"Stop it Noah" _She says breathlessly before I pull her in for a kiss.

When she pulls away from me, I noticed she is dressed in a sports bra and shorts, how had I not seen this before? I hated my morning mind.

My baby had far too much skin on show for my liking, _"I don't know why you even go to the gym when I could give you an amazing work out right here baby" _I say smirking at her, the sight of her clearly turning me on but then again she always did, she didn't need to try that hard, _"And don't I say that to you every time you go and you don't take any notice of me" _Now it was her turn to smirk at me, damn she was good and I didn't want her to go anywhere, apart from back into bed with me perhaps.

_"Well how about today we skip our gym sessions and we stay at home and have an intense work out of our own" _I say pulling her flush towards me, so she is on top of me, _"Noah, you're so-" _She says as her eyes widen as she can feel my erection growing against her, _"Yeah baby, it's all for you" _I said buck my hips upwards towards her causing her to bit her lip to prevent the moan the was rising in her throat, _"How can you be so awake at this time in the morning?" _I heard her ask me, as she looks down at me from her position above me, _"Like I always said, it's natural" _I smirk.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	29. Fairy Tales

_**A/N: Puckleberry Future Family Fluff, as I actually love writing them :)**_

_**Hope you like it x x x**_

* * *

"_Daddy, I thought Princesses ended up with Princes?" _I heard my daughter Evelyn say as soon as I walk into her bedroom, the seven year old girl was the spitting image of her mother except she had my hazel eyes, they were looking up at me from her bed.

"_They do baby girl" _I say, as much as I hated fairy tales our daughter loved them, she was so like her mother, so he wasn't going to destroy his baby girl's dream.

"_Then why does Auntie San like to tell me the story of how the Princess fell in love with the Dark Knight?" _She asked me, and I raised my eyebrow, Santana and Brittany had been babysitting her today while I me and Rachel were at work.

"_I can't say I've heard that story baby girl" _I say, as I sat down on her bed to tuck her in, "_Auntie Britt said it's about you and mummy" _She says and it did seem fitting, as I wasn't a prince, I was no hero, I was a Dark Knight.

_"How about you tell me this story Evie" _I say as she looked at me expectantly.

_"Ok Daddy" _She says as she sits up on her bed.

* * *

_**Ok so, Once upon a time, there was a Princess and her name was Berry, she had long flowing brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes, she could sing and dance, and she was very pretty, but she wasn't very popular, she didn't have many friends, because people thought she was annoying, well that's what she thought but it was really because she was talented, super talented it was kinda freaky, but she was amazing. The princess joined a Glee club to showcase these talents and she needed some friends to join, so she held auditions, she was so shocked when both the Dark Knight and The Prince auditioned to join the club.**_

_**And in another part of town there was a Dark Knight he was called Puckasurus, everybody in the town of McKinley was scared of him, he had something called a Mohawk which I think is a dragon, and it scared people. Or so he thought, apparently he did bad things, but then he stole from the rich and gave to the poor, and some people liked him, but he was just afraid of letting anybody in after what happened with the King, he was a mean and despicable man, who left the Queen soon after the Dark Knight was born. Puckasurus hated any human contact, but he joined a club for the Princess and after that he secretly loved her from a far because he knew he could never have her.**_

_**Around McKinley people thought Princess Berry would end up with a Prince called Finn, but apparently he was a Monster in comparison to the Dark Knight Puckasurus. He put the Princess down all the time, because of her looks, her talents, her dreams. He scolded her and told her she looked ridiculous, that she wouldn't make anything of her life and she would stay in Lima for the whole of her life, due to the lack of Passion in her life (and he didn't mean in her talents) he meant she had never know passion in her life, because no one loved her, she was unlovable.**_

_**Prince Finn was was very unkind to Princess Berry, so the Dark Knight decided to take matters into his own hands, he challenged Prince Finn to a Gentleman's duel, which he won, and in the end he won over the Princesses heart and they moved into a castle, got married and lived happily ever after with their beautiful daughter Evelyn Marie Puckerman.**_

* * *

_"So, did you like the story daddy?" _I heard my daughter say as soon as she had finished telling me her story.

_"Yeah, it was nice baby girl" _I say softly, smiling at her.

_"Daddy?" _She asks.

_"Yes?" _I respond.

_"Where is your dragon now?" _She asks curiously.

_"Sorry, my dragon?" _I look at her in slight confusion.

_"Your Mohawk Daddy!" _She says laughing.

_"Oh, Daddy had to get rid of it" _I say smiling.

_"Why daddy?" _She asks excitedly as she sees my smile.

_"Because my Princess asked me to" _I say.

_"Daddy do you love Mummy?" _She says after a brief pause.

_"Yes, with all my heart baby girl" _I say without hesitation.

_"Good" _She says firmly.

_"I love you as well Evie" _I say kissing her forehead as she lay back down in her bed ready to go to sleep.

_"I love you and mummy too" _She says smiling at me, before rolling over in her bed to go to sleep.

* * *

I was making breakfast in the kitchen the next morning when I saw her, my daughter Evelyn messing around in the front room, while she watching Television, when my daughter walks my way to get a glass of milk, _"Mummy?" _I heard her start to speak when she came near me.

_"Yeah Evelyn" _I ask softly in response.

_"I'm glad you asked Daddy to get rid of his dragon" _She says before she skips back to the sofa to watch Television again, greeting her dad as he came in from his morning run.

_"Noah?" _I smile at him, as he kisses my cheek as he grabs a bottle of powerade out of the fridge _"Why is your daughter talking about dragons?" _I inquire as I watch him take a few sips of his drink.

_"Rachel she means my Mohawk" _I heard him laugh as he responds, _"Ask her to tell you the story of how the Princess fell for the Dark Knight" _His hazel eyes lock with mine and I know he's teasing me.

_"Oh baby, I already know that Fairy Tale" _I whisper as I kiss him.

_"EW! Daddy leave mummy alone, well I guess it's better than her kissing that monster Prince Finn" _Our daughters voice interrupts us, making Noah pull away from me only slightly, his hand slide around my waist.

_"Prince Finn?" _I questioned him.

_"You came blame Auntie San and Auntie Britt for that" _He responds kissing my forehead before heading off to join our daughter to watch some Television.

I liked Fairy tales, who didn't?

Apparently Fairy Tales don't come true, but mine somehow did, I got the man of my dreams (My Dark Knight, I had no need for a Prince in my life with him in it) and I got the family I always desired, Noah and Evelyn, my pieces of treasure.

Sometimes Fairy Tales can come true, if you want them badly enough.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	30. Faith

_**A/N: Prompt: "All I needed to hear off her was, I'm sorry, I miss you and I love you"**_

"_**It isn't as simple as that!"**_

"_**Yes it is"**_

_**Puckleberry Future Fiction... Hope you enjoy it :) x x x**_

* * *

My worse fears had come back to haunt me, the one that got away was back, Rachel Berry was back in Lima, she was helping Mr Schuester run the Glee club, because she had done what she set out to achieve, became a success and now wanted to help the less fortunate.

The worse thing was he would have to see her everyday because he was the coach at McKinley High now, well had been for a year, he had lead their football team to their first state championship in over twenty years, but it didn't mean as much to him as it should have, he was proud of his team, but he didn't have her by his side to celebrate his success, so it felt less meaningful in some way.

"_So, how did you cope?" _I looked up and saw my half brother sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"_Cope? I didn't I ran, I ran to L freaking A to get away from it!"_It's the first time I've told anyone why I went to LA, everyone assumed it was because Finn had gone and I didn't want to be left behind, when in fact it was because I couldn't cope seeing Rachel around, even if she did go to New York but she would still be back in Lima at some time.

At twenty five, it had been a long time since I had seen anyone from High School, I avoided everybody like the plague, it was too much to bare, I even left Los Angeles because being around Finn reminded me of her, as she'd gone out with Finn briefly in High School.

* * *

"_You know when Marley moved away, all I needed to hear off her was I'm sorry, I miss you and I love you, sometimes I wonder where I'd be now if I hadn't gone after her and told her how I felt" _I said to my half brother, I understand the position he was in, except, I got my girl back, I went to California and told her I loved her.

Someone once told me, Sometimes all you need is faith, it gets you through some hard times.

"_It isn't as simple as that!" _He says back harshly, I'm sure he is convinced of this as there is so much conviction in his voice.

"_Yes it is" _I say with as much conviction I could muster, before walking way to leave him to go back to his pity party.

* * *

Sometimes all you want is someone to ask you to stay, or in her case, ask to leave with you, she wanted Noah Puckerman in her life, she always had and she always would, that's the reason she came back from New York to this small town because yes she became a Broadway star and won her Tony before she became twenty five, it was her life long dream and she had achieved it, but it didn't mean as much to her as she thought it would because she couldn't share it with him.

She must have so many different ways she can picture of how they could be reunited, being back in McKinley High School is not one of them, even if it was the place that started their love story.

She was helping Mr Schuester with the Glee club and Noah was the football coach, and he was in tremendous shape, she couldn't help but admire his fine physique.

_"Mr Schue" _I ask him as he appears in the choir room with me.

_"Rachel you can call me Will" _He says for the millionth time, even though I still feel like I am in High School.

_"Will, where are the Glee club?" _I ask curiously.

_"They are playing basketball" _Will's pregnant wife, Emma says from the doorway.

_"What?" _Will asks her, turning to face her, _"Oh Jake and the guys wanted to help Mr Puckerman with some new plays or something. Jake said he told you yesterday"_

_"Oh I must have forgotten" _He says as he starts walking towards the gym area with me and Emma walking behind him.

* * *

_"First to eleven, you know the rules Puck if you lose you do it ok?" _I said looking him dead in the eye.

_"We'll see" _He says non-committedly, turning back to his team, a mix of Glee and Basketball players, the only people who know what we are playing for is me and him, I told everyone else we were here to help with some new plays, but everyone else was like what about Glee? I lied said Mr Schuester knew.

I could see we had an audience; Mr Schuester, Mrs Schuester and Miss Berry, he clearly hadn't noticed this yet.

_"And don't think I'll be going soft on you, just because you're still having Physio on your arm Mr Puckerman" _I say as I make my way to my to the starting line up, and I didn't miss the narrowing of his eyes and scoffing as he takes up his starting position.

The contest was a pretty even contest, it was all tired up at 10-10, and the ball is in his hands, is he going to screw himself over? Or finally admit defeat?

I learnt the hard way you can't run from love, just look at me and Marley.

* * *

10-10.

The game is all tied up, with the ball in my hands.

I can tell what he's thinking.

I'm going to screw myself over, it's what I do best.

The second the ball leaves my hands we both know it's going in.

The ball goes in the net after a long hang time, and he shakes his head disappointedly at me.

_"I told you, it wasn't that easy" _I say as I turn around to speak to the teams, for the first time noticing we had an audience, The Glee club staff members.

_"Good games guys, go hit the showers" _I say watching everyone disappear except from her.

Soon it's just one on one.

Me and Her.

_"So, why exactly where the Glee Club here?" _I heard her ask me in an accusing tone of voice as I turn my back on her putting some paperwork away in my bag.

_"They wanted to help with the plays Berry" _I lied, badly mind you even though I was facing her she knew it, I could tell.

_"You're a bad liar you know that" _She says simply.

_"What?" _I ask her, turning around to face her.

_"You didn't even need the glee club here today" _She concludes.

_"And?" _I sound harsh and I honestly didn't mean to.

_"Noah" _I hate the way she says my name, it has the ability to break me.

_"Just don't ok?" _I say, I'm not sure I am ready to hear her speak anymore.

_"I've missed you" _She says softly, moving closer to me, her eyes locked on mine, and I can feel myself faltering, remembering what Jake said earlier.

Sometimes all you need is faith, it gets you through some hard times.

_"I still love you Rachel, I always have and always will" _My voice sounding so unlike my own, maybe Jake was right for once, maybe all I needed or she needed was to hear those words.I say turning away from her shoving the last pages of plays into my bag.

_"And what you think I don't love you? I came back here for you, even with all my success and even achieving my dream of getting my Tony at twenty five, Noah, I hated you so much because you weren't there to celebrate that with me!" _As I turn back around to face her once again, I can see her eyes about to well up, her voice sounding more vulnerable than I could remember.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Rachel" _I heard him say softly as he finally turns to face me.

_"Then why didn't you come to New York?" _I ask him feeling myself getting angry.

_"Because I knew you didn't want me to" _He says straight away.

_"What?" _I scoff, seriously how deluded was he?

_"You wanted to be a successful Broadway star before you would consider becoming someone's wife" _He replies harshly.

_"You wanted me to be your wife?" _I say almost in shock.

_"I still do, that's my dream" _He says and he sounds shy, so unlike the boisterous Noah Puckerman I had to know and love.

_"I'm sorry Noah" _I say softly, closing the space between us.

_"God I've missed you" _He speaks into my hair, when he slides his arms around my waist pulling me towards his rock hard physique.

I sigh into his touch.

_"You know I'd love to be your wife, having a family with you, would be like a dream come true" _I whisper into his ear.

_"Woah, woah, woah... slow down there Crazy" _He says smirking, god how I missed that smirk.

_"Shut up, who else is mad enough to have children with you?" _I say as I slap his arm.

_"I suppose so" _He mutters, before he kisses me.

_"I love you" _I say as he pulls away from our embrace.

_"I love you too Rachel" _He says and I can hear the conviction in his voice, it makes me swoon.

Sometimes all you need is faith, it gets you through some hard times.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_

_**P.S Just the clarify, there was no Beth in this universe! So there was no Quinn/Puck just a Finn/Rachel brief relationship in High school for a few months.**_

_**#PuckleberryRocks x xx **_


	31. Man Enough

_**A/N: #PuckleberryRocks That is all.**_

_**So here is my new One-Shot Future Puckleberry Fiction, set a year after 'Treasure' (One-Shot #4)**_

_** Hope you enjoy it! x x x**_

* * *

It had been a long week,a long and stressful kinda week and now all I now wanted to do was go and see my beautiful fiancée, but then I remembered, it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was avoiding her, we had a fight, it was something over nothing really, it was about my best man to be exact, she knew who I wanted it to be, but she knew I wouldn't ask him, but I also know she wants me to, she wants me to tell Finn that we are getting married, but it wasn't going to be easy, I mean, he proposed to her first (Even if it was a zillion light years ago, but still... She meant something to him), but he had Molly and the twins now, would that make a difference?

I haven't even told Finn that we are dating, I mean I moved out to New York City a whole year ago, from Los Angeles, I left Finn there with his life, his wife and kids, yet I was still afraid to tell him that I was in love with Rachel, what if he punched me? Our wedding photos would be ruined, to be honest I don't think there would be a wedding Finn might kill me and dump my body in the river.

I think we had only spoken like once since I moved out here to New York and that was because between work and being with Rachel, I all in all felt like a terrible friend, something that wouldn't have bothered me before, but hey have you met my fiancée she is all about feelings and emotional crap.

When I got in that night, it was the second night I stayed late at work so she was already in bed before me, and it was a beautiful sight, her dark chocolate brown hair framed her face so elegantly, and her body subconsciously turned to my side of the bed, her hand on the part of the bed where my chest would be if I was in bed with her, I sigh, when did I become such a coward? I loved this girl and yet I wouldn't tell Finn that? Screw this.

After a few minutes debate I picked up the phone, I knew I had top bite the bullet, it rang a couple of times and then they picked up, _"Hello?"_The answer roughly, they sounded how I felt, tired that is.

"_Finn" _I say simply, feeling guilty all of a sudden, it was all becoming too real.

"_Oh Puck man, it feels like ages since I've seen you, I mean it's been like a year hasn't it?" _He sounded so chipper it was like a stab in the heart.

"_Yeah, so hows life?" _I say casually, wondering how this is going to play out.

"_Molly's pregnant again, can you believe it?" _He says and I can picture his smile already.

"_Oh wow congrats dude" _I say genuinely because I was happy for him.

"_So hows the big apple anything new going on with you?" _He asks me, expectantly.

"_I'm getting married Finn" _I say trying to express no emotions in my voice, because right now my heart was pounding a million times faster just because I would be marrying Rachel Berry.

"_Puck it's not April fools day today, you know?" _He says seriously.

"_It's not a joke, I'm getting married in a month, I wanted you to be my best man" _I respond with the same serious tone of voice Finn expressed moments ago.

"_Well course, dude, who's the lucky lady who's managed to tie the Puckerone down finally?" _He sounds genuinely happy for me and interested, he would be cursing me in a minute though, I could feel it,_"Ok Finn, you're gonna kick my ass so bad-" _I started to say before his boyish voice said,_ "It's Rachel, isn't it?" _I was speechless, how did he know? I recovered fast enough to ask, _"How did you know?" _I waited with baited breath to hear his response, _"Because anyone who isn't blind could see you loved her way before I ever came into the picture" _he says simple, elegantly and truthfully, "_So you aren't mad at me? At her? At us?" _I could tell I had been around Rachel too long, I was over analysing everything, Damn I was a man not a mouse.

"T_o quote you, hell no, life is too short to dwell on the past, so just congratulations bro, I just never expected you to get married this soon" _he says in an affection, awe tone of voice, _"No time like the present as you always say" _I heard myself chuckle, it's what he said to me when he found out he was going to be a father for the first time.

"_Guess we both got we really want then?" _He says, he's referring to him having Molly and the twins and a new kid on the way and me having all I ever needed to succeed in life, Rachel Berry.

"_Something like that Finn" _I say trying to downplay the fact he had just given me his blessing to marry Rachel, _"So I'll send you the details in the post" _I said as I clutched a singular envelope in my hand, the only wedding invite I hadn't sent out.

"_Cool, shit gotta go, talk soon" _He says as I can hear crying in the background, _"Bye" _I say as he hangs up, I felt, free, liberated now I'd been honest with him, and he was actually happy for me, he had seen it already?

It meant I no longer had to avoid her, damn that made me smile.

* * *

When I came home, it was different, I came home early, I was home by half seven, she was making dinner, my heart swelled, I loved Rachel Berry so freakin' much, not to sound like a guy who was totally pussy whipped but I was, my girl was amazing, she was my everything.

_"Something smells good baby" _I drawl out the words slowly, as I admire her fine body as she is cooking a few metres away from me in the kitchen area, she spins around immediately at the sound of my voice, her eyes show all the evidence, she was shocked to see me, but it relaxed a second later, to say I was the only person she wanted to see.

_"Noah" _The tone of her voice says everything, she's missed me, she loves me, she was sorry, but it should have been me saying all those thing not her, because we only got her because of me being a coward.

_"So.. I have a best man for our wedding" _I say, which causes her to turn back around, carrying on stirring some food in the pot in front of her, _"I bet Mike is happy you chose him" _She says trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, she is failing badly.

_"Well actually he is pretty pissed" _I say immediately, _"What? Why?" _She spins around almost as fast as the first time she heard me speak that night, _"Because I asked Finn to be my best man last night" _I totally had a smirk on my face.

_"How did he take it?!" _She says coming closer to me, smiling hopefully.

_"Like a man, he told me he always knew I love you"_ I say softly, smiling genuinely at her _"And he's right, I have baby, I am so sorry, I love you more than you could ever know" _I sounded like a walking cliché right now, god the things I do for this girl, _"Noah" _God I just loved hearing her say my name with so much love, _"Rachel, forget about the food, just lie with me, I have missed you so much the past couple of nights" _I watched as she turned off the gas hobs as fast as she could before launching herself into my arms, her slender arms clung around my neck and her long, luscious legs managing to wrap them around my waist as I encircled her slender waist, pulling her towards me to kiss her, god I had missed this.

I had missed her.

I had missed us.

_"I'm sorry I called you a coward Noah, you know I don't believe that right?" _Her voice sounded so small, almost as if she was afraid of my response, I lay her upon our bed, staring down at her, her brown eyes locking with my hazel ones, I smiled once again, _"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have been man enough to tell Finn about us from the start" _I say gently, _"Oh Noah, you know you are man enough" _She says and a devilish smirk appears on her beautiful face.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	32. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

_**A/N: Just something that popped into my head, don't really know why or when, just #PuckleberryRocks**_

_**Hope you enjoy it as always x x**_

* * *

My day really couldn't get any worse, to tell you what happened, I'd have to go back to the beginning where it all started, which was in my first year of McKinley High, Miss Pillsbury found me in the bathroom after I had unsuccessfully tried to make myself sick.

I venomously denied being a bulimic, I wasn't, I couldn't hack it.

Shortly after this failed attempt I found out I didn't have a gag reflex, I never really understood what that meant, but when dad and daddy found out they looked at me with some weird disgusted look.

Back to the present, we are less than two months away from, Graduation, and everything was falling apart, me and Finn broke up a few weeks ago, the slushies had started again, this time they weren't off _him_, so it hurt like hell, I cried so much, I felt like such a loser, as if NYADA would accept a girl like me? An ugly Lima Loser.

I ran straight to the bathroom, I felt physically sick, and guess who happened to appear? None other than Miss Pillsbury, did she have a radar for when I was in here or something?

So here we are again, deja vu of a few years gone by, she wanted to know if I had relapsed, relapsed? I hadn't even had a problem in the first place.

She uncermoniously dragged me to her office and she had called Mr Schuester, and all but threatened to call my dad, _"Miss Pillsbury, I swear, I honestly felt sick, I had just choked!" _I said in an outraged voice, why didn't she believe me? _"Rachel, you have a problem, if we don't address this now, you could do serious damage to yourself" _She was placating me, _"But-" _I started to say,_ "But nothing Rachel, if you have relapsed we need to get you some professional help" _She said firmly.

"_Oh sorry Miss P, didn't realise you had company" _I heard a voice come from behind me, it was a daunting familiar voice, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, I was just hoping they hadn't heard what we were talking about.

"_Oh Noah, I'll be done in a minute" _Miss Pillsbury's voice seems so much calmer and pleasant towards him.

"_It's cool Miss P, I'll come back later" _He says, as I see his figure retreated back to where he came from.

* * *

Had I heard Miss P right?

Rachel had relapsed?

She needed professional help?

Why did this information make me feel so angry?

So sick?

So broken inside?

As I waited by my locker, I knew she would be around soon, as on cue, her familiar chocolate brown hair filled my vision, _"Tell me that clean freak is wrong" _I say as I move towards her towering behind her shorter form, _"N-Noah, she isn't a clean freak, be nice" _She says placing her books into her locker, before attempting to move away from me, but I block her path, _"You didn't answer my question"_I said harshly, _"Noah, I wouldn't, I couldn't-" _She attempts to speak, but her words fail her for once, _"So I misheard what Miss P said in there about you relapsing and needing professional help, tell me what the hell you have been doing to yourself" _I demand.

"_Noah-" _She tries to speak again, but I cut her off, _"Rachel don't lie to me" _I growled, _"Can we go somewhere more private to discuss this" _She says quietly, _"No, just tell me" _I said firmly, I could handle this, I could really, _"A couple of years ago, before you even joined Glee, she found me trying to make myself sick-" _Her voice trailed off, I'd already heard enough, I couldn't help dragging her towards the nearest set of toilets, no one was around as they were all in class, I locked the door behind us.

"_Noah" _Her voice broke me out of my angry thoughts of her hurting herself in this way, _"Shut up Rachel!" _I growled, as I walked her towards the mirror, standing behind her, _"Tell me what you see" _I said softly standing as close to her without touching her, my eyes meeting hers in the mirror before she looks down like she is ashamed, _"I never did it, Noah, I only thought about it"_ She says sadly_ "Fuck, Rachel what is wrong with you?" _I almost felt like shaking her to snap her out of whatever mind set she was in, she was tiny, slender, beautiful, why would she want to hurt herself like this? _"You know what doing that shit does to you?" _Great now she was crying, and I felt like a jackass.

I placed my hands around her waist, just realising something, _"Rachel look at me, look at this, I can place both my hands around your waist, you are tiny as fuck" _I say meeting her eyes once more.

"_It doesn't make me pretty" _She blurts out immediately looking down, to avoid my gaze.

"_Rachel, seriously? You are the most beautiful girl I know" _I say sincerely.

"_Why are you doing this Noah? I'm not anything to you" _Her words stung me, she meant everything to me, even if I didn't always show it.

* * *

_"When I look in the mirror Rachel, you want to know what I see?" _I heard him say softly.

"_What?" _I ask curiously, why did his opinion matter so badly?

"_The girl I'm gonna marry someday" _He confesses slowly and I can feel my heart summersault in my chest.

"_Noah-" _I said turning to face him, _"Rachel seriously just up for once and let me speak, I know I'm not the one for grand gestures and speeches, but you to me are everything, it killed me inside to hear what Miss P said as I walked into that room, to see that you don't see what I see in you, and it's true beauty is in the eye of the beholder,_ because_ you are the most beautiful girl I know, I love you, please just don't hurt yourself any more, I couldn't bare it" _He says, his words so beautiful and profound, I found myself crying once more, I had waited two years to hear him tell me he loves me and Noah Puckerman had finally said it.

"_I promise I won't as long as I have you, I won't need to" _I said sincerely.

Then he kisses me, deeply and passionately, every emotion he is feeling is put into that kiss.

**_I guess today wasn't too bad after all._**

"_Why were you there anyway?" _I ask as he pulls away from me, as I lean against the sink.

"_What?" _He asks, not understanding what I meant.

"_At Miss Pillsbury's office?" _I elaborated.

"_Oh nothing" _He says rather too quickly.

"_Noah, don't lie to me" _I say sternly.

"_Fine, she was helping me with my college applications, happy?" _He says as a smile beams out across my face, my boy wanted to go to college.

_"Indeed"_ I said pulling him back towards me for a kiss, before a knock on the bathroom door caused us to pull apart, just staring at each other, and we burst out laughing.

**_Today was definitely a good day, thanks to a mirror. _**

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	33. Hot In Herre

_**A/N: The Weekend is once again upon us woo! **_

_** Lyrics are from Nelly's 'Hot In Herre' which I think with today's heat, deserves a mention! :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

_**Hot in...  
So hot in herre...  
So hot in...**_

The temperature in the room had suddenly increased, she had arrived, he didn't know how he knew this but he did, it was like he had a sixth sense where he could acknowledge when she was present around him.

He, Noah Puckerman had a secret girlfriend, the only two people who knew about her were him and obviously her, and he preferred to keep his private life that way, private, it suited him that way, people would pass judgement and he hated how other people could sit there so high and mighty, when they knew hardly anything about him, just fabrication of lies over the past couple of years.

_**I was like, good gracious ass bodacious  
Flirtatcious, tryin to show faces  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
Lookin for the right time to flash them keys  
Then um I'm leavin, please believin  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve, no teasin  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
Give that man what he askin for  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you  
And cant nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use**_

Being a guitar player for a well known band made all the girls hot for him, which if you said that to a sixteen year old Puck he would have been ecstatic,but now Noah Puckerman at the age of twenty six, had grown up and matured and now only wanted one girl in his life, she had chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes and the cutest smile he had seen anywhere, not to mention she had a smokin' hot body, she was his princess, he thinks she has been the girl for him for years, but he keeps hiding how he feels, he's afraid to lose her especially now he's finally got her.

* * *

The party he is at tonight is a fund-raiser, it's for a children's charity, and he's all up for helping the kids, but the worse part about having a secret girlfriend is having to come to these kind of functions with a date that your PR team has selected for you, so you will act appropriately during the night, and also having to watch her on a date with someone else, someone that definitely wasn't him.

Noah Puckerman didn't take kindly to sharing what he deemed as his, and she was his.

God he needed a drink, just to get over how smokin' she looked in her midnight blue, strapless dress that screamed fuck me to him.

He ignored protests off his own date who wanted a drink as well as he made his way firmly to the bar to avoid drawing attention to him and her any longer.

_**(I said)**_  
_**Its gettin hot in here (so hot)**_  
_**So take off all your clothes**_

_**I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off**_

* * *

"_Hello Noah" _Her voice, made my body tense, in a good way, as our hands briefly touched as she took the napkin I had been reaching for at the bar, _"Fancy seeing you here, who did they make you bring this time?" _Her voice was teasing me, she was self-assured and confident enough to know, nothing ever happened with any of these girls because as soon as these functions were over he would be high tailing it over to hers to claim what was his even if it meant leaving his date for the evening high and dry, he was addicted to her.

"_Someone more entertaining than St Douche bag over there Berry" _I smirk, catching her rolling her eyes, I was still not a fan of the guy after he egged Rachel back in High School, the guy was a waste of space, I didn't want him near my girl.

_**Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin the models  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
Your with a winner so baby you cant loose  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
So take it off like your home alone  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
like "girl I think my butt gettin big"**_

* * *

"_Mr Puckerman, Miss Berry, can we get some photos of you two together, as you are two of the biggest celebrities in the room, would look great for our charity" _A photographer asks us as I turn around from the bar area, with her still beside me as she is getting a drink.

"_Sure" _I said, as I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to my side as she smiled for the camera but I secretly knew it was because I was allowing my hand to roam free over her firm derrière, she was ever the professional, she remained smiling and calm while a few photographers clicked away taking photos of us and then I felt her slender hand squeeze one of my butt cheeks and with that she was off into the night, back talking to some interviewer about her new up and coming Broadway production.

As I made my way begrudging back to my date for the evening, an experience I would not be enjoying._**  
**_

_**(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

* * *

I was happy when the party started to die down, the lady I had come with was a young actress named Kitty, she was a teenage drama queen, who complained when I only got myself a drink and not her, luckily she didn't see the photos between me and Rachel or she would have been making a scene, I had heard from my agent she doesn't like to play second fiddle, and she would happily make a scene in public if she thought you were brushing her off, not that I cared about any of that, she didn't hold a candle to Rachel.

I rolled my eyes, I seriously couldn't be bothered to listen to her rants about how some other blonde girl got picked over her because she doesn't have big boobs.

Talking of boobs, Rachel's looked fantastic tonight in that fuck me dress, and it was in that moment, I saw red, St Douche Bag had tried to make a move on her, I saw him step forward and try and kiss her and her taking a step back, away from him, I saw her looking around for someone to help, a member of her PR team, but no one was around just her and him.

Finally time to stop hiding my heart.

Finally time to make this pathetic night right.

_**Stop placin, time wastin  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
Unless you gon' do it  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
Nelly took a trip from the Lunner to Neptune  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms**_

I strolled over casually not wanting to look or play the jealous boyfriend role even if I was just that, as Rachel was giving him the whole ' It's not you, it's me' line and I wanted to laugh at his face, he was so dumbfounded, _"I think what the lady is trying to say is, beat it Douche Bag before I kick you ass" _I say grinning, showing my teeth, flexing my guns, to show I meant business.

"_Noah Puckerman, I didn't even know you were here, it's official they will let any one into these functions" _His voice irritated me, his face irritated me.

"_Dude, you do realise I am more successful than you, everyone in this room knows who I am" _I say to him matter-of-factly.

"_Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you over there? I mean me and Rachel were having a lovely date until you came over" _He says and I can feel myself wanting to punch him so hard, but instead, Rachel speaks, _"Jesse... We really weren't you are insufferable, no body cares about what happened ten years ago" _I think Rachel just got hotter, for defending herself, I couldn't wait to see what was underneath that dress, I smirk.

"_Noah, take me home" _She says softly, seductively, holding out a hand for me to take in mine.

"_Your wish is my command" _I say smiling as I can see St Douche Bag is seething.

Noah Puckerman wins, again, as if he can beat me, look at me.

* * *

As we exited the party, through the main doors of the building, it was surrounded by paparazzi, and if the world is watching why not give them a show? I spun Rachel around in my arms, kissing her passionately before leading her towards my awaiting limousine.

"_Noah, that's going to be all over the front pages this time tomorrow" _She says as soon as I close the door and sit beside her, our things touching.

"_Good, cos if I have to come to any more functions where you are dressed like that and it isn't for me, I'm gonna lose it, I need to have you out of those clothes, do you realise how insanely hot you look right now?" _My voice sounds low, rough, and seductive.

"_I've wanted to rip your shirt clean off your body from the moment I walked in, and that blonde you were with, I was going to have to rip her hair out if she kept touching your arms" _The jealous Rachel is coming out now, the things she will only confess to me behind close doors, when we are alone, a world way from the self-assured confident version of her.

"_Chick's love the guns babe" _I say adding a smirk, as I flex them, and I can see them bulging through my crisp white shirt.

"_They are mine though, lovely and all mine" _She says stroking my left arm, before her hands reach up to cup my face bringing it towards hers.

Rachel's lips with in a battle of dominance with mine as she tried to claim me as hers, didn't the girl already know I was hers from the day we met?

Her lips broke free of mine and she was placing soft peppermint kisses around my jaw and then slowly moving to my neck, while my hand went into her hair, to push her closer, I'd be so happy when we were back at the hotel as my mind went over all the deliciously dirty things we could get up to.

It was definitely getting hot in here.

_**(Nelly hang all out)  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
(Nelly hang all out)  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
(Nelly just fall out)  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review, thanks x x x**_


	34. Goodbye (RIP Cory)

_**A/N: First of all, RIP Cory! **_

_**Secondly, Stay strong GLEE cast members and Cory's family, our thoughts are with you!**_

_**Thirdly, Sorry I had to write something about his death, he will be missed (Even though I love Puckleberry, it doesn't mean I didn't like him) so I'm sorry if it isn't good! x x x**_

* * *

_"They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone._

_But the truth is you knew exactly what you had , you just never thought you'd lose it" _

Rachel Berry once told herself she was a selfish person, she wasn't a nice person, maybe it was true.

She went to New York, regardless of the consequences because it was her dream, it was what she wanted to do, she didn't expect that going to New York City meant she would lose Finn.

Finn proposed to her and she said yes, yet that wasn't enough, he was a small town boy and she was the big city girl, they were doomed from the start really.

Their love was not one of those epic romances, it was more a high school romance they'd tried to make last, everyone except them knew they had an expiry date, or maybe they knew they did but they didn't want to think about it.

_**I can see the pain living in your eyes  
And I know how hard you try  
You deserve to have so much more  
I can feel your heart and I sympathize  
And I'll never criticize all you've ever meant to my life**_

Once Glee was over, once High School was over, she knew they wouldn't last, she wanted New York, he wanted Lima.

Sometimes sorry makes it ok, because that's all they had left now. Was an apology. Sorry.

He enlisted, she moved to New York, they wrote each other letters, now and again.

Recently, she's had none, it's been a couple of months, she starts to worry.

She misses him, not in the I love you way, but in the friend way.

The way she missed Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, Matt and Puck (well she misses him more than anyone but she shrugs that off).

_**I don't want to let you down**_  
_**I don't want to lead you on**_  
_**I don't want to hold you back**_  
_**From where you might belong**_

Everything seems to be going by so fast, her first year at NYADA flies by, and she's about to start her second year, she's still not really heard from Finn.

Kurt moves back to Ohio to be with Blaine until he graduates, so she's all alone once more.

He mind wonders back to High School when she had Glee.

Her mind wonders back to Noah Puckerman, where is he?

What did he do now?

Did he ever think of her at all?

* * *

_**You would never ask me why**_  
_**My heart is so disguised**_  
_**I just can't live a lie anymore**_  
_**I would rather hurt myself**_  
_**Than to ever make you cry**_  
_**There's nothing left to say, but goodbye**_

Her phone rang a few weeks later.

It's Kurt.

_"It's Finn Rachel, he's..." _His voice trails off, he's crying.

_"He's dead Rachel" _Blaine confirms her worst fears.

She feels guilty, she blames herself for it.

Firstly, Because she moved to New York City.

Secondly, She didn't really think about him the way she used to.

Thirdly, all she could think of now was how she loved him, but wasn't in love with him.

_**You deserve the chance at the kind of love**_  
_**I'm not sure I'm worthy of**_  
_**Losing you is painful to me**_

She picks up the phone to call the guy she can't stop thinking about, the reason she feels even guiltier now that Finn has gone.

_"Hello" _A happy sounding voice booms down the phone, _"Chang give me one minute I'm on the phone" _I heard him speak to Mike I assume as she heard laughter in the background and her heart breaks slightly, they are out having fun while she is struggling to come to terms with Finn being dead.

_"Noah" _I say his name, I missed saying it, I missed seeing him everyday, I missed Glee, I missed High School.

_"Berry" _He responds in his own affectionate way, his voice sounds exactly the same as it used to.

_"I need you" _I say softly, calmer than my voice should sound right now.

_"Are you drunk?" _I can hear him say teasingly, as the background noise being him dies down, he's clearly moved somewhere quieter to talk to her.

_"Finn's dead... I need you" _I say and I can feel the tears streaming down my face.

I hate myself for needing anyone in my life.

_**I don't wanna let you down**_  
_**I don't wanna lead you on**_  
_**I don't wanna hold you back**_  
_**From where you might belong**_

_"Rachel, I'm so sorry" _I say, I can hear her tears through the phone, I always hated hearing her cry, she had some weird hold over me, it's like I love her but our timing was always off, and now I felt even worse.

_"Kurt said the funeral is in two weeks, will you come please?" _She says quietly.

_"I'll try Rachel, and don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" _I say softly, going back to Lima was going to be hard, even harder now, how was I supposed to say goodbye to Finn, he was my boy, my best friend.

_"Thanks, I love you" _She says gently, in a loving tone of voice.

Then the line goes blank.

She meant it in a friend way I'm sure, I shook my head, I couldn't think of her that way not now.

_**You would never ask me why**_  
_**My heart is so disguised**_  
_**I just can't live a lie anymore**_  
_**I would rather hurt myself**_  
_**Than to ever make you cry**_  
_**There's nothing left to try**_  
_**Though it's gonna hurt us both**_  
_**There's no other way than to say, but good-bye**_

* * *

The funeral was a small deal, just his close friends and family, during the ceremony I caught eyes with nearly everyone from Glee club, except from the hazel ones that kept looking forward during the whole ceremony and even when he was a Paul Bearer with his coffin, never let his eyes trail anywhere, they remained looking forward.

Kurt held my hand as he was lowered into the ground, I loved Finn, course I did, but I wasn't in love with him, it was a realisation I came face-to-face with after finding out about his death, did that make me a bad person?

Kurt said someone once told him,_ "They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone._

_But the truth is you knew exactly what you had , you just never thought you'd lose it" _

And it's true.

I was selfish, I wasn't a nice person, I had Finn, I'd had him all this time, but when I went to New York, I never expected me to loose him, I expected him to follow me and do everything I wanted, not caring about what he wanted or needed.

I never expected him to leave us this way.

He died too young.

They say the good ones die young.

They were right.

_**You would never ask me why**_  
_**My heart is so disguised**_  
_**I just can't live a lie anymore**_  
_**I would rather hurt myself**_  
_**Than to ever make you cry**_  
_**There's nothing left to try**_  
_**Though it's gonna hurt us both**_  
_**There's no other way than to say goodbye**_

I hated myself for wanting to find the boy with the most hypnotic hazel eyes I knew, I found him standing solemnly beside Finn's grave, it was as if he had heard my footsteps, he didn't turn as he spoke to me.

_"You know after everything me and Finn have been through, this feels weird, I mean he's always been the good one, he didn't deserve this" _The hazel eyed man's vulnerability shone through, his voice sounded broken, lost.

_"Noah-" _I started to try and cut him off, moving closer to him.

_"No Rachel! Look where we are today, we are saying bye to my best friend and your boyfriend" _He sounds angry as he turns around to face me finally and all I want to do is comfort him, least he showed up, he came back home for this, I didn't expect him too.

_"I know" _I says with tears in my eyes.

_"I'm sorry Rachel, truly sorry" _He says pulling her into his large chest.

I loved Finn, I always would, he had a special place in my heart, I just hated myself for not being I love with him when his life came to an end.

Goodbye my love.

_"Goodbye Finn" _We say together looking into the sky, looking at the stars above them, knowing he will be looking down, watching over them.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	35. Secret

_**A/N: Prompt: Don't you know secrets always come out in the end?**_

_**Characters might seem OOC, (Especially Rachel, with her cursing) but I love Puckleberry, as always, I hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

Mike Chang was having a party in his apartment that he shared with Noah Puckerman, it infuriated her that the latter man was nowhere to be seen, she wanted to see him, she wanted to do things with him, she blushed at her own thoughts, she hadn't actually seen him since she had that fight with him over her work load with Jesse St James, and he acted like a totally jealous boyfriend, and then she realised she was being a shitty girlfriend as he just wanted to spend time with her (not that their friends even knew they had been back together for over a year now) so she made excuses up, to spend time round at their apartment, because she knew Tina would be around, and they were friends so this wouldn't be too hard.

She looked around the apartment, first the kitchen, then the basement that's where the alcohol was and she was sure he would be frequented there, and then moved to the bedrooms, she opened his bedroom door to find him lounged out on his bed just in some basketball shorts, his chest was bare, and all her anger built back up, he was avoiding her, she knew he had not been home in the past few nights, and it killed her, it only meant one thing and she hated herself for even thinking it, he wouldn't would he?

* * *

"_Tell me who the fuck she is Puck!" _as I lay on my bed in my bedroom of the apartment I shared with my best friend Mike Chang, I groaned as I tried to sit up best I could my body ached from the work out I had completed earlier on in the night before the party started, hearing venom in Rachel's words, as she closed the door behind her and stalked over to me, I raised an eyebrow, _"Who?" _I asked I was rather confused.

"_Don't lie to me, where have you been for the past couple of nights, if you haven't been fucking someone else?" _She spat out as she came closer to me, looking more furious and hurt than ever.

"_Excuse me?" _I said standing up, I could easily tower over the petite brunette who was spitting her venom at me.

"_You heard me" _She says poking my bare chest, still annoyed.

"_Un-fucking-believable"_I heard myself mutter, not sure if she heard what I said as I push her into my chest, by lowering my hand to her lower back, even though I was furious at her, she looked so damn sexy and he cursed himself for it.

She took a step back slightly, _"Oh my god" _She covers her mouth with her left hand, she looks like she is about to cry, I step towards her once more, I wasn't going to let her go anywhere, _"You've been working out" _It's more a statement than a question when she lets her eyes roam freely over my body.

"_Yeah and?" _I say exasperatedly, it wasn't a new sentiment, Rachel knew I worked out.

"_Your guns are incredible" _She says taking in a deep breath, she was getting turned on, I could see it in her eyes, her eyes always gave her away and I loved it, I caused that reaction.

"_I know they turn you on baby, it's only natural"_I say winking at her, before my anger rose, she had just accused me of cheating,_ "And how the hell do you know I haven't been home for the past couple of nights? I thought you had rehearsals with St Dick wad" _I said rather angrily, as I stood towering over her, before long my lust would take over and I had to have her, I wanted her, I needed her badly, I craved her touch.

"_Because I came over like three nights running to apologise to you, for not spending more time with you and letting Jesse run my routine, obviously I told Tina I wanted to hang out with her which I kinda did, I couldn't just turn up and be like hey Tina, Mike, I'm here because I'm trying to seduce Noah could I?" _I smirk at her use of the word seduce, she would practically be pouncing on him, if he had been here and he would have let her, he loved her.

"_I was at the gym, you know a guy even as smokin hot as me needs to take his mind off being rejected by his totally rockin' girlfriend" _I say sadly, I loved her, more than she knew, and it hurt him to hear she'd rather hang out with that Jesse jackass than her, the guy she claimed to love.

"_Noah Puckerman, I never rejected you" _She says poking his chest, he loved it when his girlfriend challenged him, _"Actually talking of rejection you rejected me first as I recall" _She raises her eyebrow challenging him again. Damn he loved her.

"_You were drunk... I wasn't going to take advantage of you"_ He defends his actions, he also bit back the part about telling her he loved her, even if she knew, well course she did, he was vocal about it definitely, especially in the bedroom.

"_But I wanted you too" _She pouts, and the thing is, he would have done it, but he knows he'd feel bad, even though she was his, he'd never take advantage of her, she was special to him, he loved her.

"_Oh I know, I was there, your perfect body offered up to me on a plate, your perfect cock sucking lips all over me" _I say breathlessly in her ear, I release a small moan at the memory in her ear, which makes her smirk.

"_So there's no one else?" _She asks the question, but I know it's rhetorical, but she's still going to want an answer, sometimes she's insecure and he doesn't know why, damn all he did was look at her and he could get hard.

"_Common Rachel, you know since we got back together last year, I have only been with you, I only want you, I love you and only you, I am in love with you Rachel Berry" _I say genuinely.

"_I'm sorry" _She says, as she curls into my side, kissing one of my guns, nibbling on it gently, provoking a low growl from me.

"_Did you really think I'd cheat on you?" _I ask, it comes out soft, low, quiet, I really didn't want to ask her, but I had to know if she had any doubts about my love for her, whether she trusted me.

"_No! I just was being paranoid, I mean Mike came home, you didn't, and I just wanted you so badly, and now I feel so foolish" _She says softly, I can see some unwashed tears in her eyes, as I reach out for her as she steps back from me, _"Baby come here..." _I pull her back into my arms and kiss her deeply, _"I'm not having sex with you" _She scoffs, _"I want to make love to you" _I reply sincerely,_"God you are such a girl" _She scoffs once more.

"_You know it's not sex or just fucking between Rachel, I love you and you love me, why won't you let me tell our friends?" _I ask her, I wanted to know, in the beginning I was up for keeping it on the DL, it was hot, sneaking around, nearly getting caught in the shower by Mike on more than one occasion.

"_Because you saw how they were when we were Puckleberry 2.0, can you imagine Santana now? She'll be planning our wedding, organising when we have kids" _She says and she is laughing, she knows her excuse is stupid and I was laughing because Santana actually loved Puckleberry, who knew?

"_Ummm... Rachel, I know you have them planned already" _I smile at her widely, Rachel Berry definitely had our future planned.

"_Fine I want you all to myself, I don't share well"_ She finally confesses, smiling at me.

"_Oh I know baby" _I wink, pulling her down on the bed on top of me gently wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, how I loved the feel of her against me.

* * *

"_Noah, I'm sorry, I know you'd never cheat on me, let me make it up to you" _I purr into his ear, nibbling gently on it, as I move my lips down his neck, over his collarbone and down his chest, I could hear his breathing hitch, and I loved it, I was the one who had that effect on him, shoving my hands into his shorts, finding my way to his straining erection, _"Fuck Rach" _I hear him moan out as I start sliding my hand up and down his manhood, _"it's ok Noah, come for me baby, I love the feel of you" _I say my voice notched down a few octaves, more seductively than I think I've sounded in while, it's all true of course, I loved doing this with him, I'd only ever really done it with him, but he's the only person I trusted myself to do it with, _"Baby, if you carry on, we aren't gonna get to do anything else tonight" _He says as his body reacts to every move I make.

"_Fine..." _I said, releasing my hold on his manhood, as delicious as it was, instead pulling his shorts fully off, _"You can make it up to me later" _I say, as I slowly engulf his manhood in my white, hot centre, watching his face contort in pleasure and pain, I smirk, I make him do that, I'm brought out of my marvelling ideas by his hips moving up to meet me, _"Noah" _I gasped., my hands resting on his chest, loving his newly acquired muscles, he did take good care of his body, and I was the one who got to reap the rewards.

* * *

"_Damn Puck, you are missing a great party, what is keeping you?" _I heard Mike's voice coming from behind Rachel's slender form riding me hard, as I was about to blow my load in Rachel,_"Oh, shit, sorry I didn't realise you were-" _His voice trails off, as he realises what is going on, he's finally caught me and Rachel at it.

"_It's not what it-" _Rachel says, trying to cover up, coming down from her high, rolling next to me, as I sit up to protect her modesty, my large chest covering up her slender frame.

"_It's totally what it looks like dude..." _I say, smirking as Mike closes the door as quickly as he opened it.

"_Noah!" _She swats my chest, _"Rachel, Don't you know secrets always come out in the end? Are you ashamed of me?" _She scoffs rolling her eyes, _"As if, now come one, get dressed we better go and face Mike and the rest of them"_ She says as she starts redressing and I begrudgingly follow suit, pulling on his jeans and black vest, because Rachel said I looked fucking delicious in black and I'd do anything for her.

* * *

"_Ok Mike spill, you look like you have seen a ghost!" _I heard Santana say from across the room when I came back from just discovering Puckleberry at it, luckily Puck was up in time to cover up Rachel, Tina would kill me if I had seen her, and plus I'd have to wash my eyes out with bleach, Rachel was like a sister to me.

"_Look Mike, I'm sorry you had to see that, I thought Berry had more sense than to leave the door unlocked" _Puck started saying, and I saw Santana and my girlfriend's eyes go wide, _"No freakin' way, Puckleberry is back? Since when?" _Santana said, as she stormed over to the couple, now standing a few feet in front of them, Rachel still partially covered up by Puck, even though they were now both fully dressed unlike the way I'd found them moments ago, I was trying to shake away that feeling.

"_Since like last year..." _I saw Puck smirk, wrapping his arms (which were looking totally jacked today, was he on steroids? Nah, Puck had been working out loads recently) round the slender frame of Rachel Berry who by now was totally blushing.

"_I'm going to kill you two for keeping this from me!" _Santana says, while she has the biggest smile plastered upon her face, as she hugs the couple.

A year? How the fuck had he not caught them, and then his mind wonders back to all the times Puck too so long in the shower, why his door was always locked and Mike could hear muffled voices and moans, he always thought Puck was watching porn, common he was a guy.

But I was happy for them, finally his best friend had someone who cared about him in his life, like he had Tina and now Tina would be bugging him to go on double dates.

Oh why couldn't Puckleberry just stay a secret?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Reviews x x x**_


	36. His

_**A/N: Prompt: The picture staring back at me is worth a thousand words, but only one comes to mind,**_ **_His :)_**

_**A little bit of Puckleberry Smut, a future fiction (because you know I love them) Hope you enjoy it guys x x x**_

* * *

When I woke up my eyes were hazy and blurry and my head was slightly banging, clearly my Stag night went wild.

I glanced around as I he sat up from the bed, everything looked familiar, maybe not that wild, I muse as I turn to the right there she was, my fiancée, she was going to kill him. Her chocolate brown hair framed around her face, a small smile etched on her face, she looked happy, almost at peace. He had promised he'd leave he alone for a week, begrudgingly he may add, to make their wedding night special, yet here I was, two nights before his wedding lying in their bed, with her.

I kissed her forehead softly before I made my way towards the door, thinking how I'd screwed up, and then I wondered how or why his so-called friends would allow him to end up here?

Did they not know who he was marrying?

The woman would kill them all, especially after the shit he pulled last night, he remembers as he sees her ripped dress on the floor beside their bed, and it sent a flashback into my head,

As soon as his head feels the soft silk pillow cushion that she had picked out for their living room, his eyes instantly shut, allowing his mind to stop over-analysing his Stag Night and how he ended up here, he thinks he just wondered away left his Stag party, but he can't remember but he remembers exactly what they did together, or more like what he did to her.

* * *

When my eyes opened that morning, as the sun rose in the sky, my body felt weak after being ravished by him last night, if I hadn't have been tipsy last night, because of my Bachelorette party last night, I would have told him to leave, the second she saw him leaning against their door frame at half three in the morning,..

_"Berry" I heard his voice oozing his usual sexual charm, as I made my way towards their apartment, he looked so good, I had to take a deep breath before I could counter any form of an argument before him, "I've missed you Berry" He carries on before I can actually say anything, I just find herself staring at him, how his guns look amazing, they always were "Shut up Puckerman" I reply almost instantly, rolling my eyes and focusing my attention on getting my keys out of my bag to open the door, "After five nights apart, all you can say is shut up to me? Baby, I'm hurt, I came all the way here to tell you I love you so much" His voice is laced with sincerity,"Noah-" I start to force out, "Rachel" He responds, decreasing the space between us, "Why are you here? Where is Mike? Your best man let you go AWOL on your stag night?!" I say forcing the words out, I was pissed, Not that he was here but because my baby was slightly on the drunker side and anything could have happened to him, and how could I live with that?_

_ "Baby, it's because I want you, not just that Rachel I need you" I feel the heat from his breath against my neck and I shiver, "Noah, you promised" I say non-committedly I add, who was I was kidding? He was Noah Puckerman, the guy I loved, the same guy who asked me to marry him to be his one and only forever, "Rach I tried, I really did baby, fuck-" I can hear himself internally curse him, and then it happens, I kiss him, and it's like heaven, I had missed him lips, so damn much, I had missed him full stop, I just pull him inside of their apartment and I internally curses myself for giving in this easily, but it's Noah Puckerman, my Noah._

_I heard him growl out the words, "You're Mine, all mine" as his lips start softly moving from my lips to my neck, where he begins biting and sucking at it like he is trying to claim me as his, "Noah, you leave any marks and I'll kill you..." and I can feel his laugh against my neck, as he grips tighter at my slender waist pulling me closer to him as he continues his assault on my neck, I know I will be wearing the marks from this tomorrow, "Noah, please" I find myself pleading with him, just I needed to feel him, I wanted him inside of me._

_There's a hint of lust in his eyes, like he's just giving into his primal desires, his hands detaching from my waist and instead, he's smirking, "I think this dress will look better on the floor" before I had a chance to respond, he's literally ripped it from me, like it's just an annoying piece of fabric getting in his way, I look outraged, "Noah! What the hell is wrong with you?" but the heat rising from between my legs is clouding my judgement, "I liked that dress" I say pouting, "Babe, it was practically a belt, it covered nothing, you might as well have gone out like this..." And I can tell he's now letting his eyes roam over her now totally naked body, before his lips assault ever part of skin I had on offer to him, before his eyes lock with mine , "I just want you to know, I love every inch of you, I adore you, but tonight, I just want to fuck you until you pass out" I don't know how to respond, but suddenly every thought I was having is silenced as he plunges his hard, long, thick member into my white, hot centre, and I'm screaming, it's taking everything in my power to allow him to do this, and I can tell it's taking everything in his power not to look me in the eyes as he picks up the tempo, digging his fingers into my sides as he's pumping in me faster and faster without any regard for my well being, he's animalistic, I can feel my orgasm beckoning, it's on the horizon, she's seeing stars as she comes hard practically screaming his name, and through my hazy eyes, I loves the way his jaw clenches as he comes inside of me growling out my name. _

_He's the only one she would let do this to her, normally he's so gentle, kind, caring, passionate, but I'm not going to lie, I welcomed this side of him, his raw animalistic passion, as he claimed me as his, it was exilairaing to say the least. _

_She felt alive, but then again he could always provoke that in her._

_"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you-" He whispers in my ear, and I moan low, I can see the smirk on his face, before his lips meet mine, softly, more gentiler than last time he kissed me, "I love you Noah, everyside of you, every part of you, just shut up and make love to me" I say breathlessly, and that is exactly what he did, his eyes locked on mine, never breaking contact once, he watched as I came undone in front of his eyes, "So fucking beautiful" he whispers, in my ear as I feel his orgasm coat my thighs. and it felt amazing._

I turned to his side of the bed, but my soon-to-be husband wasn't there, I was just left with a cold, crisp bedsheet and I didn't know what hurt her more, the fact he wasn't there or the fact he just left not leaving so much as a goodbye.

I stormed over to the mirror in their en-suite to examine the marks he has left on her, her neck had three hickeys, I screamed, I was so annoyed, I told him not to leave any marks, her only request of the night and he couldn't do it.

I threw open the bedroom door, and was stomping off towards the kitchen to get a drink, that's when I noticed him, he was sprawled out on the sofa, his chest bare, my eyes moved lower, he had some sweatpants on his lower half, I made my way over to him, fire in her eyes, as I hovered over him.

* * *

_"You are dead Puckerman" _She says, as I open my eyes, oh god, she was pissed.

_"Baby.." _I say softly, the word almost a whisper.

_"How am i supposed to go to our rehearsal dinner with these?" _She says as she pulls her hair away from her neck, to reveal three statergically placed hickeys.

A low cuckle forms in my throat, _"Berry, that's hot, but why are you showing me?" _I feigned confusion and saw her screw her eyes up, oh she was going to kill me for real because I was denying having anything to do with this.

_"Are you fucking kidding me? After last night?" _ She's shouting at me, as i sit up slowly, taking her appearance in.

_"Last night? Rachel I must of just passed out here last night" _I say, as i stand up to stretch, she looks like she is about to lose it, seriously lose it, _"I mean, it explains why I'm here after you specially banned me from being anywhere near you until our wedding ceremony"_ I say casually.

_"You're a fucking asshole you know that?" _She asks, it's definitely a rhetorical question.

_"Excuse me? Did Rachel Berry just curse?" _I joke.

_"You know what we might not need that rehearsal dinner after all" _she says and this time she's not pissed, I was in trouble, she is sad, hurt and upset.

_"What? I was just-" _I never got to end that sentence, joking, that's what I was going to say.

_"Yeah, I get it, you can fuck the woman you claim to love, leave marks all over her body and yet not remember it at all? What kinda man am I marrying?" _She says as she's on the verge of tears.

I didn't like this, I had to sort this.

_"The man who loves you, and has done since he was sixteen, the same guy who knows how lucky he is, to hve you in his life" _I say confidently, stepping forward towards her, _"Baby, i was surprised you let me get so carried away last night, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... And baby trust me, I know all of the marks I have left on your perfect body" _I said running my hand down her neck softly over her hickeys I had left on her.

_"You said-" _She starts to rationalise as I she hears what I said.

_"Baby,you are my world. Five nights away from you has just killed me, I've become this pussy without you, and you know me baby, I'm 100% badass, I needed you to see what it was like from my point of view, I just needed to claim you as mine again" _I sounded like a fucking douche now I know.

_"Noah-" _The way she says my name, it forces me to take a deep breath.

_"Yes, I know I'm stupid, we've covered that many times babe" _I say truthfully.

_" I was just going to say anytime you feel like that.. like you need to feel some kind of control, you can dominate me anytime" _She says, as she moves closer to me.

_"Baby, don't say things like that" _I was about to lose it, she was turning me on.

_"I'm crazy about you, I love you and last night I saw a whole new side of you" _She confesses slowly.

_"One that scares you" _I say looking in her eyes.

_"No, it doesn't at all, it makes me know that I provoke a reaction in you that no one else can" _She confesses softly.

_"Baby, I love you" _I confess once more.

_"I know and I love you too" _She says back.

_"So..." _I say, wringing my hands together, why did I feel nervous?

* * *

_**Everybody was kung-fu fighting...**_Blared out across the room, _"Mike, yo man chill, I'm fine..." _There was a brief pause in their coversation, _"What no course not! You're supposed to be my best man how can you even say that?" _I heard my fiance sound so pissed off, _"Michael Chang! How dare you accuse Noah of cheating on me" _I say grabbing Noah's phone out of his hand, _"I mean it's nice you care about me and everything, but you're the one who let him go AWOL, I'm surprised he even remembered where he lived the state you left him in" _I was guilt tripping him now, Noah wasn't actually in that much of bad way, he just needed a release, he needed me, he wanted me.

_"Yeah, you can still be his best man" _I laugh, _"See you at the rehearsal dinner tonight, bye" _I say hanging up the phone and placing it back in Noah's hand, _"That goes for you two... You better go, I'll see you tonight baby" _I say as I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him as I feel his large arms wrapping round me pulling me closer to him hearing a low growl coming from his throat, _"No, no.. you got your fill last night Puckerman" _I say detangling myself from his amazing guns, _"Might even let you come round, after the rehearsal dinner stud, if you behave" _I smirk.

_"Oh the Puckasauras can be a good boy, he can be a very good boy" _He whipers into my ear, before kissing the top of my head and throwing a t-shirt on as he leaves our apartment for the day.

As I stand in the mirror a few moments later, the picture staring back at me is worth a thousand words, but only one comes to mind, _His._

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	37. Slave

**A/N: Something short and smutful for a Wednesday.**

**Enjoy x x x**

* * *

As he entered his house from the gym that night, there was a scowl on his face, he is sure it has been on his face since he heard Matt Rutherford, one of his so-called friends had asked Rachel Berry out on a date and the thing that made his scowl more visible was that she had said yes to him he felt physically sick, he didn't like her, he just wanted to fuck her, he wanted to be the one who defiled her, he was the one to make her fall from grace, but instead that was now going to be someone else.

Fuck her.

_"Noah, there you are, I tried to call you, I have to go back to work for a few hours, you sister is in bed, be a dear and make sure you look after her ok?" _I heard my mother's voice talking to me, as I walk up the stairs, _"Sure thing Ma" _I replied feeling more deflated than ever, as I tossed myself onto my bed, just staring at the ceiling above me.

* * *

_"Noah there you are, where have you been?" __Rachel asked him as he sat up slowly hearing her voice._

_"B-Rachel what are you doing here?" __He asks her as he stares holes into her outfit, it's typical Rachel Berry it hurts, short skirt and a vest top._

_"Matt's a dick" __She forces the words out._

_"Why?" __He asked her intrigued._

_"He said he didn't want to play second best" __She confesses._

_"What?" __He asked in anger, who was Matt playing second best to? Who the fuck did she want._

_"He knows I'm into someone else, and I think they are into me" __She goes on bringing me out of my own thoughts. _

_"So why agree to go on a dare with him?" __He asked his eyes flashing with anger._

_"I needed to be sure, before I fully commited myself to this guy" __She speaks softly._

_"By fully commit you mean let him fuck you right?" __He chuckled._

_"Must you make it sound so vulgar Noah?" __She asks and I throw her a smirk._

_"It's true" __He says matter of factly. _

_"Oh just shut up and touch me" __She says rushed._

_"What?" __I say, pulling her towards me roughly._

_"Do I need to repeat myself?" __She says there's her newly found confidence._

* * *

_"Shit, you went commando on a date with Rutherford, that is fucked up" __He said, the second his hand connected with her skin under her skirt, and found nothing but skin._

_"Aparently he's the biggest on the football team, I knew it would save time" __She says confidently once more._

_"You and me both know that's a lie baby" __He says, teasing her, running a finger down her centre, and He could feel her shiver._

_"Is it?" __She retorts. _

_"You came here to get with the biggest guy in McKinley, and your pants are probably..." __He says in his usual confident demeanour. _

_"In my car" __She confesses instantly, which was his green light to shove his fingers into her, causing a gasp and few moans as she adjusted to the speed his fingers were working at._

_"Good girl.. See now doesn't that feel so much better now you've told me the truth?" __He says smirking down at her, watching her come undone at his touch, hearing her say __"Uhh, uhh Noah, yes, yes, Noah..." __As her orgasm hit her, and covered his fingers._

* * *

_"For all the inconvience you have caused me, get on your knees baby, and prepare to feast on this" __He says pushing her away from the bed onto the floor like some dirty whore, he was going to enjoy fucking._

_"Noah, it's so big" __She moans as she eyes it, sizing it up._

_"The biggest you're ever gonna have, so get to it..." __He smirks, advancing on her, placing it into her parted lips, moving it in deeper until he hears it hit the back of her throat, he then waits for her to get the message, massaging the top of her head, to coax her into giving him what he wants, and she obliges once more._

_"Oh Rachel, baby, that's right, take it baby... want to see you swallow it..." __His gaze darkens as he watches her drink him, ever last sip without gagging or complaining, god he was so turned on right now._

_"You're an obedient lil thing aren't you?" __He says watching her blush as she nods her head__ "I like that" __He mutters darkly._

* * *

_He gives her no time to rest as he pulls her onto the bed, on top of him, __"Climb on board, the Puckerone express only has one destiny tonight... Berryville, so common baby, ride me, take me there" __He smirks as she obeys instantly and is covering his rock hard member and placing it inside another set of lips, until he hears a small gasp, he's hit the barrier, he was in seven heaven, he was going to take Rachel Berry's virginity, he realises soon enough, she is holding herself still, he bucks his hips upwards, causing her to cry out, it sounded like torture, half pleasure, half pain, but it's all she needed for her to start riding him, agonizingly slow at first, and then she was riding him harder as she was chasing down her second orgasm that night, when he could tell by her face she was ready, so close, that's when he flipped them over, reversing their positions, __"Just let it go baby and come for me, now" __He growls in her ear as he takes himself nearly all the way out before slamming roughly back into her hearing her screaming his name in his ear as he felt her slickness around him, causing a low moan to rise up from his throat as he kept pounding her harder and harder until his own released washed over them._

"_You're my perfect little sex slave..." _He says as he moves his head up to reach and latch on to one of her breasts, hearing her perfect moans as he teases her, _"You're mine now Berry, you like the idea of me fucking your tight pussy whenever I want?" _He sees the fear in her eyes as he says those words looking her in the eye as his hands rubbing and pushing her breasts together, she did the only thing she knew how to do, nod her head and smile.

* * *

_When she woke up the next morning after that amazing dream, she was dragging Noah Puckerman into the nearest janitors closet making out with him, clearly the dream was a sigh they were meant to be lovers._

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	38. Slave Part Two

**_A/N: Puck's P.O.V set after last night's one-shot Slave. _**

_Italics = Puck's Dreams/Thoughts **Bold Italics = Song Lyrics **_

**Enjoy x x x**

* * *

I was looking at her in some kind of weird disbelieving way, I was in a janitor's closet, yes a place I frequented quite well, but the girl that was with me today wasn't your standard bob of the mill 'hook up in a janitor's closet' kind of girl.

She was Rachel Berry.

_"Berry, as much as I'm really into what you are doing to me, what the hell is going on?"_ I say as her lips are attacking my neck, _ " I mean didn't you go on a date with Matt the other day" _That gets her attention, she stops for about a minute, looking up into my eyes, _"He was helping me with something" _She says quickly kissing me on the lips to silence me.

_"With what?" _Why was I asking so many questions, I had dreamed of having Rachel Berry at my beck and call in a janitor's closet and here we are and I am ruining the mood, not her.

_"To get what I want" _She says as she starts moving her hand down south.

_"Which is?" _I tried to keep my voice neutral as she was making patterns on my skin as she moved her hands down south.

_"You" _She says simply, as her hand makes contact with my erect member, rubbing it teasingly and it was painful.

She locks eyes with me as she starts to move her hand, _"Rachel..." _I feel like I am practically screaming her name, she starts telling me about this dream she had last night after her date with Matt, she's whispering in my ear all the things we did, all the things she wants me to do to her.

I can't believe the things coming out of her mouth, when did Rachel Berry get this dirty?

I was so turned on, my presence in her life clearly taking an effect on her.

_"Where is Rachel Berry and what have you done with her?" _I ask huskily, as I can feel every thing coming together, her hand still in my jeans, caressing my member, making her fuck me eyes at me, yes I knew she had them and now I realised they were only for me.

* * *

**_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._**  
**_ And I need to do what I feel like doing._**  
**_ So let me go and just listen._**

**_ All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._**  
**_ Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._**

**_ Always saying little girl don't step into the club._**  
**_ Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._**

**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)_**

**_ I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._**  
**_ But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._**

**_ What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_**  
**_ All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._**

**_ I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._**  
**_ I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._**

* * *

_"So you're telling me, you get turned on by my rough handling of you?" I asked her after she'd finished telling me her dream in pornographic detail, I was so keeping it in the spank bank, it was hot, so un like Rachel Berry, it was a whole new side of her I was experiencing, I liked it. This shit was hot.. Really hot._

_She nods, "I always knew you liked it rough baby" I growled into her ear, "Good" I breathed against her skin, "So what do good little slaves like you do for their masters?" I tease as my hand rests upon her hip, "Anything you like, but you are not taking my virginity from me in here" Did she just say virginity, oh dear lord, he was on cloud nine._

_"I'm sure I can think of a few things..." I say as I forcefully kiss her lips, wrapping one hand around her hip to push her fully against me._

* * *

**_ Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _**  
**_ (I just wanna dance next to you) _**  
**_ To another time and place._**  
**_ Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _**  
**_ (Are you ready)_**  
**_ Leaving behind my name, my age._**  
**_ (Lets go)_**

**_ (Like that)_**  
**_ (You like it)_**  
**_ (Now watch me)_**

* * *

_"Turn around" I say, and she obliges, "I like you when you don't talk... it's better" I'm half expecting her to hit me, but she stays facing away from me and just silently nods her head, I was going to get away with this._

_"There's something I want to do together, give me your left hand" I order out like a command, she places her left hand in mine, "Just follow my lead, ok?" I earn another nod from her, I place her left hand over her left boob, and placed my hand over hers, squeezing it gently, before allowing our hands to run over her flat stomach, and down under the hemline of her skirt, my eyes instantly darken, as our joint hands run down into her panties, I can feel her breath hitching as he combines her finger with his and places it in to her sensitive area, "Noah, I-" She tries to speak, I already know she's inexperienced in this field, where as I was not, "Shhh baby, I've got you" I cut her off, quickening the pace our fingers were moving at, I can hear her practically panting, readying herself for her release, she was like clockwork, two more strokes and she was putty in my hands._

_"Oh god Noah, please, let me come for you" He'd never been so happy to hear that sentence come out of any girls mouth, as it came out of hers it made it so much better, I can feel her right hand clamping it's nails down on my right arm as she makes a deliriously delicious sound as she comes for me after two more strokes._

_"Damn you are one hot slave" I say placing her finger that had just been inside of her, inside my mouth._

_"I'm a slave for you..." She replied, cleaning my finger that had previously been inside of her, practically mouth fucking my finger as she locked eyes with me, if only that had been my pulsing member inside of her mouth._

_If only..._

**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_**  
**_ (Panting)_**

* * *

**_ I really wanna dance, tonight with you._**  
**_ (I just can't help myself)_**  
**_ I really wanna do what you want me to._**  
**_ (I just feel I let myself go)_**

**_ I really wanna dance, tonight with you._**  
**_ (Wanna see you move)_**  
**_ I really wanna do what you want me to._**  
**_ (Uh Uh Uh)_**

**_ Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _**  
**_ (I just wanna dance next to you) _**  
**_ To another time and place._**  
**_ Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, _**  
**_ (Are you ready)_**  
**_ Leaving behind my name, my age._**

_"So why are we here?" I heard her whisper to me as I pulled her inside the boys locker room, "Because this is where I'm taking it" I say smirking at her, "And as my slave, you can't deny your master what he wants" I say as I advance on her, backing her against a tiled shower cubicle, "And what does my master want?" She looks up at me innocently, "You baby, just you" I whisper into her ear as I push her skirt up to her waist..._

_"Noah?" I heard my name being called by her..._

**_ I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._**  
**_ I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) _**  
**_ I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_**

**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_**  
**_ (Panting)_**

**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_**  
**_ Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_**  
**_ (Panting)_**

**_ I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) _**  
**_ I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._**  
**_ I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_**  
**_ I'm not trying to hide it._**

**_ (Like that)_**

* * *

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I locked eyes with her, _"Noah? are you even listening to me?" _I heard her voice, pulling me out of dreams of fucking her against a tiled-shower cubicle in the boys locker room not too far away from here.

_"W-What? What do you want Berry?" _I say feeling flustered, she had caught me thinking of defiling her over and over again.

_"I was asking you if you were planning on skipping maths today?" _She asks sweetly.

_"Yeah why?" _I respond harshly.

_"I want in... I have a present for you" _She says quietly.

_"A present? What kind of present?" _I say licking my lips devilishly.

_"The kind only you can fill" _She says cheekily before sauntering off down the corridor to English, leaving me with a great view of her perfect ass.

Damn Rachel Berry had just given me the green light to have her virginity.

Damn life was good.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	39. Kiss Of An Angel

**_A/N: Prompt: " I know I am not worth your time, so please just go!" " What are you talking about?" "You and I are in a different world, we will never be able to become one." "What happen to your promise to me when we were little? Are you that much of a coward?!" Prompted by Twihardtothecore... Thanks :) x x x_**

**_ New York Future Fiction, Main Pairing Puckleberry, with added Klaine references._**

**_Enjoy x x x_**

* * *

Rachel Berry enjoyed her dance classes, she had been doing them for just over a year now, but today as she collected her bag after getting changed out in the hallway of the gym, she saw a figure she hadn't seen in well seven years, since Kurt and him broke up, there stood Blaine Anderson, he would always be her Tony.

_"Blaine?" _I say finally finding my voice, I felt I was betraying Kurt in a way but, Blaine used to be my friend, once upon a time.

_"Rachel, long time no see!" _He says smiling at me.

_"What are you doing here?" _I ask him, never thinking about seeing Blaine in a gym.

_"Just waiting for some of the guys, we play basketball here on a Thursday night" _He explains to me, sounding like he was in a routine.

_"Oh" _I say, and it lead to a minute of an awkward silence.

* * *

_"So how's New York treating you Rachel? You look good" _I say to her, smiling, wondering why she was speaking to me? She was Kurt's friend, and I hadn't seen her in over seven years.

_"Thanks Blaine, actually I am preparing for my auditions for West Side Story" _I heard her gush.

_"Oh My Rachel that is great, really" _I say sincerely.

_"You will always be my Tony, Blaine" _She says quietly.

_"And you will definitely be Maria" _I say confidently.

Looking behind me to see a very annoyed man I knew at work storming past me, and looking to my right to see CJ a guy in my field smiling, _"What's wrong with the pyscho today?" _To which Rachel giggles and CJ is laughing, _"Blaine, you left too early, you missed the fireworks" _He says smirking.

_"Fireworks?" _I raise my eyebrow, I was intrigued.

_"Well lets just say Tommo won't be running his mouth anymore" _CJ elaborates.

_"You shut him up?" _I asked impressed.

_"No, your boy did" _CJ mutters.

_"My Boy?" _ I ask, to which CJ just rolls his eyes in an all knowing way, _"Puck? And I missed it, damn, I've been waiting for round two of that confrontation for like a year" _I say dramatically.

_"Well Puckerman is back at work tomorrow... I'm waiting for the sparks, see you tomorrow man" _CJ says as he walks away, leaving me and Rachel in silence once more.

* * *

_"Anderson, I'm disappointed you bailed on me in there" _I say as I walk out into the gym hallway, and see him standing there, but he wasn't alone, he was with my ex girlfriend who I hadn't seen in about seven years, _"Rachel" _I say acknowledging her presence, _"Hi Noah"_ She says trying to keep the emotions out of her voice.

Blaine's phone beeps, _"Sorry got to dash and run, see you at 9 Puck, remember try and not kill anyone while I'm not around" _To which I laugh, as he walks away then I realise it is just me and Rachel, it wasn't as awkward as I imagined, _"So..." _ I say awkwardly, trying to fill the silence that hung in the air,_ "You look good" _She says, her eyes sparkling,_ "So do you Berry" _I say, it wasn't a lie, she was, she always did look good, and I can see her blush, she wasn't one for compliments.

_"So maybe we could go for a drink sometime, now we are both back in the city?" _I heard her ask me, was she serious? I was about to die and go to heaven.

_"I'm free tomorrow night, if you are?" _I say daring her to accept the invitation.

_"Um, yeah that would be good" _She says, I can see her internally thinking whether it would be a good idea or not.

_"Yeah it would" _I agree.

_"Well if you give me your number, I can text you when I finish auditions and we can arrange to go somewhere" _She says, as she hands her phone over and our hands touch briefly and I can feel the electricity between them, _"Um- so I save it under Noah, as that's what you call me" _Why did I sound so lame? And she was looking at me like Duh? What else would I call you?

_"Well I'll see you tomorrow" _She says smiling and turns leaving me standing there in some sort of trance just staring after her as if I was a love sick puppy.

* * *

I can't believe it, I had just agreed to go for a drink with Noah Puckerman, the same guy who spent years tormenting me all through our school years, until the week we dated that was, then I allowed Finn into my life, and he distracted me from Noah, for a while until he realised we didn't work, he left me to go to New York alone, he enlisted to go to the army, that's the night I slept with Noah, and then Finn called me and Proposed via Skype, and at the same time Noah was going to ask me to be his, but instead he heard what Finn had said, Noah left, he didn't give me a chance to explain before he left me, maybe this time I was going to get my redemption.

Maybe he wasn't the only person at fault we never worked, I mean I did toy with his emotions, every time me and Finn slipped up, I'd go running to him, to make out, she remembers the last time she did that and they ended up having sex, well making love as he said, it was the best night of my life, and then the next night my life sat in ruins, as he walked out of her life and I said no to Finn's marriage proposal, I had to, I loved him, yet I wasn't in love with him and after I said no, Finn said he knew I'd say no, he just had to try one last time before he let me free to be with Noah of all people.

But he ran from me for seven years, seven years that we could have been something, we could have been married and having kids of our own by now like Mike and Tina were, the only reason she knew if he was alive was because of them, Chang squared as they dubbed themselves, knew how I longed for him, knew how much I loved him and how my heart broke everyday, until today that was because he was back in my life.

_"Kurt... I have something to tell you" _I start quickly.

* * *

_"What diva? Don't tell me you need a pep talk about your audition tomorrow again?" _I say rolling my eyes at her as she didn't need anymore pep talks, he was pep talked out.

_"No, no, I just, I'm going on a date tomorrow" _She says smiling.

_"Oh my lord, this is your first one in seven years, I'm so excited, for you of course, who is the lucky man" _I said smiling back at her.

_"Noah Puckerman" _Her true love? It couldn't be.

_"Diva-" _I started to say before she cut me off.

_"I also saw Blaine tonight, he looked good, maybe you should call him" _She says sincerely and I love the girl to bits but she is deluded, to think after seven years nothing has changed.

_"We don't all live in fairytales Diva!" _I said staying strong to my convictions.

_"Maybe we do" _She says in a quiet voice, almost like a whisper.

* * *

_**Noah, meet me at 8 at the lions, RB x**_

_**Ok, NP x**_

So their date was set, he knew she'd pick somewhere public because it meant he couldn't avoid her, because he would never desert her in a public place, that wasn't his style.

The second he sees her, it's like a dream, a beautiful dream, she is wearing a pink sundress, with some small strappy sandals and sunglasses, tonight was definitely hot, and she had dressed for the occasion, it was definitely provocative, I on the other hand went for the subtle jeans and a shirt, black to be exact as it was her favourite colour on me, apparently it made my guns look more defined.

She practically leads me by the hand to a quiet corner, the lions, were a famous make out place, or so I had been told once from legends past.

She covers my hand after a few minutes of silence, _"Noah, please, can you just look at me" _She says in that tone of voice which could break me in a second.

_" I know I am not worth your time, so please just go!" _I say wondering why I even agreed to come tonight, because you're in love with her jackass.

_" What are you talking about?" _She says shaking her head slowly.

_"Rachel please just stop ok?" _I say, I just couldn't take it anymore.

_"Why?" _She asks instantly.

_"Because it hurts too much" _I confess, dropping my head.

_"Noah, you have spend seven years running from this, just please stop hiding your heart, tell me you love me again" _She says she has a renewed confidence about her.

_"Again? I never stopped" _Why did this have to be the way it was?

_"Then why did you leave? why didn't you answer any of my calls, texts or emails?__" _She asks indifferently.

_"Because, You and I are in a different world, we will never be able to become one." _I say slowly, because it is true, she is Broadway and I am just a lowly police officer, she is a star and I am a normal person, even less than that probably, a loser.

* * *

___"What happen to your promise to me when we were little? Are you that much of a coward?!" _I spit out venomously, I wasn't giving up on us, not now.

_"We were young, our love back then, couldn't last, I made a promise to protect you and love you forever, to marry you someday, back when I didn't know who I was, I was still finding my way in the world, my dad had left and I was a broken young boy, who just wanted someone to love him like they should, and you did and then when I thought the timing was right for us, he asked you to marry him, the night after we made love, course I was going to run Rachel! You think I liked being rejected for him?" _I heard him say and he looks exactly like that little boy who was left heartbroken by his wicked father all those years ago, he hides behind his tough guy exterior, but I know deep down he's always felt rejected, but I know I wouldn't ever leave him if I got him, for real this time, not just in bed, but in my whole world.

_"You were never rejected for him, I said no, I want you and only you please, give us another go?" _I can practically hear the pleading in my voice.

_"Rach-" _He says trying to cut me off.

_"No! I don't want to hear it, Noah, either you say yes and live up to the promise you made when were little or you stay out of my life for good!" _Finally after seven years it was time to grow a backbone and stop playing the victim, stop running from our past, to stop running from who we were destined to be, Noah and Rachel, endgame.

_"Rachel..." _He says finally looking in my eyes, his hazel eyes that have always been intoxicatingly hypnotic.

_"Noah, the ball is firmly in your court, what do you really want?" _I say firmly as his eyes are still locked with mine.

_"You.. It's always been you" _He says so faintly, I'm not sure whether or not my ears heard the words, but I definitely felt his lips on mine, it was like a kiss of angel, I finally had Noah Puckerman back in my life.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read and Review x x x**_


	40. Body

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating last night, I went out and totally forgot to post this!**_

_**I heard this song the other week and I think it's awesome :) Just something short and sweet!**_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

She was watching him from across the room, she was watching another woman hit on him, she had only been in this bar fifteen minutes and that was at least the sixth girl to make their way over and attempt to hit on him, and it made her insanely jealous, because Noah Puckerman was a sex god, he had an amazing body for a man of his age, twenty six, which apparently every woman in this room wanted, but Rachel Berry was determined to get what she wanted, _him_.

Making her way over to the bar standing on his right hand side as another blonde came to hit on his as he stood at the bar with a bottle of beer resting lazily in his hand, _"What can I get for you sweetheart?" _The bartender asked as she could sense Noah's eyes on her, turning to face him she smiled sweetly at him, _"A screaming orgasm please" _And she could see the flicker of desire in his eyes as I spoke.

The bartender hurried away off to make this drink, she wasn't even sure what was in it, what it tasted like, she didn't care all she knew was it was the most seductive named cocktail on the menu, therefore she had no choice but to order it, and it got her his full attention.

"_I can help you out with that, any time baby" _He whispered into her ear as he made his way behind her, causing her to moan at his contact of his muscular body and his warm breath on the back of her neck touching her exposed skin.

* * *

_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Let's jack.  
I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.  
Come on, let's jack.  
[x3]**_

_**Jack, jack, jack...**_

_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.**_  
_**Let's jack.**_  
_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.**_  
_**Come on, let's jack.**_

_**Jack, jack, jack...**_

_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.**_  
_**Let's jack.**_

_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack.**_  
_**Let's jack.**_  
_**I want your body, everybody wants your body, so let's jack**_.  
**_Come on, let's jack._**  
**_[x3]_**

**_Jack, jack, jack..._**

* * *

"_Is that what you were telling that blonde slut too?" _She asked innocently turning to face him, sipping her drink slowly, provocatively.

His eyes trained on her movements, _"No, I told her she wasn't my type" _He says as he moves closer to her.

"_And what is your type exactly?" _She whispers in anticipation.

"_Short, brunette, with the most intense brown eyes, the most beautiful girl in any room and she has a smokin' hot body" _He smirks looking at her, before he kisses her neck, placing peppermint kisses on her collarbone.

"_Noah..." _She moans into his touch.

"_Oh baby, I love how your body responds to me" _He says in-between kisses, pulling her towards him, trying to hold her there but she pulls back out of his touch briefly.

"_Fine, you were right" _She mutters quickly.

"_Did you just admit, you Rachel Berry were wrong?" _He pulls back, smirking in victory.

"_If I see any more women in here hitting on you I think I might lose it" _She says stepping closer to him once more.

"_Baby, it's not my fault every woman in here wants my body, but I only want yours" _He says placing his hands on her hips,_"So how bout we get out of here and I can help you achieve that screaming orgasm that you so badly crave?" _He whispers and he can feel the heat and desire coming off the slender woman's body in front of him.

Rachel Berry, up and coming Broadway star.

Rachel Berry, his fiancée.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	41. Best House Warming Ever

_**A/N: So here is today's actual One-Shot :)**_

**_Just Because Santana is a Puckleberry fan :) New York Future Fiction, Main Pairing Puckleberry, with added relationship references- Brittana and Chang Squared._**

**_Hope you enjoy it x x x_**

* * *

was having a total nightmare of what to wear, it was only a casual party, I know but I didn't want Santana to think I didn't totally see this as a big event in her life, because it totally was, Santana Lopez, was having a house warming party to celebrate her finally moving into her own place, I was happy for her, it meant we all now had apartments of our own and we all still lived close by to be able to pop round.

I looked and then re-looked through the clothes in my wardrobe, and I honestly felt like I couldn't wear any of them, it was then I saw a white dress shirt, that I had washed after he had left it here a few nights ago and never gave it him back, I could casually wear that and team it up with my thick black high waisted belt and some black kitten heels, and that was my outfit sorted.

I was doing my make up in the mirror when I realised how sexy I made his clothes look, or maybe wearing his clothes made me look sexier, either way I looked hot and I knew full well he would be there tonight at Santana's house warming because he was also her friend, they hung around in the same circles now that the all lived in New York.

It took less than a five minute taxi ride to get to Santana's place, she know lived in the same building as Mike and Tina who moved in together last summer, it was cute that they had been together since High School, I really enjoyed watching their relationship grow from strength to strength.

I knocked on the door to which Santana opened it automatically greeting me with her dazzling smile, there was a lot of people in her apartment, some I knew, some I didn't.

* * *

"_Rachel, why does it look like you are wearing a guy's shirt?" _I asked as I saw Rachel Berry standing in my doorway, _"I think it looks good on me, don't you agree?" _She says as she walks into my apartment, _"Yeah it does Rachel" _I answer truthfully, but now I am curious_ "Who's shirt is it anyway?" _I ask, as she smiles and throws Tina and Mike a wave, _"Just a friend's" _She says casually.

"_A friend? If you say so..." _I roll my eyes, wondering who it could be, Rachel Berry wasn't the type of girl who would normally be seen wearing guy's clothes, yet over the past few months, she has dropped subtle hints of having a male in her life, the other week I swear she had a hickey, which she denied saying it was a burn from a curling tong, did she think I was stupid? I wondered as I watched her pout herself a drink.

I looked around my apartment and was happy about the turn out, and then something looked out of place, Puck stood in one corner and there was a blonde girl attempting to flirt with him, and he was having none of it, he had actually just walked away to get a beer out of the fridge, today was a first for everything.

"_You ok Puck?" _I hollered at him as he walked in my direct line of contact, he raised his head to give me a smile, he had been smiling a lot more these days too, it was slowly replacing his trademark smirk, it was worrying, _"Yeah San..." _He casually responded, leaning against one of my kitchen counters and then I saw it, his smirk was back, I followed his eye line, to see his gaze resting on Rachel on the other side of the kitchen, who was talking to Tina, she just rolled her eyes at him throwing him a wave in his direction.

Was Puckleberry back?

Or was it a figment of my imagination?

I knew they were friends now, well they always kind of had been, just it was awkward, seeing two of your best friends who were perfect for each other, dance around each other for so long, but after the long and hard road they had come down, I was surprised they were friends, I mean Puck was a bit of a dick back in High School to put it mildly but then so was I, I mean who knew me and Rachel Berry would become best friends? But over the years things change and people change, Puck was starting to become Noah again as Rachel said, even though Rachel didn't call him Puck very often, he was also known as Noah to her.

I just knew they were meant to be over the years.

* * *

I stood leaning back on Santana's kitchen counter just watching her from across the kitchen, Rachel I mean, she looked beautiful, he smirked because she was wearing his shirt, making a statement as she says, the statement saying I'm yours to me, my eyes took her in, from her chocolate brown hair to her black kitten heels, she looked sexy, I always told Rachel she was beautiful because she was, I don't understand how she doesn't see it.

She always looked good, but having her stand over the other side of the room wearing my shirt and practically nothing else makes me groan a little, it's getting uncomfortably hot in here now, I needed her near me, the more crowded the apartment got, with people I didn't really know, just made idle conversations with, meant I had more of a chance to talk to her, away from prying eyes, I soon found her wondering round near the bathroom, like she was checking out Santana's new digs, even if she had been here a few times already, he knew that because she was telling him the other day when he was at hers, it was the last time he had seen that dress shirt she now had on.

_"Berry, you look so sexy" _I state when she realises how close I am to her, she smiles and does a little twirl, _"Do you like it?" _She asks with a gleam in her eye, _"It's totally hot babe, you in shirt, baby the things you do to me" _I can hear the moan in my voice as I try and stop myself from looking like a predator about to pounce on his helpless prey.

Next thing I know she's back me up against the wall, her hands thrown around my neck pulling me in for a kiss, _"I love you Noah" _I hear her say softly, as she composes herself again, allowing he smaller hands to rest upon my chest, _"I love you too Rach" _I say kissing her forehead, wrapping my arms around her slender waist, to give her hug.

* * *

"_I knew it! I knew that shirt was yours!" _I turned to see Santana Lopez staring at me and Noah, with the biggest smile on her face, _"This is amazing, everything is great, Tina and Mike are still together, Britt is moving out her in two weeks and now Puckleberry is back together, best house warming ever" _She says as she gives us both a hug, _"And I am so you're godmother, when you have your good looking Jewish kids" _She says as she walks away to which we both laugh.

* * *

"_That might be sooner than she thinks, if you keep looking at me like that" _I say as I look into Noah's hazel eyes, which have now gone darker, from his lust.

"_Like what?" _He says casually, just leaning against the wall.

"_Like I'm your prey" _I say watching as his eyes just move over my body in front of him.

"_But baby you are mine" _He responds smirking once more, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	42. Fourteen Nights Of Sin Aka The Honeymoon

_**A/N: Future Puckleberry Fiction :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

_"Noah honeymoons are for couples to you enjoy themselves away from the probing eyes of their families" _I heard my wife say as soon as we exited the limo that had taken us to our honeymoon complex in Mexico.

_"Baby, honeymoon is code word for a fortnight of sex..." _I smirked at her.

_"You are disgusting" _She says while rolling her eyes at me, but I saw the twinkle in them that said she was going to love it, a fortnight of no interruptions, just of me and her.

_"Princess, you know full well, it's what's going to happen every night while we are here, and you are going to love it" _I whispered as I check us in at the reception desk.

As per usual, I was right, so this is the story of the Puckleberry Honeymoon...

* * *

_**Night One...**_

As my eyes opened the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my hotel room, I could tell this because I could feel the gentle breeze caress my bare legs and the sun felt delicious on my skin, and I wasn't fully clothed, or fully naked, I instead had his shirt on covering me up and we were on the beach.

This amazing beach, almost like paradise, it hurt.

"_Noah Puckerman" _I said fuming turning to face him, to see he is smirking, _"You couldn't even be bothered to take me home" _I say only a bit of annoyance seeped into my voice, what if someone had attacked us in the middle of the night? We would have been rendered vulnerable.

"_Baby, you wore me out, I thought I was crazy about sex, then I met you" _He says sitting up slowly, deliberately, my eyes fall upon his muscular form appreciatively until I reach his lower half which was covered up in some black shorts.

"_Noah-" _I say swatting his chest, his marvellous muscular chest, knowing I couldn't cause him any harm.

"_Rachel, you were the one who was like baby, I wanna have sex on the beach, please Noah, I've imagined doing this for so long, I just gave into what you wanted" _He smirks remembering how shocked he was when she whispered that in his ear after dinner last night.

_**I Wanna Have Sex On The Beach**_  
_** Come On Move Your Body**_  
_** Sex On The Beach**_  
_** I Wanna Have Sex On The Beach**_  
_** Come On There's A Party**_  
_** Sex On The Beach**_

"_So the first night of our honeymoon was spent on the beach?" _I question him.

"_Ah huh, and it was great, I know you loved it" _He says smirking once more, before kissing him, pulling me with ease on to his lap.

_"Noah, I do not wish to give anybody a show, so if you want any chance of me showing you any appreciation for bringing me here on our honeymoon, I suggest you take me to eat something, maybe take a shower and then have marital intercourse on our honeymoon suite bed" _I say as his hands connect with the back of my thighs, hoisting me into him.

_"Baby, you still talk to much, but I love you" _He says softly, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead _"I love you too" _I smile as I stood up dislodging myself from his muscular form, shivering slightly at the lack of contact, and I could see him smirking, but damn his smirk was hot.

* * *

_**Night Two...**_

I should have guessed it, it was like second nature, she was playing dirty, she was gone all morning and when she came back an hour ago, she stormed past me and locked herself in our bedroom, _"Baby, I made some reservations at that Italian you wanted to try, it's for seven, I know it's only half five but I know you like to have time to plan what you are going to wear" _I say as I stood a mere inch away from the door hearing her moving around.

_"I was thinking I could wear this" _She says as she swung the door open, oh dear lord, she was going to be the death of me, she stood wearing an electric blue (Which is my favourite colour) Corset, Stocking, Suspenders and some fuck me heels.

God she was a tease.

_"Baby"_ I drawl out as I let my eyes roam over her, feeling myself getting harder by the second "You_ look..." _The sentence I was about to utter is muffled by her hand over my mouth.

_"Just get in here Noah" _She says pulling me towards her.

_**Tease me,**_

_** Tease me, **_

_**Tease me,**_

_**Tease me baby,**_

_** Till I lose control**_

_**Tease me with your love until I lose control**_

_**Take all my body and soul, oh girl  
**_

_"Oh Noah, Oh god, yes, Noah" _I heard the dark haired beauty writhing on top of me, grasping at my shoulders as her orgasm intensified, her body gives out on her as her third orgasm of the night destroys her, I place my guns around her slender waist as she starts kissing up my neck, _"I guess we missed those reservations you made" _I heard her whisper before nibbling gently on my ear and I could feel myself about to lose control again.

Damn my girl was good.

* * *

_**Night Three...**_

_"Noah" _I gasp, _"You need to calm down or you're going to break the bed" _I say laughing as I watch my gorgeous husband practically pounce on me, pressing his lips to my collarbone, _"Already been there and done that baby" _I hear him mummer against my skin.

And then after than all I can hear is the headboard banging against the wall as he is dry humping me, causing fire in his eyes as he presses himself into me as I know he can feel how wet I am, down there.

_"Oh Rachel..." _He groans.

_**I can make your bedrock**_

_**I can make your bedrock, girl**_

_**I can make your bedrock**_

_**I can make your bedrock**_

_**"**Ready to have your world rocked again?" _He says wickedly, grasping the back of my thighs, pushing me closer to him, as I wrap my legs around his waist, locking them at the middle, _"Noah" _I heard myself moaning, _"Noah, please just put me out of my misery" _I say digging my fingernails into his shoulder blades, as he starts moving again, lust evidently in his eyes.

* * *

**_Night Four..._**

If looks were a crime, his girl would be a criminal, who ever knew Rachel Berry could be so... Sexy, well he did, he always had known that from the week they dated in Sophomore year, even underneath all the animal print sweaters and criminally short skirts, she was hot.

She was his animal.

**_You can take my heart like a criminal,  
Won't you make me believe I'm the only one?  
So grab me by the neck and don't you ever let go,  
Mess me up so good until I'm begging for more,  
You tear me apart like an animal...  
Like an animal, animal._**

Her lips were attacking any part of skin they could come into contact with, it was almost as if she was sex starved, they'd done it every night so far.

Maybe she was an animal.

* * *

_**Night Five...**_

_"Oh Noah baby, right there, oh god, I love you so much Noah" _It's all I heard when she was writhing underneath me, she was wild.

He loved her so much.

_**Ooh it feels so crazy when you scream my name  
Love it when you rock me over every day  
When I think about it I can go insane  
Here we are as beautiful, I'm blown away**_

_**If this is a dream, won't open my eyes,**_  
_**Am I asleep? No, I'm alive**_  
_**I just can't believe that this is my life**_  
_**In my fantasy we're running wild**_

In fairness he knew from the beginning he was right about their honeymoon, but after five nights of doing whatever he pleased to her and vice versa, he honestly thought she'd be begging for him to stop, instead all she said was _"More" _and it was like a dream come true.

* * *

_**Night Six...**_

Night six is completely different, I wanted to do it outside, in a public place, and I can see the devious smirk on his face as we walk around the complex, a bit deeper in towards the beach area, there is a secluded area, near a bar, and all I have to do is say _"Here" _and he's all over me like a rash.

_**Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do**_

**_I want shut down the club_**  
_**With you**_  
_**Hey I heard you like the wild ones**_  
_**Oooh**_

Who knew our honeymoon would be like this?

Oh yeah my husband did.

* * *

_**Night Seven...**_

_"Rachel, baby, I want to go skinny dipping... You In?"_I asked her, and she's shaking her head laughing_, "What if I get cold?" _She actually sounded serious, which makes me chuckle softly, _"With me around highly likely Princess" _I say as I advance on her planting a chaste kiss to her lips, before unbuttoning my shirt, leaving a trail of clothes for her to follow.

_**We have to take our clothes off  
We have to party all night  
And we have to take our clothes off  
To have a good time  
Oh no**_

_"Noah?" _I knew where she was, but she couldn't see me, the darkness gave me the perfect opportunity to take advantage of just watching her, she was beautiful, _"Noah? Really where are you? I don't like it... I can't see anything" _She sounds scared, and shit, I curse myself internally, as I watch her wrap her arms around herself, I knew was whipped.

_"Baby, don't worry, I've got you" _I say splashing near her, making my way over to her slowly.

_"You jerk, you hid from me" _She snaps.

_" I'm sorry, let me make it up to you" _I say getting closer to her, but she seems so out of reach.

_"No" _She says firmly.

_"No?" _I question, before I hear her soft laugh reach my ears.

_"Only joking, come here, the waters cold" _She says and I can see her shiver, _"I told you before, I'll keep you warm, always" _I say wrapping my arms around her as her legs instantly lock around my waist.

* * *

_**Night Eight...**_

I had booked for us to go on a speedboat at night, a private one, having sex out in the open sea, was amazing, but then again, sex with Noah Puckerman, was always amazing, no matter where it was.

We were out In the speedboat just as the sun set, _"I love the sunset it's so beautiful" _I whisper in awe, watching the pinks, reds and oranges swirl in the sky before us.

_"So are you Rachel" _he says so sincerely, it's the reason I love him so profoundly, he sees all of me.

_**Sunshine  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!  
I can call you my baby boy  
You can call me your baby girl  
Maybe we can spend some time (some time)  
I can be your sunshine!**_

_"Oh baby.." _I heard him whimper slightly, as I grazed my teeth along his hard erect cock, he hissed as they reach the tip, I smiled at him, _"You're the only one that appreciates my lack of a gag reflex" _I say once I release him.

_"Baby, don't be saying that too loud, or other guys are going want a piece of this action" _He says pulling me roughly towards him.

_"But I'm your baby girl" _I pout.

_"Yes you are mine" _He whispers huskily into my ear.

_"And?" _I ask.

_"I am yours Rachel" _I smile, Noah Puckerman was mine.

* * *

_**Night Nine...**_

I leant against her hip casually, holding her in place, and my other hand on the wall in front of us, the first time Rachel let me take her from behind, was amazing even if I am a little biased.

_"Noah, are you sure no one can see us out here?" _He hears his wife asks as she leans back against him, for a minute.

_"Yeah baby, no one can see us, and anyway, who cares, it's our honeymoon" _I say, moving her slightly forward once more.

_**(Whoa!) Summer days just sittin around  
But when the sun goes down, I'll be ready to party  
(Whoa! Hey!) Ain't nothin like them summer nights  
Keep the top on drop, all the girls lookin hot  
Head to bo-lo and we just don't stop  
Party until the mornin light (whoa!)  
Ain't nothin like them summer nights**_

_"It's so hot Noah" _She moans, the second I have reached my heavenly place.

_"I know you are, such a hot sight right now" _I eyed her, standing there slightly bent over and both our orgasm's coated her legs.

_"Where are you going?" _She says suddenly panicking as I've moved away from her.

_"To get this" I say picking up the video camera that I had purposely turned on and left there two minutes before I convinced her to do it._

_"You filmed us" _She says totally not shocked anymore, she knew better than that.

_"Hell yeah baby, this is going to be my all time favourite video of us, and you know I have a lot of them" _I leer at her, she knew she was better than any other porn out there.

* * *

_**Night Ten...**_

I was watching the cabaret act, which I knew he would roll his eyes disinterestedly at, I could feel one of his hands slip between my legs, making patterns on the inner side of my thigh, I was trying to keep my breathing neutral and I failed, I had to take quite a few deep breaths.

_"Commando baby? So fucking hot..." _He whispers huskily in my ear as soon as he realises I have nothing down there.

_"Shhh, you are interrupting the show" _I scold him_._

_"Oh" _He says sadly, like a lost puppy.

_"Either get me off, or get lost" _I heard him groan beside me, and then all I know were his fingers were inside of me, doing amazing things, but I craved more.

_**Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
That's your middle name, oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know...**_

_"Baby I need you" _I said to him, almost in a pleading kind of way.

_"You have me silly" _He says teasing me.

_"No, I mean I need you inside of me now" _I say looking him straight in the eye.

_"Oh... I gotcha" _He says before throwing me over his shoulder and running back to our suite.

* * *

_**Night Eleven...**_

_"You looked tired baby" _I say as I see my husband come out of the shower in literally nothing but a tiny white towel, which now had a tent in it, as he stands to full attention as he sees i am literally in a matching hot pink bra and panties set and it's new.

_"I can still take you around the world" _He says darkly.

_"Noah... No"_ I know what that smirk on his face says right now_ "These are new honeymoon underwear"_

_"I'll buy you more, I promise" _He says as he chuckles darkly when he rips the pink panties clean off, and guides his fingers to more core before backing me up against the bathroom door and replacing his two fingers with his tongue, he was now on his knees allowing my legs to rest on his shoulders as his tongue swirled curled inside of me.

_**Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here  
Rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me  
Love me...**_

That night I came hard, seeing stars, like I used to put next to my name at High School, all because of Noah Puckerman's tongue, it did deliciously devious things to me.

* * *

_**Night Twelve...**_

I wanted to play a game tonight, I wanted her, to strip for me, I wanted a lap dance, and boy did she know how to give you one of them, sometimes I think I am a bad influence on her as she was never this sexual before he got with her, in fairness she was still a virgin when they finally got together, she was dancing in front of him, ass shaking, such a great view as she bent over going gown doing the splits.

_**I bet that you look good on the dancefloor  
I don't know if your looking for romance or...  
I don't know what ya looking for  
I said I bet that you look good on the dancefloor**_

_"But sir, you can't touch the dancers" _She says innocently, staying in her lap dancer role which is hot.

_"Well tonight I'm the master and you are my slave, dance for me" _I say, as I free my already cock from my boxer shorts, and waited for her to climb on board, and when she did, the way she grinded her hips on mine was as if I had been holding out on her, twelve consecutive nights of fucking her, he was on cloud nine.

_"Oh, ah, uhh, Noah" _She screams, _"Oh yeah, you definitely looked good on the dancefloor" _I breath out.

* * *

_**Night Thirteen...**_

_"What are you doing?" _I hiss at him, I craved his touch yet he wouldn't fucking do it.

_"Shhh, Rachel, I'm looking" He says catching both hands in his larger one placing them above me head._

_"Looking at what?" I say in annoyance._

_"You" He says simply, "You are beautiful" He says as his eyes roam over my aching body, and all my annoyance has gone._

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**_

The way his hands, his tongue feel all over my skin is incredible, thirteen nights of nothing but fast and animalistic passion, it was nice, he was slowing things down, taking his time, but he was torturing her, every time she came, his eyes would lock on hers and say she was beautiful, she wanted to return the favour, but he simply said, _"Tonight's about you, I'll wait until I'm inside of you..." _And when that happened, she was out of her mind, revelling in the fact, she was the one causing him to lose control.

* * *

_**Night Fourteen...**_

_"I can't believe we've come to the end of the road" _I say, a little bit sad that our honeymoon will be over.

_"You make it sound like we'll never see each other again" _She says practically laughing from beneath me.

_"But back home everyone is always around, do they not see a man has needs" _I growl out.

_"A girl does too" _She says raising an eyebrow.

_********__I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to..._

It was the first time since we had been out here that we had actually made love, the slow, sensual, caring kind, not the hot, raw, animalistic sex we have been having on our honeymoon, I loved both, as long as they were with my wife.

Rachel Berry was the most beautiful girl he knows.

Well he should say Rachel Puckerman is now.

* * *

They say it comes in threes;

Love,

Marriage

And A Baby Carriage.

After all that sex, it didn't surprise him when he came home three months later and found out his wife was pregnant.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	43. Thunder Buddy

_**A/N: Prompt, Rachel doesn't like storms, when she was younger, she had a thunder buddy, what happens when she goes and sees him now they are both grown up?**_

_**Clearly a Puckleberry Fic, other pairings and characters mentioned, as always enjoy x x x**_

* * *

I don't remember how I got here, I didn't know why I had come here, or maybe I did, maybe I was just lying to myself all along, I would always need him in my life.

As I stood outside of his apartment door knocking on it for the fifth time, I shivered, if you didn't know I, Rachel Berry was scared of Thunder storms, they freaked me out and nor in a good way, they always had ever since she was little.

By the time I had reached up to knock on the door for the sixth time, the door swung open, but he did not answer, instead in front of me stood his room mate Mike Chang, his best friend, in some shorts, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes, I think he might have been sleeping.

_"Hi Mike is Noah in at all?" _I ask as he tries to stifle back another yawn, _"You're guess is as good as mine, he could be in his room. You ok Rachel? You look a bit-"_ I heard his sleep laced voice question me before I cut him off, _"I'm so sorry for waking you up Mike, and I'm fine" _(That was a lie)_ " I just need Noah to help with something"_ (That was not a lie) Mike, just moves out of the way letting me in before closing the door muttering a bye and eyeing me curiously before returning to his own room.

I didn't even bother knocking on Noah's door when I reached it, I just swung it open and walking in and locking it behind me, there he was lay on his bed covers thrown off him, he was dressed in just some grey sweatpants and nothing covering his chest, _"Berry" _His voice sounded husky, as if he expected my arrival. his eyes were shut and there was a small smile on his face, _"I think you know why I'm here Noah"_ I said moving away from his bedroom door and closer to him, _"What kind of payment you offering here? We aren't six anymore"_ He says teasingly, before carrying on, _ "And we both know when we were sixteen you used to give me hand jobs in your bedroom"_ A small smirk making it's way to his lips, "But_ now we are twenty six, I'm at least expecting some blow jobs Berry" _He says as his smirk grows more devious, his smirk was hot, it just to annoy me at High School with his arrogance, but now, it was growing on me, he looked hot with a smirk on his face, I forced myself to take a deep breath thinking about his suggestion.

* * *

It took me a couple of seconds to register that her slender hands were attempting to tug at my grey sweats, I placed one of my larger hands over both of hers, stilling their motions, _"Rachel, I was joking, you know I don't want a payment off you" _I say, and when my eyes finally meet her beautiful brown ones, she looks scared and almost hurt, _"Jesus Berry these storms really freak you out don't they?" _She looked like she was going to cry, _"I'm sorry, I had nowhere else to go, Kurt's out of town and Santana's at Britt's and I couldn't handle being all alone right now" _I looked at her like she was growing a new alien head, why was Rachel defending her actions, I was her Thunder Buddy, I had been since we were six, even though I secretly though storms were amazing, powerful and bad ass, my girl didn't.

_"S'ok, come here" _I said softly pulling her so she was resting next to me, half her body on top of mine, her hands instantly went around my waist and her head tucked under my chin, it felt so natural to be here with her, _"You're safe with me, you know that" _I whisper into her hair before kissing the top of her head.

We lay like this for an eternity until she head the next loud roar and practically jump out of her skin, shaking, _"Shhh, it's ok baby" _I say as she tightens her grip on me, _"Noah, please distract me" _She says so innocently.

* * *

_"Noah, please..." _I heard my voice come out small, almost like a whisper, and that's when I softly feel his lips brush against mine, as one of his hands wound it's way into my hair, I can't stop the soft moan that escapes from my lips, which then causes him to kiss my lips passionately, as he rolls us over so I am completely covered by him, my hands rest upon his broad shoulders in an attempt to keep him close, _"Rachel?" _he asks against my lips, _"Hmm" _Is the only response I can muster at that point in time, his muscular chest pressed up against mine, his hands on my waist and his lips touching mine was like heaven, _"Why aren't you wearing a bra?" _He smirks, as he pulls away from me for a minute, to see my visible harden nipples through my vest top as he had somewhere between us kissing now and pulling away from me unzipped my hooded jacket, _"I must have forgotten in all the panic of the storm" _I respond trying not to stumble over any of my words, _"Always have an answer for everything don't you" _He jokes before kissing me again.

* * *

I really don't know how this night has escalated from Rachel, offering to give me a blow job which I kind of suggested then refused, to me kissing her, to her having no bra on, to us sleeping together, fuck me and Rachel Berry were like magnets, we always attracted on another.

_"You're the best Thunder Buddy Ever" _I said as soon as she's looking at me expectantly, _"I better be you're only Thunder Buddy"_ She says she sounds jealous, which is insane, _"Berry, you're my only everything ok?"_ I say and I can see her looking quizzically at me,_ "Really?" _ She asks smiling at me, _"Really" _I confirm, kissing her chastely, softly, gently, _ "So want to do it again?" _I smirk, _"I mean, you need a distraction as the storm could get worse and then what kind of Thunder Buddy would I be?" _ I say teasingly, watching her mind tick over, "A_ Very bad one" _She says, pulling me in for a searing kiss.

To everyone who knows us, they said Puckleberry was inevitable, and I guess it was.

* * *

They'd been in his room for the past three hours, I was sure of it, and Rachel's thing she wanted Noah to help her with was sex, oh god, what if this was another Puckleberry reunion?

It was quiet for a long period of time, he was sure Rachel was crying, but now all he could hear was their moans and groans.

_"Oh Noah, Noah, don't stop" _I heard her voice call out for like the tenth time that night.

_"Oh Rachel" _His voice followed hers, his was a mixture between, Rachel, Berry and Baby.

_" I love you Noah, oh god, Oh god" _That was one was new, she loved him? Wow, what was I thinking?

_"Seriously., you guys have been at it for hours!"_ I say as I bang on the wall next to me, I heard laughing, it was most likely to be Rachel's_ "Don't make me come in there and kill one of you!" _ I warn them before carrying on,_ "Some of us are trying to sleep" _How I wished Tina was here right now.

_"Sorry dude, forgot Tina's not around to distract you" _I heard Puck respond before I heard Rachel attempt an apology which was clearly muffled as Puck clearly wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Damn Thunder.

Damn Puckleberry.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Tomorrow's prompt given in by one of my regular reviews, that70sfinchelgleek, so if you guys have any prompts, let me know :) **_

_**Please Read and Review x x x**_


	44. Born This Way

_******A/N: Today's prompt, sent in by the lovely that70sfinchelgleek, Can you do a one-shot set in the episode "Born This Way" where Puck and Rachel are dating and he convinces her not to get a nose job? And obviously the answer is yes.. it might slightly AU though but will still have some of the episodes reference points in! Anyways hope you enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_**Born This Way**_

So first things first, all you guys need to know is, this Booty Camp sucks.

Mr Schuester thinks I don't have moves, I am the badass of this school, with more moves that work in this room.

I watch as Finn stumbles around trying to keep us as we do spins.

Then it happens...

Thud...

Thud...

Thud...

_**[Intro:]  
It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
Just put your paws up  
'cause you were born this way, baby**_

_"I'm bleeding..." _Those two words froze my heart up, I shot around so fast I nearly knocked myself out, because it was her voice, the chocolate haired petite girl, Rachel Berry, I noticed my kind of ex-best friend hovering over her and Mr Schue making his way over to her, _"Let's get you to a doctor" _Mr Schuester says as he helps the slender girl up.

_"Noah?" _Her voice sounds pained, _"Yeah I'm here Berry" _I say making my way over towards her, as everyone is whispering wondering why the slender girl is asking for me the badass, _"Come with me?" _She asks as if I'll say no, _"Course" _I say, smiling at her, which makes her cry.

* * *

**_[Verse:]_**  
**_My mama told me when I was young_**  
**_We are all born superstars_**  
**_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_**  
**_In the glass of her boudoir_**

**_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_**  
**_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_**  
**_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_**  
**_Listen to me when I say"_**

The reality sinks in, as I wait at the doctors, Noah asked if I wanted a drink, and I said yes, because I didn't like the way his eyes shone with tears, that I know wouldn't fall, but it made it more haunting than ever.

As the door opened, I expected it to be him, but it wasn't it was someone else.

_"Finn, my boyfriend will be back in a minute, you don't have to wait around" _I say shortly.

_"Your boyfriend? Oh, well I wanted to wait anyway, I feel so guilty Rachel" _He says sincerely.

_"It's ok Finn" _I say softly.

"Baby,_ they only had sparkling water not still, sorry..." _He says passing me the water bottle.

_"Puck? What are you doing here?" _I see Noah's head shoot up and see his old friend.

_"What am I doing here? Oh let me see.." _That is Noah's sarcastic tone of voice, I can tell.

_"Noah-" _I warned him.

_"Rachel, it's fine"_ He says turning to smile at me before turning his attention to Finn, "W_ell Finn, Berry here is my girl" _Noah says smiling, at me, holding my hand.

_"Puck, you did realise Rachel didn't hit her head today right?" _Finn says his voice slightly more raised than ever.

_"Finn, Noah is telling the truth, I am his girlfriend, I have been for like six months" _I say gently, cutting the tension.

I saw Finn about to open his mouth, but then he stopped and just walked out.

* * *

_"My nose is broke" _She cried, as she leaned into my chest, when I brought her home, she didn't want to talk about it anymore, she fell asleep in my arms, as her dad's were out of town, it meant I could stay over.

All I kept seeing was the look in her eye when the doctor said, that she could have a nose job and it wouldn't affect her voice, and it killed me, she wanted to change herself, did she not realise she was beautiful the way she was?

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_I'm beautiful in my way_**  
**_'Cause God makes no mistakes_**  
**_I'm on the right track, baby_**  
**_I was born this way_**  
**_Don't hide yourself in regret_**  
**_Just love yourself and you're set_**  
**_I'm on the right track, baby_**  
**_I was born this way_**

The next day we are in Glee and she's telling them about the fact she might get a nose job, part of me breaks inside, my fist clenches and unclenches rapidly by myself and all I can see is Finn burning holes in me.

_"Rachel, please don't do this, you are beautiful just the way you are" _I said and I heard the gasps around the choir room, as no one really knew we were still dating, they assumed we would have broken up by now.

* * *

As I examined myself in the mirror, pulling off the little strip across my nose, that's when I noticed it, all the girls gasped and ran, not at the sight of me, but at the sight of someone else, Noah Puckerman, to be precise.

_"You can't be in here Noah!"_ I said turning to face him instantly, I felt like I was glaring at him.

_"It's ok, Mr S is covering for me" _He says, and I wonder why Mr Schuester would do that? Noah had to be in class right now.

_"So what can I help you with now?" _I say a little exasperatedly, not wanting another lecture.

_"I wanted to talk to you baby, one hot Jew-" _He starts but I cut him off, I loved him dearly but, _"Just stop Noah, I've sick and tired of the lectures, everyone in Glee Club has an opinion and it's not their decision it's mine, why doesn't anyone see that? You are my boyfriend and you are supposed to support me" _I say and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

_"Rachel, all I want is an hour of your time tomorrow and then I won't talk about it ever again" _He says reaching out to plant a chaste kiss on my forehead before disappearing back to class I assume.

**_[Post-chorus:]_**  
**_Oh there ain't no other way_**  
**_Baby I was born this way_**  
**_Baby I was born this way_**  
**_Oh there ain't no other way_**  
**_Baby I was born this way_**  
**_I'm on the right track, baby_**  
**_I was born this way_**

**_Don't be a drag ‒ just be a queen [x3]_**  
**_Don't be!_**

I was over analysing what Noah had said, "Rachel, all I want is an hour of your time tomorrow and then I won't talk about it ever again" what did that mean? Did it mean if I didn't go we'd be over, did it mean if I agreed to this nose job as everyone had donned it I'd lose Noah?

No, he wouldn't leave me, he told me he loved me.

He couldn't leave me, I needed him.

* * *

_"Look Kurt, I know I'm asking a lot, but it's for Rachel..." _I say as I turn to see Kurt, who's eyes are wide as I mention nose job and Rachel in the same sentence.

_"Noah Puckerman... Who ever knew you could be capable of love" _The smaller boy mutters under his breath.

_"What are you talking about Hummel?" _I say, I sounded annoyed.

_"I don't think you've worked this hard to convince a girl not to do something" _Kurt continues.

_"So?" _I ask, wondering what his point was.

_"You love her" _He says emphatically,

_"Whatever" _I say back rolling my eyes, I didn't talk about my emotions, I was a man.

_"Well I'm not helping you with our diva or coming back to McKinley unless you admit it" _Kurt declares staring daggers in me.

_"She's Rachel Berry. Rachel Fucking Berry, how can I not love her" _I say, as if I don't get the words out fast enough I might burst, isn't it obvious I'm in love with her, or I wouldn't be doing this.

_"That's what I thought" _Kurt smiles.

**_[Verse:]_**  
**_Give yourself prudence_**  
**_And love your friends_**  
**_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_**

_**In the religion of the insecure  
I must be myself, respect my youth**_

_**A different lover is not a sin**_  
_**Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)**_  
_**I love my life I love this record and**_  
_**Mi amore vole fe yah (Love needs faith)**_

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**_

_"Noah, buying me new underwear, isn't going to change my mind" _I heard her say as we walk past Victoria Secrets, damn that hadn't even crossed my mind, I wasn't trying to seduce her, I was trying to stop her from making a terrible, irreversible mistake.

_"Rachel, you don't want to listen to me, and that's fine, but I know someone who you will listen to" _I say softly, her eyes questioning me, and out of thin air, not planned at all out pops Kurt, _"Barbra" _He simply states.

_"She's here?" _I watch as my girlfriend's eyes kind of widen in a weird way.

_"Diva we live in Lima, Ohio, no one is ever coming here" _Kurt replies making me want to laugh, he looks at me as I try and stifle my chuckle, _"Leave her with me, this Barbra-Vention is going to be top class" _He says, as I turn on Barbra Streisand by Duck Song and our little mall is blaring out,

_ Barbra Streisand_  
_ woo woo woo woo woo woo woo_  
_ woo woo woo woo woo woo woo_  
_ woo woo woo woo woo woo woo_  
_ woo woo woo woo woo woo woo_

And Kurt has prepared dancers to appear all over the place, as I watch my girlfriend smile and dance in the crowd, she finally makes her way over to me, her eyes look brighter, more friendlier than yesterday when we spoke in the girls bathroom.

* * *

_"When did you have time to do all this?" _I eyed my boyfriend with caution and shock, it was amazing, he had gone out of his way with Kurt to do this for me.

_"Well when I realised Kurt might not come back to McKinley, I had to do something and I know you and him were close so I knew you'd listen to him and me eventually with the help of your idol" _He explains and I felt myself going weak at the knees, why when he was with me did he do these really sweet, romantic gestures but for years before this he played the asshole?

_"Oh Noah" _I cried, wanting to throw myself into his arms, but he started talking again.

_"Rachel, you are without a shadow of a doubt the most beautiful girl I know, why would you change what you have inherited down your family tree? Unless you want to be one of those girls Rachel" _He says genuinely, and I felt curious.

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**_  
_**Whether you're broke or evergreen**_  
_**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**_  
_**You're Lebanese, you're orient**_  
_**Whether life's disabilities**_  
_**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**_  
_**Rejoice and love yourself today**_  
_**'cause baby you were born this way**_

_**No matter gay, straight, or bi,**_  
_**Lesbian, transgendered life,**_  
_**I'm on the right track baby,**_  
_**I was born to survive.**_  
_**No matter black, white or beige**_  
_**Chola or orient made,**_  
_**I'm on the right track baby,**_  
_**I was born to be brave.**_

_**[Repeat chorus + post-chorus]**_

_"What girls?" _I wondered out loud.

_"The one's who come back to the JCC after their sixteenth birthday slightly altered, and not as hot as they used to be" _He says looking me straight in the eye.

_"This isn't about being hot Noah, it's about improving myself" _I retort back in defiance.

_"Why would you want to Rachel? You are perfect to me, and despite whatever flaws you seen in yourself, I don't, you to me are beautiful, inside and out, don't forget that" _He says, smiling at me as Kurt leads me away, to join in dancing once more.

* * *

As the Glee Club stood on stage in the auditorium waiting to do our _Born This Way _Tribute to Lady Gaga, I looked around and my petite, chocolate haired girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, today was supposed to be the way of her Nose Job, and part of me internally cringed, what if she had done it?

Would she feel happier?

Would it make her feel like she belonged?

Because all I know was she belonged with me, she was perfect to me, and she was all mine.

_**[Outro/refrain:]**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_  
_**I'm on the right track baby**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_  
_**I'm on the right track baby**_  
_**I was born this way hey!**_

I wasn't even listening to Mr Schuester's rambling's when the auditorium door swung open, _"'I'm happy to announce, I just got off the phone to my doctor and said no to the nose job, I was born this way Hooray, and I really wanted to see you guys perform Born This Way, it is a total anthem and could be a contender for Nationals?" _I sighed in relief, she was back.

Rachel Barbra Berry was back.

* * *

After the song ended and all the Glee Club members were dispersing to go home at the end of a long and torturing week, I looked up in time to see Noah smiling as he spoke to Kurt, before Kurt waved a goodbye to me and left us all alone.

Me and him, the way it should be.

This is what love felt like.

_**[Fade away:]**_  
_**Same DNA, but born this way.**_  
_**Same DNA, but born this way.**_

_"Noah, I love you, thank you for my Barbra-Vention" _I say taking his larger hand in mine, and smiling at him.

_"I love you too baby" _He responds kissing me gently.

How did I get this lucky?

Noah and my friends, showed me the error of my ways and taught me about acceptance, and how to accept myself as well as other people's opinions, when they are special to you, they go above and beyond to make sure you never make the mistake of not realising your self worth and your self beauty, both inside and outside.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	45. RIP (Rachel Berry 20)

_**A/N: Prompt, Rachel is sick and tired of being slushied, she decides she needs a make over and a new career, will she leave Glee? Will anybody be able to help her see she's beautiful underneath all the make up? That she doesn't need to change? (Please use R.I.P by Rita Ora)**_

_****__**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was a Gleek through and through, it is exactly what everyone in McKinley High thought, she walked around the hallway in these short skirts which showed off her impossibly long legs but then she contradicted herself by wearing these sweaters with animals on them, like she was from the island of this miss-matched children.

The thing about Rachel Berry, you see was, she was special, she was beautiful in her own way, possibly the most beautiful girl he knew, and that's why everything was so fucked up, he slushied her to try and make her unattractive, undatable, but somehow she managed it, she still smiled sweetly at him at JCC on Sunday and even when he was forced by his mother to go round to her house for their monthly meals, with her dad's, his mum and sister, she was nice to him.

She must have known it was him that slushied her, right?

_**[Rita Ora - Chorus]  
R.I.P. to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer**_

* * *

I walked into school the Monday after my last 'family' dinner with he Puckerman family included, and I knew everything had changed, it was like the red sea parting...

_Saturday afternoon..._

_I looked at my phone, I sent a text to the last person I ever thought I'd ask for help from, Quinn, I need your help._

_I got an instant reply, With what? and since when did we text?_

_I need you to help me with my new look and I thought you wanted us to be friends so you could get back with Sam?_

_Fine, meet me at 2 at the mall._

_Thanks Quinn._

_"Hi" I said as soon as I saw the blonde in my eyeline, I text her ten minutes ago, to say to meet me in the changing rooms of store twenty one, it's where the popular girls shop apparently,"Rachel, listen I don't have long, my mom's on the warpath because I got a D on my history test last week" Quinn says as she sees me, well my head anyway._

_"Well I can help you, if you want to re-take it" I say, it was my way of a thank you I guess._

_"My mom is forcing me too" She says unemotionally._

_"So look Quinn, me and you will probably never be best friends, I just need help with this" I say letting out a small sigh._

_"Why now?" She asks confused._

_"I can't take it anymore Quinn, how do you think I feel being bottom of the barrel, getting slushied everyday without fail, getting taunted in the girls locker room, being told I'm fat, ugly, unlovable, a freak because my own mom rejected me" I say in a small voice._

_"Rachel, I didn't know..." She says almost sadly, regretfully._

_"Well why would you?" I ask._

_"We-" Quinn started to say before I cut her off._

_"I'm nothing to anyone at that school and I want to improve myself, maybe quit Glee... and start again" I say allowing all my inner thoughts to come flooding out._

_"Rachel, you can't quit Glee" She shouts._

_"Why?" I ask her._

_"Because we need you" She responds instantly._

_"No one needs me" I scoff, __"Anyway, I wanted to show you this, this is the new and improved Rachel Berry" I say stepping out of the changing room cubicle, showing her what I was now wearing, black skinny jeans and tight fitting pink vest top with a push up bra, Quinn looked at me in some form of amazement, "Well Rachel, I never thought I'd say this but, you look normal, actually pretty, if this is what you really want, then good luck to you, and maybe next week, we can meet up so you can help me with my history re-test?" She says smiling at me, it was an actual genuine smile, like she gave Sam, Santana, Brittany etc. _

_Basically anyone that wasn't me._

_**[Tinie Tempah]**_  
_**Sexy senorita, I feel your aura**_  
_**Jump out that new motor**_  
_**Get in my flying saucer**_  
_**I'll make you call me daddy**_  
_**Even though you ain't my daughter**_  
_**Baby I ain't talking books**_  
_**When I say that I can take you across the borders**_  
_**I'm young and free, I'm London G**_  
_**I'm tongue in cheek**_  
_**So baby give me some time to drink**_  
_**Slow and steady for me**_  
_**Go on like a jezzy for me**_  
_**And say the words soon as you're ready for me**_

* * *

_"Damn" _I heard someone say next to me, I look up to see Matt Rutherford's eye line was on, I'm sure it was Rachel Berry, I shook my head, no she wore skirts and animal sweaters, not skinny jeans that showed off what looked the like a perfect ass, and her boobs looked bigger, I'm not going to lie, I was a teenage boy, I looked at her during dinner on Friday night, it made the night go quicker, especially when mum was droning on about the future and where she wanted me to end up.

This wasn't Rachel Berry at all, yet I couldn't take my eyes off her even if I wanted to and I hated how every other guy was looking at her too.

She even smiled at me when she walked past.

_**[Rita Ora]**_  
_**I'm ready for ya**_  
_**Hit 'em all, switch it up**_  
_**Put 'em on, zip it up**_  
_**Let my perfume, soak into your sweater**_  
_**Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better**_  
_**No option for, you saying no**_  
_**I run this game, just play a role**_  
_**Follow my lead, what you waiting for?**_  
_**Thought it over and decided tonight is your night**_

_"Berry" _I heard him say as I walked past him, _"Noah, I'm late for class" _I say turning to face him, _"Can you make it fast?" _I continue, and his eyes widen, _"What happened to you?"_ He questions, almost in a whisper.

"Nothing" I reply, when I really meant, everything, from him not slushing me anymore to everyone else doing it, to being afraid of being me because people don't like me, I was a waste of breath in this school.

But I would make it on my own, as it was all I was accustom to being on my own.

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_

* * *

It was half three, and I looked around the room, Rachel Berry was never late to Glee, it was her life.

Where was she?

It was so unlike her, and why did she have to dress that way?

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**_  
_**Her days are over, baby she's over**_  
_**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**_  
_**I decided to give you all of me**_  
_**Baby come closer, baby come closer**_  
_**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**_

_"Oh Rachel you are finally here-" _I heard Mr Schuester say as he and I noticed a slender figure in the doorway to the choir room, she doesn't enter, she just stands there.

_"Mr Schue, Glee Club"_ She addresses us from her position in the hallway not budging an inch, _ "I'm here to tell you, I quit" _She says before spinning on her heel and flouncing away from us.

Leaving the room in uproar, and all I could do was run after her.

* * *

_**[Rita Ora]**_  
_**Nothing on, I strut around**_  
_**I do it big, I shut it down**_  
_**I wonder if you'll be able to handle me**_  
_**Mental pictures, no cameras please**_

_"Berry? What the hell?" _I heard his voice shouting after me in the deserted hallways, as he reaches up to me, grabbing my wrist, to stop me from walking.

_"Get the hell of me Puck, leave me alone" _I snarl at him, snatching my wrist away from his touch.

_"Why?" _He questions me.

_"Why what?" _I say unwilling to meet his eye.

_"Would would you leave us?" _He asks and that's when I feel the anger rising within me, like they ever did anything for me.

_"Because I don't need you" _I say meeting his eyes, seeing him flinch at my words, before he heads back to the choir room.

* * *

_"Kurt what's wrong?" _I heard Blaine ask as the shorter boy sat down with us, _"it's Rachel, I mean, she's dressing differently, she quit Glee, and now I just saw her out the back smoking with Santana!" _That was it, I had officially had enough, I was going to have it out with her, I had to for my own sanity.

_"San, scram, I need a word with your girl Berry here" _I say looking from Santana Lopez to Rachel Berry, their facial reactions mirror images of each other.

_"Remember to use protection kids" _Santana winks as she walks away leaving us alone.

_"That's not what I am here for" _I state, turning my attention to Rachel once more.

_"Then why are you here?" _She asks me.

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_

* * *

_"Because we are supposed to be friends!" _I say, more of less with every passion in my body I have for her.

_"We were friends, not anymore" _She says sadly, _"That girl, you d__estroyed her and this is all we have left" _she says walking away.

_**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**_ _**Her days are over,**_

_** baby she's over**_ _**(I-I-I'm ready for ya)**_

_**I decided to give you all of me**_

_**Baby come closer,**_

_** baby come closer**_ _**(I, I, I'm ready for ya)**_

* * *

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Yeah I hear you talking**_

_**Don't know who you trying to flatter**_

_**Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya)**_

_**I'm in control,**_

_** but with you being a man,**_

_**You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya)**_

_**I, I, I'm ready for ya**_

_**I, I, I'm ready for ya**_

_**So keep thinking you the man**_

_**Cause it's all part of my plan**_

_**I, I, I'm ready for ya**_

_"Puck" _I called his name, seeing him standing there alone, watching Rachel leave him standing there.

_"She's right I did" _He mumbles out.

_"We all did, you, me, the cheerios, the football team, the hockey team.. She came to me for help a few weeks ago" _I informed him.

_"What?" _He spun to face me.

_"She told me what she wanted to do, and she was right, we were all harsh to her, even after she found out about her mum, not a single one of us cared, and Mr Schuester said we accepted one another, we are supposed to be a family, yet Rachel needed us, and no one stepped up, I heard her throw up a few times in the bath room and I actually wanted to cry, me and her aren't friends probably never will be, but she is so like me, it's unreal, she wants to real her to disappear, but the real her is amazing and I know that's why you love her Puck" _I told him, I was being honest for once, not hiding behind my bitch façade.

_"How did you know?" _He asks and I know he's referring to him being in love with her.

_"Who did you dedicate your first Glee club solo too, why did you choose Glee over Football, why did you start and stop slushing her? Because you love her,"_ I state, so matter of factly, _"It's obvious, and it's cute, but if anyone asks me I will deny it, I'll take it to my grave, but go save your girl, because this isn't her, I miss the old Rachel and I know you do too" _I say sincerely watching him, as he smiles and nods at me.

* * *

I text Quinn to tell her I wasn't coming to Glee and to cover for me, it was time I saved the day and got the girl.

It was a long time coming.

I found her under the bleachers, not a place I expected to find her, but I knew I'd find her eventually, it was inevitable.

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_  
_**Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin'**_

_"There you are" _I said as I reached her and was within ear shot of her.

_"What do you want" _Her voice cold and hard, so unlike her, everything about this picture is wrong, Rachel Berry, smoking.

_"I want to say sorry, for everything" _I say sincerely.

_"Sorry? The mighty Noah Puckerman knows that word?" _She hisses out.

_"Rachel come on, me slushing you know it wasn't meant to be anything harsh"_ I say watching her reaction, she winces, probably remembering all the times I had done it, _ "I mean if it was do you think I'd come round every month for meals with your family, your dad's are scary and so is my mum, plus JCC is better with you there" _I say in a friendly tone, I just wanted to see her smile, instead of her cold vacant stare.

* * *

_**[Outro]**_  
_**R.I.P. to the girl you used to see**_  
_**Her days are over...**_

_"Just because you stopped slushing me, didn't mean others did" _I whispered slowly, sounding more like my old self.

_"I'm sorry for that, but please j__ust come back to me, the real you not this dressed up doll version of you I mean the real you skirt wearing, animal sweater wearing Rachel Berry, I liked her, damn I loved her, even Quinn misses her so she must be amazing" _I heard his voice crackle with emotion.

_"You loved me?" _I ask him.

_"Rach-" _His voice trying to go back to being normal again.

_"Well do you? Or is this just an attempt to get me to join Glee?" _I say, I was pissed he wouldn't answer me.

_"I love you, I've been in love with you my whole life, way before this girl came along, way before any of the hurt, please don't let anyone change you, you to me are perfect, so beautiful in every way, the girl I used to know, dreamed of Broadway and New York, not this" _Damn Noah Puckerman knew me, the real me, but why couldn't he had done this ages ago.

_"I-" _I started to speak, but I couldn't go on.

_" Come to Glee with me" _He says softly, a hidden demand in his voice.

_"Everyone hates me there" _I say, my eyes watering.

_"They all miss you, it hurts me and Kurt the most, the ones who have known you the most" _He replies wrapping his arms around me.

_"Ok"_ I whisper,_ "I'll-" _He cuts me off by kissing me gently, it was the most alive I've ever felt.

* * *

I felt nervous walking back into that Glee room, and I didn't know why, maybe it was because I was ashamed of what I had become...

What if they all hated me?

_"Rachel" _It was Kurt, he threw his arms around me, _"You're back, I've missed you, Glee sucked with out you" _He says ushering me to a seat, with Noah next to me.

_"My life would suck without you"_ Noah whispered into my ear as we sat down and I felt myself blush.

I look up to my right to see Quinn smiling at me, like a real smile, and Tina, Mike and Mercedes were giving me High fives, even Mr Schuester had a smile on his face maybe High School wasn't too bad, when you had friends like the Glee club.

Rachel Berry 2.0 was a disaster, why fix something that isn't broken?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	46. Beautiful

_**A/N: I heard this song for the first time in ages last night and I thought.. I'm sure I could include this in a Puckleberry Fic!**_

_**I've only used some of the lyrics, because it is quite a long song...**_

_** So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

When I lived in Lima, Ohio, my first thought about commitment was, I didn't do it, I'd rather sleep around, it was easier, not to get attached, better that way I told everyone, but deep down I knows it's because I had an on going fear of rejection, after my dad left when I was nine, that's all I've ever felt, rejection, abandonment, and the one girl I would change my ways for, I'd blown it with her years ago...

_**[Akon]  
When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)**_

_"Hey Puck, where's your head at?" _I heard one of the guys from the station ask me, as he hands me another drink, which I accept.

_"What? Nothing.. S'up?" _I ask as I see he's distracted, his attention is somewhere over my shoulder.

_"Look at that little beauty over there, this is why I love New York, there's one beauty waiting around every corner"_ He says casually nodding over to the girl he's talking about.

_"Oh my..." _I stopped myself before I embarrassed myself any further as my eyes widen when I saw the girl he was referring to.

**_I see the guys tryna' holla_**  
**_Girl I don't wanna bother you_**  
**_'Cause you're independent and you got my attention_**  
**_Can I be your baby father?_**  
**_Girl I just wanna show you_**  
**_That I love what you are doin' hun_**

_"Puck you ok?" _The guy asks me again, I think his name is Matthews, right now I didn't care, she was beautiful and I had to make her mine.

_"She's mine" _I growl out, meaning it in more ways than one.

**_I see you in the club_**  
**_You gettin' down good_**  
**_I wanna get with you, yeah_**  
**_I see you in the club_**  
**_You showin' thugs love_**  
**_I wanna get with you_**

_"But I saw her first dude" _He says, trying to argue his point.

_"That's what you think..." _I snarl, as I walk away from him and the rest of the guys.

**_You're so beautiful_**  
**_So damn beautiful_**  
**_Said you're so beautiful_**  
**_So damn beautiful_**

She is still so beautiful after all these years and that doesn't help, it's been a long time since they've even spoke, she probably doesn't remember who I am...

But I was feel confident tonight, I knew seeing her again, was fate, it meant I might have another chance, a chance at redemption.

I made my way over to where she was standing, she was alone in a quieter corner of this night club, I couldn't help it, as my hands rested on her slender hips.

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_  
_**You're so beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**You're so beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**beautiful**_  
_**You're so beautiful**_

_"If you do not remove your hands from my hips, I'll ring my boyfriend, he's a NYPD officer and I'm sure he will happily kick your ass" _She says, her voice sounds the same, the one that left me breathless every time.

_"He can bring it Rachel" _I whisper in her ear, feeling her tense up in my arms, her breath starts to hitch.

_**[Colby O'Donis]**_  
_**Like the clouds you**_  
_**Drift me away, far away (yeah)**_  
_**And like the sun you**_  
_**Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)**_  
_**I never wanna see you cry cry cry**_  
_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_  
_**Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry**_  
_**And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie**_

_"Noah"_ She spins around, looking at me indifferently, "_I never expected to see you in a place like this" _She says almost laughing.

_"Why?" _I ask her smiling genuinely for the first time in ages.

_"Because people talk in places like this" _She says instantly.

_"Me and you are talking right now aren't we?"_ I say in a joking tone of voice,_ "So you have a boyfriend on the force?" _I ask her after a brief moment of awkward silence.

_**[Akon]**_  
_**I see you in the club**_  
_**You gettin' down good**_  
_**I wanna get with you, yeah**_  
_**I see you in the club**_  
_**You showin' thugs love**_  
_**I wanna get with you**_

_"No" _She responds smiling at me.

_"But you just said..." _I feel like my voice has given out on me

_"I thought you were one of those jerks who tries to grope me" _She says almost exasperatedly.

_"You can't blame them, you are beautiful Rachel, you always have been" _I say sincerely, and even without a smirk on my face.

_**You're so beautiful**_  
_**So damn beautiful**_  
_**Said you're so beautiful**_  
_**So damn beautiful**_

_"Noah-" _She says almost in a whisper.

_"What? I'm sorry I can't help that it's true"_ I say placing my hands back around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

It was just like the movies, like the last few years have been a mere memory as I know have her back in my arms, I felt like a nervous seventeen year old falling in love all over again, at twenty four I was a bit more mature than that though.

_**[Akon & Colby O'Donis]**_  
_**You're so beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**You're so beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_  
_**Beautiful**_

_"Puck, I told you I saw her first dude, you need to back off bro" _I saw Rachel turn to face that Matthews guy before turning to face me

_"A friend of yours?" _She asks me.

_"Apparently so"_ I mutter before looking at him_ "And I also told you she was mine bro" _I was so annoyed at him for ruining our moment.

_"Whatever" _He huffs walking away.

When I turn to face Rachel again, she had an eyebrow raised, _"I'm yours am I?" _She jokes.

_"I hope so" _I respond truthfully.

_"I'd love to be yours again Noah, I always have been" _She says closing the space between us, reaching up on her tip toes to place a chaste kiss on my lips, which I deepen, I can feel her gasp against my lips, not breaking contact with me, before pulling away.

_"You're beautiful Rachel" _I say locking eyes with her.

_"Will you shut up" _She says swatting my chest gently.

_"Why?" _I ask her curiously.

_"Because you are embarrassing me" _She says, I can see her cheeks flushing red.

_"I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you?" _I say, and she nods, before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the club.

When I lived in Lima, Ohio, my first thought about commitment was, I didn't do it, I'd rather sleep around, it was easier, not to get attached, better that way I told everyone, but deep down I knows it's because I had an on going fear of rejection, after my dad left when I was nine, that's all I've ever felt, rejection, abandonment, and the one girl I would change my ways for, I'd blown it with her years ago... Or so I thought.

I had found my way back to Rachel Berry.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_

_**P.s Next One-shot is a prompt off one of my regular reviewers,Future Mrs Malik-Styles and a prompt from Twihardtothecore... great minds think alike I guess x x x**_


	47. Catching Up With You

**A/N: This One-shot is a prompt off one of my regular reviewers,Future Mrs Malik-Styles and a prompt from Twihardtothecore... **

**"A/U: Rachel is a cheerleader and Puck is the Geek!" **

**Will opposites attract? x x x**

* * *

High School was hell, unless you were a jock or cheerleader, the Cheerios and the football team owned this school, then there were the people I hung out with and the sort of person I was, A Geek, or a Gleek, if you ask anyone in this school.

Noah Puckerman was the king of Gleeks, just because I knew how to sing, I worked hard to maintain a 4/0 GPA, I sighed another two and a half of this hell hole and I'd be done that's all I could think of.

I sat in Glee rehearsal when Quinn came in, she was one of my best friends, she joined Glee because it was the only place they felt safe and like they belonged, but she was the one who ended up getting slushied today, her yellow t-shirt stained with red ice.

_"You ok Quinn?" _I ask her, she blinks, taking a deep breath as she tries to hard not to cry, and the worse part of it is, I know how she feels, one of us in this room gets slushied daily without fail by the Jocks and the Cheerios.

On Monday it was Santana.

On Tuesday it was Mike.

On Wednesday it was Brittany.

On Thurday it was Me.

On Friday it was Quinn.

That was the running order of this week, why couldn't they just leave us alone?

_"Come on guys, don't get down, just like our anthem says don't stop believing" _Mr Schuester finally speaks up, which leads to an impromptu sing off of Journey's Don't Stop believing, which I'm sure is Mr Schuester's favourite song of all time, that's how it became The New Directions anthem so to speak.

"_**Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere**_

_**A singer in a smokey room**_  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume**_  
_**For a smile they can share the night**_  
_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers waiting**_  
_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night**_

**_Workin' hard to get my fill_**  
**_Everybody wants a thrill_**  
**_Payin' anything to roll the dice_**  
**_Just one more time_**  
**_Some will win_**  
**_Some will lose_**  
**_Some were born to sing the blues_**  
**_Oh, the movie never ends_**  
**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting_**  
**_Up and down the boulevard_**  
**_Their shadows searching_**  
**_In the night_**  
**_Streetlights, people_**  
**_Livin' just to find emotion_**  
**_Hidin', somewhere in the night_**

_**[Instrumental Interlude]**_

_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on to the feelin'**_  
_**Streetlights, people**_  
_**Don't stop believin'**_  
_**Hold on**_  
_**Streetlights, people..."**_

"_But Mr Schue" _I heard Santana say from the seat to the left of me, _"It's hard, it's like everyday, what am I supposed to tell my mum when I come home with like three changes of clothes every week? Isn't there anything you can do? Mr Schue please, we seriously need help" _I've never actually seen Santana look this broken and scared, part of me wants to ask if it's more than just slushies they have been throwing in her direction, because Santana Lopez was the hardest one of us all in this room, she was our leader, she was always the one who told us we'd be ok that all we had to do is wear our heads up high, as we had nothing to be ashamed of just because we all have dreams in this room, that don't include staying in Lima like the Jocks and Cheerios.

The next time I saw any of the Glee club it was in Spanish the next day, another lesson Mr Schuester taught us, today he told us we had an assignment and he'd be choosing the pairings, and no they could not be altered, why did I not like where this was going?

He listed off a couple of pairings and then turned his attention to our side of the room, the Gleeks and the popular kids sat in separate corners of the room, we knew our place in this social ladder, we were below scrapping the barrel from what I heard, I on the other hand would call us special, we were all individual and passionate in our own ways.

"_Santana and Artie, Mercedes and Mike, Brittany and Rachel, Puck and Tina and finally Quinn and Kurt, I would like you to sit next to your partners, as this is your new seating position for this room" _I was going to die, being in-between the head cheerleader and her second in command.

"_No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, lo que es el Sr. Schuester pensamiento?" (1) _I heard Brittany say from beside Rachel, I sighed, and I could see Rachel rolling her eyes, _"Vamos a salir de esto Bretaña" (2) _I reply which Brittany nods to and then turns her attention back to the board, and I swear I heard Rachel Berry scoff, I turn my attention to her slowly, she was this incredibly attractive brunette, she was slender and, _"Puck, take a picture it might last longer" _Tina laughed from behind me, _"Look Puck, I don't know what you deal with this sloppy blonde is, but knock it off, you don't want more slushies do you?"_ For someone so beautiful, she was a cold hearted Bitch, she was dating the Quaterback of the football team, Jesse St James, he was probably the worst human being around, he was the one who started the slushing, _" I don't care if you slushy me, just leave Brittany alone, she's done nothing to you" _I say, and she looks at me in a strange way.

* * *

Had I heard this boy right? He had given permission for him to be slushied as long as the blonde girl was left alone?

It begs the question why Noah Puckerman wasn't on the football team? He had the looks and the build, but instead he chose this fate, he chose to be part of that freak club.

I didn't respond to him, I just turned my attention, fully to be board, or well I should of, I mean I am Rachel Berry, Head Cheerio, most popular girl at school, the girlfriend of this school's quarter back, yet I sitting this close to Noah Puckerman made me question things, Oh my, I was attracted to the King Of Gleeks.

How could this be?

I felt myself literally run out of the Spanish classroom and escaped into the safety of the hallways, back to reality, not the fantasies in my head when I saw my boyfriend Jesse St James leaning near his locker smiling at the blonde girl I was paired up with for our new Spanish assignment.

It was a crushing moment, to feel like you are losing grip on everything that is yours.

I stormed off down the hallway, only to be stopped by someone's voice.

I watched from the auditorium door, as Noah Puckerman was on stage, a few of the other Glee club members were in the audience section of auditorium, watching him as he sang.

His voice so hauntingly beautiful, just like him.

**"**_**Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came ?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.**_

_**Whatever happened**_  
_**To Tuesday and so slow**_  
_**Going down to the old mine with a**_  
_**Transistor radio.**_

_**Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.**_

_**Do you remember when we used to sing**_  
_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
_**Just like that**_  
_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
_**La dee dah.**_

_**So hard to find my way**_  
_**Now that I'm all on my own.**_  
_**I saw you just the other day,**_  
_**My, how you have grown!**_  
_**Cast my memory back there, Lord,**_  
_**Sometime I'm overcome thinking about**_  
_**Making love in the green grass**_  
_**Behind the stadium**_  
_**With you, my brown-eyed girl,**_  
_**You, my brown-eyed girl.**_

_**Do you remember when we used to sing**_  
_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
_**Laying in the green grass**_  
_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah**_  
_**Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee**_  
_**Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la**_  
_**Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la**_  
_**D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..."**_

I watched as his friends embraced him, he had real friends, and then I saw the blonde girl, again, she stepped up to hug him, and she smiled at him saying something to which he laughed and I could feel anger rising in me, what did she have that I didn't?

What was I saying? I am Rachel Berry, if I wanted Noah Puckerman I could have him.

I slushied Brittany three times that afternoon, and that made me feel happier, who would want someone covered in stained red attire, I watched as she cried and he comforted her.

Why was so I bothered? I had Jesse.

_"Why does she hate me Puck?" _I heard the blonde girl ask him, as she stepped back from his embrace.

_"I don't know Brittany, I don't understand how anyone could hate you" _His voice, so calm and soothing.

"_You're my best friend you know that" _The girl says smiling at him.

_"I Know" _He says in a self-assured tone of voice, almost passing as a jock for a second, until he carries on,_ "You know what will make you feel better?" _He asks her and she shakes her head**, **_"Let's sing, anything you like Brittany"_ I watch as they make their way to the choir room, "Mr Schuester, I have something I'd like to sing" The blonde girl says acknowledging her friends in the room**, **_"The floor is all your's Brittany"_ The Teacher responds just before the girl launches into her song.

Her voice sounding strong and weak simultaneously at the same time.

"_**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want**_

_**You think you got the best of me**_  
_**Think you've had the last laugh**_  
_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_  
_**Think you left me broken down**_  
_**Think that I'd come running back**_  
_**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_  
_**They told you I was moving on over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_  
_**I'd come back swinging**_  
_**You try to break me, but you see**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me**_  
_**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**_  
_**In the end...**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**[2x]**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**(When I'm alone)"**_

That was the day I told Coach Sue, we were joining Glee, me and Tina said it was to help destroy the Glee club, because they were our competition, but really I knew the truth, I had to, I just couldn't stop thinking about Noah Puckerman.

He was a Gleek and I was a future prom queen, how would this even work?

To say the Glee Club was shocked when we joined would have been an understatement.

"_You can't be serious Mr Schue, they've made our lives a living hell for the past four months" _I heard Santana Lopez say, she was the one we slushied first.

"_Remember, Glee Club doesn't judge guys, so I'm happy to have you join, do you guys have a audition piece for us?" _Mr Schuester turns to face, Me, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Jesse.

"_Can you even sing?" _Quinn asks in annoyance.

"_We have something Mr Schuester" _I reply, ignoring Quinn's questions, as I join the rest of my friends before we agreed on what song we were going to sing.

It was the perfect song.

**_"Beauty queen of only eighteen_**  
**_She had some trouble with herself_**  
**_He was always there to help her_**  
**_She always belonged to someone else_**

**_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_**  
**_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_**

**_I don't mind spending every day_**  
**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**  
**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**  
**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door_**  
**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**  
**_I know I tend to get so insecure_**  
**_It doesn't matter anymore_**

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_**  
**_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_**  
**_My heart is full and my door's always open_**  
**_You come anytime you want, yeah._**

**_I don't mind spending every day_**  
**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**  
**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**  
**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**

**_I know where you hide alone in your car_**  
**_Know all of the things that make you who you are_**  
**_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_**  
**_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_**

**_Yeah_**

**_Tap on my window knock on my door_**  
**_I want to make you feel beautiful_**

**_I don't mind spending every day_**  
**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._**  
**_Look for the girl with the broken smile_**  
**_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**  
**_And she will be loved_**

**_[in the background:]_**  
**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**  
**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**

**_Yeah, yeah._**

**_[softly:]_**  
**_I don't mind spending every day_**  
**_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye"_**

* * *

I think I might have had Rachel Berry wrong, the girl could sing so gracefully, elegantly, I watched as Mercedes high-fived Rachel and Tina.

"_We do need twelve members to go to regional s, so I say we take a chance on them" _I say, and I can hear the scepticism in the air even if it is deadly silent.

"_Welcome to the new directions guys" _I heard Mr Schuester say, and I think he was smiling.

"_So I guess congratulations is in order" _I heard him say from behind me, as I reached my locker.

"_For what?" _I ask him, confused.

"_Now you can rule the whole school" _He says simply.

"_I'm not the cold hearted bitch you think I am" _I retort back.

"_I know" _He says,

"_You know?" _I question him.

"_Why else would you ruin your reputation as being the most popular girl in this school and hang with us Gleeks if you didn't care just a little bit about the Glee club?" _He says softly.

"_Maybe Glee has something the popular kids don't have" _I say genuinely.

"_Yeah and what's that?" _He sounds curious, and he has a small smile on his face,.

"_You" _I say, because this is true, no matter how hard you try and run from something it always ends up catching up with you eventually.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**

**_For reference (1) says "I can't believe this is happening, what is Mr Schuester thinking?" And number (2) says "Let's just get through this Brittany" x x x_**


	48. Easy

_**A/N: A little later than planned... Something Short and Sweet... Puckleberry Future Fiction with added Pezberry friendship x x x**_

_**Happy Sunday Night, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_****__**Know it sounds funny**_  
_**But I just can't stand the pain**_  
_**Girl I'm leaving you tomorrow**_  
_**Seems to me girl**_  
_**You know I've done all I can**_  
_**You see I begged, stole**_  
_**And I borrowed**_

He loved Sundays, they were his best day, he got to spend time with the woman he loved, the one who meant more to him than anything...

_**Ooh, that's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_  
_**That's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_

He watched from the doorway of their bedroom as she hurried around tidying around, putting everything back in the correct order, before riffling through the underwear/sock drawer that belong to him.

"_You ok Rach?" _He asked, which caused the slender brunette to jump abandoning her cause, shutting the draw before trying to walk past him, but he blocked her way with ease.

"_What's wrong baby?" _He asks concerned, and his concern is met with a scoff, _"As if you don't know" _She says rolling her eyes, _"Rachel, I have no idea what you are talking about" _He says genuinely.

_**Why in the world**_  
_**Would anyboddy put chains on me?**_  
_**I've paid my dues to make it**_  
_**Everbody wants me to be**_  
_**What they want me to be**_  
_**I'm not happy when I try to fake it!**_  
_**No!**_

"_So where is it, Puck, I know you brought a ring, I saw the box last week in your draw now it's gone, am I supposed to be happy that you brought me a ring that you never intended on giving me" _She says looking as if she is about to cry, _"I have to go prepare dinner for our friends now" _She says pushing him away from her, before stepping around him.

"_It's not like that" _He says, trapping her between both his strong arms and body, against the wall, her brown eyes don't show the fear she feels, the heartbreak that is imminent, or so she thinks.

"_Rachel, for two weeks I have been trying to find the right words to tell you how much I love you, that I want you to be mine forever, but there are no words that can express I love you, and how much you mean to me, and how much it would mean to me if you'd accept my offer" _He's still looking in her eyes, as he gets down on one knee, _"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?" _He says as the tears fall from her eyes, _"Yes, Noah Yes" _She whispers as she launches herself into her, finally seeing her ring for the first time, it's white gold, and has two little gold stars on it, and the inscription reads, _**My Jewish Princess...**_

_****__**Ooh,that's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_  
_**That's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_

Her eyes opened, she looked at the clock, it was now 2 PM and there friends were coming round at 3 PM, _"Noah baby, get up" _She says nudging him, hearing a mumble escape his lips, _"Baby, no, not yet, five more minutes" _He says.

"_Noah Puckerman do you want me to marry you?" _She asks sternly.

"_I'm up, I'm up" _He says jumping up, _"But I would enjoy some alone time with my fiancée" _He says smirking.

"_Say it again" _She says smiling.

"_My fiancée?" _He questions her.

"_Yes, it's so hot" _She says, pulling him in for a kiss.

"_Yeah because you're mine" _He smirks once again, before pulling away, hearing a knock on the door.

"_Rachel, will you stop eye fucking your man, I've been trying to get you attention for two minutes" _She hears her friend tell her, before she guides her eyes away from the gorgeous dark haired man who stood smirking at her from the other side of the room as he spoke to his friends in the living room area.

_**I wanna be high, so high**_  
_**I wanna be free to know**_  
_**The things I do are right**_  
_**I wanna be free**_  
_**Just me, babe!**_

"_I have something to tell you" _She says as she pulls her best friend into her bedroom.

"_Are you pregnant Rachel? I mean it was only a matter of time, I've heard you and Puck do it daily" _She hears her friend state which makes her blush.

"_Santana, no, well ok maybe we do, but I am not pregnant, but actually, I wanted to show you this..." _She says holding out her left hand, watching her friends face light up as her eyes as she makes eye contact with the ring on her left hand.

"_Oh my good lord, Puck proposed? As in got down on one knee?" _She asks in slight shock.

"_Yes" _She states simply.

"_When?" _Her friend responds.

"_Earlier today" _She says smiling.

"_Congratulations, I knew this day would be coming soon" _Her friend states simply.

"_You did?" _She asks almost in shock.

"_Yeah Puck's totally in love with you, has been for like ten years" _She sees her friend smile genuinely

"_So have I " _She confesses truthfully.

"_We know" _Her friend says rolling her eyes, _"I bet you jumped his bones before you could even say yes, and don't deny it, I saw his smirk as he came out of your bedroom and you had that glow that screams I just had sex" _She says as she walks out of the room back towards the dinner party.

_**That's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_  
_**That's why I'm easy**_  
_**I'm easy like sunday morning**_  
_**Because I'm easy**_  
_**Easy like sunday morning**_  
_**Because I'm easy**_  
_**Easy like sunday morning...**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	49. Coming Home To Her

_**A/N: Hi everyone, happy Monday :) **_

_**Something short and sweet for all of you :) A Puckleberry Fluff Piece :)**_

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and prompts recently, they have made me smile :)**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

As he walked into his bedroom he noticed how still she lay, how beautiful she looked when she slept, her face turned away from the door, her dark chocolate hair framing her face. She looked so peaceful, his heart ached.

How did somebody so small create such a big impress on him?

He shook his head smiling, walking towards the bed, towards her, his heart racing with every step he took.

He reached out to run a hand through he hair, he sighed softly, it was so silky smooth, yes for all the hard man, bad ass crap he claimed to be, the dark haired beauty who lay sleeping so beautifully in front of him, she made him soft, and he'd happily be soft if it meant he could keep her forever.

"_Ow" _He moaned landing on the floor, he was so wrapped up in thoughts of her, he hadn't realised his wife had woken up and in the dark had thrown him to the floor with all her might, before turning the light on, he squinted, looking up and seeing her there holding a can on pepper spray.

"_I've been gone one night, and you have pepper spray, really Rachel?" _He smirks at her as he moves to get back on his feet, he studies her as he does straighten back up, her expression is confused, _"But" _She starts to say before he cuts her off with his lips, pressing them to hers, _"You said you'd be back on Tuesday" _She says as if she's running out of breath.

"_It technically is Tuesday baby, it's just gone midnight" _He says teasingly.

"_Noah Puckerman-" _She warns him gently, placing a small hand on his muscular arm that was exposed to her.

"_Yes Mrs Puckerman" _He says wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"_I love you" _She says looking up into his eyes, the butterflies still swimming in her stomach at the sight of him.

" _I love you too" _He mummers against her skin, as he kisses her neck.

"_Can you just hold me? Noah" _She says her voice laced with sleep.

"_Sure beautiful" _He says leading her back towards the bed, letting her lay down, before he switched the light off, slipping into their bed pulling her towards him.

"_Sometimes all a girl needs is a hug to know she's safe" _She whispers, as her eyes flutter to a close.

"_Sometimes all a guy needs is his wife in his arms to know how lucky he is" _He smiles as he whispers it, as he can see his wife drifting off to sleep.

As much as he loved being a Police Officer,this was the best part of his day , coming home, coming home to her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	50. Match-Making Time

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**Prompt: A Pregnant Tina turns match maker, will you succeed in getting her unborn son's God Parents (Puckleberry) back together?**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_"So exactly why am I here?" _I looked across at Mike's pregnant fiancée, as I searched around the small café we came in every week for coffee, _"I've found you a date" _She smiles and I roll my eyes, _"Puck it makes your God Son, to know that you are happy" _My eyes widen, _"My God Son, you are having a boy?" _A smile is on my face before, I can say anything else, _"Guess you were right Puck" _I heard her say.

How things had changed, since heading to New York, I had moved in with Mike, who was one of my best friends from High School, but as for his then girlfriend now fiancée they never really spoke in High School, yet now they were good friends, and he did things for her, she was like a sister to him now, he was the one that first found out she was pregnant and not just because they lived with them, but because he was now one of her best friends.

_"Oh she's here" _Tina's voice sounded happier than usual, and then our eyes locked, _"Berry?" _I whispered to Tina, _"Yeah, you two are cute together and it's only right my God Parents be together" _she pauses for a moment, to smile at Rachel and wave her over, _"Plus everyone knows Puckleberry is in love..." _She says standing up, to leave the table.

_"Have fun kids" _She smiles before leaving the café, so me and Rachel are now alone, we hadn't spoke in over a few months, due to work, she was doing small parts round the Broadway circuit and he was now officially a Police Officer.

_**Beep Beep**_

**_Ask Rachel about what happened Sunday Night... T x_**

I looked down at my phone, shaking my head, before turning to look at her.

_"You look good Rachel" _I say genuinely, taking in her appearance, her chocolate hair slightly longer than when I had last seen her, her eyes shone brighter than before, her smile was still breath taking.

_"The regime is quite brutal, kind of like the workouts you do, the ones you claim that are badass" _She says smirking at me.

_"Well guess that makes you badass now then Berry?" _I ask smirking.

_"Yes, I had a good teacher" _She says laughing.

_"So, Tina sent me an interesting text" _I say as I eye her curiously from across the table.

_"Oh Right. What about?" _She says smiling at me.

_"You" _I say simply, locking eyes with hers.

_"What about me?" _She asks curiously almost confused.

_"She asked me to ask you what happened on Sunday Night" _I elaborated and I saw her eyes instantly shoot down to avoid my gaze,

* * *

_"Buy me some drinks and you might find out"_ I said finally

_"Remember what happened last time we had a few drinks?"_ He smirks and I blush immediately remembering last month before I started this play, being in his bed, so close to him whispering how much he loved me...

_"Well are you willing to take a chance Noah?"_ I dare him.

_"Sure"_ He says simply before standing up and practically pulling me out of the door, towards the nearest bar down the road in silence.

_"Ok common Berry, you are killing me here, just tell me what happened?"_ I heard him moan, after out third round of shots and shorts.

_"I told Tina, I wanted you, that I needed you, that we should be together"_ I confessed quickly.

_"Well tell me something I don't know Berry"_ He says jokingly.

_"I love you"_ I say nervously turning to face him, our eyes locking for a life time, his hazel eyes softening, _"Rachel-"_

_"No, listen last time we did this, our timing was off, I don't doubt that we loved each other, but you needed a friend, not a girlfriend to mess with your head when your Mom was ill last year, and it wasn't like we saw much of each other, since you were in Lima and I was still here"_ I say sincerely, remembering how broken he was when his mom was ill and he had to return home to Lima to support her and his sister, but I remember telling him that we would always be best friends, and that I loved him no matter what and it was true.

_"Rachel, you know I love you, the reason I came to New York was to be closer to you"_ He says sincerely, _"But Tina won't be calling us Puckleberry"_ He laughs.

_"What? Why?" _I ask him curiously, it was what we had always been known as.

_"Because I can still remember when that loser Jew-Fro teased me when we broke up in High School, Oh Puck I bet your gutted, the new flavour of the week Puckleberry is no more"_ He says sadly, Noah Puckerman rarely spoke about his emotions, but here he was telling me how broken he was when we broke up years before.

_"You're such an idiot"_ I found myself laughing at him, swatting his available arm.

_"Why are you laughing?"_ I inquire.

_"Because Puckleberry is my favourite flavour"_ She says softly.

_"So that's why Chang Squared still use it?"_ I ask her and she nods her confirmation.

_"Don't you love Puckleberry Babe?"_ She asks me so sweetly, as her arms wrap around my neck, looking into my eyes.

_"You Know I do Rachel, I love you"_ I say kissing her as my arms slid around her.

* * *

As I lay in bed in the afternoon, taking the weight off my feet, my phone started to vibrate, it was text off Puck, I wondered if Rachel had told him that she loved him and wanted to get back together with him.

_**Beep Beep...**_

_**Guess who's back? Puck.**_

I was curious I had to reply.

_**Beep Beep...**_

_**Who? T x**_

The response I got back made me scream, I was happy.

_**Beep Beep...**_

_**Puckleberry :) **_

I smiled as I sent a reply back to Puck, knowing he was happy now.

_**Beep Beep...**_

_**About time ;) T x**_

_"I heard you scream, are you ok?" _I looked up to find Mike rushing into our bedroom, and I smiled up at him, _"Yes, Mike I'm fine, I was screaming because Puckleberry is back together" _I watched his reaction, _"So you owe me, a foot massage for doubting my match making skills Mr Chang" _I laugh, as he groans, sitting at the foot of the bed putting my feet into his lap, _"Damn Puckleberry" _I heard him mutter under his breath, I knew Mike loved Puckleberry just as much as I did, he just told me that he remembers there being a storm a few months ago when they were together and he heard far too much the week I had gone home to see my parents.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	51. Jar Of Hearts Puckleberry Edition

_**A/N: I loved it when Rachel sang this at the Prom :) **_

_**A/U Puck's P.O.V as he watches her sing..**_

_**Puckleberry friendship :) x x x**_

* * *

Prom was legit for losers, really, I hated prom.

I came with Lauren, and part of me felt happy, bringing her, she was a distraction from everything else going on right now.

Everything in my heart screams, as she approaches the stage, stupid Mr Schue for making us be the entertainment at the prom.

As I watched her slender figure appear in the centre of the stage, her pink strapless dress made her look breath taking.

She started strong, her voice, her composed manner, but I watched it fade through out the song and I really wanted to punch my ex best friend for all the hurt he was putting her though.

Rachel was special, she was Rachel Berry, she deserved to be happy, she deserved happiness, she was a good person.

Watching her up on that stage singing a song about heartbreak to another guy, sucked.

He wanted to be her comfort, even if he said no to having revenge sex with her to get back at Finn, it was because he didn't want to be that guy with her.

He wanted to be the guy she saw him as.

The good guy.

* * *

_**"No, I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

* * *

The look in her eyes as she sings, shows just how broken she had become, she doesn't look like the same Rachel Berry anymore, and I hate that it is Finn that has done that to her, and he's supposed to be the good guy.

I notice Lauren looking at Rachel, then to Finn and Quinn who are dancing and then back to me.

_"You need to sort this Puckerman" _She says simply.

_"I can't" _I reply instantly.

_"I thought you were the number one badass of this school, are you afraid that you might have feelings for someone?" _She asks me bluntly.

_"L-" _I start to say something in response to her, but she shuts me up immediately.

_"Puckerman it's ok, I know, I've heard the rumours about Puckleberry you know?" _She says in a teasing tone of voice.

_"What rumours?" _I asked curiously.

_"You took her virginity and that you are in love with her" _My eyes widen as I hear what she says.

_"What no that's not true" _I sounded defensive, really defensive even for me.

_"Which bit?" _She asks me, raising her eyebrow challenging me.

_"Both" _I say non committedly, no me and Rachel hadn't had sex but I was legit in love with her, I think.

_"Whatever, I'm out Puckerman" _Lauren says confidently, and just leaves me at Prom alone.

Prom definitely is for losers, legit.

* * *

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**Tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?"**_

* * *

As the music ends, and her singing dies down and the auto queued music had began to play, I saw out of the corner of my eye, her pink dress fluttering behind her as she made her great escape and I just couldn't help my self, I had to check on her.

_"Rachel, wait" _I called after her, as she ran out of the school building, _"Come on Rachel, please, will you stop" _I say and I can hear my voice pleading, I needed her to stop, I needed to speak to her, make sure she was ok, to protect her from anymore harm.

_"Puck, just go back to your date" _She says harshly, making me feel bad, but I won't be deterred.

_"Rachel come one me and Lauren are friends, and me and you are friends" _I say shrugging my shoulders casually.

_"Why am I so stupid?" _She says out of nowhere.

_"Excuse me?" _I ask her shocked.

_"I mean I fall for a guy who is clearly out of my league" _She clarifies.

_"Finn is so not out of your league, more like the other way around, Rachel" _I say genuinely, yes Finn was my boy but he was stupid ruining his chances with this girl.

_"You mean that?" _She asks me suspiciously.

_"Yes, have I ever lied to you?" _I asked her seriously.

_"No" _She replies, and I move closer and press her lips to hers, feeling her respond causing me to deepen the kiss before pulling back for air.

_"What was that for?" _She asks surprised.

_"Every Prom night should end with a kiss" _A small smile graces her face, earning one back from me.

I didn't realise until the smile fell from her face Finn had been watching us from across the car park.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review :) x x x**_


	52. Rachel's Nightmare Night

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**Prompt: By that70sfinchelgleek... "Can you do one where Puck and Rachel are either dating or married and Puck's either a police officer or fire fighter and their station gets a 9-1-1 call from Rachel?"**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

It was like a nightmare, one she couldn't wake up from and everything would be ok, because this wasn't a dream it was a reality, somehow he had found her, he was their chasing after her as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could go, and he bounded up the stairs behind her, she shut the door behind her just in time, and she heard a thud and the man say _"Ow Rachel that wasn't very nice, you know I don't like it when you don't play nice" _His voice sounded cold and calculating.

Her heart pounding against her chest as she rang 9-1-1.

_"Emergency services, please let me know what service you would require today" _The voice sounded like hope, optimism, I let out a sigh of relief.

_"Police please, there's a lunatic in my house, help me" _My voice sounded weak, pathetic even.

_"Madam, I need you stay calm and on the line for me, so we can get a trace of your location" _The voice, replies, I heard a ticking like a clock in the background.

_"Please hurry" _I whispered pleadingly.

_"Got it, 17 Madison Avenue, correct_?" The voice responds a few seconds later.

_"Yes, please hurry, I;ve locked myself in my bedroom but he's got weapons, I-" _I start to babble before being cut off.

_"Ok miss, please stay calm, what is your name?" _The woman asks, like she is genuinely concerned.

_"Rachel Puckerman" _I say proudly.

_"There is a car on route to you now, stay out of sight, and stay safe ok?" _She says politely.

_"Thanks" _I say before I heard a _"it's ok, it's my job madam" _As the line went dead.

Shit, he knew she was calling for help.

I was in serious trouble.

* * *

_"Puck, there you are, I've been looking for you for ages" _I spun around as Mike Chang came running over to me slightly out of breath, which was unlike him.

_"You ok man?" _I asked him, I was concerned about him.

_"It's Rachel, we got a 9-1-1 call off her moments ago..." _His voice replied.

_"My Rachel?" _I felt my knees going weak on me.

_"Yes, Puck snap out of it, she needs you, apparently there's someone in the house, an intruder, I don't know just come on, there's guys on the way there now" _He responds firmly.

As we both ran into our police wagon racing to get to my house as fast as we could.

* * *

I heard her on the phone to someone pleading for help, I wonder who it could be?

Why would she need help, didn't Rachel Berry know we were meant to be?

We were destined to be together, it's why I knew her schedule where she'd be at all time so I could keep her close to me.

_"Rachel you can't stay in there forever you know, you will eventually have to come out and face me, because we know there isn't going to be a white knight coming to save you. That's what is wrong with you Rachel, you've been brainwashed into believing you need a hero, someone to look after you, help you, but you don't all you've ever needed is me"_ I could feel myself getting angrier by the second as she was stlll locked away from me, a door stood between our love.

* * *

_"Go to hell" _I shouted at the door, _"Leave me ALONE" _I screamed, why was he here?

Where were the police?

In that instant, I saw blue flashing sirens, and I'm sure he had too as I heard him scream out the word, "_FUCK"_

_"You've driven me to this Rachel Berry" _He mutters as I heard him stomp off downstairs, I heard mumbles, shouts, gun fire.

It was her worst nightmare and yet this was a regular occurrence in her husbands line of work.

I jump as I heard a bang on the window, to find him there, Noah Puckerman.

* * *

_"Oh my god Noah, thank god you're here" _I heard her say as she opeed the window allowing me to climb into our bedroom, before fully launching herself into my muscular toned arms, _"Shhh, I'm here Rachel, everything's going to be ok" _I whisper into her hair and kissing her forehead, clinging onto her for dear life.

_"When are you guys going to get it! Rachel Berry belongs to me" _I heard a familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in a good few years shout from downstairs, I looked at Rachel who tensed in my arms, _"You have got to be kidding me, Fucking Jew-Fro thinks he can rock up at my house and terrify my wife, I don't think so" _I detangle myself from her embrace, just as she is trying to hold my arm to pull me back, _"Noah please, don't leave me" _Her voice so broken, I was going to kill him.

_"JACOB BEN ISRAEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" _I said as I practically flew down the stairs, _"Puckerman, this is none of your concern, so either move or die"_

_"Not my concern, hey bro? Well let's get something straight shall Jew to Jew, Man to Man, This is my house you are in, it is my wife you have been terrifying tonight, that's right Rachel Berry no longer exists that woman up there is Rachel Puckerman and she is all mine, so I'll give you three seconds to get the hell out or so help me God, I will kill you, capuche?" _I gritted out, as the boy I used to know, well tormented, seen around High School stood wide eyed in shock.

_"B- B- But Rachel should be mine" _Dear lord he was getting on my last nerve, I couldn't help it, I punched him, and it knocked him out cold.

I heard a gasp, Rachel, a shout, Mike and a Well done Sarg, off CJ, as Jacob's limp body was dragged up on my floor and he was read his rights.

* * *

_"Oh Noah" _My eyes shone with tears as I ran into his arms for the second time that night, _"You know I disapprove of violence" _I said softly, as his arms encircled my waist pulling me closer to him.

_"Yeah I know baby, but it does come with the Job, plus he was disrespecting my wife, and I wasn't going to stand there and do nothing as he was spouting out how you were his, when baby, you are mine, and you always will be" _His voice laced with sincerity, anger and love as he spoke to me.

_"God I love you so much, do you have to go back to work tonight?" _I asked, knowing full well what his response would be, even if this was the first 9-1-1 call I had ever made.

_"Hell no, I'm not leaving you alone" _He says roughly.

_"Good" _I say reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him, I needed him here, I wanted him here, to take this whole nightmare of a night away, I wanted to stay in his arms forever

_"And we are moving, I'm not letting that camera wheedling pervert near you ever again" _He says and I can see a smile on his face.

_"Sounds like a good plan" _I confess.

* * *

The Puckerman's may have lived happily ever after, but for poor little delusional Jacob Ben Israel, Rachel Puckerman took out a restraining order on him, which meant he couldn't come within two feet of her, and Rachel was lucky, she thinks he's finally got the hint, and will leave her and Noah in peace as Jacob Ben Israel wasn't heard of again in her circle after that fateful night.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	53. Games They Play

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_"I'm sorry, did you just say no?" _I looked at the dark chocolate haired woman who sat at the desk in front of me, _Well?" _I questioned her again, as she remained silent, sitting at her desk _"I'm busy babe" _She half mutters a quick throw away remark my way, as she eyed the script in front of her once more.

_"You've been busy all week baby, I just wanted to spend some time with you, alone..." _I say, smirking she knew what alone time meant, she definitely knew what it meant.

_"Why don't you go and see if Blaine or Mike want to do something?" _She says not even bothering looking at me, that hurt me, especially she was practically pushing me out of the door, towards someone else, anyone that wasn't her.

_"But what I want to do, I want to do it with you" _I whisper in her ear, I heard her small gasp, as she realised I was that close to her.

_"Noah, really, I don't have time" _She says, and it was a buzz kill, I wasn't getting anywhere with her tonight, this upset me no end, I was on the edge.

_"You don't have time, ok fine, I'll go and see Mike, least he wants to spend time with me" _I say sounding like a spoilt brat.

_"Noah, come on, it's not like that, I have work to do.." _She says softly, but it still wasn't working.

_"Yeah yeah, I'll see you later Babe" _I say harshly, walking out into the darkness of the New York streets slamming the door behind me, I felt like screaming.

Me and Rachel had been together for ages, but this was the first time since High School she was resisting having sex with me.

It wasn't like that was all our relationship was, but after not seeing her practically all week (well Tuesday until Friday- which was today) I just wanted to show her how much I missed her, and she was more worried about work, she knew that script backwards and forwards and there she was telling me she was too busy to spend the night with me, I was even offering a romantic night out on the cards as well, and still my idea was being rejected.

* * *

I sighed as I heard the door slam, I threw the script down, it had only been a prompt in my 'play' on him, I rolled my eyes, Noah Puckerman still had that hot headed tendency about him as much as she denied it, she smiled as she could provoke that reaction in him just by with holding sex from him, she was only doing it to toy with him, but only so she could reap the rewards when he got home in a few hours, after he had calmed down, Mike would talk some sense into her boy.

I pushed myself away from my desk, and wondered over towards our bedroom, slipping into something more comfortable, something he would appreciate.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch, as when my eyes opened it was 1.00 AM, and there was still no sign of him, where was he?

I knew Noah had seemed pissed off, but I didn't think he'd taken it to heart, he knew I loved him, right?

That made my heart lurch slightly, I got up, opening the fridge to grab a cold drink out of the fridge.

_"Rachel..." _She heard his voice come from behind her as the cold hit her from the fridge and the opened front door.

* * *

_"Rachel..." _I said unemotionally as I walked into the door, closing it behind me, to see her definitely not dressed in the clothes I left her in.

_"Noah, it's late" _I heard her patronise me as I walked towards her.

_"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot I have a curfew these days" _I say reaching around her to grab a bottle of beer out of the fridge, allowing my free hand to slip around her waist.

_"Noah, I didn't mean it like that, I was worried about you" _She says turning in my arms to face me, allowing her robe to fall open slightly, my eyes instantly shoot down, _"You were worried about me? Doesn't look that way babe" _I say as I detach my hands from around her waist, walking towards the coach, flipping the TV Channel as I did so on to ESPN.

_"Ok, fine I want you, is that what you want to hear Noah?" _I heard her ask as she sits down on lap, blocking my vision of the TV, I remained silent, _"Or maybe it's that I need you, that you want to hear me say?" _She says looking directly at me.

* * *

_"Rachel, don't" _He says gently.

_"Don't what? Say it, because it's true, I want you, I need you, I love you" _I respond fiercely.

I see his breathing slightly hitch, before he kisses me passionately, his hands running through my hair as he kissed me.

_"You set this up didn't you?" _He asks between kisses.

_"Maybe" _I say and he suspiciously know that means a yes in the world of Rachel Berry.

_"You were playing a dangerous game Berry, what if I didn't come back?" _He asked her curiously.

_"You were always coming home Noah" _ I says softly, kissing his lips chastely.

_"How do you know that?" _He asks almost in awe.

_"Just because you don't say it all the time, doesn't mean I don't know that you love me, that you want and need me in your life" _I respond genuinely.

_"Rachel-" _He starts and I know he's just going to say it's true, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him, _"It's ok Noah, you just aren't good with expressing your emotions, I get it, but do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" _I enquire.

_"Yeah I do, Sophomore year under the bleachers"_ He says instantly.

_"No"_ I say shaking my head, and he looks confused, _"It __was when we were eight, it was after your dad left you... and you said the only person you loved except for your mum and Sarah was me" _I told him smiling brightly, remembering that day like it was yesterday, she hated what Joseph Puckerman did to the man in front of her and his family, the family she told was told him it was like her own, she hoped one day they would be, but she loved that day because she knew she meant something to him, even if over the years, he'd grown up, but he was still hers.

_"What do you know when your a kid?" _He says jokingly.

_"You knew that you loved me" _I say smugly, kissing him, as I felt his hands connect with my bare skin on my arms as he is taking my robe off.

* * *

_"You are beautiful" _I say as I disrobe her, leaving her in just a black lacy number, _"Noah" _He feels her shift on top of him, to rest her hands on his chest as his knees nudge her forward into him.

_"I love you Rachel, you are the only woman I need and want in my life, you know that right?" _His words sounding so genuine, even to himself.

_"I know babe, and I'm sorry" _She mumbles quietly, as she removes his trousers and boxers with her slender hands.

_"For what?" _I can barely make out the words, as she rolls her black lace number down, to reveal herself to be naked.

_"For making you ever doubt how I feel about you" _She says locking her eyes with mine.

_"I didn't for a second baby" _I say honestly.

_"What?" _She asks instantly, _"But you stormed out and didn't come home for like four hours" _She carries on.

_"Yeah I needed time to cool and realise my girl was playing me, the same way play games with her" _I say smirking at her.

_"But you like our games" _She pouts, moving her hips slightly, making me bite back the moan coming up my throat.

_"Always, especially when it ends up like this" _I push up, meeting her entrance, and she omitted a moan as I entered her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	54. I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**A Short Piece Of Puckleberry Fluff :) HAPPY SATURDAY GUYS :) **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

She smiles, as she enters their bedroom, to find him sleeping, it was a rare occurrence, she's pretty sure her fiancé is like superman, he is always on the go.

She knew when he became a New York Police Officer, he would be working long and hard hours, but she supported him because he was happy, it was what he wanted to do, she was proud of him, she'd told him a long time ago, she was proud of him, that she knew he'd get out of Lima, and just look at them now, they were engaged, living in New York and both following their dreams.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure...**_

As she made her way on to their bed, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his muscular frame.

_"Hmmm..." _She heard a mumble escape his lips as he started to move, annoyed at herself for waking him up knowing he didn't get a lot of sleep, he turned to face her, but his eyes were still closed, he was still fully asleep, she smiled, watching him sleep.

She didn't get to do it often, because she was used to him working late, but she knows he watches her sleep, she has called him out on it enough times, it's like she has a sixth sense for when his eyes were on her, which was a lot of the time when they were together.

His hypnotic hazel eyes were like her own piece of heaven though, she always got lost in them.

* * *

Her hands found her way to his face she didn't realise she was doing it, like it was a subconscious action, she only realised what she was doing when she saw her own slender hands reaching out and cupping his face gently, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead gently.

She liked how he looked when he slept, he looked, so relaxed and vulnerable, and so damn cute.

She missed his Mohawk these days, she used to enjoy running her hands through it as he slept, he said it once soothed him (he was ill at the time and he furiously denies being so soppy now).

_******I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing...**_

_"Rachel..." _His voice sounded so husky and she loved it, she couldn't help it, his eyes sparkling up at her, they looked more hypnotic than ever, _"And to think you tell me off when I stare at you when you sleep" _He teased her, reaching out for her , to pull her flush towards him gently, kissing her sweetly, before his eyes snapped shut once more, a yawn forming on his lips, as her head rests on his muscular chest.

_"I love you seriously Rachel, but if you want to have a husband in a month's time, go to sleep" _He whispers, holding her close to him.

* * *

_"I love you too Noah babe"_She places a small kiss to his chest where her head rests, allowing another small moan rise from him throat as his arms tighten slightly around her, causing her to giggle as her eyes close as well, feeling comfortable sleeping wrapped up his arms.

_******Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever...**_

She loved him.

Rachel Berry was one hundred percent in love with Noah Puckerman.

She couldn't wait to be his wife forever and ever, it was her happily ever after.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	55. Not Again

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**A/U: Set when Puckleberry are in High School and are 'dating' but Rachel's dad's don't know, until... **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_"So you walked in on them?" _Leroy asked Hiram as he was making breakfast for the two, and the taller man nodded slowly.

_"I knocked first though" _Hiram said instantly, as he could see Leroy chuckling.

_"So Rachel and Noah Puckerman?" _Which gained Leroy another nod off Hiram "I_ knew it, what did I tell you?" _He laughs, he isn't in shock, he has seen the way they are around each other, why else would the wide receiver of the High School Football team join the Glee club?

_"That means we have to have the talk with them" _Hiram said after a few moments of silence.

_"About?" _Leroy asks confused.

_"Sex" _Hiram says bluntly.

_"Do we have to? Rachel knows about that and I'm sure Noah Puckerman does too" _Leroy says feeling awkward for even having this conversation with his husband about their one and only daughter.

_"Well when you walk in on them, then you can have an opinion on it" _Hiram says plating up their breakfast in a huff.

* * *

_"So what time do you have to go?" I say in between kisses, pulling him closer to me again, as he tries to get up to leave._

_"Like now Berry" He mutters into her ear._

_"But-" She cuts me off._

_"It's a school night-" He says before she cuts him off with a small soft kiss._

_"Since when did you care about that?" She raises an eyebrow challenging him._

_"My mom will kill us both if she finds out" He says which causes her to laugh._

_"No she won't" She says gently._

_"No you're right she will be planning our wedding already" He says genuinely._

_"And what is wrong with that?" She asks him, looking up at him expectantly._

_"We haven't had an official date yet, that's why" He says, ending their conversation with a kiss as he leans into her, causing a slight moan from her at the contact of his muscular chest against her._

_A quiet knock on the door before she heard a "Rachel-" Which caused the taller, muscular man to jump off her, smoothing down his shirt, turning to face the male figure who has just walked in the room._

_"Oh sorry, I didn't realise you had company in here" She heard her dad's voice stumble over his words._

_"Mr Berry" Noah greets him as he slips out of her room._

_"Well that hasn't happened before..." Her dad states._

_Oh God it was awkward._

_Her dad has just walked in on her and her I guess he was her boyfriend now, making out._

_If only Noah didn't have a curfew on school nights, she thinks her dad would have walked in on them doing more._

_Oh Lord, when did she start thinking about actually having sex._

* * *

_"Noah" _He hears her say scoulding him through the phone that was in her hand.

_"Berry I was only kissing you..." _He says like he doesn't get why it is such a big deal, his Mom has caught him in worse positions.

_"Only kissing me? Noah!" _His girlfriend he wants to call her, is not happy right now.

_"What baby?" _I ask her, kind of concerned.

_"Noah, my dad's forced me to have the talk this morning"_ She says infuriated, which causes him to laugh.

_"Noah Puckerman, I swear to God, if you are laughing at me, we are never having sex" _He hears her say and that stops him laughing instantly.

_"Baby don't be mean" _He says pouting not that she can see him.

_"Oh no me being mean would be telling you that my dad's want to have the talk with you tonight" _She says and that makes his eyes go wide.

_"What? Why?" _And it was her turn to laugh.

_"What?" _He asks her again.

_"I was joking" _She says, and he can practically hear a smile creep into her voice.

_"I'll see you after Football practise baby, and you owe me" _He says.

_"I'll think of someway to make it up to you" _She says in return.

_"I can't wait baby, see you soon" _He says smoothly as he hangs up on her.

* * *

_"So did you think of a way to make it up to me?" _He asks as he closes her bedroom door.

_"Oh yeah" _She says smiling smugly.

_"So?" _He asks raising her eyebrow at her.

_"Best. Night. Ever" _He says as she pushes him back on the bed, sitting on top of him, kissing him senseless, his hands going back of her thighs.

_"Rachel-" _That voice was definitely not the guy who was beneath her.

_"Oh My God Dad!" _She says jumping up off Noah, _"Do you not knock anymore?" _She asked outraged that her privacy has been intruded upon again she may add.

_"Mr Berry" _Noah says casually still lying back on the bed.

_"Not again!" _She hears her other dad say as he walks past her bedroom door.

_"Both of you downstairs now" _Her taller father says and she can see her boyfriend smirking behind her she throws one of her stuffed toys at his head.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	56. Finding Out

_**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and to anyone who has put this on their favourite/following lists :)**_

_**A/U: Set when Puckleberry are in High School and are 'dating' but Puck's mum doesn't know, until... **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

We were walking downstairs in total silence, it was a comfortable silence, one I didn't mind, when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I had my hands shoved in my pockets as I spoke to the girl beside me.

Rachel Berry, My girlfriend.

_"Thanks for helping with Sarah, that was kind of cool" _I admit.

_"You didn't need any help, Sarah adores you" _The chocolate haired girl beside me says sweetly.

_"Well at least let me show you how much I appreciate it" _I turn to face her smirking.

_"Noah-" _She cuts me off.

_"She's in bed, and all I want is a kiss" _I say persistently.

_"Yeah and look at where you kissing got me in last time" _She says rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance, that was over six months ago now, her dad's trusted us more now.

_"Your dad's looked so pissed, it was hilarious" _I say smirking once more.

_"It was so not!" _She stomps her foot and I can't help but laugh before kissing her chastely, thank god it was the weekend and Rachel's dad's were out of town.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later with a blanket wrapped around us, I didn't know how it got there until I looked across the room to see a sweet faced Sarah Puckerman staring at me and her brother, he was still sleeping, she looked at me curiously and then she opened her mouth as if to speak and then closed it again.

_"So are you Noah's girlfriend now?" _She asks inquisitively as a few moments of brief silence.

_"Yes, yes I am Sarah" _I say happily to the ten year old who was still watching me.

_"Good" _She says smiling at me.

_"Why is that good?" _I ask the ten year old curiously.

_"Because me and Ma like you"_ She says sincerely, _ "Plus you give the best cuddles, beside Noah" _She says as she bounces away and back to her bedroom, leaving me and Noah alone once more, I snuggled into his shoulder and his arm subconsciously tightens gently around my slender frame.

* * *

_"Shhh" _I told my mother from the stairs, she had just come back from work it was now 9.57PM, my mother eyed me curiously, _"Sarah what are you still doing up? And why are you shhhing me young lady?" _She asks almost immediately after shutting our front door, and I smile getting up and taking her by the hand leading her towards our living room, _"Noah and his girlfriend are sleeping look" _I said innocently as I can see my mother's eyes instantly widen, she knew who the dark haired girl next to my older brother on our couch was.

_"Noah and Rachel Berry? I told you it was going to happen, didn't I Ma?" _I say before I saw her smile grow wider which caused me to grin at her too.

* * *

After I had tucked Sarah up in bed, read her a Fairytale, it was time to come back downstairs and the two teenagers were still fast asleep on the couch, I honestly couldn't believe my Noah had finally asked Rachel Berry out, as a mother she was happy about his choice of girlfriend for once, this was a girl she would happily welcome into her house unlike the to be unnamed harlots he paraded around with normally.

Maria Puckerman's son had done good.

As she's making herself a hot chocolate to take up to be, she hears it, even if his voice is ever so faint, _"I love you Rachel"_ She doesn't know whether her son is awake or asleep but she was so proud of him.

He was finally letting someone into his life, and she was happy it was Rachel, she was a good influence on her son and not just that, Rachel allowed Noah to be himself, to be a sixteen year old boy instead of being the son of a runaway, alcoholic dad.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes in the air, it reminds me where I am, I am not in my bedroom, I am instead of the couch fully clothed and alone, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I am searching for the dark chocolate haired girl with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, she had been here with him the night before.

I didn't realise it, but I was smiling when I start walking towards the kitchen to see her making pancakes with my ma and sister, it's a heart warming sight, something I could get accustomed to.

The second my eyes lock with my mother's I know I'm screwed, she's probably planning their wedding, and the worse part is, I wasn't scared, I've realised that a Puckleberry Wedding was always going to be on the cards even if they were only sixteen and I had only been in love once (before you ask yes it was with Rachel Berry).

Sometimes they say your first love, can be your only love, your one true love.

And for me that's Rachel Berry. (Oh God she was turning me into a pussy and I really didn't care).

_"So how are my three favourite women this morning?" _I smirk watching as all three of them acknowledge my presence with a mere smile, before Rachel made her way over to me, her slender frame pulling me in for hug, _"She's definitely going to be planning out wedding soon" _She whispers in my ear, her warm breath against my skin felt delicious, why would she do things like this around my Ma?

I looked into her eyes which now had a gleam in them, Bingo.

She was trying to make me feel uncomfortable, embarrassed like she was in front of her dad's when they found out about our relationship, I kissed her chastely while Ma wasn't looking.

_"So what flavour toppings have you got Ma?" _I ask, as I walk towards the kitchen once more, as I had my arm wrapped around Rachel.

My Ma's smile didn't go unnoticed by me at all, she looked genuinely happy for me, proud of me for once.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	57. Something New

_**A/N: A/U: Rachel stumbles upon something in Puck's bedroom when she's baby sitting for Sarah one Friday Night :)**_

_**In a land where Puck was still throwing slushies at Rachel...And yet she still wants to see the good in him!**_

_**Rachel and Finn had dated previously, but there is no Quick involved, so no Beth.**_

_**Bold Italics = Song Lyrics/Authors Notes.**_

_Italics = Talking or Puck's writing._

Normal = Rachel's P.O.V

_**I love Puckleberry, hope you enjoy it x x x**_

* * *

I had always been curious about Noah Puckerman, sure I'd seen him around school, he was the biggest and most popular jock at school, everybody knew him even if he didn't know them, in fairness he did know me, except he didn't acknowledge me at school except when he was throwing slushies at me.

He'd never know what I went through, how I felt, all because he was popular and he could pull everyone's strings and make the unpopular people suffer, become weak, all because he got a kick out of it.

His mother was so sweet, gentle and kind even if the world had made her suffer, having two children and the man running away and leaving her, but Maria Puckerman was a strong woman, she wouldn't be brought down by the hand the world dealt her.

His sister was the total opposite of him, she was shy, she tried to shy away from people, at Temple she would only smile at her mother, brother and me, she avoided eye contact with anyone else. She was the sweetest little seven year old she had ever seen, she had the same hypnotic eyes as Noah, she had shoulder length brown hair, she was smaller than most girls her age, she was petite just like me ( in height anyway) but when it came to confident, and strength she's sure Sarah Puckerman has that.

"_Rachel, can you sing me a goodnight song?" _The sweet young voice of Sarah breaks through my thoughts, _"Sure sweets" _I say as she runs up the stairs in front of me, After singing "A Whole New World" with her, because she was obsessed with Aladdin at the moment I liked to sing to her, she was like the little sister I was never going to have.

As Sarah fell asleep, my curiosity took over, I had been to the Puckerman household quite a few times, to look after the youngest Puckerman, but tonight I took a huge step, obviously I could have been caught, if Noah possibly came back, but it was a Friday Night, all the cool kids would be out at a party more than likely, not that I'd know, hello I'm the Queen Of The Gleeks, Rachel Berry, me and parties didn't go in the same sentence.

* * *

As I entered his bedroom for the first time, it was just like any other teenage bedroom, not that I'd know but it's what I expected it to look like. He had electric blue walls, and on them he had music posters, half naked girls and sports posters. He had a desk, draws, cupboards a bed.

On his desk something caught my eye... a piece of paper, entitled: _**How To Ask Rachel Out**_

She wasn't going to get her hopes up, because it could be any Rachel, he hadn't specified a certain Rachel, there were plenty in Lima, Ohio.

She looked down at the sheet on paper which had his neat handwriting on it, it went on to say, _just because I slushy the girl everyday doesn't mean she isn't beautiful, because she is, and I know she likes to sing and this song sums that up perfectly how beautiful I think she is._

_**"Just The Way You Are"**_

_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_  
_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_  
_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_  
_**Her hair, her hair**_  
_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her everyday**_  
_**Yeahh**_

_**I know, I know**_  
_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_  
_**And it's so, it's so**_  
_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_  
_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**_  
_**I say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**When I see your face (face face...)**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_  
_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_  
_**Yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_  
_**Her lips, her lips**_  
_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_  
_**Her laugh, her laugh**_  
_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_  
_**I'd never ask you to change**_  
_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_  
_**Then just stay the same**_  
_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_  
_**You know I'll say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**When I see your face (face face...)**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_  
_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**The way you are**_  
_**The way you are**_  
_**Girl you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_  
_**Just the way you are (are)**_  
_**And when you smile**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_  
_**Cause girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah...**_

_But Bruno Mars is a bit too romantic for the original badass, don't you think?_

* * *

_So what about, a song with a title of what I want to be, her boyfriend._

My heart raced, Noah Puckerman had admitted (not to her but on paper) he wanted to be my boyfriend.

_**"Boyfriend"**_

_**[Verse 1]  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**_

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_  
_**I'd like to be everything you want**_  
_**Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**_  
_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**_  
_**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_**  
**_I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe_**  
**_I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know_**  
**_Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow_**  
**_Burr_**  
**_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_**  
**_You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends_**  
**_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_**  
**_Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind_**  
**_Swaggie_**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**_I'd like to be everything you want_**  
**_Hey girl, let me talk to you_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go_**  
**_Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone_**  
**_I can be a gentleman, anything you want_**  
**_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_**

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**_  
_**Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**_  
_**If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl**_  
_**I just want to love and treat you right**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go**_  
_**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)**_  
_**I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na**_  
_**Yeah girl**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_  
_**If I was your boyfriend...**_

_I'm not sure whether Rachel actually digs Beiber though, so maybe not, her music is more uptown that Beiber anyway._

So Noah Puckerman knew something about her, did he?

* * *

_This was the song I wanted to sing to her after I found out that Finn had broken her heart back in Junior Year, even if he was my boy, my best friend, Rachel Berry was the girl on my dreams, not that she'd ever know._

I smiled to myself thinking how I knew this now and how happy that made me.

_**"Let Me Love You"**_

_**Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah**_

**_[Verse 1:]_**

**_Baby I just don't get it_**  
**_Do you enjoy being hurt?_**  
**_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_**  
**_You don't believe his stories_**  
**_You know that they're all lies_**  
**_Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why_**

**_If I was ya man (baby you)_**  
**_Never worry bout (what I do)_**  
**_I'd be coming home (back to you)_**  
**_Every night, doin' you right_**  
**_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_**  
**_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_**  
**_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_You should let me love you_**  
**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**  
**_Baby good love and protection_**  
**_Make me your selection_**  
**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**  
**_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

**_[Verse 2:]_**

**_Listen_**  
**_Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts_**  
**_You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame_**  
**_Don't even know what you're worth_**  
**_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_**  
**_Cause you're bad and it shows_**  
**_From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know_**

**_If I was ya man (baby you)_**  
**_Never worry bout (what I do)_**  
**_I'd be coming home (back to you)_**  
**_Every night doin' you right_**  
**_You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)_**  
**_Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)_**  
**_Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_**

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You should let me love you**_  
_**Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need**_  
_**Ooh Baby good love and protection**_  
_**Make me your selection**_  
_**Show you the way love's supposed to be**_  
_**Baby you should let me...**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)**_  
_**We should be together girl (baby)**_  
_**With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!**_  
_**So can we make this thing ours?**_

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_You should let me love you_**  
**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**  
**_Baby good love and protection_**  
**_Make me your selection_**  
**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_Baby you should let me love you_**  
**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**  
**_That good love and protection_**  
**_Make me your selection_**  
**_Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

**_You should let me love you_**  
**_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_**  
**_Good love and protection(protection)_**  
**_Make me your selection(selection)_**  
**_Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah_**

**_[Mario (talking):]_**  
**_Let me love you that's all you need baby..._**

_But if I sang that to Rachel she'd know in a heartbeat I'd liked her longer than I was willing to tell her I had._

I was curious how long had be liked me for then? Because above this song it said Junior Year, had he liked her longer than that?

* * *

_Anyway on to the next song, who can beat a bit of Bon Jovi? This guy totally rocks, and Rachel would defintely know who this guy was._

_**"I Just Want To Be Your Man"**_

_**Hello, baby, it's only me  
I know you're tired, it's been a long hard week  
I was thinking maybe if you ain't got no plans  
I just wanna be your man  
Tonight, I wanna be your man**_

_**I know what you're thinking that you've got your doubts**_  
_**I'm the only one that knows what your dreams are about**_  
_**If you say no, then I will understand**_  
_**I just wanna be your man**_  
_**Tonight, I wanna be your man**_

_**And all I want is to dream out loud**_  
_**We used to think we had it all worked out**_  
_**I know that you don't want to be alone**_  
_**The streets outside are so damn cold**_

_**You still ever think of you and me as 'us'**_  
_**Or is it another thing we let die and turn to dust?**_  
_**I wasn't there to clean the cuts, yeah**_  
_**I was the one who got caught in the ruts**_  
_**I was just thinking maybe if you got no plans**_  
_**I, I just wanna, tonight, I wanna be your man...**_

_Bon Jovi was the man, but I don't think he's as romantic as Rachel would like, he's too like me, crude, rude even, a total bad ass._

I laughed because it was true, Bon Jovi was titled under my guilty pleasures side because he was pretty bad ass as Noah had claimed in his previous statement.

* * *

_Finally, I've picked the perfect song to sing to her, it was subtle and said everything I wanted and needed her to know... And was titled appropriately._

My hand trailed over his handwriting, it was beautiful, he was so musical she had never realised, he knew the likes of Bruno Mars, to Justin Beiber, to Bon Jovi, to The Ramones.

He couldn't be all bad, even if he did throw slushies at me everyday at school.

_**"I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend"**_

_**Hey, little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Sweet little girl  
I wanna be your boyfriend  
Do you love me babe?  
What do you say?  
Do you love me babe?  
What can I say?  
Because I wanna be your boyfriend...**_

_All I had to do know was to set a date to this to actually happen._

I couldn't wait for that day, the day I could call Noah Puckerman mine.

* * *

I heard a car pull up on the drive, I quickly exited his room and made my way downstairs to the living room quickly glancing at the Television set to find Friends on, luckily I knew all the friends episodes off by heart, who didn't? America loved the sitcom.

The front door swung open and shut quietly, I heard the footsteps but didn't turn to face the person who had just come home, it was half nine, on a Friday Night, and Noah Puckerman was home, I made out as if I was engrossed in the friends episode on the Television set until he sat down next to me.

_"Berry" _The way he drawled out my name made me shiver.

_"Oh Noah, I was miles away, I guess I can go now you are back" _I said smiling at him, standing up.

_"Not so fast Berry" _He said standing up blocking my way.

_"What?" _I asked confused.

_"Don't you need paying for looking after Sarah?" _He asks me, about to pull some money out of one of his pockets.

_"Oh no your mother paid me earlier" _I lied, thinking how I had already been paid just by knowing he wanted me the way I wanted him.

_"Ok, Night then Rachel" _He says, clearly not thinking I was lying.

_"Yeah Night Noah, see you on Monday" _I said before leaving him alone, as I got into my car to drive away, I saw him standing near his bedroom window watching me leave, he had never done that before, that was something new.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	58. Something Unexpected

_**A/N: So today is Wednesday, possibly been the worse day ever so I wanted to write something short and sweet!**_

_**This is a continuation of Last Night's One-Shot "Something New" This time it is from Puck's P.O.V :)**_

_**Puckleberry Obviously :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy it as always! x x x**_

* * *

After I watched Rachel leave last night, I sank down on my bed, noticing the letter I wrote a few nights before, when was I ever going to man up and tell her I want her to be mine.

I spent the weekend in a daze, I had come home early on Friday night to tell her, otherwise why on earth would I be home by half nine on a Friday night?

God this girl made me into a pussy.

She was going to get double slushies on Monday.

God I was such a jerk, but everyone at school fears me.

But still I couldn't tell her, I'd slushy her relentlessly, she'd baby sit for my sister every Friday Night and every Friday Night I'd make excuses to my friends, how my mum could only have a sitter until half nine and I'd come home just to spend a few minutes alone with her.

God I was a pussy...

* * *

When I got into school on Monday a few months later, slushy in hand to clearly dump on her, I noticed Rachel wearing a skirt it was shorter than normal, and it was electric blue, my favourite colour, no one knew that though, except maybe my sister, everyone else expected it to be red or black because I was "Dark" whatever that meant.

She was standing a few lockers down from me, talking to someone wearing a Leather man jacket, Evans I think, when did they become friends?

She was mine, I could feel myself getting annoyed, whereas normally at school, I could disguise any feelings towards the brunette as she normally keeps out of my way.

I walked over to my locker swinging it open, to stop having to see Sam flirt with her.

There was something in my locker, a note, with my name on it.

* * *

Noah. (no one called me Noah, except for...my eyes trailed over towards the brunette who now stood alone) getting some books out of her locker.

I glanced back to the note, it was definitely from her, I remembered her handwriting from my Ma forcing me to borrow Rachel's history notes a few months back.

It was song lyrics...

Something unexpected to be honest.

I honestly thought Rachel Berry hated me, I mean I did slushy her all the time, just because I could (well so she thought, where as it was my way of calling her mine).

_**"I Want To Be Your Girlfriend"**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your new love  
I want to be the one that you can't get enough of  
I want to be your girlfriend, nobody else's but yours  
I want to be the one who you'll do anything for**_

_**Never thought I'd ever wind up in a daze like this**_  
_**Never thought I'd ever find myself wondering how you kiss**_  
_**I see you nearly everyday, and everyday I lose my nerve**_  
_**That I built up the night before, rehearsing every single word**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your new love**_  
_**I want to be the one that you can't get enough of**_

_**You used to be just this guy I knew from that same old scene**_  
_**For all the time that I've known you, just now I'm noticing**_  
_**That everything there is to feel, feels worse than any teenage crush**_  
_**And all the times that I've been near you, now I can't get near enough**_

_**Oh, I want to be your girlfriend, nobody else's but yours**_  
_**I want to be the one who you'll do anything for**_

_**I just keep on hoping that you're gonna see**_  
_**If I could notice you then you could notice me**_  
_**Then I'd be more to you, oh, I just wanna be**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your new love**_  
_**I want to be the one that you can't get enough of**_  
_**I'm gonna be your girlfriend, nobody else's but yours**_  
_**I want to be the one who you'll do anything for...**_

_You aren't the only one who can write letters Noah, except I'm brave enough to let you see mine... Rachel Berry (Insert Gold Star Here) x x x_

* * *

My eyes widened, how did she know about the letter?

When I looked back to where she was previously standing she was gone.

Damn another good opportunity gone to waste, but least I know she wants to be mine.

Which was something very unexpected but something totally wanted.

* * *

She had been avoiding me since, I was sure of it, because the next time I saw Rachel Berry it was at lunch time and she was in the Auditorium singing, where else did I expect to find the Queen Of Gleeks?

"_Can I have a word Berry?" _I asked her as she notices my presence in the Auditorium a place I would never be seen dead in.

"_Oh Noah, I was just-" _I cut her off before she can carry on.

"_We both know why I am here, don't we?" _I ask her, feeling nervous but sounding confident in my cool usual demeanour.

"_Noah really isn't the time" _She says insistently, as I move closer to her, her eyes darting around the room, as if to look for someone.

"_The sooner we do this, the sooner the torture will be over" _I say which earns me a laugh from her as she looks back to me.

"_I-" _I cut her off by kissing her.

"_Rachel Berry will you be my girlfriend?" _I ask the second I pull away, she can't speak, I've made her speechless, that's an accomplishment, she pulls me in for another kiss, it's the only answer I really need.

"_I think the note I put in your locker early speaks for itself" _She says smiling at me.

"_So that's a yes?" _I ask smirking.

"_It's a yes, I want to be your girlfriend Noah" _She says hugging me grinning.

"_What is going on? I only left for two minutes to get some fro-yo" _My head shot up to see Kurt Hummel standing a few meters away before he starts walking down the stairs towards us.

"_Kurt, you know Noah right, well he's my boyfriend now" _She sounded so happy to say that and all I could do was stand there grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"_Wow, that was something unexpected" _Kurt says standing there almost dumbfounded, and part of me was right there with him, it was something unexpected.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	59. Returning Home

_**A/N: So it's only Thursday... =[ **_

_**P.s I don't know anything about American Football, but I decided Puck needed a new job ;) lol.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

I found myself sitting across the table from two people I never expected to see again, Blaine and Mike Chang, I didn't even realise they were friends, I was seated in-between my oldest and longest friend Rachel Berry and our newly acquired friend Ally, and Ally's other half CJ was seated across from us.

This was a new place Ally said she had found it was a bar/café, and it was pretty cool, until I had seen the clientele it brought in, basically my past.

The past I kept hiding from, running from.

_"You hate NFL CJ" _I heard Ally say.

_"I did" _Her fiancé told her indifferently.

_"What do you mean you did?" _I heard her ask confused.

_"I did until I realised it was a way to- Ok look we'll have this conversation later" _He sounded suspicious.

_"Why?" _Ally asks him.

_"Just because it has something to do with this lot that I've been hiding" _He whispers point at the two faces from my past who are at the bar coming back towards us and it had me curious.

* * *

_"Kurt" _I said his name and waited for a response off him, his eyes lock on mine as he turns to face me.

_"Are you ok?" _I ask him, I was concerned about him, Ally didn't realise the gang around her knew each other from Lima, the only exceptions were Ally and CJ that they met in New York a few months ago.

_"Yeah, sure" _He says non committedly.

_"Kurt, everyone has a past and look Blaine doesn't look angry to see you" _I say smiling.

_"Ok tell me why are we watching the NFL draft?" _Kurt ignores me and asks Ally.

_"CJ was half way through telling me until Anderson and Chang came back over" _Ally whispers to her.

_"Oh" _Was all I could say, I was curious now why would CJ shut up just because Blaine and Mike had come back to the table.

* * *

_"And with the 2013 NFL Draft coming to a close in a few minutes will any team get a late bid for an all star?_

_And News just in with 1 minute to go until the window closes, The New York Jets have secured a major signing from The Miami Dolphins..._

___Stay tuned to find out more after the break..." _ I heard the Sports Announcer say on the Television set in front of us.

That's when the Television set went blank.

_"Ok what the hell is going on, CJ?" _I turn to face him, and everyone's eyes fell on him (well in fairness there was only us here but still we were all looking at him).

* * *

_"Ok... So here goes I had a friend of mine help me with this and Anderson, Chang you might know him" _I say nervously I admit.

_"Ok what are you talking about now CJ?" _I heard Blaine ask me.

_"I present to you Mr Samuel Evans" _And he appears beside me offering a small wave.

_"You're saying what I think you're saying?" _Blaine directs the question to both of us.

_"What is going on?" _Ally asks for the third time that night.

_"He's come home" _Is all Blaine says.

* * *

_"Who's home?" _I heard Mike Chang ask in confusion, how I'd missed my boys, everyone kind of went there separate ways, but New York became home a long time ago, Mike became a dancer, Blaine became a Broadway Star, CJ became a NYPD officer, Sam became a sports agent, he eventually became mine and I became an all American Pro Football player.

From Miami to New York, it had be a long hard year to get to where we are now, when they picked up the phone last week, I jumped at the chance to go home.

_"Oh Chang, you should know by now..." _Sam's voice drawled out.

_"To cut a long story short, it means-" _CJ Said before I cut him off.

_"Daddy's home" _I said smirking as I graced them with my presence.

The looks around the room varied, there was shock, awe, appreciation, and respect.

And it was only when Ally full on launched herself into me I realised who she had been sitting with, two faces from my past Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry, the latter one of which was the reason New York was home for him.

Even if they weren't together anymore.

She was always his.

* * *

_"How the hell did you get the New York Jets to sign you?" _I asked the tall, muscular man who stood in front of me for the first time in two years.

_"Please. Look at me, what team wouldn't want Noah Puckerman on their team?" _He jokes with me, I can tell he's happy to be home.

_"Well we are happy to have you home" _I say as I hug him in a totally manly way.

* * *

I couldn't believe Noah Puckerman called New York home.

They hadn't spoken in over a year, that was after he even moved away to Miami. She told him she loved him, that she believed he could become a star, that he wasn't the same guy who left Lima to chase his dream, she also said she'd wait for him, if he wanted her to, because she wanted Puckleberry to be their end game.

The only reason I knew anything about him, was because I saw his name in sports headlines, I lied, I brought the papers and magazines because I see his name.

The worse part of all of it was how much he could make my heart skip a beat just by entering a room, almost like I was star struck, even though I was a star in my own right.

_"So New York is home now?" _I question him jokingly.

_"They say home is where the heart is Berry" _He says teasingly, turning to face me from his position at the bar, leaning back against it.

_"I'm glad your happy" _I say genuinely.

_"Rachel you and me both know where my heart has been all these years" _He says honestly.

_"You can't just come back here and say all these fancy things to me expecting me to fall for you" _I say smiling at him knowing I'd fallen for him years previous to where they were now, as I find myself moving towards him.

_"You have my heart Rachel, you always have, you were the one who realised I had potential, I wasn't just a Lima Loser" _He says so earnestly.

_"Noah-" _I can't carry on, because he's cutting me off, moving closer to me, so there is no space between us,_"I love you Rachel, Home is where you are to me, and you are in New York, so New York is home" _He says so much love in his voice, it kills me, it's all I've ever wanted, this version on Noah Puckerman, the one who isn't afraid to share his emotions with him, _"I love you too, but if you go away again and don't take me with you, I will kill you in your sleep" _He smiles as he hears what I say.

_"It's never going to happen, I'll pack you in my suitcase, you're short enough to fit in there Berry" _His voice sounds so husky as he whispers in my ear, as his arms encircle my waist.

* * *

_"Noah!" _She scolds me, slapping my chest, her brown eyes lock on mine, _"Chill baby, you know you're perfect to me" _I say and I can see her smile grow wider.

_"And you are perfect for me" _She says as she leans in to kiss me.

_"So how about we get out of here, and I can help you work out? I mean I'm sure you need to keep your stamina up" _She says winking at me.

Oh dear lord Rachel Berry was the Perfect woman...

She was my idea of perfection anyway.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	60. You'll Always Be MIne

_******A/N: So it's Friday finally =] **_

**And #PuckleberryRocks **

**Love you all... x x**

* * *

_**I really don't know what to do (what to do)  
I really don't know how to say (how to say)  
How much I really love you now (love you now)  
I think about it every day (every day)  
I still can't wait to hold you, girl  
And I still want you here in my world  
Cuz I know that we are meant to be forever (forever)  
You know I'll always be there for you **_

I wasn't the type of guy who fell in love, yet here I was, standing outside my girlfriends parents house, in the town I couldn't wait to get out of, Lima, Ohio.

I took a deep breath as I settled my nerves as I waited for a response.

The door opened, and there stood Hiram Berry, the scarier of the two dad's his girlfriend, he was the taller of the two as well, Leroy Berry was scuttling around in the background, _"Noah Puckerman, what can we do for you?" _Hiram asks me, staring expectantly at me.

_"Ummm... I" _I stumble over my words.

_"Noah, my boy, are you nervous?" _Hiram asks me mockingly.

_"No I"_ I paused briefly,_ " I came to ask you and Leroy something actually" _I say slightly more confidently.

_"Well kiddo why didn't you say, come in. Leroy Noah is here he wants to ask us something" _I heard Hiram say as I followed him into my girlfriends childhood home, Leroy joins us a few moments later_ "What can we do for you Noah?" _Leroy asks me as the three of us sit down on the sofa's of his girlfriend's childhood home.

_"Well, the thing is, me and Rachel have been going out for a while now and I was wondering if-" _I started to say before I was cut off by Hiram's deep voice, _"You want to marry Rachel?" _He asks me, _"Yes sir more than anything" _I say immediately, _"And you think you two are ready for this" _Leroy asks instantly after my sentence, _"I honestly think so, I love her more than anything" _I say genuinely.

_"Have you got a ring yet?" _Leroy asks me sharply.

_"Yes" _I say happily.

_"When did you buy it?" _Leroy asks me another question.

_"Two weeks ago" _I reply.

_"So why do you need our permission if you already have the ring?" _Hiram asks me finally.

_"Because my mother taught me about respect and how children love their parents and want to please them, and I know Rachel loves you both, and wouldn't want to let you down and I love her I'd never do anything to hurt her, and I know it would mean the world to me, if you'd let me show her and you that" _I say honestly.

_"Noah we'd love you to be part of this family" _The two men in front of me say in unison.

_"I don't know what took you so long" _Hiram confesses, and I look shocked, he was the one who I thought never approved of our relationship, how wrong could I be?

_"So where does she think you are right now?" _Leroy asks me smiling.

_"In Los Angeles, sorting out a case for work" _I say realising how lame that sounded as the two older men chuckle.

_**[chorus]  
I like waking up in the morning, babe  
Looking at your pretty face  
Knowing that you'll always be mine  
And I like holding you in my arms at night  
Underneath the moonlight  
Knowing that you'll always be mine  
I like kissing you while you're sleeping, babe  
Whispering 'I love you', girl  
Knowing that you'll always be mine  
And I like waking up to your pretty smile  
Touching your soft skin  
Knowing that you'll always be mine**_

**_Be mine, be mine_**  
**_Be mine, be mine_**  
**_Be mine, be mine_**

* * *

Flying home back to New York, back to her, made me shiver in anticipation, her father's had officially given me permission to marry her.

Her being Rachel Berry, the one person I couldn't imagine my life without.

I was so tired when the plane landed back in New York, the second I found myself back in our apartment, all I could smell was her, her favourite perfume lingered around our bedroom, I closed my eyes as I laid down on our bed and shut my eyes allowing my head to rest upon the pillow behind me.

_**I love the smell of your perfume (your perfume)**_  
_**I love those sexy clothes you wear (clothes you wear)**_  
_**And every little things you do (things you do)**_  
_**Just make me want to be with you (be with you)**_  
_**I still can't wait to hold you, girl**_  
_**And I still want you here in my world**_  
_**Cuz I know that we are meant to be forever (forever)**_  
_**You know I'll always be there for you**_

He heard something fall to the floor and that made his eyes shoot open, locking eyes on hers, her beautiful, big brown eyes widen as she saw him, as if she hadn't noticed he was there before, _"Noah, you're home" _She says smiling down at him, _"How was your case?" _She asks, as she sits on the bed beside him.

"_It was good baby" _I say smiling at her, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

* * *

_**[chorus]**_

_**Don't have to worry 'bout those tears falling down from your eyes**_  
_**Don't have to worry 'bout no secrets, I won't tell you lies**_  
_**Don't have to be ashamed, just tell me girl, what's deep inside**_  
_**No, I won't ever let it go, I'll make it alright**_

"_I missed you" _She says softly, giving me one of her dazzling smiles.

"_I missed you too baby" _I say genuinely kissing her softly._"I have something for you Rachel" _I say smiling widely.

"_Oh a present from LA?" _She says excitedly.

"_Something better than that, I never actually went to LA baby..." _My voice falters slightly.

"_What? Where were you then?" _She asks me furiously.

"_I went back to Lima" _I say avoiding her gaze looking downwards.

* * *

_**I still can't wait to hold you, girl**_  
_**And I still want you here in my world**_  
_**Cuz I know that we are meant to be forever (forever)**_  
_**You know I'll always be there for you**_

_**[chorus]**_

_**Be mine, be mine**_  
_**Be mine, be mine**_  
_**Be mine**_  
_**Knowing that you'll always be mine**_  
_**Be mine, be mine**_  
_**Be mine, be mine**_  
_**Be mine**_  
_**Knowing that you'll always be mine...**_

"_What? Why?" _Her voice sounds nervous and somehow she remains calm as she speaks.

"_I needed something" _I say honestly.

"_What?" _She asks curiously.

"_This" _I said, as I get down on one knee in front of her.

"_Rachel Berry, you are everything to me, I love you, we belong together Rachel, and when I asked your dad's for permission to marry you, I honestly thought they'd say no, because I'm not good enough for you, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you I can be that guy for you" _I said, my heart felt like it could jump out of my chest at any moment.

"_You went to see my dad's?" _She says almost dumbfounded by that prospect.

"_Yes so now shush" _I say jokingly _"Rachel Berry will you marry me?" _I ask her seriously.

"_Yes Noah, Oh God yes!" _She says launching herself into my arms.

And with that I knew Rachel Berry would be mine forever.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	61. Someone Like You

**A/N: Someone suggested this song to me and I honestly thought of Adele until someone said it was off Bridget Jone's Diary and I was like Van Morrison... oooh :)**

**#PuckleberryRocks**

**Love you all, sorry I have been away for so long had some internet/laptop issues but luckily I kept writing during my time away from FF so you have a lot of updates coming your way to make up for my lack of updates :) x x x**

* * *

**"Someone Like You"**

Rachel Berry started out as just another girl in Lima, she was deemed a loser like everybody else in that god damn town, a nobody, she joined Glee so people would see her as the star she was but all it did was make her a target of slushies and abuse.

The worse part about it was when her 'tormentor' as he was deemed was.;

A) Attractive,

B) Had to be a great singer

and C) Didn't notice her (after he joined Glee Club).

God how she hated High School, why did everything have to be so hard?

Why couldn't she just be loved?

**I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while  
Someone like you keeps  
Me satisfied. Someone exactly  
Like you.**

* * *

She left Lima without once looking back, she was going to make it out of Lima, she was going to be a star in the big apple, New York City.

NYADA was amazing like a dream come true.

Except somewhere along the way, she wanted a hero to come along, someone to sweep her off her feet.

But that someone she was looking for, still hadn't been found yet, or maybe he had but he didn't know he was her hero.

_**I've been travellin' a hard road**_  
_**Lookin' for someone exactly like you**_  
_**I've been carryin' my heavy load**_  
_**Waiting for the light to come**_  
_**Shining through.**_  
_**Someone like you makes it**_  
_**All worth while**_  
_**Someone like you keeps**_  
_**Me satisfied. Someone exactly**_  
_**Like you.**_

* * *

It was the day she'd been waiting for, her début on a Broadway stage, but it wasn't anything like she expected she wasn't going to have anyone in the crowd of any importance, her dad's couldn't come due to work commitment, she sighed, waiting for her coffee in her local coffee shop.

Turning around coffee cup in hand, she found herself staring into some very familiar hazel eyes, her hero who was yet to come into her life fully, he hadn't noticed her (there was a surprise), he was on his phone, smiling at something.

So Noah Puckerman knew how to smile, at school she only ever saw his smirk.

She shook her head at her own thoughts, walking past him, only to be stopped by his voice, _"Rachel? Rachel Berry? Is that you?" _His voice sounded similar to the way it did back in high school, except it sounded slightly more mature, and he clearly worked out more these days also, why did she have to notice that?

"_Noah..." _Her voice sounded so breathless saying his name.

"_I see New York looks good on you" _He says with a typical Noah Puckerman smirk on his face as his eyes roam over her slightly, before she catches his attention by speaking to him.

"_I didn't realise you lived in New York" _She says almost nervously as he smiles at her.

"_Not been here long, a few weeks" _He says rather casually.

Looking down at her watch nervously, the conversation felt awkward, but the silence between them didn't.

"_Got somewhere to be Berry?" _He says in a teasing manner.

"_Oh sorry, it's my Broadway début tonight" _She says proudly of her own achievement, not that he'd care or know about that.

"_Funny Girl, you're the lead I know, I'm taking Sarah, it's all she's been talking about for weeks" _He says and she looks slightly shocked.

"_Well least someone I know will be in crowd I guess" _Her voice sounds sad, why was she letting him in?

"_What?" _He asks, he feel slightly concerned.

"_My dad's can't come..." _She says sadly, looking down.

"_Well your biggest fan will still be in the crowd watching you tonight" _He says using his fingers to gently lifting her chin up to look him in the eye.

"_I'll see you tonight Rachel" _He says kissing her cheek before leaving her alone.

Her Broadway was a début was a dream come true.

Except somewhere along the way, she wanted a hero to come along, someone to sweep her off her feet.

And she had found him, even if she'd known who it should have been for so long.

_**I've been doin' some soul searching**_  
_**To find out where you're at**_  
_**I've been up and down the highway**_  
_**In all kinds of foreign lands**_  
_**Someone like you... etc.**_

* * *

_**I've been all around the world**_  
_**Marching to the beat of a different**_  
_**Drum.**_  
_**But just lately I have**_  
_**Realised**_  
_**The best is yet to come.**_  
_**Someone like you... etc.**_

_"Baby, you ok?" _His voice gently breaks through my or should I say our dimly light past.

_"Yeah, just thinking" _I say absent mindedly.

_"Thinking about what?" _He asks me curiously watching me.

_"The past" _I say with a small sigh.

_"Why?" _He groans rolling his eyes at me.

_"Because I realised all I need in my life is someone like you" _I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

_"Oh wow, have you been watching West Side Story again?" _He says smirking.

_"Shut up Puckerman" _I say swatting his shoulder.

_"I love you baby" _He says softly, his muscular arms snaking their way around my waist.

_"I love you too" _I reply instantly, his lips are on upon mine and I'm so grateful I have someone like Noah Puckerman in my life.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	62. Where It All Began

_**A/N: I once again apologise for the slow update times :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy this one-shot and thank you once again for favouriting and reviewing guys :) x x x**_

* * *

As I woke up that sunny morning, it took me a few moments to register where I was, as I sat up on my bed that was in my childhood bedroom, I looked across to find my fiancé sleeping, I smiled, it melted my heart, just him, being him.

I was impressed my dad's let them stay in the same room, in the same bed, but when I told them Noah had proposed the other week, they couldn't exactly keep them apart, but it didn't stop my dad's from telling me they had put pepper spray in my top draw if Noah tried anything on with me, and Il just laughed.

I laughed at my own thoughts, thinking how well behaved my other half had been since they arrived in Lima, Ohio, yesterday, Noah hadn't been trying it on with me at all, he'd kissed me chastely a couple of times and he'd held my hand that's it, what was wrong with him? Noah Puckerman was the type of guy who would relish at the thought of trying it on with her especially as my dad's were close by.

I ponded for a moment, before I leaned in and kissed his soft lips.

I smiled into our kiss as i felt him respond underneath me, and frowned when I felt the dark haired, handsome man pull away from me before I could deepen the kiss.

"_Noah!" _I whined, as my hands fell onto his shoulders in an attempt to keep it closer, _"Baby, you need to keep your voice down" _He smirks, and I felt happy thinking I was going get what I wanted, until he sits up returning me to my side of my old bed.

"_Have I woken up in another dimension where Noah Puckerman doesn't like sex?" _I asks him slightly annoyed now at his rejection of me.

"_Don't be silly baby, you know I love having sex with you" _He says moving closer to me.

"_Noah since we've been here you've held my hand.. My hand Noah!" _I say exasperatedly flinging my hands around.

"_Rachel..." _His hand covers mine.

"_Well?" _I turn to look at him accusingly.

"_Don't you remember what this place means to us?" _He says, he knows I do, but as I stayed silence, he carries on, as if he has to explain himself to me, _"All of our first sexual encounters happened here, I don't want to taint that baby" _He says looking into my eyes showing me that he means it.

"_Noah, I can't believe you remember all of that" _I says shocked.

"_Well course I do baby, it's like the Holy Grail of Puckleberry, it was where Puckleberry started" _He says softly.

"_So I have to wait until we go to your Mother's house to get any?" _I ask him cocking my eyebrow in his direction.

"_So you aren't just a pretty face.." _He says smirking at me.

"_Get dressed, we are going to your Mother's house, now" _I says kissing him passionately.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	63. Making Up And Announcements

_**A/N: Something short and sweet #PuckleberryFluff**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

He was waiting at the bar, looking around, wondering why he was here, he saw Quinn kissing Sam before she got in the swimming pool, Mike and Tina were sitting on the edge of the pool area, Santana and Brittany were sunbathing, he took another look around to see where she was, the woman he was looking for wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He ordered his second bottle of beer, taking a swig, finding it quite refreshing in the midday heat, he didn't notice anyone approaching him.

"_Puck" _He heard Sam say his name, as he took a swig of his bottled beer.

"_S'up" _He responds, turning to lean on the bar casually resting on his elbows.

"_You coming in?" _He sees his friend indicate to the pool in which most of their gang were in already, except for them and obviously her.

"_Nah, I'm cool for now man" _He says taking another swig of his beer, watching Sam dive into the pool.

"_What if I ask you to come in?" _He lifts his attention from his beer to the smokin hot brunette who now stood in front of him, he had to bite down a smirk, how good she looked.

"_No dice baby, I've been drinking" _He says holding up the half empty bottle of beer that was in his hand and the brunette in front of him looked annoyed, but it wasn't going to sway her, what the brunette wanted, she got and she clearly wanted him.

"_Well I'm going in the hot tub, I want you to come..." _She purrs into his ear, pressing her petite body seductively into him, damn she was good.

She dropped her beach cover up exposing her nearly naked body as she sauntered off towards the hot tub, he had to bite back a groan at just how good she looked.

* * *

The blonde wondered where the married couple had disappeared to, everyone else was near the pool area, and had just witnessed Sam proposing to her, and Quinn really wanted to share her news with her best friend Rachel.

She spotted the happily married couple in the hot tub, she made her way over, and instantly regretted it when she heard the conversation between the two.

"_So you just going to stand there? Or are you going to come in?" _She sees him hovering near the edge of the hot tub she has recently got in.

"_You look, so hot" _He mummers as he gets into the hot tub with her instantly closing the distance between them.

"_Well you don't look too bad yourself" _She says as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her kissing him sweetly.

He runs his hands over her slender form, _"I missed you last night" _He mummers into her skin as kisses her neck, _"Really? How much?" _She giggles when his soft lips make contact with her sensitive spot on her neck, thinking how it was the first time in a while they didn't go to sleep in the same bed, and she did actually miss him, even if she was spending time with the girls.

"_Really you two have been married for five years and you still can't spend a night apart?" _Quinn said as she approached the married couple, who were making out in the hot tub.

"_Rachel, Puck are you two even listening to me?" _Quinn asked as the couple were clearly still making out, she sighed loudly, that caught their attention.

"_Sorry Quinn you were saying?" _The brunette asked her, detaching herself from her husband's muscular form.

"_Nothing I'll see you two at dinner tonight" _Quinn said, thinking how she'd tell them her announcement of Sam proposing to her later as they were busy.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as always x x x**_


	64. Not Over You

**_A/N: #PuckleberryRocks_**

___**Hope you enjoy this one x x x**_

* * *

_"I'm Not Over"_

Moving to Los Angeles didn't solve anything, everyone who knows him knows he ran, he ran from Lima, he ran from the guy he didn't want to be, the guy he was destined to be.

The only part of his old life he wanted was her.

He was not over Rachel Berry, no longer could be deny it.

Even though he spent the longest time denying it, but his closest friends saw right through it, especially Finn and Mercedes and even Lauren.

**_What a waste of time, the thought crossed my mind_**  
**_But I never missed a beat_**  
**_Can't explain the who or what I was_**  
**_Trying to believe_**  
**_What would you do?_**  
**_What would you do?_**  
**_Do you know?_**  
**_I once had a grip on everything_**  
**_It feels better to let go_**

Noah Puckerman is the type of guy who doesn't let his emotions show, unless he's on his own, that is, he sits in his bedroom in his apartment, drinking Jack Daniels from the bottle and reading papers and magazines anything that had anything about her in it.

Most of it positive, part of him is proud of her and the other half wants to cry because she made it, she's a star and he's still the lima loser, he just is now a Los Angeles loser instead.

**_I'm not over_**  
**_I'm not over you just yet_**  
**_Cannot hide it_**  
**_You're not that easy to forget_**  
**_I'm not over_**

He sighs.

He's not over Rachel Berry, and he probably never will be.

**_Never took the chance, could've jump the fence_**  
**_I was scared of my own two feet_**  
**_Couldn't cross the line, it was black and white_**  
**_No contrast to be seen_**  
**_What would you do?_**  
**_What would you do?_**  
**_Do you know?_**  
**_Was it all a joke, never had control_**  
**_I'm not better on my own_**

He catches himself in the mirror one day, a few months later, his hair has grown longer, he's grown a beard, he looks like a homeless person, he has barely been out in ages, he hasn't seen anyone, not even Finn his best friend.

All he does is drink.

And he realises he needs to stop doing this, how is he supposed to move on if all he does is torture himself?

**_I'm not over_**  
**_I'm not over you just yet_**  
**_Cannot hide it_**  
**_You're not that easy to forget_**  
**_I'm not over_**

Watching the TV and she's on, doing an interview, he sends in a question, never thinking it would actually get picked.

He sends it under a fake name, of Tommy Smith.

_"__When singing all you're emotionally induced songs, is there someone you are thinking of?" _

When he hears the interviewer asks her, he hasn't drank in months, he sent in that question when he had been.

He watches her face change slightly, it's softer, almost like when you are recalling an old memory_._

_"__Well yeah, everyone has someone they can't leave behind, as much as you try, mine's an old friend, it was someone who believed in my talents and I believed in them, I just hope they've found themselves now" _She says smiling at the TV Screen.

**_What a waste of time_**  
**_The thought crossed my mind_**  
**_Can't explain this thing, or what I mean_**  
**_I'm trying to let go_**

Did she know it was him?

Was she even talking about him?

Why did he have to over think everything?

When was he going to admit he was still totally in love with her?

**_I'm not over_**  
**_I'm not over you just yet_**  
**_Cannot hide it_**  
**_You're not that easy to forget_**  
**_I'm not over_**  
**_I'm not over you just yet_**  
**_Cannot hide it_**  
**_You're not that easy to forget_**  
**_I'm not over_**  
**_I'm not over_**

All Noah Puckerman knows is he isn't over Rachel Berry and he never will be, he has to go to New York and get her back.

It took him less than a month, to run to New York to get the woman he loved, it took him less than a year to ask her to marry him, and it took less than two years for them to welcome their first child into the world.

Noah Puckerman, was finally the man she had told him he was destined to be, a success.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	65. My Favourite Person

_**A/N: Prompt: "I want everyone to meet you. You're my favourite person of all time."**_

_** A Short and Sweet Puckleberry One-Shot! Woo :) x x x**_

* * *

Rachel looked around, she had made it, she had finally made it, she was on Broadway.

It was her début red carpet event tonight, she couldn't be happier.

She remembers when she debuted on Broadway and she freaked out because her dad's couldn't make it but instead, her self-proclaimed "Biggest Fan" was in the crowd.

Her self-proclaimed "Biggest Fan" was known as Noah Puckerman to the real world.

As she smoothed down her little black dress in front of her mirror, she felt nervous, she took a deep breath, as she made her way downstairs, the limo had pulled up, inside were some of her cast members.

**_Flash, Flash, Flash..._**

She felt all the eyes of the media on her, but then again, this was her dream, it's what she wanted.

She spoke to some TV Interviewers, her cast mates and some celebrities who were here, they had come for a charity event.

"_Miss Berry, can I get you a drink?" _She heard someone behind her say, she spun around immediately to face them, _"How did you get in here? Don't tell me you did something illegal" _She says as she eyes the man curiously, taking in how good her man looks in a suit, smiling at her own sentiment.

"_Haha, very funny Berry" _He laughs, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Come on" _She says kissing his cheek lightly.

"_Where are we going?" _He asks her, he looks nervous.

"_I want everyone to meet you. You're my favourite person of all time." _She says softly and he rolls his eyes at her romantic sentiment before taking her hand for her to introduce him to some of her friends from work.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	66. Made In The USA

_**A/N: #PuckleberryRocks**_** As Always :)**

**_Hope you enjoy this one! X x x_**

* * *

_"I don't understand why we are in this 'pick up' looking bar San" _I asked the girl who had dragged me to this dive of a bar.

_"You'll find out soon enough" _She says smirking walking ahead of me to find a seat near the front.

_"This is a Karaoke bar isn't it?"_ I ask her, as I sit down across from her.

_"Maybe, ooh look just in time for the first person" _She says turning her attention to the mediocre stage in front of us.

The lights dim and to be honest it makes the bar, I if I can even call it that better, the music starts off, and an all too familiar voice starts singing.

As the lights turn back on, his chiselled face is defined by the lights, my heart is doing somersaults.

He is singing one of my favourite songs.

* * *

_**Our love runs deep like a Chevy**_  
_**If you fall I'll fall with you baby**_  
_**Cause that's the way we like to do it**_  
_**That's the way we like**_

_**You run around open doors like a gentleman**_  
_**And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."**_  
_**Cause that's the way you like to do it**_  
_**That's the way you like**_

_**Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine**_  
_**Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**_  
_**Just you and I, just you and I**_  
_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**No matter how far we go,**_  
_**I want the whole world to know**_  
_**I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way**_  
_**No matter what the people say,**_  
_**I know that we'll never break**_  
_**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_  
_**Made in the USA, yeah**_

_**You're always reading my mind like a letter**_  
_**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**_  
_**Cause that's the way you like to do it**_  
_**That's the way we like**_

_**I'll never ever let the world get the best of you**_  
_**Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**_  
_**Cause that's the way I like to do it**_  
_**That's the way I like**_

_**We touch down on the east coast**_  
_**Dinner on the sky rise,**_  
_**Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**_  
_**You and I, you and I**_  
_**Whoa whoa**_

_**No matter how far we go,**_  
_**I want the whole world to know**_  
_**I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way**_  
_**No matter what the people say,**_  
_**I know that we'll never break**_  
_**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

_**Cause baby I'll bite the bullet**_  
_**And take the blow for love**_  
_**Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA**_  
_**Made in the USA, made in the USA**_

_**No matter how far we go,**_  
_**I want the whole world to know**_  
_**I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way**_  
_**No matter what the people say,**_  
_**I know that we'll never break**_  
_**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_  
_**Made in the USA, yeah**_

_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.**_  
_**Made in the U.S.A.**_

* * *

_"Noah, what are you doing here?" _I asked my boyfriend, running over to him as he walked off stage, throwing myself into his arms.

_"Thought I'd surprise you..." _He says casually winding his arms around my waist.

_"How did you find this place?" _I asked him inquisitively.

_"You talk to much" _He says, pulling me in for a kiss.

_"Love you" _I mutter into his lips.

_"I know" _He says smugly.

_"Told you it was the perfect song for you two" _Santana says as she strolls away.

_"Why is she always involve din your surprise plans?" _I ask him as my attention returns to him after Santana has left us alone.

_"Because she can keep a secret unlike Hummel" _He says laughing.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	67. Best Friends

_**A/N: Prompt: What happens when you fall in love with your best friend?**_

_**How would you tell them?**_

_**Puckleberry (obviously) Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_I just don't understand Blaine, why is Noah being weird all of a sudden?" _Rachel Berry found herself asking Blaine Anderson as they sat down for lunch, _"What do you mean?" _Blaine asked her in response, _"Well just recently he's just not been 'Puck' he's been nice" _She explains, _"Rachel I hate to break it you but Puck is always nice to you, hence why you always call him Noah" _Blaine says softly, Rachel shrugs off his comment though, _"I call him Noah because it's ridiculous calling him Puck when he has a real name" _Rachel tries to explain and is cut off when Blaine shakes his head slowly.

"_What should I do?" _She asks Blaine, thinking he'd actually have a sensible solution.

"_Have you tried talking to him, at all?" _Well Blaine was officially no help to me.

"_Noah doesn't really talk ok, he doesn't do feelings, or anything else for that matter" _I sigh defeatedly, I looked up at that point to see Noah laughing with Matt Rutherford about something, and he looked happy, which I liked, God why did life have to be complicated, why did I have to fall in love with my best friend? When he clearly didn't even want to be friends with my any more, he was acting so cold and distant recently.

It hurt, it really hurt.

What was worse was later on, Noah didn't even show up to Glee, he knew how much that meant to me.

If he didn't want to be friends that was fine, but why did he have to hurt her so much?

After school she went round to his, they were having this out, whatever 'this' was.

She knocked on the door and his mother answered the door, which is surprising because Mrs Puckerman was hardly ever in these days, she tried not to dwell on that too much as she walked up stairs and into his bedroom.

He was lying on his bed, his eyes closed, she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not at this point.

"_Noah?" _She says his name softly, just in case the Mohawk rocking boy was actually sleeping, his eyes instantly shot open, Rachel isn't sure what emotion is face is expressing right now.

"_I didn't see you in Glee today, I just wanted to see you were ok" _She lies.

"_I'm fine" _He lies to her, sitting up on the edge of his bed.

"_Look, Noah, I don't understand what is going on... I thought we were..." _She stumbles over her words.

"_What Rachel?" _He says standing up towering over her.

"_Friends, Noah, I thought we were friends, and then the other day, I go to the football team to see you and when I do you're off with me, and since then you are being 'Puck' do you not want to be my friend any more Noah?" _She sounds so hurt and he feels like a jackass for being jealous of her talking to any guy on the football team that wasn't him.

"_Obviously I want to be your friend" _He snarls in response.

"_Then-" _She starts only to be cut off by him.

"_Rachel, I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body. I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to know convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world." _He pours his heart out to her, hating the way he's been treating her, but maybe now she'll understand why he's such a jackass to her.

"_Oh god Noah, I want that and so much more" _She confesses to him instantly moving herself into his arms capturing his lips.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review as per usual x x x**_


	68. Shooting Star

_**A/N: Prompt: "I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." **_

_**Something shocking brings them back together...**_

_**Puckleberryrocks, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

It was just like the movies everything was going in slow motion, she couldn't move, she could only watch like the rest of them, as the muscular man, threw himself in the way of their heavily pregnant friend Tina Chang.

The gun shot rang out, she heard the screams of the people around, she saw his blood, she heard Tina's cries, as his body fell beside her.

The flash of the lights, the noise of the siren broke through every thought and image she'd been picturing.

"_Who's going with him?" _One of the paramedic crew asks the group who consisted of, Her, Mike, Tina, Blaine, Kurt and CJ at this point.

"_I will" _She says immediately, like their was any other option, there was no way she was leaving Noah Puckerman when he was in this state, and it didn't matter if they weren't friends, lovers, or anything to each other any more (or at least that's what they tell their friends, what they tell themselves).

He's drifting in and out of consciousness, throughout the whole journey to the hospital, the petite brunette didn't know where to look, his blood hurt her, and she didn't want to watch him, taking unsteady breaths.

Her hand entwined with his, she could feel every so often him clenching his hand, how much pain was he in?

Her mind floats back, to the day she realised he was in New York it was nearly a year ago now, her friend Ally (that is CJ's fiancée) ran this coffee shop/ bar and when she was in their one night reading through a script of a potential play, she'd heard his laugh, and she looked up and saw him and Blaine talking with CJ at the bar as he drank what could have only been Jack Daniels (from the colour) she took him in for a moment, she hadn't seen him for a good few years since Graduation from High School, same like Blaine, they both still looked the same, except Noah Puckerman had become more muscular like he'd been working out more, his guns looked more defined in that crisp dark grey suit he was wearing.

Their eyes locked for a brief few seconds, his hazel eyes still had that same all too familiar teasing gleam in them, she smiled which he smiled back to until CJ had his attention again. She remembers they didn't speak until a week later, and even then it was only for a couple of minutes because he was technically at work, that was the day she found out he was in the NYPD force and it left her fearing for his life, and she knows she doesn't have the right to, but it doesn't stop her.

Just like now, as she briefly glances over to him, and she knows as hard as it is for them to be together, it's even harder for her when they are apart, what if she never gets to tell him the three words she longs to tell him because they are both too stubborn to admit it.

Once they reach the hospital, he's rushed into surgery, to remove the bullets and stem his blood, because she'd overheard them saying he was loosing too much blood.

Rachel Berry was the type of woman who played 'roles' she was a star, she was a Broadway star, but what role did she have here, she wasn't exactly Noah's friend, she wasn't his girlfriend, she's just a woman too stubborn to admit she's in love with him, and probably has been for years.

Slowly, the rest of the gang appeared, and it's the first time she's felt lonely in a crowded room...

It felt like they were there for ages, the silence was deafening.

* * *

When the doctor came out, they said he was in recovery and we could see him one at a time, everyone went in one by one, Rachel went in last, just because she didn't know what she could or would say when she went in there.

As she moved into the room he lay in, he looked at peaceful just like he was sleeping, except she knew he wasn't, she remembers his blood seeping through his crisp blindingly white dress shirt.

She sat down in the chair placed next to his bed, she took his larger hand and entwined her slender hand with his, she took a deep breath, before she spoke, why did she all of a sudden feel so nervous.

"_I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." _She says softly, hoping the tears that threatened to fall wouldn't.

Her gaze is focused on his hand she misses the fact his eyes are open and he's smiling.

"_Only you over elaborate telling someone you love them Berry" _She hears his rough voice respond to her in his teasing manner, her gaze flies to meet his.

"_Don't do that to me again!" _She forces out the words before she attacks his lips, pulling away a moment later, to make sure she wasn't hurting him.

"_Just doing my job baby" _He says as if he's about to laugh at her, like him being shot was nothing, _"Plus Tina is carrying my God Son, well our God Son I should say" _He says playing with her hand absent mindedly.

Rachel smiles at him, _"I love you too by the way Rachel" _He says, just as the doctor walks in, _"Nice to see you're back with us Mr Puckerman" _The man in the white coat says, as Rachel sits on the edge of his bed.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	69. Lets Get Married

**A/N: I just LOVE this song and I would LOVE to see a Puckleberry Wedding... If Only (Sighs) Hope you enjoy it x x x**

* * *

**Let's Get Married**

_"So..." _Rachel breathed out slowly, _"We're getting married tomorrow" _She turned around smiling at me, _"So the question is, have you been a good boy?" _She smirks at me, _"Baby, our guests are waiting..." _I say as she advances on me, _"So? I'm going to be the bride, so they can all wait for me" _She says, as she reaches her arms up to wrap them around my neck before pulling me in for a kiss.

**See first of all  
I know these so-called playas wouldn't tell you this  
But I'm gonna be real and say what's heart  
Let's take this chance and make this love feel relevant  
Didn't you know I loved you from the start, yeah**

_"I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you Miss Berry" _I heard my fiancé speak as he pulled up his trousers, watching me as I was smoothing down my dress in front of the mirror.

_"Well it's a good job you're marrying me then isn't it?" _I say as we catch each others gaze in the mirror.

_"Baby, you might want to wipe my lipstick off your face before you go back out there" _I laugh, leaving him alone in the room we had just snuck into like two horny teenagers.

**_When I think about all these years we put in this relationship_**  
**_Who knew we'd make it this far?_**  
**_When I think about where we would I be if we were to just fall apart_**  
**_And I just can't stand the thought of leaving you_**

_"Where did you disappear off too?" _I saw my best man rush to come and sit next to me, at our rehearsal dinner.

_"Nowhere man" _I say a bit too defensively.

_"Course, you might want to wipe that smirk off your face every time you look at your fiancée then" _He says shaking his head slowly, laughing.

_"If only you knew the half of it" _I muttered under my breath, thinking about how getting married, anything to do with our wedding got her hot, where as I was thinking about hot she'd look in a white dress tomorrow.

**_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_**  
**_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_**  
**_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_**  
**_Girl let's just get married_**  
**_I just wanna get married_**

_"Guess I'll see you tomorrow Noah"_ I says smiling sweetly at him.

_"Oh so now you're gonna act all innocent, like you didn't just have sex in that back room with me" _He whispers in my ear, causing a low moan to escape from my lips as his breath hits my skin.

_"I don't think everyone here needs to know about our sex life babe"_ I say laughing to cover up the fact I am nervous, other people were walking around us especially my dad's that could hear our conversation.

_"I don't even get a kiss then?" _He asks innocently advancing on me, kissing me chastely at first and then he deepens it as his hands roam downwards.

**_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_**  
**_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_**  
**_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_**  
**_Girl let's just get married_**  
**_I just wanna get married_**

_"Noah!" _I heard her voice, as one of her hands swats my hand away from her rear.

_"What?" _I ask innocently, a lazy smile on my face.

_"Keep your hands in PG areas, there are children around plus my dad's" _She says before she leans in for a chaste kiss.

**_Said I done it all_**  
**_But frankly girl I'm tired of this emptiness_**

As someone is leading me away for my last night as a single woman, I heard his voice stop us, ___"Rachel?" _He calls out making me turn to face him.

_"__Yeah" _I turn to face him expectantly.

_"__I love you" _He says smiling at me.

_"__I love you too" _I say smiling at him, as my dad leads me away, bidding Noah a curt goodnight, causing a gently laughter from both me and Noah.

**___I wanna come home to you an_****_d only you_**  
**_Cause making love to just anyone ain't happening_**  
**_I just gotta be with you_**

I couldn't sleep that night, I was nervous and that coming from me was not a word I knew, Noah Puckerman didn't have confidence issues, I was a badass, but then again I was marrying the love of my life tomorrow.

God this wedding buisness was turning into a pussy.

_…**Rinnngggg Rinngggg...**_

He picked up the phone of the third ring, _"S'up?" _His voice sounded lazy and tired_._

_"Noah, is that anyway to answer the phone to you're future wife?" _I asked jokingly.

_"Rachel, Baby, are you ok?" _He sounds more awake, after hearing my voice.

_"I miss you" _I say softly.

_"Rachel, it's one night, then it's me and you forever" _He says gently.

_"God I love you when you're being romantic" _I say, smiling.

_"Only for you, and I'll let you go, get you're beauty sleep for tomorrow" _My smile grows when I hear that.

_"Ok babe, night" _I say softly, I really didn't want to hang up the phone.

_"Oh Rachel before you go" _He says stopping me before I could hang up.

_"Yes Noah?"_ I questioned him.

_"Don't be late tomorrow" _He says simply.

_"I won't be, I promise..." _I say before I hung up.

* * *

**_Do you think about us finishing something we started so long ago?_**  
**_I wanna give you my all_**  
**_Do you think about us maybe having some babies?_**  
**_Come on won't you be my lady forever,yeah_**

_"How you feeling man? Nervous?" _I turn hearing my best man's voice, ___"Mike, I'm fine..." _I say not feeling 'fine' at all.

_"__You look nervous" _He says quieter this time_, ____"I'm fine, I just want this over with, the sooner Rachel gets down this aisle we can get married" _And I was just thinking of how afterwards we could get it on.

**_I'm ready to commit to you_**  
**_And I just can't wait for that night_**  
**_Cause I need you here with me_**  
**_And let's start a family_**

The tune of 'Hear comes the bride' starts playing, and all eyes shoot to the back of the grand hall, I could feel them all on me, I was searching for the one pair that meant more to me than anything, his.

His hazel eyes never left mine the whole time I walked down the aisle, his eyes sparkled more brightly than I had ever seen.

No one else mattered as I reached the front of the aisle, and my dad's gave me over to Noah.

**_Meet me in the altar in your white dress_**  
**_We ain't getting no younger, we might as well do it_**  
**_Been feeling all the while girl I must confess_**  
**_Girl let's just get married_**  
**_I just wanna get married_**

It was all a blur, all I remember was her saying ___"I do" _and I said it back, and there were wolf whistles as I kissed my bride.

_"__Guess what?" _I whispered in her ear.

_"__Hmmm" _She mutters in response.

_"__We're finally married" _I say softly, and I can see the lust growing in her beautiful brown eyes_._

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	70. All You Need Is Love

_******A/N: Prompt: "And I've realized that the Beatles got it wrong. Love isn't all we need—love is all there is."**_

_**Puckleberry, Enjoy x**__** x x**_

* * *

_**"All You Need Is Love"**_

_"Well this week's topic is The Beatles" _Mr Schuester said which was met by a loud appreciative cheer.

_"Welcome to the modern era Mr Schue" _He heard the class say.

_"Oh I have a song I would love to sing" _Mr Schuester heard Rachel say standing up making her way towards the middle of the Choir Room, nodding to the band to start up the music.

Rachel Berry was forever the girl full of surprises.

Plus she had an amazing voice, he had to admit, sometimes she comes along as a bit too strong though, but he admires her determination...

_**"Love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
Love, love, love**_

**_There's nothing you can do that can't be done_**  
**_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_**  
**_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_**  
**_It's easy_**

**_Nothing you can make that can't be made_**  
**_No one you can save that can't be saved_**  
**_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time_**  
**_It's easy_**

**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love, love_**  
**_Love is all you need_**

**_Love, love, love_**  
**_Love, love, love_**  
**_Love, love, love_**

**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love, love_**  
**_Love is all you need_**

**_Nothing you can know that isn't known_**  
**_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_**  
**_Nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_**  
**_It's easy_**

**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love_**  
**_All you need is love, love_**  
**_Love is all you need_**

**_All you need is love (All together, now!)_**  
**_All you need is love (Everybody!)_**  
**_All you need is love, love_**  
**_Love is all you need_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Yee-hai! (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**

**_Yesterday (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Love is all you need (Love is all you need)_**  
**_Oh yeah! (Love is all you need)_**  
**_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)_**  
**_She loves you, yeah yeah yeah (Love is all you need)"_**

* * *

_"And I've realized that the Beatles got it wrong. Love isn't all we need—love is all there is." _She says, as the rest of the class look confused.

_"Ok man hands can you get on with this, what ever 'this' is?" _She heard Santana say bitterly.

_"You're quoting The Beatles?" _Another voice spoke up, which caused all the group including Rachel Berry who has just spoken, he asks making his way up from his chair towards the middle of the room where Rachel is standing, _"You're determined to make us a cliché aren't you?"_ He whispered before kissing her.

_"Ok enough, Puck, Rachel, take your seats" _Mr Schuester says, wondering when his Glee club became the new place to declare your love to someone.

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


	71. Golden Star

_**A/N: Prompt: Something short and sweet; "No matter where I go, I always know my way back to you. You're my golden star."** _

_**Puckleberry as per usual, hope you enjoy x x x**_

* * *

It had been a week and the nights weren't getting any easier for her, she hated when he worked late, or did case assignments like he was doing now, just because she knew it meant he would have to spend time away from her, it's not as if she's dependent on him or anything, she's not.

Rachel Berry just felt lonely during the days and nights when he wasn't there.

She settles down to watch some Television while he is not here, sitting in their living room, she found herself looking around seeing photos of them on nearly every wall, and she smiled, maybe she realised a long time ago that Noah Puckerman was the guy for her, even if nobody else saw it.

Noah once told her he hated photos, they annoyed him, but photos came with her line of work, and she's sure Noah Puckerman is the hottest guy on the red carpet (when he attends with her) actually he's the hottest man ever, well she is biased, even if she sometimes finds herself watching the way he is with other people and realising he's only exactly 'nice' to her, he doesn't look at other woman and he glares at the men who look in her direction, it gives her this sense of warmth.

She sometimes wonders if Noah is actually getting tired of her, because when he's working late or working away, all she finds herself doing is texting and calling him, but he says he loves her every time, so that makes her smile, hearing those three words from him, makes her heart explode like a volcano, it's like when you've been supressing all these feelings for so long and your heart lies dormant and then someone comes along with such passion that ignites such flames inside of you.

* * *

To him it's love, for any other guy it would be overbearing the way Rachel Berry acts, but Noah Puckerman has known Rachel a long time, he knows that she only gets over protective and over bearing if she loves you, and it's always been that way with him, so he considers himself to be lucky.

He doesn't get a lot of time to do much as the second he's in the door, she's all over him, as she's launched herself into his arms, with her lips on his, she's forced to pull back due to the lack of oxygen, and he smiles at her, and he can see her facial reaction change, she clearly was nervous, she wasn't good at hiding her feelings very well, that was something his girl couldn't do when it came to him, she never had been.

_"You're home?" _She says more a statement than a question like she's actually asking him.

_"Baby, you know no matter when I go, I always know my way back to you, you're my golden star" _He says he means it, he's sincere but he finds that she is instantly mocks him for being romantic, because he doesn't do it very often, but he knows he's only romantic and does the nicest things for her because she deserves that.

* * *

_**A/N 2:Please Read And Review x x x**_


	72. The Phone Call

_**A/N: Prompt: "I can make time for you, even when I don't have any..."**_

_**A short phone call between Rachel/Puck one night :) **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

I sat at my desk when the phone rang, _"Puckerman, you know what I think about personal calls" _I heard my partner say, _"How do you even know it's going to be a personal call?" _I responded before picking up the phone on my desk.

_"Hello?" _I say answering the phone.

_"Hey baby" _The voice on the other side of the phone said happily.

_"Hey Rachel?" _I say as my friend Mike rolls his eyes walking out of their office.

_"Are you busy? Or have you got time?" _My girlfriend asks me.

_"I can make time for you, even when I don't have any, don't worry, what's up beautiful?"_ I say sincerely.

_"Just, this new script! It's just so-"_ I want to laugh because my girlfriend sounds so annoyed, so unlike her.

_"So?" _I inquires.

_"Just awful" _She ends lamely and it causes me to laugh.

_"I'm sorry baby"_ I say, after a couple of seconds.

_"I just thought you know they'd produce a decent script" _My girlfriend sighs.

_"Baby, you get so many offers through the post like everyday, don't let this put you off" _I say, as my partner walks back in the room with two coffees and a pile of documents in his hands.

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" _She says curiously.

_"You'd rather I be a jackass to you instead?" _I mock her.

_"No" _She says simply.

_"Good, listen something great is going to land in your hands soon, New York loves Rachel Berry, can't exactly blame them either" _I say softly.

_"Thank you" _She says sweetly.

_"Anytime babe" _I responded taking a sip of his coffee.

_"See you soon?" _She says and I can practically hear the smile in her voice.

_"Yeah, wear something nice, we'll go out for dinner" _I suggested.

_"Sounds perfect" _I heard her say before hanging up.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	73. Waking Up In Vegas

_**A/N: Waking up in Vegas is always fun, right?**_

_**Puckleberry mixed in with other couples, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

**"Waking Up In Vegas"**

As I sat up in bed, everything is a blur, my head was banging, as I lifted her hand up to my head, I felt a cold metal touch the side of my head, I instantly pulled my hand away from my head to see a ring, not just any ring, it was on my left hand, on my ring finger, I was married.

I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

This could not be happening to me.

And by the look of it, my 'husband' had bailed, as there was no one else around, just me, in this room that clearly wasn't mine either.

I looked around, my handbag was on the floor beside my side of the bed, pulling out my phone, dialling a number on my speed dial list, the person took a while to answer, their voice was groggy, _"What?" _Clearly I had woke them up, _"I think I did something stupid last night" _I heard my friend laugh, _"What's the worse thing that can happen in Vegas? You had a one night stand?" _I sighed, it was so much worse than that, _"I got married!"_ The person was laughing on the other side of the phone, _"Wait, what? Who to?" _My friend asked me sounding vaguely concerned,_ "I don't know..." _I confess slowly.

"_No way, get dressed, we'll talk... meet you in the breakfast bar at 9" _My friends voice became serious and more awake than before _"Ok.." _I say sadly hanging up, thinking how I was going to get out of this?

_**You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town**_

I got dressed as fast as I could, I didn't even have a shower, I don't even know what to do? Hopefully my friends could help me out, since we'd come as a gang to celebrate a joint bachelor and bachelorette parties for Mike and Tina.

I really didn't want to see everyone, oh god, I groaned, what if I had to face them all, could I really face that now?

"_Hey" _I heard a few familiar voices, as I exited the lift, _"Hi guys" _I said, trying my best to smile, _"Nice ring Rachel" _Brittany said and I cringed immediately as all eyes shot to my left hand.

"_So where's your husband?" _I heard Sam ask, _"Ummm, he's.. just freshening up" _I lied, which meant Santana threw me a what the hell look, I shrugged my shoulders, I was in deep shit.

_**[Chorus:]  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas**_

* * *

As we sat down at the breakfast table and there was one seat at the table left not that it surprised me, Noah Puckerman was rarely on time for our meals, we had been here three days and he had yet to show up on time.

As everyone started to order, he had appeared, looking fresh faced, why did he look 'normal' compared to the rest of us?

The only seat that was left was next to me, he sat down, he looked shifty, almost uncomfortable, he smiled at me, before ordering a coffee.

"_So what's new?" _He asked looking around the table.

"_Rachel has a sparkly ring" _Brittany said smiling, his gaze comes back to me, _"A ring? Wow, didn't expect Rachel Berry to be the kind of girl who got married in Vegas" _He teases me.

_**Why are these lights so bright?**_  
_**Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis?**_  
_**Why am I wearing your class ring?**_  
_**Don't call your mother**_  
_**'cause now we're partners in crime**_

"_Shut up Noah, it's not funny" _I whisper, _"Wait do you even know who you married?" _He whispers back, and I say nothing, _"Your silence tells me everything Berry" _He says taking a sip of his coffee, smirking at me, like he knows something.

If I could hit him, I would.

* * *

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You got me into this**_  
_**Information overload, situation lost control**_  
_**Send out an S.O.S.**_  
_**And get some cash out**_  
_**We're gonna tear up the town**_

After breakfast everyone went their separate ways, I went to the reception area to attempt to get another key for my actual room, and the receptionist smiled politely and then gave me another key.

" _Also Miss Berry, this came for you at the reception area earlier" _She says handing me a small package, possibly a DVD?

"_Thanks" _I said taking the package and wondering off back to my room.

I felt happy finally be in my own room, I took a quick shower, throwing on some pyjama's and placing the DVD in the built in DVD player within my Television set.

It was a DVD recording of my Vegas wedding, my heart started racing, was I really ready to find out who I was married to?

_The room looked like your typical tacky Vegas wedding, I looked so out of place, looking around, "We don't have to do this here, you know?" I heard his voice, there could be no way it was him._

"_No, I want to" I told him, what was I thinking? Why would I want to get married there?_

"_Rachel.." Why did his voice make her shiver (in a good way) _

"_Noah, I meant it when I said I loved you, I always have" I heard myself tell Noah, and it didn't shock me because it's true, it always had been, only her drunken form she knew it to be true._

"_Then why are we getting married in Vegas?" Wait, was Noah sober? He sighs,_ _"Rachel,I love you the way a drowning man loves air. And it would destroy me to have you just a little when I want everything with you" He says sounding so, unlike him, so raw, open._

_A tear runs down her cheek, "Noah, let's get married now..." I practically dragged him to the what I could call a 'alter' to get married._

"_So ladies and gentleman we are..." the 'vicar' person starts to speak before I can see myself holding up my hand to stop him from talking._

"_There's like three other people here.. can you just move it along" I say wanting him to hurry this up._

"_Fine names please" He asks us._

"_Rachel and Noah" I say happily._

"_Fine, do you Noah take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks turning his attention to Noah._

"_I do" He says happily, looking into my eyes._

"_And do you Rachel take Noah to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asks turning his attention to me._

"_I do" I say softly._

"_With the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride" He says, and before he's even finished his line, I can feel Noah's lips upon mine..._

_Then the video faded to black..._

* * *

_**Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me [x3]  
Told me, told me...**_

I don't why, but I don't feel mad, all that annoyance and anger I felt from earlier fell away, I felt a sense of relief, it was him, not just a random stranger.

I knocked on his door, the room I had woken up in a few hours ago.

"_Noah" _I said as he opened his hotel room door shirtless, in just some sweatpants.

"_Oh hey Berry, I was just about to go out" _He says casually.

"_Can we talk first?" _I ask him.

"_Yeah, sure" _He says moving away from the door to let me walk past him.

"_So the weirdest thing happened last night, I got married..." _I say as if it's a unknown fact to him, I can see him biting down a smirk that is bound to be gracing his lips.

"_And I woke up this morning, in this room and you were not here" _I say sadly.

"_Rachel... I" _He stumbles over his words.

"_You what?" _I say harshly, maybe some of that anger was building back up.

"_I don't know I panicked" _He says closing his eyes briefly.

"_Why?" _I ask him, moving closer to him.

"_It's us, what if you didn't..." _I cut him off with my lips, kissing him softly, which allows him to deepen it.

_**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
**_

"_Noah" _I say after he pulls away.

"_Yeah?" _He mutters.

"_This doesn't look like a cheap tacky Vegas ring" _I say smiling at him.

"_That's cos it isn't baby" _He says smugly.

"_You planned this?" _I asked him entwining our hands together.

"_No baby, if I planned this we wouldn't have got married in Vegas" _He says laughing, _"But the ring, I carrying it everywhere with me" _He says which earns him another kiss.

"_I love you" _I say softly.

"_I love you too" _He says, his voice softer than his usual tone of voice.

_**That's what you get, baby  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!  
Give me some cash out, baby  
Give me some cash out, baby**_

"_So what are we going to tell the others?" _I ask him curiously.

"_Well.. Mike and Sam already know..." _He says, causing me to raise my eyebrow,

"_What? Babe I had to tell them, they saw the ring" _He says moving his hand, making me smile.

"_Which means that Tina and Quinn already know by now, and Santana's not stupid she'll figure it out and then she'll tell Britt who will be like ooh Puckleberry" _He carries on in a teasing tone of voice.

"_Oh god" _I mumble hiding my face in his chest knowing full well the plane ride home that night would be awful.

"_Don't worry we can join the mile high club wife"_ He smirks, causing me to shove him backwards, _"What? Like you weren't thinking it?" _He says laughing.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	74. Bets

_**A/N: Something short and sweet #PuckleberryRocks**_

_**Pre- Thunder Buddies (One-Shot #43) **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

She watches as he is looking around her apartment, _"I'm sorry, I know you are busy, just after last night, I'm a bit freaked out" _She says softly almost as if she's nervous.

"_Berry if you are really that freaked out you can come stay with me and Mike or I could stay here with you..." _He says as he finishes checking her windows and doors are secure.

"_Noah I can't impose on you and Mike like that" _She says with some uncertainty in her voice.

"_But..." _He turns to face her.

"_But can I?" _She says whispering.

"_Sure, pack light though, I know what you are like" _He says smirking at her, as she rolls her eyes walking away to her bedroom to grab some things.

"_Here you can carry this to the car for me" _She says to him as she walks back out into her living room area, taking the bag from her, she smirks as she walks past him, _"So did you pack something sexy for me?" _He asks as he starts following her out of her apartment.

"_Noah!" _She scolds him, as he reaches up to her at his car, _"So that's a yes then?" _He raises his eyebrow, she shakes her head, _"I'm disappointed" _He mutters.

"_So did they find the person who broke in next door?" _She asks him, after they sat there for a few minutes of silence, well least the radio was playing with some of his hip-hop. _"Um, I don't know" _He says genuinely _"But they will" _He says turning to face her for a brief few seconds before focusing his attention back on the road in front of them.

* * *

"_Hey Rachel" _Mike says as soon as she walks in in front of Noah, _"Hey Mike" _Mike looks from her and then to Noah behind her, who is carrying her bag in the door. _"Thanks for letting me stay Mike, you guys are the best" _She says taking her bag from Noah and disappearing into his bedroom.

"_So is this another way for you to get into Rachel's pants? Because if so can you warn me so I can wear earplugs?" _Mike asks Noah as soon as she has disappeared into his room unaware that she was listening the whole time.

Noah scoffs, _"It isn't a way to get into her pants, she was scared, her next door neighbour had just been broken into, I was worried about her, as a friend, because we are all friends here" _He explains to Mike.

"_Whatever I bet you a fifty that you and Rachel have sex tonight" _He says smugly before being cut off by his taller more muscular friend _"I'm not betting with you about sleeping with Rachel" _He says sternly, forcing Mike to hold his hands up in a surrendering motion before disappearing into his room.

* * *

"_So are you not going to bed tonight?" _He hears Rachel ask him from his bedroom door, not moving his eyes away from the Television set, _"It's ok, you can take the bed I'll have the couch" _He says thinking the brunette will storm off in a huff instead she comes to join him on the couch, watching him as she walks over to the coach, forcing him to sit up, allowing her to sit next to him, _"Why?" _She asks him, "_Why what?" _He asks not looking at us because he already knows what she's asking, _"You know what Noah" _She says hitting his shoulder, resting her head against his chest.

"_Rachel..." _He drawls out her name.

"_Noah, they are going to realise sooner or later that me and you aren't friends" _She says confidently.

"_Rachel course we are friends" _He says partially laughing at her.

"_We aren't just friends though, you know we are so much more than that" _She says softly..

"_God you are lame" _He says chuckling.

"_Just come to bed" _She says as if she is bored of his games already.

"_I'll be there, just gonna watch the last quarter babe" _He says.

He watches as Rachel walk away into his bedroom but she comes back out a few minutes later.

"_You going to come to bed now?" _She says leaning against his door frame, in a sexy little black bra and panties set.

"_I thought you hadn't brought me anything sexy" _He says his eyes instantly on her, getting up to move closer to her.

"_I never said that, did I?" _She says pulling him by the hand into his bedroom.

* * *

"_You owe me fifty dollars" _Noah finds Mike smirking in the kitchen in the morning, _"For what?" _Rachel asks from behind Mike, popping some bread into the toaster, _"Oh just for the beer the other night" _He says looking at Rachel, shaking his head at Mike, as if why would he say that in front of Rachel.

"_I'm just going to get ready..." _Mike says wondering back to his bedroom, leaving Noah and Rachel alone once more.

"_Ok spill..." _The brunette says buttering her toast, offering him a piece.

"_What?" _He asks, taking a bit of her toast.

"_You owe Mike fifty dollars for beer?" _She asks curiously.

"_Yeah" _He says lamely.

"_Whatever" _She smiles, _"I know what that fifty dollars was really for" _She says smirking at him, _"I thought I was worth more than fifty dollars" _She whispers, brushing past him in an attempt to get away from him, he catches her hand spinning her to face him, _"You heard him make that bet..." _Noah asks her_ "Yeah and then I heard you say you weren't betting on us sleeping together, but I knew you'd lose so I made it worth your while right?" _she says smirking at him, _"Anyway I have to go get ready for work" _He says, _"I'll make it up to you, lunch on me?" _She smiles kissing him before he hollers for Mike to hurry up so they can get to work.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	75. Atlantic CIty

_**A/N: #PuckleberryRocks**_

_**Hope you are all having a lovely day x x x**_

* * *

She sat across the table from Ally, when she saw them, everywhere she went recently, it was like a blast from the past, she kept seeing old faces or things that reminded her of Lima.

She was now sat about four tables away from people she hadn't seen for around four years, well since Graduation anyway, she glanced at the table, there sat; Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, Blaine Anderson and Noah Puckerman.

They all looked more mature, definitely more mature than they used to at High School anyway, they looked like they were here for a bachelor party by the looks of it, but who was getting married?

"_Rachel, are you ok? You seem so far away" _Ally's voice brought her back to the present day.

"_Yeah I'm sorry" _She replies shaking her head, trying to clear it at that point in time.

" _Impressive bunch of guys, I know" _Ally says glancing over in the direction of where the guys were.

"_Sorry what?" _I asked in confusion slightly, did she know them?

"_The table your staring at, I know the guys on it, well ok I know three outta five, I don't know the blonde kid or that fine one in the middle" _She says admiring what I can assume is Matt.

"_Wait don't you have a fiancé?" _I questioned her almost laughing as she was still staring over at him.

"_Yeah, but there's no harm in looking, plus if you ask Puck, that's the tall, dark haired muscular one, he'd tell you I could do so much better than CJ" _She laughed, and I laughed that sounded like something Noah would say, so maybe some things hadn't changed.

"_So how do you know them?" _Rachel asked Ally curiously.

"_Noah, Blaine and Mike work with CJ and I think the blonde one is getting married I heard CJ mention something about a bachelor party except I thought he said something about Atlantic City" _Ally says informatively.

"_Hey Honey, Rachel, you two having a fun girls night?" _CJ appeared out of nowhere, kissing Ally on the cheek, before throwing a thumbs up in the direction of the table the boys were situated at.

They heard a glass clinking, _"So as Sam's best friend" _Rachel's head immediately turned face the table once more, _"I can now officially tell you the plan for your bachelor party, we're going to AC baby" _Which was met by cheers from the table.

"_Why are you laughing?" _Ally asks CJ, _"Well from what Puck said earlier, Quinn, that's Sam's fiancée is gonna kill us all" _CJ explains, to both brunette's.

"_Sam's marrying Quinn? Wow" _Rachel says.

"_Wait you know them?" _Ally asks, _"Why didn't you say anything?" _She carries on.

"_I used to know them, not so much any more" _Rachel confirms.

"_Ready for AC?" _Rachel slightly stiffens at the sound of Noah Puckerman's voice so close to her, he clearly hadn't noticed her though, _"Yeah man, all in" _CJ responds to Noah before kissing Ally on the lips.

"_An hopefully when I get back from AC, you'll be around" _Noah whispers in her ear, causing her to bite her lip, she turns around to face him, she can now see the smirk on his face, she rolls her eyes.

"_Don't spend too much in the casino boys" _Rachel says to the group before they leave, standing to greet Sam and congratulate him, and say hi to Matt, Blaine and Mike.

"_I guess I've already won my prize for the night" _He says smiling at her.

"_Do those lines work on other girls?" _She asks laughing at his cheesiness.

"_No, I only use lines on you" _He says smirking.

"_Puck, I actually think Rachel has more respect than your normal levels of girls you date, if you can call it dating" _Ally says in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"_Ally..." _Rachel's voice softens.

"_No, she's right Rachel, doesn't mean I going to give up" _He says smiling at her before he leaves to follow the other guys out the door, _"Noah" _She calls out after him, he turns probably a dirty comment about to come out of his mouth as he sees her.

She kisses his cheek softly, _"Maybe we talk when you get back from AC" _She smiles at him.

"_Talk right..." _He says smirking before disappearing.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	76. Telling The Dad's

_**A/N: Prompt: "I love you. Remember. They cannot take it"**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading this one-shot x x x**_

* * *

_**Beep Beep...**_

I looked down at my phone,

**_I love you baby x x x_**

I smiled at the message on my phone, looking across at the empty seat next to me and frown, after all these years he was still afraid of my dad's.

_"Hey Star" _My daddy asked as he sat down in front of me at their dinner table.

_"You ok?" _My dad asked her as he sat down with them a few moments later.

_"Yeah I'm fine dad, daddy, just wondering where Noah is" _I say slightly annoyed at the fact my husband wasn't here yet.

_"Oh he rang a few minutes ago honey and he said was running late, he said he had to pick something up" _My daddy smiled up at me and I returned his smile.

_"Course he did" _I muttered under her breath.

_"What was that Star?" _My daddy eyed me curiously.

_"Nothing daddy" _I smiled sweetly.

_"So what did you want to talk to us about honey?" _My dad asked me engaging my attention.

_"Um-"_I started to say before,

**_Ding, Dong. Ding, Dong..._**

I was saved by the bell and I feel so grateful at this point in time.

_"I got it" _I said jumping up before my dad and daddy could, swinging open the door to come face to face with his familiar teasing hazel eyes as he smirks at me, kissing my cheek, _"Sorry I'm late" _He mutters non-committedly walking past me to greet my dad and daddy, _"Mr Berry and Mr Berry, sorry I'm late, this is for you guys" _I followed my husband to the table, seeing his pass my dad's a bottle of expensive whiskey, _"Trying to butter us up are you son?" _I heard my dad laugh, _"No sir" _Noah says as he sits in his seat next to me, as my dad and daddy start pouring some drinks in my old childhood kitchen.

* * *

_"So this is why you were late? You were getting them a bottle?" _My wife looked annoyed at me, as she looked across at me to glare at me.

_"No, I was getting something for you" _I said softly, taking her hand in mine.

_"What?" _She asks excitedly.

_"You'll find out soon enough baby" _I say huskily._"But damn baby you got fat recently" _I whisper into her ear, earning me a punch to my arm off my wife, not that she had got fat, she'd probably only gained a few pounds, nothing noticeable, well only to me I think.

_"Shush, dad and daddy don't know yet" _The beautiful brunette said shushing me, kissing my cheek.

The two older men sat down in front of us, "_So__ Star you never did finish telling us what you wanted to talk to us about? " _Her dad turned his attention to us and spoke, as he placed a drink in front of me and a glass of juice in front of his daughter.

I feel her hand grip against mine, _"You ok baby?" _I ask her as she starts to turn pale.

_"I can't do this" _She says turning to face me, _"You want me to?" _I ask her quietly, and she nods.

_"Ok, you want to enlighten us on what's going on?" _One of the older men spoke, and my focused moved away from my wife and onto the men across the table from me.

I reached out and grabbed an envelope from my top pocket of my suit jacket, _"You might want to see this" _I said as I placed it in front of them, I could feel my voice become nervous and weak, what was it about my wife's dad's that scared me so much?

_"I love. Remember. They cannot take it" _I whisper to my wife who is in some kind of shock.

* * *

I swear I can see the look of disappointment on their face, I had let them down, their 'star' was a failure.

_"Star, you're having a baby?" _My dad and daddy say at the same time, I see Noah has given them a picture of our three month sonogram.

I nod my head slowly.

_"Congratulations, how long have you known?" _I think I am about to faint from the shock, my dad and daddy's are so understanding, this was a big decision regarding my Broadway Career, everything we had ever discussed.

_"A few weeks daddy" _I say quietly.

_"Is it a-" _Dad starts to speak before being cut off by my husband's voice, _"It's a girl, you are going to have a grand daughter" _He says and his voice sounds like it's so full of pride.

_"Why do I get the feeling you were scared to tell us Star?" _I heard my daddy ask me.

_"I-" _I start and feeling insecure, I think Noah can sense that as I feel him entwine his hand in mine softly.

_"Star, it's your life to live now, you are a grown woman now, you are a wife now, you and Noah can make your own decisions now, you aren't sixteen anymore" _My dad says in a proud parent tone of voice.

_"Thanks Daddy" _I say softly.

_"I love you Star" _He says enveloping me in a hug.

_"I love you too Dad and Daddy" _I respond to their hug.

_"And I love you most of all" _I whisper kissing my husband as I hear my dad make mock vomiting noises.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	77. Reasons Why I Love You

_**A/N: I really wish Puckleberry went out for longer than a week... Come on Glee.. work with me here? Lol.**_

_**Puckleberry Future Fiction.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_So wait you want me to write down everything I love about you?" _I looked at the petite brunette who stood in front of me, who was smiling, nodding at me, god I loved her, why did she have to look this hot when I had to go away?

"_Well you've answered your own question there baby, everything..." _I said smirking walking away from her towards the kitchen to grab some water.

"_Noah please" _I heard her whine behind me as she follows me into the kitchen.

"_Why?" _I ask casually leaning back against our work surfaces.

"_Because you're going away for like two weeks, that means me on my own for two weeks without you" _She says sadly, placing her hand on my lower arm to get me to look at her.

"_Baby, this is just making me want to have sex with you not write anything" _I say pulling her towards me, causing her to look up at me, she takes a deep breath to settle herself before forming a come back.

"_Noah... if you don't start writing you won't get your leaving present" _She says unwrapping herself from me.

"_Fine" _I groan, grabbing a wad of paper off the table and a pen, sitting on the sofa, I could see her floating in the back ground trying to peek.

_**Reasons I Love You...  
**_

_**R - Your love for romance.**_

_**A - I adore you.**_

_**C - Is for when we have children whenever that is (you are going to be an amazing mother).**_

_**H - Your hands are the softest hands I have ever touched and ever been touched by.**_

_**E - Your eyes, they are beautiful.**_

_**L - You love me for who I am.  
**_

_**B - Blue, you know my favourite colour is Electric blue.**_

_**A - You are awesome baby, an awesome person and an awesome friend.**_

_**R - You are the most reassuring person I know.**_

_**B - Because I can tell you anything and you won't think any less of me.**_

_**A - You always make time for me.**_

_**R - You always respect my decisions and are behind me 100% even when I know sometimes it terrifies you to be. **_

_**A - Your ass (you knew it was going to come up baby).  
**_

_**B - You are beautiful.**_

_**E - You are my everything.**_

_**R - You make me want to be romantic (in a totally bad ass way)**_

_**R - I don't even know why I am making this list, because I have a million and one reasons to love you.**_

_**Y - You're you and that's all I need.**_

* * *

_"Ok I'm done"_ I heard his husky voice say from across the living room,_ "But if you want to see it, I want my leaving present" _He smirks.

_"Noah, is that why you wrote it?" _I say making my way over to him slowly.

_"No I wrote it because the woman I love asked me to, even if she knows why I love her so much" _He says capturing my lips.

_"Aw Noah, do you have to go away?" _I pout.

_"Baby, come on, you know I love you, but it's my job..." _He says encircling my waist.

_"I know, I just want you here with me where you are safe" _I say wrapping my arms around her neck.

_"I'm a big boy, I can look after myself" _He says mockingly.

_"But you are mine" _I say kissing him again.

_"Yeah I know" _He whispers against my lips.

_"I love you" _I say as his lips brush against my collarbone.

_"I love you too baby" _I felt his breath hits my bare skin.

* * *

_"That was an amazing leaving day present" _I say, looking over at my wife, who looked amazing, her hair messed up, her eyes hazy, an ever present smile on her face.

_"Thanks, but that wasn't your present Noah" _She says lazily from beside me, running her hand down my chest.

_"Ok..." _I breath out slowly.

_"This is, but you can't read it until you get on the plane" _She says holding out an A4 envelope.

**_Reasons I Love You  
_**

**_N - No one compares to you._**

**_O - I only want you._**

**_A - I love the fact sometimes you are still athletic after all these years._**

**_H - You make me happier than I ever thought possible.  
_**

**_E - You are everything to me._**

**_L- Your laugh is cute._**

**_I - I love you.  
_**

**_P - I love how one phone call from you can brighten up my day even if it's been awful._**

**_U - You are my unicorn (my magical fairy tale)._**

**_C - I think you are cute when you get nervous (even if you say you aren't nervous)._**

**_K - I love the way you kiss me._**

**_E - I love how much you encourage and support me during everything._**

**_R - I love when you are romantic (even if you hate it)_**

**_M - I love the fact you are mine._**

**_A - _ I love how you are always on my mind.**

**_N - I love the way you say my name._**

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	78. Jokes

_**A/N: Puckleberry Rocks, as per usual!**_

_**Something Uber Short and Sweet :)**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_If I said I liked you, would you think I was joking?" _She looks innocently up at the muscular Mohawk rocking jock next to her, as they walked home one night.

"_Yeah" _He says immediately.

"_Why Noah?" _She walks in front of him, to make him stop.

"_It's a joke, because I already know you love me Rachel like I love you" _He says kissing her softly, as it started to rain.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	79. The First Time

_**A/N: Sometimes insecurities fade and sometimes you have to let someone in :)**_

_**Puckleberry One-Shot as always, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_What do I have something on my face?" _She asks me when she realised I'm staring at her.

"_No" _I say half laughing.

"_Then what?" _She asks defensively.

"_I love you" _I say seriously.

"_Thank you" _She says looking down.

"_Thank you?" _I ask her.

"_I don't know what to say" _She says looking awkward.

"_Just don't say anything at all" _I mutter.

"_What?" _She shoots me a look.

"_Nothing" _I say shaking my head.

"_Just because I didn't say it back you are mad at me?" _She asks me, and then it's my turn to lie.

"_No not at all" _I said.

"_Noah you're such a bad liar" _She says getting up.

"_Whatever" _I say shrugging it off.

"_Noah-" _She says, reaching out for my hand.

"_I'm just going to go ok?" _I say turning away from her, pausing for a brief second before turning back around to face her, "_I want to tell you that I can handle the fact the girl I love doesn't love me back, but I can't do that..." _I say, I don't get how a lovely night turned sour.

"_It's not that I don't you know-" _She says.

"_I don't know anything" _I say, growing slightly frustrated.

"_It's just-" _She starts to say moving closer to me.

"_What?" _I ask her looking at her intently.

"_I'm scared" _She says sadly

"_Scared?" _I ask her, moving closer to her.

"_Yeah what if I say it, and then we don't work out and I'm left heartbroken because I don't have you, everybody else has left me... What's stopping you" _She says, the girl who fears rejection, her insecurities are still there.

"_I'm not them that's why Rachel!" _I say with conviction moving closer to her.

"_I love you Noah, I really do, just don't leave me... ever" _She says wrapping her arms around me.

"_I'm not going anywhere, how many times do I need to tell you that? I love you, I'm in love with you, I have never loved you any more than I do, right this second. And I'll never love you any less than I do, right this second." _I say being cheesy, but I didn't care, if it got Rachel Berry to let me in.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	80. Pro Wrestling

_**A/N: Little things make me happy :) lol.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_Baby, what are you doing?" _I said after I had come back from my run, to find my girlfriend watching something I'd never expect to watch.

"_Just watching some Television" _She says casually, not looking up from the television set her eyes were glued on.

"_You're watching Pro-Wrestling babe" _I said casually.

"_Yeah, there's some hot guys in this" _She says biting her lip.

"_Um babe?" _I said in an attempt to get her attention.

"_Hmmm" _She mumbles.

"_Hot guys?" _I say stripping off my wife beater and smirking at her.

"_Oh sorry Noah, I didn't realise you got insecure about this stuff" _She says looking at me fully now, taking in my physique.

"_Oh by all means I'm not, I was actually thinking about hot that brunette is, I might have to actually take a shower she's that hot" _I say, and I laugh as I see Rachel glance between me and the Television, looking at the woman on the screen scowling before turning back to me.

"_Noah!" _She says infuriated.

"_What?" _I ask innocently, as she stands up_ " I was referring to you baby..." _I say and I can watch her practically swoon.

"_But I do actually really need a shower" _I say kissing her chastely before walking off towards our bathroom, _"I'll be thinking about you, you know while I'm in the shower" _I chuckle hearing her gasp of shock behind me.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	81. Friends With The Enemy?

_**A/N: Getting locked in with the enemy how bad can it be? **_

_**Hope you are all having a great day x x x**_

* * *

"_I don't know how you can be so calm?" _He hears the brunette say as she pounds on the door of the auditorium, the doors were locked, he came through the auditorium as an quick route, and well he knew she was in here probably singing, she was the queen of Gleeks after all.

"_It's not like we are locked in the janitor's closet together, there's plenty of room in here" _He says casually sitting on a chair, watching her.

"_Well, I suppose that's a good thing, I'm going to find the furthest place away from you" _He hears the petite girl storm off on to the stage to get way from him, he smirks, watching the way she moved.

"_Whatever you say Princess" _He says watching as she sits awkwardly on the stage, almost like jshe's nervous but he's seen her on that stage and knows she isn't normally nervous up there.

"_I don't want a pet name from you" _She says in a huff.

"_It's not your pet name, it's what you are" _He says before turning his attention to his phone, to avoid her gaze as he knows she's probably looking at him, wondering what his motives are.

"_I didn't think you were here today" _She says after a few moments of silence.

"_Oh Berry I didn't realised you cared so much" _He says mockingly.

"_It's only because I didn't get slushied today" _She says happily.

"_There's still time" _He jokes.

"_There's no Slushie Machines in the Auditorium" _She says looking up at him and realising he was laughing at her.

"_You are a jerk!" _She carries on, readjusting her position, to pull the blanket around her, _"What are you doing?" _She says, as she sees him walking up the stairs of the stage, and sitting beside her, _"You're cold" _He says simply, placing in his Leatherman jacket around her shoulders, _"Like I just said, what are you doing?" _She asks the muscular jock again, _"Berry I am not a total jackass you know?" _He says, evidently she does not believe him when he hears her scoff next to him.

"_Says the guy who slushies me everday" _She says rolling her eyes.

"_I didn't slushie you today did I princess?" _She says nudging her shoulder.

"_What did I say about calling me that?" _She looks at him in disgust.

"_Shut up and enjoy this, you only get a one day pass, or in this case a two hour pass" _He says stretching and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"_What why?" _She asks him, not even attempting to move her arm.

"_The janitor's come at like six-ish" _He says before adding, _"Make the most of me Princess"_

"_Fine, actually you might be able to help me with something" _She says sounding excited.

"_Oh is that right Berry? If it involves sex I'm sure I can" _He says moving closer to her.

"_You're disgusting you know that?" _She says pushing him away.

"_Do you want my help or not?" _He says, moving closer to her once more.

"_Yes" _She says and he watches as she takes a deep breath.

"_What do I get in return?" _He asks the brunette.

"_What do you want?" _She asks him, suddenly sounding nervous again.

"_I think you know what I want" _He says raising an eyebrow.

"_No!" _She says swatting his chest.

"_No?" _He asks her, wondering what she's saying no to.

"_We are not having sex in the Auditorium" _She elaborates.

"_So we can sex somewhere else?" _He asks smirking.

"_Argh, I hate you, forget I asked you to help me" _She says standing up moving away from him.

"_Rachel, fine I will stop with the sexual references..." _He says grabbing her arm to stop her.

"_Promise?" _She says turning to face him.

"_Ok" _He says non-committally though.

"_Well the thing is..." _She starts before trailing off.

"_Yes.." _He drawls out the word.

"_Would you consider joining Glee club?" _She says not looking at him.

"_What?" _He laughs, she's got to be joking right?

"_It's the only thing I care about and it's going to be cancelled if we don't enough members and I thought if we got someone from the football team to join, we'd stand a chance" _The brunette says sadly.

"_Rach-" _He starts before she cuts him off, _"It's stupid I know, I know you'll never join, why would you? When you slushie me everyday" _She says as if she's answered the question herself for him.

"_I don't slushie you because I hate Glee club" _He says softly.

"_Puck you called me the queen of the gleeks last time you slushied me" _She spits out.

"_I have a reputation to maintain Princess" _He says in his deep usual voice.

"_Will you stop calling me that?" _She asks exasperatedly.

"_Never" _He says, before carrying on, _"Why did you ask me to join Glee club? Why not Finn or Mike? You actually don't despise them" _

"_Because everyone fears you" _She whispers.

"_Including you?" _He inquires.

"_I know you'd never actually physically hurt me, a slushie is about all you'd do to hurt me" _She says, as he pulls her closer and plants his lips against hers, god they felt soft.

"_Noah" _She says as she pulls away.

"_See you later Princess" _he says as she realises he's half way out of the door as the janitor's are coming in, leaving her there dumbfounded.

* * *

The next day she was more dumbfounded the next afternoon at Glee Rehearsal when she saw some Jocks and Cheerios making their way in and the last to walk in was him.

"_So Princess... I think you owe me that reward now" _He says at the end of the lesson, _"I still don't know what you want" _She says, as she sees everyone else started to leave the room, _"Meet me at Breadstix's at 7" _He instructs her _"What for?" _She asks curiously, yes she knew what Breadstix's was but she'd never really been _"Our date" _He says smirking.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	82. Seventeen

_**A/N: I LOVE Puckleberry :) that is all.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

He stares as she walks down the hallways, he pretends he doesn't, he has a reputation to maintain as he is the bad ass of this school, he was about to let them know that he had feelings for Rachel Berry.

Yeah she's the most beautiful girl he knows, he hates to think of what the other guys think of he, that's what started the slushie facials, as if that made her look ugly, it really didn't, it made her more attractive to him.

She was just so dignified, gracious and even when he hurts her like that she still wants to be his friend, and that's what hurts the most when she calls them friends. He doesn't want to be her friend, why did she not see that, its when he sees her smile and it's in her smile I see something more beautiful than the stars.

She's all he wants.

He doesn't understand why he's so scared, so scared to let himself feel something for her. He thinks it's down to his father's rejection, he secretly knows it's because she'll reject him, and then everything will change.

At seventeen he doesn't think falling in love is special, because his love for her is one sided, he loves her and he's sure she can do better than him, he knows she can, that might be why he's afraid of telling her how he feels.

* * *

At seventeen she wonders if he will ever tell her how he feels about her, because he's blind if he thinks she doesn't know, but it's not like she can exactly tell him she knows, why does he think she gives him so many chances to be friends, does he think she wants to be friends with him?

She has a sixth sense someone is watching her, when she looks up from her locker, she sees him, he has a predatory gleam in his eye, and it makes her shiver, she's not sure if the shiver is a good or bad thing, he smirks before he saunters off, she has Maths, which means he should have maths, not that he comes to that lesson, he's probably sleeping in the nurse's room.

So imagine her surprise when she finds him sitting in the chair next to her empty chair, he's stretched out on his chair, his arm leaning on the back of her chair, as if he is waiting for her.

He doesn't speak during their lesson, he merely sits, lounging around, staring at her, she caught his eye like twice, meaning he was forced to look away, but she saw his smirk on his face.

She really wants to know why he doesn't just.

Her eyes widen at his hand resting on her leg, her gaze shoots to his, but his gaze is apparently on the board where their teacher is writing equations down, two could play that game, she places her hand on top of his, which makes him smirk, until I move his hand off my leg, causing him to shoot her a look, cocking his eyebrow, and she just laughed as she turned her attention back to the board.

She felt him grab her hand outside of their maths class as the hallways suddenly became empty, she looks at him expectantly, he bends his head to kiss her, and she smiles into their kiss.

* * *

Who knew at seventeen they'd find true love?

Well anyone who knew about Puckleberry did.

Because they were destined to be together.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	83. Shut Up And Kiss Me

_**A/N: Everyone has a humiliating moment in life... Lol.**_

_**#PuckleberryRocks**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was an up and coming Broadway star, yes she had only done small plays, but she was going to get her break soon, she could feel it. But for now she was happy to be Rachel Berry, the dutiful friend, she was meeting one of her long time friends Tina Chang (Used to be Cohen Chang) but she's dropped the Cohen now she's married Mike after all these years. Rachel was meeting Tina at Ally's Café, a place Rachel knew very well, she met Ally a few years ago when she first moved to New York and they'd been friends ever since.

Today was a big mistake, Rachel just wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole, her long time friend Tina Chang and her were sitting in the middle of her friend Ally's café when Tina mentioned "This slut" she heard Noah Puckerman in the bathroom stall with the other day and it made her cringe.

"_Tina you are putting me off my food" _I laughed, joking trying to disguise whatever I was feeling, I didn't really know.

"_I'm sorry Rachel..." _Tina says smiling and then taking a sip of her coffee.

When he came round to see her that night she was crying, _"Babe, S'up?" _He asks her casually walking towards her.

"_I'm a slut" _She cries into his chest.

"_Um Broadway you owe a dictionary right?" _He asks her jokingly.

"_Shut up" _She hisses at him.

"_Babe you've slept with one guy in your entire life... and I'm that lucky son of a bitch, so spill" _He says calmly.

"_Tina heard you have sex in one of the bathroom stalls at Ally's place the other night, with some slut, her words not mine and that so called slut was me" _Rachel replies only to be met by his laughter.

"_Why are you laughing? Noah this is not funny" _She says angrily.

"_Babe, come on, it's pretty funny..." _He says trying to reason with her.

"_Jackass" _She says storming off into her bedroom.

"_Baby, she doesn't know it's you" _He reasons with her at her door.

"_Well how is it going to look Noah when I tell her I love you, and she thinks you're having sex in bathroom stalls with sluts" _Rachel says looking as if she's about to cry.

"_Rach" _He says softly., "_it was your idea to have sex in that bathroom stall... Because you thought I was a hot drug dealer" _He says chuckling at the fond memory of being dragged into the bathroom by his girl after she found out her was doing a drugs bust, apparently he turned her on when he wore his sweats and wife beaters or in this case just wore his sweats, he still doesn't know what happened to that black wife beater.

"_Just shut up and kiss me" _So what's a guy to do? He kissed her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	84. Work Out Time

_**A/N: It's work out time ;)**_

_**Puckleberry, enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_Where are you going?" _Mike asks me, as he sees me stepping off the treadmill next to him.

"_I'm just gonna go over there, I'll be right back" _I respond, pointing at the water cooler, smirking.

"_Ok where is Puck going?" _I heard CJ ask Mike as soon as I've started walking away.

"_No idea., probably to hit on some chick that's caught his eye" _Mike says casually, before I hear the click of his treadmill, to change up a gear as I find the said chick who had caught my eye, she's bent down retrieving a cup of water.

I wolf-whistle as soon as I am in ear shot of the girl in front of me.

"_Not another one.. I swear to god, I'm going to-" _She says straightening up suddenly, turning to face me.

"_You can do whatever you want to me..." _I smirk, as I see her face flush red.

"_Noah, can you-" _She starts, but stops the second my hand comes to rest against her hip.

"_Can I what princess?" _I ask her.

"_Move, you're going to make me late for my personal trainer" _She says practically shoving me away from her.

"_Personal trainer?" _I questioned her.

"_Yes, I need to be stretched out" _She says seductively.

"_Oh god" _I groan.

"_He says it's good to work up a sweat" _She says teasingly.

"_Baby, we work up a sweat any time you like" _I raise my eyebrow.

"_Thanks for the offer, but like I said, you're going to make me late for my personal trainer" _She says, walking past me, only to stop to whisper in my ear, _"But maybe afterwards you can see how flexible I am" _I close my eyes, god she was amazing.

"_Oh God, you're killing me Berry" _I groan deeply.

"_Don't worry I'll take you to heaven at least before you go hell" _She smiles at me so innocently as she flounces off towards her personal trainer a few feet away from me.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	85. Bump 'N' Grind

_**A/N: Just because sometimes you have to find your 'bad' self ;)**_

_**#PuckleberryRocks **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_**"Bump N' Grind"**_

Part of me knows it is wrong to be here at the bar, watching her, the petite beautiful brunette, she isn't mine to watch, well she should be though, in a 'normal' world she would be with me.

She's been drinking, which means she'll definitely want to dance, she always did and you know what they say old habits die hard and I was right, as I could see her making her way over to the dance floor, she was on her own, which meant I had an opening, I wasn't going to let someone else get in there even if she had a boyfriend, I didn't care.

_**My mind is telling me no but my body my body's telling me yes  
I (baby) don't want to hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess... (chill)**_

_"It's just a dance Berry, chill" _I whisper in her ear as I feel her tense as my hands connect with her waist pulling her back against my front, her body felt delicious against mine, her bare skin felt smooth and soft.

Rachel Berry was perfect.

_**[Chorus: repeat 4x]**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**_  
_**I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind**_

Her hips swinging in time with mine, it was the most painfully teasing dance I have ever been apart of yet I found her body addictive.

_"Brody broke up with me, he said I wasn't sexy enough" _She says leaning her head back against my shoulder and I honestly didn't understand what she'd ever seen in him, Brody was a tool, he never deserved Rachel, she deserved a good man, someone who was going to love her right, the way she deserved.

_**See I know just what you want and I know just what you need girl**_  
_**So baby bring your body to me (bring your body here)**_  
_**I'm not fooling around with you baby**_  
_**My love is true (with you) with you is where I want to be, girl see**_  
_**you need someone someone like me to satisfy your every needs**_

_**[Chorus 4x]**_

_"Princess" _I said spinning her around in my arms, so her front was close to my front, _"You are the sexiest, most beautiful woman I know, I love you Rachel" _I say encircling her waist pulling her flush towards my muscular body, leaning down to capture her lips for a passion filled kiss.

_**You say he's not treating you right**_  
_**Then lady spend the night now**_  
_**I'll love you like you need to be love (girl why don't you try some of me)**_  
_**No need to look no more because I've opened up my door**_  
_**You'll never feel another love you see**_  
_**you need someone, someone like me girl to make love to you baby constantly**_

_**[Chorus 4x]**_

_"You said it was just a dance" _She says sweetly, nervously.

_" I lied"_ I said smirking, as arms wrap around the back of my neck, pulling me back in for a kiss.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	86. Five Seconds

_**A/N: I heard the new NFL season had started recently :)**_

_**I love Puckleberry, that is all.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

"_Baby..." _He says, I can hear the way he drawls out his word as I kiss his neck, _" Baby, come on it's the first game of the season..." _He says which makes me frown, as his attention isn't even on me, his head is hovering above mine to watch the Television screen.

"_Noah" _I said softly, running my hand down his shirt which covered his amazing physique, sitting firmly on his lap, looking up at him.

"_Princess.." _His gaze falls on me for a moment smiling as he uses my pet name.

"_I love you" _I said, kissing his lips gently, expecting him to deepen the kiss, but he doesn't, he kisses me chastely for a few seconds before pulling away, _"I love you too, but now you are ruining the game baby" _He says, moving me with ease off his lap and on the seat on the couch next to him which makes me mad, he's more interested in the NFL than me.

"_Can you get me a beer while you're up baby, please?" _He says as he can hear me storm off towards the kitchen with a sigh of frustration, so he wanted a beer, he could have one.

"_Thank you baby..." _He says reaching up for his beer, _"What the hell Rachel?" _He says jumping up off the couch his shirt was now sticking to his chest from the beer that had just fallen on it, _"Oh I'm sorry Noah, baby, it must have slipped" _I said turning on my heel to go to our bedroom scowling.

"_Where do you think you going?" _He asks as he catches my hand spinning me back towards him, _"You ruin my favourite shirt" _He says pouting, _"Well guess it means I'll have to take it off, or maybe you should" _He says cocking his eyebrow, challenging me to do so like I wouldn't. My hands instantly move up to unbutton his shirt as he scrutinizes my every move, as I slid the offending item off his broad shoulders, _"All because you didn't have my undivided attention right, Princess?" _He says, and I nod slowly, _"Well you have it now, but you have too many clothes on right now" _He continues, his voice huskier and deep.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, he kisses me passionately, and then pulls away leaving me wanting more, before whispering _"Five" _In my ear, _"What?" _I ask him out of confusion.

"_Five seconds, that's how long you have to get naked Berry" _He says smirking lazily, his eyes dark with lust.

"_What about the game?" _I ask kind of confused again, less than five minutes ago that has his full attention, now he wants to have sex, as if he demanded it he could have it.

"_You've got three seconds, stop wasting time" _He says advancing on me, as I took a step back.

"_Seriously?" _I ask him, as he reaches out for me.

"_Two seconds" _He says while nodding.

Why did I always give in to him so easily?

"_It's a good job I love you, you know?" _I said to him as I stripped off my dress, I heard him groan in appreciation, before stepping forward and unclasping my bra and watching it fall to the ground before looking up at me as if he was the hunter and I was his prey, his eyes flashed a brilliant dark hazel, as his hands dipped to my pants, allowing his hands to play at the seams, before whispering, _"You're perfect" _in my ear, I shivered at the contact of his warm breath on my cooler skin, as his hands move the small item of clothing I hand on down my legs, his callous hands running down my legs, _"I love you Rachel"_

* * *

"_You're a jackass, you know that?" _I turn on my side to face him, _"What baby?" _He asks me innocently, _"You planned all of this, didn't you?" _I ask him as his eyes roam over me again._"All of what?" _He asks in confusion, _"This" _I say confidently.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about" _He says turning to lie on his back, _"You knew I'd get into a huff at you for choosing to watch the NFL instead of wanting me, and then you knew I'd do anything for you because you said please, like get you a beer and you also knew I'd drop that beer on you, and then you waited to administer your punishment" _I explain to him, as I can see him chuckling.

"_Baby, if that was punishment, you need to be bad more often" _He says darkly.

"_You know I'm always a good girl" _I say innocently.

"_Unless you're with me that is" _He laughs, _"Not that I'm complaining" _He mummers in my ear.

God I loved Noah Puckerman.

I wascatastrophically in love with him.

* * *

_**A/N: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	87. Girlfriend

_**A/N: Puck's sick of seeing Rachel with other guys he wants her to be his girlfriend... But he might need some help :)**_

_**#PuckleberryRocks **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_**"Girlfriend (Remix)" (feat. Nelly)**_

_"Ok guys, please help me?" _I ask my friends in front of me.

_"What's in it for us?" _I heard a few respond at the same time.

_"Free Beers?" _I suggest.

_"And Breadstix's for a month" _I heard someone suggest as well.

_"Deal" _I confirm.

* * *

_"Mr Schuester, we've got something we'd like to sing" _I say as me, Mike, Blaine, Sam and Artie arrive in the Glee choir room, as the rest of the Glee club watch us.

_{Puck}_

_**Uh, Ay, Ay  
Uh, Would you be my girl?  
Would you be my,  
(Would you be my girlfriend?)  
Uh, Ay, Yeah**_

_{Artie}_

**_Check it_**  
**_He don't want you like I want you believe me boo I been told_**  
**_He don't appreciate you, ma, I can tell by the way he hold you_**  
**_He don't love you like I do love you_**  
**_He don't squeeze you like I squeeze_**  
**_I'll make your neck pop back and in fact I'll buckle your knees (hey)_**  
**_Okay, baby what's it gon' take for you to be my lady (tell me right now)_**  
**_I hear your friends say you should_**  
**_Your parents tell you what's good_**  
**_Your lil' sista' keep yellin' Nelly, I wish you would_**

_{Sam}_

**_But you hesitatin debatin' whether or not it's real_**  
**_I ain't shootin game, boo, I'm just tellin you how I feel_**  
**_I'm diggin everything about you_**  
**_Your hips an' the way the swing_**  
**_I hate to see you leave boo, but love to see you walk away_**

_{Artie}_

**_I'll be your personal shrink boo I care what ya think_**  
**_I bought the Bentely in pink cuz my dough in sync_**  
**_So tell ya man bye bye and tell 'em you're long (gone)_**  
**_Ain't no needin' wait up you done found you another (home)_**  
**_(woo)_**

_{Mike}_  
**_I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout it mamma?)_**  
**_He doesn't even know you're there_**  
**_'Cause he don't love your eyes (no)_**  
**_And he don't love your smile (no)_**  
**_Girl you know that ain't fair (c'mon)_**

_{Puck}_

**_In the middle of the night_**  
**_Is he gonna be by your side?_**  
**_Or will he run and hide?_**  
**_You don't know cause things ain't clear_**  
**_And baby when you cry_**  
**_Is he gonna stand by your side?_**  
**_Does the man even know you're alive?_**  
**_I got an idea_**

_{All}_

**_Why don't you be my girlfriend_**  
**_I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_**  
**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should_**  
**_'Cause if you were my girlfriend_**  
**_I'd be your shining star_**  
**_The one to show you where you are_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend_**

_{Sam}_

**_Does he know what you feel (he know what you feel?)_**  
**_Are you sure that it's real yeah (are you sure?)_**  
**_Does he ease your mind (no)_**  
**_Or does he break your stride?_**  
**_Did you know that love could be a shield yeah_**  
**_In the middle of the night (ohhh)_**  
**_Is he gonna be by your side? (no no - no)_**  
**_Or will he run and hide?_**  
**_You don't know cause things ain't clear_**  
**_And baby when you cry (ooohh)_**  
**_Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)_**  
**_Does the man even know you're alive?_**  
**_I got an idea (listen girl)_**

_{All}_

**_So won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)_**  
**_I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_**  
**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should, baby_**  
**_'Cause if you were my girlfriend (uh uh uh uh)_**  
**_I'd be your shining star (I'd be the one to shine for ya, girl)_**  
**_The one to show you where you are (Check it, ah ah ah ah ah ah)_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend_**

_{Blaine}_  
**_I need a fiance cute as Beyonce_**  
**_Ghetto like Da Brat_**  
**_Ready to scrap when I say_**  
**_The talents of Alicia, my fault Ms. Keys_**  
**_I take the hips off Trina_**  
**_The lips off Eve_**  
**_I put ya so high on a pedestal, it might make ya nose bleed_**  
**_So much ice around ya ankles, and watch ya toes freeze_**  
**_What's wrong, ma? Ya man ain't bringing ya joy?_**  
**_Don't trip flip ya scrip to a country boy_**  
**_Now c'mon_**

___{Puck}_

**_Ever since I saw your face_**  
**_Nothing in my life has been the same_**  
**_I walk around just saying your name_**  
**_Without you my world would end, yeah_**  
**_I've searched around this whole damn place_**  
**_And everything says you were meant to be_**  
**_My girlfriend... oh_**

_{All}_

**_(Hey girl)_**  
**_Why don't you be my girlfriend (yeah)_**  
**_I'll treat you good (uh)_**  
**_I know you hear your friends when they say you should_**  
**_(I know you hear your friends when they say you should)_**  
**_'Cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)_**  
**_I'd be your shining star (be your shining star yeahh)_**  
**_The one to show you where you are_**

_{Puck}_

**_Girl you should be my girlfriend (you make my heart sing)_**  
**_Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) you make my heart sing_**  
**_Ahh... you make my heart sing_**  
**_Ahh... (uh uh uh uh) my baby, baby, yeah you make my heart sing_**  
**_Ahh... girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my girl)_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend (would you be my)_**  
**_Girl you should be my girlfriend..._**

* * *

She's staring at me like I'm the only person in the room, even though I know I'm not.

_"And no Rachel, I don't want to hear any of your smartass comments ok?" _I say as I close the gap between me and her.

_"You want me to be yours?" _She questions me.

_"Yeah I want you to be all mine Rachel" _I say genuinely.

_"Oh Noah" _She looks like she is going to cry.

_"I take that as yes then?" _I ask her, she responds by grabbing my face and kissing me deeply.

_"Hell yes" _She whispers in my ear.

* * *

**_A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x_**


	88. Remember This

_**A/N: Rachel finds a note Puck wrote for her ages ago...**_

_**Puckleberry is awesome! Enjoy guys x x x**_

* * *

She was really was having a bad day, she fell over on set today and sprained her ankle, which meant she'd been told she had to go home, and stay off her ankle for a week, which sucked.

When she hobbled into her bedroom that afternoon to go crawl into bed and hide from the world and pain, something caught her eye on her bedside mirror, it was a note off him.

He was her best friend, her lover, her rock, her one and only love.

_"Hello" _He answered his phone quickly, how she missed his voice, she hadn't realised she hadn't replied until her spoke again, _"Hello? Rachel you there baby?" _His voice sounds tired and laced with concerned.

_"Hey" _She says casually.

_"You ok? _He asks his voice has a slight sense of relief in it.

_"Noah" _Her voice sounds slightly weak, probably from her crying.

_"You having a bad day?" _He asks, reading her mind.

_"Yeah.. sorta... But" _She starts to realise she is stumbling over her words.

_"But what?" _He asks he sounds like he's laughing at her.

_"I found this note" _I said lamely.

_"A Note?" _He sounds cynical.

_"Yeah, one you wrote me" _She says happily thinking about the note.

_"Please tell me it wasn't something soppy" _He says mocking her.

_"It was the note you wrote me the first time you went away on assignment" _She informs him.

_"Oh that note" _He says, as if he's thinking what the note says.

_"You know; __Whenever you're having a bad day, remember this, I love you?" _She says smiling as she quotes his note back to him.

_"See I'm not just a pretty face" _He says and she can practically hear the smirk gracing his face now.

_"I love you so much, tell me you are coming home soon" _She says softly.

_"fifteen hours and counting baby" _He replies lowering his voice.

_" fifteen hours to long" _She says, and is met by his laughter, _"Baby, come on, you know when I'm back and I'll make it up to you" _He says seductively.

_"I love you" _She says smiling, at the thought of him coming home.

_"I love you too" _He says softly, before hanging up.

She loves how just one phone call can brighten up her day.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	89. My World

_**A/N: Rachel Tells Puck Something She Thought He Already Knew :) **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_"Why are you staring at me?" _He asks her as he catches the beautiful brunette staring in his direction.

_"What?" _She asks him innocently.

_"Berry you are staring" _He moves around the bed to meet her.

_"I'm not staring"_ She says catching his eye_ "And I'm not called Berry" _She says annoyed.

_"You are staring Mrs Puckerman" _He says, catching her hand to pull her closer.

_"Are you complaining?" _She says resting her hands on his shoulders.

_"No, I just want to know why?" _He asks her curiously.

_"You are my world that's why Noah" _She says and she sees his facial features soften.

_"What?" _He asks her, as if he's misheard her.

_"You heard me" _She says confidently.

_"Why?" _He whispers.

_"Because I love you more than anything, I thought you knew that" _She says kissing him.

_"I do, I just like to hear you say it my beautiful baby mama" _He says after he's pulled away from her.

_"Stop calling me that" _She says swatting his shoulder.

_"But you are my baby mama" _He says laughing.

_"So I am" _She says placing her hands on her protruding belly.

_"By the way, you are my world too" _He says softly.

_"I know" _She says.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	90. Run Joey Run

_**A/N: Just a funny idea I had, where my inspiration comes from I don't know lol.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_**"Run Joey Run" (feat. Jonathan Groff)**_

_**Daddy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Daddy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see**_

_"Babe, come here, look what I have found" _She hears her boyfriend call her from their bedroom, from the living room, she groans, she doesn't want to move she was comfy in their bed, and it was late. She's determined to stay where she is until she hears the music playing...

Oh dear lord, she honestly thought she'd burnt this.

_**Every night, the same old dream,**_  
_**I hate to close my eyes**_  
_**I can't erase the memory,**_  
_**The sound of Julie's cry**_

_"Oh god Noah, where did you find this?" _She practically screams at him.

_"Seriously Berry, why did you think this was a good idea?" _He says chuckling at how cheesy this is.

_"Well it made you want to go back out with me, didn't it?" _She says putting her arms around his neck.

_"Lame comeback babe" _He says, encircling her waist.

_**She called me up, late that night**_  
_**She said, "Joe, don't come over,**_  
_**My Dad and I just had a fight**_  
_**And he stormed out the door**_

She kisses him, it's a way to distract him, she really hates this video, far to many memories, Finn, Jess, Noah when he was Puck and not the nice guy she has now (even though she's a little biased, always has been when it comes to her)

He happy obliges turning the video off, and returns to her, not realising there's a red flashing light still on behind them.

_**I've never seen him act this way,**_  
_**My God, he's goin' crazy**_  
_**He said he's gonna make you pay**_  
_**For what we done, he's got a gun**_  
_**So run, Joey run, Joey run!"**_

She's somehow managed to pin him down, so he's underneath her, he hates to admit it, but he loves it when Rachel takes control, he happens just to smirk up at her when she's taking her top off.

_**Daddy please stay**_  
_**It wasn't his fault**_  
_**He means so much to me**_  
_**Daddy please don't**_  
_**We're gonna get married**_  
_**Just you wait and see**_

_"God you are..." _He's in awe of how beautiful she is.

_"Noah, shut up, stop ruining the mood" _She says, shutting him up by kissing him.

_"Whatever you say" _He whispers against her lips.

_**Got in my car, drove like mad**_  
_**'Til I reached Julie's place,**_  
_**She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes**_  
_**And bruises on her face**_

Her hands are pulling his boxer shorts down, so she can mount him, he watches her intensely as she lowers herself on to him, her face contorting between pleasure and pain, and he loves it.

He loves her.

She rides him like there's no tomorrow, whatever this girl does drives him crazy.

It's just at that moment, he sees the red light, flashing at him.

He's screwed up.

_**All at once I saw him there,**_  
_**Sneakin' up behind me (Watch out!)**_  
_**Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"**_  
_**And she stepped in front of me**_

_"Shit" _He says, flipping her over, so she was underneath him, like it mattered now he wanted to protect her innocence.

_"Oh Noah, Oh God, Right there" _She says as she's about to reach her heavenly place _"Love you" _She said kissing him roughly.

_**Suddenly, a shot rang out**_  
_**And I saw Julie falling**_  
_**I ran to her, I held her close**_  
_**When I looked down, my hands were red!**_  
_**And here's the last words Julie said...**_

_"I think the video we just made was so much better" _He states casually, holding himself off her by his elbows.

_"W-What?" _She says, confused coming down from her high.

_"Yeah I just realised that the red recording light was on" _He says laughing.

_"You're sick" _She's not sure how she feels, half sick and half turned on.

_"Baby, this video will be for my eyes only" _He says smirking

_"Noah!" _She pushes him away from her.

_"Ok and for you, when you get lonely without me" _He smirks once more.

_**Daddy please don't**_  
_**It wasn't his fault**_  
_**He means so much to me**_  
_**Daddy please don't**_  
_**We're gon...na get... mar...ried...**_

_"I hate you" _She says storming off into their bedroom.

_"I love you too baby" _He says sarcastically.

_"Noah, get in this bedroom now" _He hears her demanding voice, and who is he to keep his lady waiting?

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	91. Need You Now

_**A/N: Best duet ever on Glee (just because I think it's the only one Puckleberry did) **_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_**"Need You Now"**_

Why was she so emotional these days?

She's only like this when she drinks, she says, she knows it's because she's going to spend the night apart from her beloved Noah.

Then the perfect song comes on and it brings back like a life time of memories, especially the first time they sang together, well their first duet together, they sang together loads in group songs.

He was protecting Glee for the Neanderthal jerks in football who didn't understand how important that was to her.

* * *

She rings his phone, which he doesn't answer (because he's driving home to her, not that she knows that)

_You've reached Noah Puckerman, you know what to do..._

_Beeeeeppppp_

_"Noooahhhh, God I love you, I just thought I'd let you know exactly how I felt tonight and I picked a familiar song for Puckleberry... _

_And then she launches into the song..._

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now.**_

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_  
_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_  
_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**_  
_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_  
_**Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now.**_

_**Oh whoa**_  
_**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_  
_**And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_  
_**Well I don't know how I can do without.**_  
_**I just need you now**_  
_**I just need you now.**_  
_**Oh baby I need you now.**_

_"I love you, I can't wait for you to come home to me... Because I just need you so much right now..."_

_Beeeepppp..._

* * *

She falls asleep holding a picture of them, because that's how sad she's become, she's just so in love with him, and it's painful when he's not around.

She doesn't realise he's there, standing in the doorway listening to the voicemail message she just left him, he smiles, getting into bed, wrapping his arms around her pulling her into his muscular chest, whispering, _"Oh baby, I need you too" a_nd kissing the top of her head.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	92. You Can Leave Your Hat On

_**A/N: Puckleberry Woo :)**_

_**Have a good day guys x x x**_

* * *

_**"You Can Leave Your Hat On"**_

She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend, _"Seriously?" _She taps her foot, as soon as she recognises what song he's put on, _"Noah I'm-"_

_"Rachel baby, it's my birthday, please?" _He says almost pleading with her.

_"Sometimes I wonder how I fell for you, you are such a cliché" _She says laughing at him.

_"It's ok, if you don't want to, you don't have to..." _He says making a effort to move off the sofa.

_"Did I say that?" _She says pushing him onto the sofa, _"Sit back and enjoy the show" _She says smirking at him.

_**Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.**_

She sways her hips to the music, moving to the beat, she follows instructions of the song, removing her coat shrugging it to the floor and next her fuck me feels come off.

_**You can leave your hat on.**_  
_**You can leave your hat on.**_  
_**You can leave your hat on.**_

Next the stockings.

Next the small lacy black panties.

The only thing she has left to come off is her well his white shirt.

She loves how he's staring at her right now.

_**Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.**_  
_**Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!**_  
_**Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em.**_

_**You give me reason to live.**_  
_**You give me reason to live.**_  
_**You give me reason to live.**_  
_**You can leave your hat on!**_

All she's left standing in is a police hat...

And she's definitely smiling now he's appreciative groan meets her ears.

_**Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.**_  
_**They don't believe in this love of ours.**_  
_**They don't know what love is.**_  
_**They don't know what love is.**_  
_**I know what love is.**_  
_**You can leave your hat on.**_  
_**You can...**_

_"So did you enjoy your birthday present?" _She asks, as she makes her way over towards him.

_"Oh baby, it was the best present ever" _He can barely make out the words he's so excited.

_"Really?" _She asks as she can see his hard on pressing into his jeans.

_"Yeah totally" _He says.

_"I love you" _She says smiling at him as he stands up to capture her lips.

_"I love you too" _He says back as if it is just a normal sentence.

_"You don't have to say it just because I'm naked" _She says laughing at him, as his eyes are roaming all over her.

_"Rachel I love you when you are dressed too" _He says kisses her again.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	93. Let's Fall In Love

**A/N:**_** Puckleberry that's all x x x**_

* * *

_**"Let's Fall In Love"**_

She's excited, she's going on her first date in years, and it's with someone she never expected it to be with.

She's getting dressed up to the nines.

She's wearing a little black dress, high heels and a push up bra, she feels she's worth a million dollars, and she sees the way he looks at her as she's coming down the stairs and she's sure he's thinking the same thing.

She smiles at him and she gets a shiver down her spine when he actually smiles back at her.

_**We might have been meant for each other**_  
_**To be or not to be, let our hearts discover**_  
_**I have a feelin', it's a feelin' I'm concealin', I don't know why**_  
_**It's just a mental, incidental, sentimental, alibi**_  
_**But I adore you, so strong for you**_  
_**Why go on stallin', I'm fallin', love is callin', why be shy?**_

_"You look so beautiful" _He says almost shyly, so unlike the boy she knew in High School, so many years ago.

_"Thanks" _She says blushing.

_"Anytime" _He responds, opening the front door for her, watching her as she walks out in front of him.

_**Let's fall in love**_  
_**Why shouldn't we fall in love?**_  
_**Our hearts are made of it**_  
_**Let's take a chance, why be afraid of it?**_

She's surprised when he holds her hand in public, as they walk down the busy New York street, but she isn't scared of the electricity she feels the second there hands connect.

_"So where are we going, you didn't tell me earlier"_

_"I found this quiet vegan restaurant the other day and I thought you'd love it"_

_"Noah, that's so-" "Thoughtful"_

_**Let's close our eyes**_  
_**And make our own paradise**_  
_**Little we know of it**_  
_**Still we can try to make a go of it**_

When they eventually get to the restaurant it's a secluded little place, romantic.

So unlike Noah Puckerman.

_**Now, we might have been meant for each other**_  
_**To be or not to be, let our hearts discover**_

He watches her as they enter the restaurant and he knows she impressed and he really likes her, he always has, even if he's been too stupid to realise it.

She smiles so brightly at him as they sit at their reserved table, and he feels like he's finally done something right for once.

_**Let's fall in love**_  
_**Why shouldn't we fall in love?**_  
_**Now is the time for it, while we are young**_  
_**Let's fall in love**_

Their conversation flows so easily, and he thinks he's just found the most amazing person on the planet, everything he could want in a woman, she's so beautiful.

He thinks he might actually be falling in love with her.

And that's something he's never considered until he realises she's looking at this couple about three feet away from them declaring their love for each other and she's pulling that 'Aw this is so cute' face.

_**Let's fall in love**_  
_**Let's fall in love**_

_"So is that what you want?" _He asks her on the walk home.

_"What?" _She asks him curiously.

_"To fall in love" _He explains.

_"Yeah" _She says casually.

_"Could you-" _He starts.

_"Fall in love with you" _She ends his question.

_"Yeah" _He says lamely.

_"Definitely" _She says smiling at him.

_"Good" _He says smiling back at her_._

_"Why's that good?" _She asks him, stopping in front of him.

_"Because I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you again" _He confesses.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review As Always x x x**_


	94. Love Never Dies

_**A/N Prompt: A man bought 12 flowers. 11 real and 1 fake. He said, "I will love you until the last flower dies.**_

_**Romantic, Sappy, Puckleberry Future Fic.**_

_**Enjoy x x x**_

* * *

She looks slightly confused, as she walks into their home, they have been married for twelve years now, but her husband has always told her he hates flowers, except that's what he's brought her for their anniversary this year, well he brought her a lot but he said the flowers were the best gift.

There are a dozen red roses.

He was holding a dozen red roses.

"_So, you love roses and I love you... So I kinda got you some" _He says the second he sees her approaching him.

"_Noah, thank you they are beautiful" _She says kissing his cheek softly.

"_Like you baby" _He croons.

"_So here's the deal, I'm allowed to be romantic and soppy like four times a year, and this is one of them" _He states.

"_Four?" _She questions him.

"_Yeah; our Anniversary, Valentines day, your Birthday and Hanukkah" _He explains.

"_Ok.." _She says mulling it over.

"_Well, as I was saying beautiful wife of mine, eleven of these roses are real. And this one is fake. I will love you until the last flower dies" _He says wondering why it didn't sound corny in his head when he rehearsed it earlier.

"_Oh my-" _She looks like she's about to cry, _"I love you, You are the most amazing man ever" _She says pulling him closer to him, launching an attack on his lips.

"_I love you too Mrs Puckerman" _He says in between her kisses,_"Forever" _He whispers into her lips.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Read And Review x x x**_

_**P.S I Am Finally Up To Date :) Thank you for waiting guys :) Love you all lots! x x x**_


	95. Both

_**A/N: Woo I love it now I'm back on track with my 365 challenge! **_

_**Hope everyone is having a good weekend!**_

_**Enjoy this chapter guys, a future Puckleberry fic (Set after One-Shot #32 Mirror, Mirror on the wall) x x x**_

* * *

I woke up for the fourth time that week, alone in their bed, her side of the bed was cold, and then I heard it, the worse sound a husband could hear, his wife was making herself sick, I remembered when they had that particular conversation in a school bathroom all those years ago, and here she was now doing it again.

I'd had enough of this, how could she do this again to me? To them?

Should I confront her about this?

He headed to the kitchen area to get a drink.

"_Noah? What are you doing out of bed? Don't you have work in a few hours?" _He hears her behind him as he takes a sip of his water bottle from the fridge.

"_Yeah" _I answer bluntly.

"_Noah? Are you ok baby?" _She asks me as she makes her way over to me slowly.

"_Actually Rachel, I am not" _I say turning to face her.

"_What? Why?" _She asks me sounding concerned.

"_You know why" _I say eyeing her curiously as she moves closer to me.

"_What? I don't understand" _She says in confusion.

"_You said you wouldn't hurt yourself if you had me, remember?" _I said harshly.

"_What?" _She asks quietly.

"_I heard you Rachel, the past four nights running making yourself sick" _I said getting angrier by the second.

"_Noah I-" _She sounds vulnerable.

"_Just tell me why Rachel? You aren't fat and you know you aren't!" _I say throwing my bottle of water across the room in frustration.

"_You think I'm making myself sick?" _She finally says as if the realisation has dawned on her why I'm angry.

"_Aren't you?" _I ask her in an annoyed tone of voice.

"_No, Noah I wouldn't I told you that!" _She responds defensively.

"_Don't lie to me Rachel" _I say as I move closer to her.

"_I carrying your fucking spawn ok? I'm pregnant you jackass!" _She says stamping her feet like she's having a diva fit.

"_You're-" _I start.

"_Yes" _She finishes my sentence.

"_My spawn, like I was the only one who made that baby?" _I ask her as I pull her into my arms,

"_I'm sorry Rachel, you know I love you, I shouldn't have-"_ I whisper into her ear, closing my eyes, as my head falls into the crook of her neck.

"_It's ok, I know you care that's why you go crazy sometimes, I love you too and I'm glad I'm having your baby" _She says softly, so unlike the harsher tones we had been using moments previously, her hand stroking the back of my neck, kissing the top of my head, as my hands roam her stomach area.

The next night when I woke up alone and heard that sound that made me feel sick yesterday, now made me happy, _"Hey baby" _I mummer as I pulled her hair back from her face, stroking her back in a soothing motion, _"I hate you" _She says turning to face me her eye red, _"Shhhh baby, I love you" _I whisper comfortingly, leaving a brief pause before I add the single word that makes her smile-_ "Both"_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	96. Distractions

_**A/N: Sorry been having some technical difficulties guys!**_

_**Hope you are all having a good weekend :) x x x**_

* * *

"_Rachel, you're my home girl right?" _She heard her long time friend ask her coming from across the room making her way through the other people at the party.

"_Santana, I don't like what you are thinking..." _She responded nervously.

"_It's only Puck.." _Santana says slowly.

"_What's only Puck?" _She responds.

"_I need you to distract him for like ten minutes" _Santana responds quickly.

"_If you hadn't noticed me and him don't talk..." _She responds in haste.

"_You don't have to talk to him Rachel, I just said keep him distracted..." _Santana says suggestively.

"_Santana!" _She sounds annoyed.

"_Here's your chance now" _Santana says shoving Rachel into the kitchen area with Puck is going to get another beer.

"_Noah!" _Rachel says happily, even if inside she's thinking of the ways of killing Santana later.

"_Berry" _He responds casually, _"Are you ok? You look lost" _He carries on.

"_Um- I" _She stumbles over her words.

"_Let me guess Santana asked you to distract me..." _He says as he leans back against the counter top.

"_What?" _Rachel asks confused.

"_She didn't?" _He inquires.

"_Ok she did, but how do you know that?" _Rachel says laughing nervously.

"_She wants to win the poker tournament tonight" _Puck responds casually watching her squirm.

"_Oh right, course" _She says looking down at her feet, _"I'm sorry she guilt tripped me into it.." _She says looking up at him nervously.

"_No sweat Berry, but how were you going to distract me?" _He asks curiously as he smirks at her.

"_I-" _She blushes.

"_I mean hell you look hot, then again you always do, so..." _He says pushing himself off the counter top and making his way over to her.

"_Did you just say I looked h-" _She tries to speak but is cut off as his lips connect with hers, as he pushes her body against his.

"_So hot..." _He mummers as he pulls away leaving Rachel dumbfounded as to why he kissed her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	97. Nightmares

_**A/N: Sorry been having some technical difficulties guys!**_

_**Hope you are all having a good weekend :) x x x**_

* * *

_She was running, but it was no use her body was weak where as the thing behind her was growing stronger, she tried to scream, but it was no use, it was as if she didn't have a voice and then he was on her and she had nowhere to go, except it wasn't a 'him' in the usual sense..._

She woke up with a start, she felt tears streaming down her face, she jumped as she felt someone's soft, warm hand on her shoulder, _"You ok beautiful?" _She spun around as she heard his voice, throwing herself into his arms, she felt safe there.

"_It's ok baby, I've got you" _He whispers into her hair as she cries, one of his hands caressing her back in a soothing motion.

"_You were.." _She starts to say, before she buries her face into his chest once more.

"_What?" _He inquires quietly.

"_Nothing" _She makes the word out weakly.

"_Rachel..." _His voice softens as he looks down at his wife in his arms, she looks small and scared.

"_I thought you were on assignment this week?" _She whispers after a few silent minutes, he thought she might have fallen asleep.

"_I am, but I'm no use to them if I don't sleep and everyone knows I can't sleep without you" _He says smiling at her.

"_I was attacked" _She blurts out.

"_What? When?" _He stares at her, his voice laced with concern and anger.

"_In my nightmare... you changed into some kind of beast... and.." _She says snuggling into his chest again, as he wraps his arms around her once more.

"_What have I told you about watching these stupid shows about beasts and demons?" _He chuckles gently.

"_I know" _She mutters against his chest, _"I'm glad you're here though" _She says reaching up to kiss him.

"_There's no where else I'd rather be Rachel" _He responds gently, running his hand through her long beautiful brown hair as she smiles up at him.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	98. Telling Ma

_**A/N: Sorry been having some technical difficulties guys!**_

_**Hope you are all having a good weekend :) x x x**_

Mrs Puckerman walked into her kitchen expecting to find her son making pop tarts, instead she was watching her son's fiancée make pancakes.

"_Rachel?" _She says as soon as she is in ear shot of her soon-to-be daughter-in-law as she enters the kitchen area.

"_Mrs Puckerman, hi, I was just making some pancakes would you like some?" _Rachel responds smiling at her.

"_Rachel dear that would be lovely, but where is Noah dear?" _Mrs Puckerman asks curiously.

"_Oh he's just in the shower, he did say he'd cook breakfast when he got out but I got bored" _Rachel explains as she is flipping some pancakes.

"_Ok dear, I just didn't want him to be taking advantage of you" _Mrs Puckerman adds smiling at the slender brunette in front of her.

"_He wouldn't Mrs Puckerman" _Rachel says thinking how Noah is the best thing I her life.

"_Baby, I told you I'd make you some breakfast when I got down" _I said as I entered the kitchen wrapping my arms around my fiancée's waist.

"_It's ok Noah, your mother was hungry too so good job I started the pancakes" _She responds, kissing my cheek softly.

"_You are amazing baby" _I whispered, before turning to address my mother.

"_Hey Ma, how was work?" _I ask her as I start to walk over to her leaving Rachel flipping her pancakes.

"_Noah, I know I don't say it a lot, but I am proud of you, just look at you now, living in New York, you are engaged and you have your dream job" _My mother says genuinely and it makes me incredibly happy to know she is proud of me.

"_Um... Ma there's something I have to tell you" _I say nervously.

"_What is it Noah?" _She asks looking at me with concern.

"_You're going to be a grandma in around five months time" _I say smiling at her.

"_Rachel's pregnant?" _She whispers in shock, because the slender brunette known as my fiancée wasn't showing yet.

"_Yeah" _I said happily, I was getting the family I had always wanted.

"_Oh Noah, I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished, I know you will be a great father" _My mother says pulling me in for a hug.

"_Thanks Ma" _I responded.

"_I love you baby" _I heard my fiance whisper in my ear as I place the pancakes down on the table in front of him and his mother, his hand lovingly caresses my stomach as I sit down next to him and out of the corner of my eye I can see my soon-to-be mother-in-law smiling proudly as she watched us from across the table.

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	99. Boozy

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... (Sorry it's short) x x x**_

* * *

As she woke up her hand went up to her head instantly, it felt like it was banging hard, it was still dark outside of her bedroom curtains, she could see the street lights on, her eyes felt blurry and heavy, the clock made it out to be 5.00AM, it was shining a bright pink, how she cursed it now as much as she's normally loves it, even if her boyfriend doesn't. That was when she heard a loud bang coming from outside of her bedroom door, she suddenly became more alert, that was when she noticed she was still dressed in the dress she went out in last night, why was she still dressed?

Where was Noah? Wait, why was that not her first thought when she saw she was dressed?

How much did she have to drink last night?

"_Noah?" _She whispers his name in case the intruder is actually outside of their bedroom door she didn't want to alert them of the fact she was awake, as she turns to sleeping muscular man next to her, her fiancé on the other hand was not dressed, she could see his bare chest as she moved the blanket away from herself, _"Noah" _she says louder this time, hitting his impressive chest as hard as she could with the little energy she could muster.

"_Oh hey there boozy, you ok?" _He asks her teasingly, sitting up, allowing the duvet to slip down to pool into his lap as his arm goes around her shoulders and his hand tangles into her hair, _"Shut up Noah, there's someone here, an intruder out there!" _She says seriously, and she's confused by his reaction, he just simply lies back down pulling her with him, _"Noah?" _She says his name questioningly, _"It's just Jake" _He says simply, muttering into her chocolate coloured hair.

"_Oh" _She replies, when did Jake get here? Did she see him last night, she really doesn't remember, she doesn't remember a lot about last night, she remembers Santana dropping her off home, that's about it, she knows they came back early because apparently because it was dead at the club.

"_Noah?"_She says his name again**_, _**_"Hmmm..." _He mutters a response, _"Why am I still wearing my dress I went out in?" _She asks sitting up to look at him,_ "Because you passed out last night" _He said simply, _ "What?" _She questions him_ "You came in, and said and I quote, 'Noah I love you, so much, let's have sex' and then you kissed me and passed out on me, and then you woke up and said you felt sick so I gave you some water to try and sober up, and god when you are drunk Berry you are so horny" _He says chuckling as he stretches slowly,_ "And then what?" _She asks intrigued, _"You fell asleep again at like one, and then me and Jake played GTA 5" _He finishes lamely.

"_Oh" _She says sounding almost sad.

"_What?" _He says sitting up next to her leaning back against the head board.

"_I thought you might have..." _She trails off looking at him shyly.

"_Please do not say take advantage of you, because you know I wouldn't Rachel!" _He says with conviction.

"_I love you Noah" _She says as she kisses her dark haired Mo-hawk rocking boyfriend.

"_I love you too" _He says against her lips.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	100. With My Baby Tonight

_**A/N: I just love this song {as an old school wrestling fan this song is amazing I love the Road Dogg ;)} **_

_**It's a little country number and I just love it!**_

_**Hope you enjoy x x x**_

* * *

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock... _It's echoing around the room, it's all he hears in the background.

He's not normally the type of guy who wishes his time away, not nowadays anyway, he's finally got his life of track, amazing wife, great job, he just hates being away from her (yes, he sounds like a pussy, he knows he's whipped, but as long as he has her he's not bothered), his eyes glance back to the white wall beside him.

He's been staring at the clock for too long, he's waiting for home time, until he can go see her, but the clock seems be against him, since the hands aren't going anywhere in a hurry.

**_'Spend my day working hard on the go_**  
**_But the hands on the clock keep spinning too slow '_**  
**_Cause I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight_**  
**_You know my baby's got me wrapped around her little old finger '_**  
**_Cause she knows that I'd walk through hell and back just to be with her_**  
**_Oh I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight_**

He turns on the radio on his desk, hoping it will take his mind off her, how wrong he was, any song he's been hearing recently this week while she's been performing reminds him of her, but today is the worst, he hears an old school country song, and it's all about being alone with their baby tonight, it's like it's been written about how he's feeling now, this sucked.

_**Turn the lights off bar the doors  
And we'll leave all the worries of the world behind  
Hold me in your arms never let me go  
Baby it's true - I got a one track mind  
But it's hard to concentrate around a girl like mine  
And I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight**_

He just wants to be alone with his baby now, he doesn't think he can handle another couple of hours at work, knowing she has probably got home by now herself, he's annoyed he couldn't go and see her perform this time round, he knows she'll act like it doesn't matter but he knows it does, he proclaims to be her biggest fan, how can he be that when he's not there to watch he perform?

_**Turn the lights off bar the doors  
And we'll leave every worry in this world behind  
Hold me in your arms never let me go  
I'm the kinda guy who likes to do things right so you won't find me  
complaining if it takes all night  
I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight**_

_"Baby, I'm home"_ He calls out as he enters their front door, he is greeted by silence, his baby isn't around, and that's almost heart breaking after it's all that's been getting him through the day as he slumps on the couch turning the Television set on, flicking through the channels disinterestedly.

_**Maybe what we're doing might be wrong  
How in the world could we be wrong  
Never knew that love could take so long  
Never knew that love could take so long**_

_"Noah, you're here"_ She says happily, as she plants herself on his lap, kissing him chastely,_ "How was work?"_ She asks him, and he's looking at her as if she'd grown another head, _"How was work?"_ He asks her in a mocking tone of voice raising an eyebrow at her suggestively, _"You know how it was, I spent most of it thinking about my gorgeous wife"_ He says in a gentle tone of voice, to which she blushes, _"I missed you to this week"_ She says leaning her head on his shoulder, _"I know baby, how can you not, I'm a stud"_ _"Noah!"_ She scolds him _"Baby, I was just joking, I love you, I'm sorry I couldn't be at your performance this time"_ He says softly, running his hands through her long hair, as she looked up to meet his gaze, _"Noah, you're my biggest fan whether you are in the crowd or not, and I love that you come to all the performances you can while you aren't working"_ She says, kissing his cheek, wondering how she got so lucky?

_**Well I wake up in her arms with the sunlight peaking through the curtains in  
my room and there's just one thing I'm thinking  
I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight  
Don't you know I lose my mind when I'm thinking about being with my baby tonight  
Turn the lights off bar the doors**_

"You_ are amazing, how can I not?" _He asks he chuckling softly, humming the chorus of the song he heard earlier on while at work.

_"What are you humming?" _She enquires, she hasn't heard her other half sing in so long, she kind of misses it, he always had a good voice, she enjoyed singing with him the most at school, _"Oh, just this country song I heard on the radio earlier at work" _He says smiling at her.

_"Sing to me..." _She says excitedly.

_"Rach, you know I don't sing anymore" _He says trying to move away from her.

_"For me, please?" _She says softly, placing her hands on his chest, _"Fine, once verse" _He replies which makes her smile.

_**And we'll leave every worry in this world behind **__**Hold me in your arms never let me go**__**I wake up in her arms with the sunlight peaking through the curtains in my room**__**and I swear that all I thinking is I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight **__**You know that I lose my mind when I'm thinking about being with my baby tonight**_

_**I can't wait to be alone with my **__**Can't wait I can't wait to be alone with my **__**Oh I can't wait I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight I **__**can't wait to be alone with my **__**I Can't wait **__**I can't wait to be alone with my **__**Oh I Can't wait I can't wait to be alone with my baby tonight, **__**Baby tonight Baby tonight Baby tonight...**_

_"Noah... it was beautiful" _She says hugging him, once he finishes singing.

_"Well..." _He starts to say something before being cut off by his beautiful wife, _"Don't ruin it" _She says.

_"Actually I was going to say, it was a decent country song" _He says holding his hands up in a surrendering motion.

_"Course you were Noah, you forget I know you well enough by now" _She says raising an eyebrow at him.

_"I know, that's why I love you so much" _He whispers as he kisses her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	101. The Perfect Place

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

_"Miss Berry, I'm the head of your security, I can't have sex with you" I heard the tall, muscular, dark haired man say, as I advanced on him late one night, "But that boss man, person, said we should act like a couple.." I respond straight away running my fingers down his impressive chest that I could admire through his crisp white shirt, "Yes so he did, I'm thinking he meant holding hands in public, not jumping into bed the second we get a chance to" The man in front of me sounds irritated, as he covers my slender hand with his larger hand on his chest to stop what I was doing "So you don't want to?" I ask to clarify the situation "I never said that" He replies allowing his free hand to linger on the small of my back as he kisses me passionately._

* * *

I woke up from my dream the next feeling frustrated, a couple of weeks ago I had been moved into another apartment on the other side of New York so that Jesse St James couldn't find me, he had recently become a borderline stalker, I even had to take a restraining order out of him, but he still refused to leave me alone especially after our relationship well friendship I should say because I didn't see him that way went south he just because obsessed, it was then that I went to the NYPD for help well my management team did, because I was a Broadway actress, people knew me I was famous, that was when I was brought face to face with another male from my past.

_Noah Puckerman._

He had been employed to be my head of security while I was here in this apartment, he basically lived with me now in this small apartment, I hadn't seen Noah since I got on my train to leave Lima behind me and came to New York, I didn't even know he was here in New York, I had been here now six years, and bam Noah Puckerman was an New York Police Officer, the worst part about all of it was he still looked so handsome, he clearly still worked out, he had an amazing body, I shook my head I shouldn't be thinking about him that way.

Even though for the past two weeks that's about all I'd been doing, I was even been having sex dreams about the man, what was wrong with me?

I shook my head, throwing my little pink robe around me as I made my way to the kitchen, sighing, looking out of the window at yet another bright, sunny, hot New York day.

_"You can go out you know..." _I heard his voice behind me, I jump slightly, _"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump Miss Berry" _He carries on, I turn to face him slowly.

_"I told you already you don't have to call me Miss Berry, you can call me Rachel, Noah it's stupid to deny you actually know me" _I said.

_"Rachel, I have to keep this professional, I'm here to make sure you are safe, that Mr St James doesn't get to you" _He says, his voice sounds so smooth, I had to stop thinking about him this way.

_"Get to me? Noah look at me, I'm practically a recluse, in some small apartment on the out skirts on New York, with a guy I haven't seen for six years protecting me like I'm some weak, pathetic girl" _I say sounding weak, that's what this situation has done to me.

_"Rachel it is not like that.. I don't think you are weak or pathetic" _He says moving closer to me from across the room.

_"Why did you take this job?" _ I ask him harshly.

_"Why does it matter?" _He asks simply.

_"I'll as you again, why did you take this job?" _I ask him again.

_"Because you're Rachel Berry, my Rachel, you think I want to see you hurt, I was a jackass to you in the past, but I'd never hurt you, not physically, and Jesse..." _His voice is soft, remorseful even, oh god, what am I doing, I can't stop myself I'm kissing him and he's kissing me back.

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" _I say backing away from him slowly, only for him to catch my wrist, _"Rachel, you don't have to apologise for that" _He says, pulling me back towards him gently.

_"I'm here to make sure you are safe, and I know I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are Rachel..." _He says softly, _"But I don't want to mess everything up by us doing anything we shouldn't be doing like this..." _He carries on, ever the professional he's distanced his body from hers but his voice undermines his professionalism.

_"Noah..." _I say, hated the way his name comes out of my mouth.

_"What if?" _He starts to ask as he realises how close I am now.

_"If your boss says anything I'll say I seduced you and you really tried to defend yourself against my actions" _I joke.

_"Yeah as if he'd believe that" _He jokes back.

_"Just shut up and kiss me" _I say pulling him towards me.

_"You're such a bad influence on me" _He mummers against my skin.

_"As if Puckerman" _I say swatting his shoulder.

_"I want to go out today..." _I say, since I have been here I haven't been out almost scared Jesse would find me, and he'd hurt me or worse he'd hurt Noah for trying to protect me.

_"Where do you want to go?" _He ask curiously.

_"I don't know anywhere outside of these four walls, as much as I love you, this place is killing me" _I say which causes him to laugh, _"I know the perfect place" _He says kissing me chastely before sending me to get dressed.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	102. Ten Things I Love About Rachel Berry

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

Michael asked him if he knew anything about Rachel, especially since he's moping around saying he loves her now, especially now he's screwed up by picking to go out with his friends rather than stay in and be nice to her friends

. Mike said it was a good idea to write down his top ten things he thinks he knows about her or loves about her, it could help him, Puck doesn't think so but he does it anyway...

* * *

_1) Pink, That was her favourite colour, he knows that because her high school bedroom was pink, and for their first anniversary he brought her a pink diamond ring which she said she loved._

_2) She's vegan, which means she hates meat, but she's never tried to change him away from eating meat if he wants to._

_3) She loves Barbara Streisand, hello does anyone remember the Barbara-vention when Rachel thought she needed a nose job? (Which she didn't need because she's beautiful the way she is)._

_4) She was made for Broadway. (Her name in lights was written in the stars)._

_5) New York is her dream. (which she's obviously achieved)._

_6) She cries at Marley and Me (even if she denies it)._

_7) She always makes sorry cookies when she's wrong (which is very often)._

_8) She's the best at everything she does._

_9) Rachel Berry is Perfect._

_10) This is his favourite one, One day Rachel Berry will become Rachel Puckerman and he can't wait for that day._

_"Did you mean it?" _He hears her ask him from across the front room.

_"Mean what?" _He asks her confused, as he stands up to meet her.

_"This" _She says waving the piece of paper in front of him, _"How did you get that?" _He asks her, _"Mike gave it to me this morning, saying how depressed you are" _She responds.

_"Course I meant it Rachel, I can't wait for you to be Mrs Rachel Puckerman, but I screwed that up now" _He says sadly.

_"No you didn't, I just need to stop being so insecure, I know you love me" _She says wiping away some tears.

_"Rachel, you can be insecure all you want, but just know that I love you so much" _He says pulling her into his arms, tucking her hair behind her ear affectionately before kissing her passionately.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	103. Real

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

She's furious, Noah Puckerman, is the most annoying person ever, he's so arrgghhhh.

Every time he speaks to her he's so patronising.

Why did she have be paired with him for this assignment?

Was Mr Schuester trying to annoy her on purpose?

She was sure she hated Noah Puckerman.

She would have wrote a list as to why she hated him, but that would just be a waste of energy now.

Noah Puckerman just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Or maybe she was wrong, when he came to her with his suggestion of a duet they could sing, she actually couldn't believe how well their voices blended together.

Or that he knew who Marvin Gaye actually was, since Noah normally would have suggested they rap.

She watched him as he sang and she was almost in awe.

Noah Puckerman, there was something about him.

**_Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing_**

**_ I got your picture hangin' on the wall_**  
**_ It can't see or come to me when I call your name_**  
**_ I realize it's just a picture in a frame_**

**_ I read your letters when you're not near_**  
**_ But they don't move me_**  
**_ And they don't groove me like when I hear_**  
**_ Your sweet voice whispering in my ear_**

**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing_**

**_ I play the game, a fantasy_**  
**_ I pretend but I'm not in reality_**  
**_ I need the shelter of your arms to comfort me_**

**_ No other sound is quite the same as your name_**  
**_ No touch can do half as much to make me feel better_**  
**_ So let's stay together_**

**_ I got some memories to look back on_**  
**_ And though they help me when you phone_**  
**_ I'm well aware nothing can take the place of being there_**

**_ So glad we got the real thing, baby_**  
**_ So glad we got the real thing_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby_**  
**_ Ain't nothing like the real thing_**

* * *

When they performed in front of the Glee club, it was the first time she had felt electricity run through her since he had sang Sweet Caroline for her when he joined Glee club.

Noah Puckerman was actually not a jackass, when their eyes connected when they finished singing, she felt it.

This was real.

This wasn't like her other romances, this one was real.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	104. Rain

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

The wind blew wild and the rain beat against the windows hard.

New York was having a torrential rain storm, if anyone was stupid enough to be outside they would be soaking Noah Puckerman thought as he looked outside of his apartment window.

He thought he was imagining things when he saw Rachel Berry across the road, clearly gone to the shop to grab something, she was trying to fight her way across the street to her car in order to drive home, was the girl mad?

Well in fairness she was slightly on the crazy side but then so was he, he didn't think twice about running down there to save her.

_"Rachel" _He shouts as she's near her car, _"I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive in this weather" _He says softly, when he's close enough for her to hear him.

_"Well Noah, I can't exactly stay out here, have you seen the rain?"_ The petite dark haired woman sounds furious.

_"Just come inside Rachel, just until the rain stops, you're soaking" _He says trying to calm her down.

_"So are you" _She says.

_"I only live over there, come on" _He responds calmly.

_"Fine" _She says simply.

_"Good" _He smiles back at her, guiding her towards his apartment.

* * *

_"You didn't have to come rescue me" _She says once they are inside his apartment.

_"You know me Berry, gotta find some damsel in distress to take care of" _He smirks at her.

_"Shut up, I am not-" _She starts to get angry with him again.

_"I was just kidding Berry chill, I'll make you some hot chocolate and get you some dry clothes to wear" _He informs her.

_"Noah, you don't have to" _She says softly.

_"Can't have the most beautiful girl I know getting sick now can I?" _He asks her smirking at her.

_" I was going to say, we don't need clothes" _She replies in an even tone of voice, causing him to stare at her.

_" I like the way you think Berry, Bath or shower?" _He questions her seductively.

_"Shower, your bath is awful, it doesn't even have jets" _She says bluntly.

_"You're gonna regret saying that, race you to the shower" _He says turning to run past her.

* * *

_"Noah" _He hears the beautiful petite woman say his name, as she turns to face him, _"Yeah babe?" _He says his voice sounding rough as he had just woken up, _"The rains stopped" _She whispers in his ear, the feel of her warm breath near his ear sends messages down south, _"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you're going anywhere, the Puckerone is ready to play" _He says seductively causing her to laugh when he's moved to cover her in a flash.

_"You just want to keep me here don't you?" _She teases him, as he starts kissing her neck, moving downwards.

_"Got a problem with that?" _He asks looking up at her.

_"No, not at all" _She smirks.

_"Good" _He smirks back at her before kissing her collarbone.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	105. Baby Makes Three

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

_"Time to make our baby" _He says sincerely as he walks into their New York apartment.

_"Very funny Noah" _He hears his wife say, as he walks towards the couch she is sitting on, _"You know I only agreed to having your children, if you were in New York full time, I am not raising our child on my own" _She says honestly.

_"Rach, come on, you know you'll never have to raise our child alone" _He says softly, sitting down beside her.

_"Well, I will if you aren't in New York, and no Noah being here every five weeks doesn't count!" _His wife sounds upset, and he knows she is, he's one the road most of the year, and he misses her like hell when he's not around.

_"Put the television on" _He says calmly, knowing his heart is racing, he can't wait for her to find out.

_"Today we welcome home, Noah Puckerman, who has signed a multi-million dollar 5 year contact with the New York Jets, more on that story next" _The news anchor says.

_"Oh my God" _She turns to face him, _"You're going to be in New York full time?" _She questions, which makes him chuckle, _"Yeah babe, I had to, you see I have this smoking hot wife who I miss so much when I'm not here, and the thought of spending another day where I don't get to be in the same room as her will kill me" _He says genuinely, and she can feel her heart melting when he smiles at her.

_"Oh Noah, you're such a geek" _She laughs.

_"You don't mean that, I know you love me really" _He says teasingly, leaning in to kiss her.

_"I'm going to be fat" _She says once he pulls away from their embrace.

_"What?" _He questions her.

_"When we have our baby..." _She says simply.

_"You're going to be beautiful when your pregnant with our baby" _He whispers, capturing her lips again in a searing kiss.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	106. Dance With Me Tonight

_**A/N: Guys, have I told you how awesome you guys are lately?**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews, here come the updates!**_

_**So here goes... x x x**_

* * *

He's watching her as she dances, he's looking over her slender body, the hot pink dress she's wearing isn't the only thing hot he's looking at.

_"Hit me" _He says turning his attention to the bartender behind him.

_"Bad night?" _The bartender asks him, placing two Jack Daniels on the rocks next to him, _"Something like that" _He mutters before his attention is back on her, she's now walking towards him, _"See something you like?"_ She teases him, picking up his second Jack Daniels from beside him and downs the contents quickly, licking her lips afterwards,_ "Everything I like" _He responds low and rough.

_"Then stop sitting here like a jackass and come dance with me" _She says pulling him off his chair and towards the dance floor, moving her hips in sync with his.

* * *

_**Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight**_

_** I'm gonna call my friend Olly up here to sing to you ladies Olly! **_

_**Let's go man**_

_**My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies**_

_** But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah**_

_**I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute**_

_** On the floor up and close getting lost in it I won't give up without a fight  
I just wanna, oh baby I just want you to dance with me tonight **_

_**So come on, oh baby I just want you to dance with me tonight  
We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now **_

_**Loosen up and let you hands go down, down**_

_** Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah  
I feel the music moving through your body **_

_**Looking at you I can tell you want me**_

_** Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah  
When I saw you there,**_

_** sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care **_

_**I knew right then, that you'd be mine, **_

_**and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right **_

_**Oh baby, **_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_** So come on, oh baby I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Break it down now, (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) **_

_**Shake it like that, (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) **_

_**Now bring it all back To dance with me tonight **_

_**One more time, one more time, come on now (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) **_

_**Do your thing, (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_** Everybody sing (I just want you to dance with me tonight)  
I just wanna, oh baby I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

_** Everybody everybody come on now Girl, just close your eyes **_

_**We can dance all through the night,**_

_** I just want you to dance with me tonight And everybody sing **_

_**Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night **_

_**I just want you to dance with me tonight So come on girl just close your eyes **_

_**We can dance all through the night I just want you to dance with me tonight**_

* * *

_"I thought you didn't dance Puckerman" _She asks him, when he pulls her closer to him.

_"It's rude to say no when a hot girl asks you to dance" _He purrs in her ear.

_"Oh really you can get the attention of a hot girl?" _She asks innocently, making him release a low chuckle.

_"Yeah, I got the hottest girl in this place dancing with me" _He says spinning her around so she's facing him again.

_"You are an idiot" _She laughs.

_"I'll be an idiot for you anytime Princess" _He says kissing her softly.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


End file.
